Valentine's Day
by laraandkurtisfan97
Summary: I stared at the enemy and unclasped my hand. Blood dripped to the ground. I glanced once more at Shane's motionless body before I heard the glass fall to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. This was it. This was how I was going to die
1. Valentine's Day

**** PLEASE READ****

**Hey there XD Okay, this is my first Morganville fanfic (even though it's just a oneshot), but I'm not new to FanFiction (I wouldn't be able to live without it! :P) I'm in LOVE with The Morganville Vampire series (well, the books and Shane, but which sane girl isn't?), and their my second favourite book(s) right after Hush Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick (if you haven't read it, I reccomend checking it out). This oneshot wasn't originally for the Morganville series, it was just a short story I wrote for a competition. But when I read it over, I thought of a small plot that could fit a MV fanfic. So here it is. But, here's a few sidenotes to help you. The story is set after Kiss Of Death. Instead of going straight back to Morganville, the gang spend one more day in Dallas, where Claire and Shane find a secret place of their own. But then they get back to Morganville, and irreversible things happen. Claire is dreaming about her and Shane on Valentine's Day. But, as the moment grows more tender, she realises that something isn't right. So she opens her eyes. (I'm not spoiling what it's about any more). I don't actually mention any of the character's names apart from Eve and Michael, and I don't explain something that is rather important. And, of course, I don't mention Eve and Michael in the original edit of this story. **

**I reccomend that you listen to Valentine's Day by Linkin Park during this song. I hope you do, and in your review (IF you review - please do!), would it be okay if you told me whether you thought the song went with it or not? If so, thanks! Disclaimer intended**

I could feel it burning within me. Everything was so happy, yet, something was wrong. Something very wrong had happened, and it was irreversible. But it didn't matter. I just wanted to live in the moment. With the boy I loved, in this silent, peaceful secret place of ours. This blessed haven that seemed to be created for the two of us. This valley full of green grass, trees full of blood-red apples, and lily's with a light brush of pink on them. It was too good to be true.

We were laughing, although it wasn't all that clear what about. I squeeze my eyes closed, and let my other senses be alert for a change. Your hoarse laughter was the first thing that came to my mind. The rough way your voice sounded, yet the chuckle was so light, and full of wondrous happiness; it was like magic. I could instantly feel my mood lift at this slight sound. The sounds of cooing and chirping of birds came next, the smell of freshly cut grass, aromas of lavender and rose petals coming from the nearby flower patch.

With my eyes still closed, I can feel the light brush of your lips against mine. The feeling was light at first, and then I responded with extra force, our kiss deepening as the moment grew more tender. I wanted to stay here forever. I wish we could fade into a picture like this, let our lives live in this peaceful grove. It was our secret place. Nobody else could penetrate it. It would always be ours; would always be something for us to savour in.

My heartbeat became erratic, and just as I thought my head was going to explode, you pulled away. Too soon, for my liking. I lay back down on the grass beside you, one hand entwined in the green grass below me, the other gripping your hand like I was scared I would fall if I let go. I don't want to lose this, but I know it'll go away all too soon.

Still holding your hand in one of mine, the other floats up above me, and I hear you whisper you love me. My heart skipped a beat. I grin, replying with what I now knew was true. I love you. I always knew it, yet now I know it with a passion. The longing inside me, the want, no; the _need _to tell you how _much _I loved you, and how much I needed you felt like a flame burning inside me, and I knew it wouldn't ever go out. I loved you too much to let you go.

I roll onto my side, snuggling into you while I rest my head on your chest. But there's a strange feeling in my eyes, and a lump in my throat that I know shouldn't be here.

So I open my eyes to see what's wrong. It takes a while for it all to come into focus. What's left of your family, your friends, neighbours and loved ones, are all gathered round a hole in the ground. I see Eve, clinging to Michael for dear life, sobbing her heart out at what she's witnessing. Her screaming burned my ears. Michael's face was an expression that I had never witnessed on anybody before. And I'm not sure that I wanted to see it again. The sheer pain on his beautiful face made me think a silver stake had been plunged into the center of his heart. He looked like he might have collapsed, had it not been the support of the girl that he loved holding him. I see other recognisable faces, but my vision is clouded by the wetness of my eyes. I frown. What's going on? Then I notice it; they're all wearing black. I glance down at my hand. A single red rose lies limp from it, and it falls on top of the coffin that holds your cold body as they begin to lower it down into the dirty ground. The ground grows colder. My insides all turn to ash.

I realise what's happening. I loved you. You were intangible. You were gone. I could never kiss you again, feel your hot breath on my cheek, or feel the comfort of holding your hand in mine. It was Valentine's Day. And it was your funeral.

As I think I might collapse, a single salt-tinged tear escapes from my eye, and rolls down my cheek. This is our secret place. And you rest in peace in it now, for eternity. Until I join you again.

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you're confused of Shane's death (because I don't explain what's happened), I pictured that the group was attacked on the way back to Morganville by some rogue vampires, and it ended fatally for Shane. **

**Please, please review and tell me what you think! I'm used to writing Tomb Raider fanfics, so I really need to see if I'm cut out for writing a Morganville fanfic!**

***cyber cookies for everyone who reviews***

**(Maybe) 'Till next time :-D**


	2. Tatooed With The Scent Of Death

**Hey again XD Originally, I wasn't planning on continuing this story; it was supposed to be a oneshot. But, I had ideas for another story, and suddenly thought that those ideas would be so much better in this story. Then, I had ideas for this story, and it turns out that the plot of the other story would be so much better in this than on it's own, and vice versa with this story. **

**Oh, and song of the chapter is: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**** Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville, the characters mentioned, and references used – unless of my own creation – and I don't own Evanescence. Sadly, I wish I owned all of them...especially Shane...and Morganville...and Evanescence...oh, yeah. Okay, so I wished I owned all of it, but I'm only human, okay? ****

* * *

_I sighed. We were almost back in Morganville; the literal village of the damned. I didn't know why I was complaining – I had somewhat wanted to go back, hadn't I? My parents were there, and I had made my promise to Ameile. And Michael was stuck, either way. Being a vampire, he would be immediately ridden of once Ameile and co. found out that he hadn't returned. So basically, there was no way out of it. Eve would never even think about leaving Michael; I would never think about leaving Eve; and Shane would never think about leaving me. It worked out in a tragic square. Without one edge, it all fell apart. _

_I wished so much that I could've listened to Shane and stayed in Dallas...but, there were complications. _Too _many complications. As if hearing my thoughts, Shane looked down at me. I was snuggled close to his body in the back of Eve's new car, with Michael driving – I was shocked at Eve letting someone else drive her new "baby". Then again, it was Michael who was driving it, so it wasn't as if she had made shocking conditions – and felt safe as we drove over the town border. "Hey, how crap is this? Back to living the life of CSI: Morganville. That should totally be a television programme." He grinned. I giggled sheepishly back. _

"_Oh, yeah. Great idea. Don't you think people will get a little suspicious when they find that all the bodies have holes in their necks, or _fangs_?" Eve exclaimed. _

"_It was just an idea. A joke. A laugh. I was taking the piss. Kidding on. You might not know the idea of laughing. Or, wait...maybe you do. After all, clowns do like to smile."_

"_Honey, just remember; at least I choose to look like this. You're supposed to flaunt what your momma gave ya. Tell me...how many rounds of plastic surgery did it take to get the dick off the top of your head? Because, if I were you, I wouldn't do none too much flauntin'. You're momma never gave you anything special. An oversized ego, maybe..." Eve shot back._

_I laughed at their bickering. Despite the fact that we were back to living hell, Eve and Shane always made the mood lighten. Their love/hate relationship was enough to put anyone into hysterics at first glance. "Hey, guys, be quiet for a second." I heard Michael say from the driver's seat. "What's that?" _

_He slowed the car down. "Oh God..." I heard Eve whisper. "What the hell is that? That does not look normal to me."_

"_It's moving too quickly...Crap." Michael sounded like he had a hunch at what they were looking at was._

"_Shit. Oh shit." Shane said, his arms tightening around me protectively. "We have to get out of here."_

_I shot up out of Shane's arms in alarm, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth, and swung my head around, looking to see what all the commotion was about. The car stopped. _

_My eyes widened in shock. A cluster of pale bodies were hurrying towards us, too flustered and squashed together to make out any particular species. Savage red eyes glowed towards us in the midnight sky. I saw Michael reflexively reach towards Eve, as if to protect her somehow. Shane grabbed me roughly, locking my small body against his broad frame. The creatures were moving closer to us now, at a faster speed than before. "Fuck, Michael! Get us out of here!" Shane screamed. "What the hell are those things?" _

_Michael let go of Eve, and tried to start the car. It was exhausted. "It won't start." he whispered. "We're screwed." _

_I managed to glimpse at what the things were again. Then it hit me. Rogue vamps. "Guys...they're rogue vampires. We need to get out of here; they'll tear us to shreds." _

"_Well, we have no way of getting out of here! We need to run!" Eve shouted. _

_Michael ignored her – which was very un-Michael like. "Shane, stay with the girls." He made a move to get out of the car. _

"_Famous last words, man." Shane said. But of course Shane wouldn't listen to Michael. He let go of me, and joined Michael outside the car. Before he closed the door, he leaned towards me, brushing his lips lightly against mines. He grabbed a silver coated stake and cross out of the pocket on the back of Eve's chair. "Stay here. We'll try and do something. I'll be back soon." He closed the door without letting me get a word in edgeways. _

_I climbed to the front of the car and joined Eve. When I glanced at her, I saw that she had tears streaming down her face. She seemed too scared; too scared for us to have just encountered the vampires. I put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She gasped, and started to tremble, but she was still staring straight ahead. "What's wrong?" I asked. _

_Instead, she just nodded forwards. I dared to follow her gaze, and gasped. The rogue vampires had gotten to us within impeccable timing; Michael was fighting them off, and Shane looked lost, but was positioned in a fighting stance, fists raised, feet apart. A silver stake was in one hand, a silver coated cross in the other. I saw a vampire move gracefully toward him, and turned away, clutching to Eve, nuzzling my head in her neck while she wrapped her arms around me. A couple of seconds later, I heard Eve's small whispered: "Oh my God...no, no!" _

_A second later, I heard a thud against the car's hood. Shaking, I looked up. And screamed. _

_I disentangled myself from Eve, and bolted out of the car. "Claire, wait!" I heard Eve shout after me. "It's not safe! Leave Michael to get rid of them!" _

_Michael. One person. She hadn't said 'Michael and Shane'. Just Michael. _

_Time seemed to slow down as I sprinted to the body in front of the hood, took one look at his pale face, and collapse to my knees beside him, grabbing his hand. It was stone cold. He had blood smeared down his neck. "Shane...baby, please, please, don't leave me. You're okay. You're going to be okay."_

_He made the strong effort to smile up at me. I smiled back, gripping his hand harder. "I love you, Claire" He managed to whisper. "Just don't forget that – please? I love you." His hand was starting to go limp. I could see the struggle for him to continue to stay in this world. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. It would be like a part of my soul was taken away from me. _

"_Don't talk like that! Michael! Help! Shane, I love you, okay? I love you, and you're going to be just fine. This is all a bad dream, and we're going to wake up in a minute. I love you, Shane Collins. I -" _

I shot bolt upright in my bed. Sweat decorated my body and bedsheets. The covers of my bed were twisted around my feet, two of my three pillows thrown across the room. That nightmare again. Or, should I say – that memory again. It had been haunting my dreams ever since the funeral two weeks ago. There wouldn't be one day of the week that I wasn't haunted by precise reconstructions of the night Shane died.

I pushed the covers aside, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I sighed, pushing my sweat-soaked hair off of my face. I grabbed a bobble off my bedside cabinet, and scraped my short hair back into a ponytail. I leaned my elbows on my thighs, bowing my head, resting it in my hands. Ever since that horrific night, I had always felt...hollow. Empty. Like there was nothing left worth living for. I had never known that a simple boy could make me feel so spectacular, and then summon the darkest of my emotions in his absence.

I mentally kicked myself. Shane was _not _just a _simple boy_. He was the man I loved, the man who had changed my life. He had done so many things for me, had declared his love to me many times, and had...he'd just given me everything that he could. He may not be perfect – he was only human – but he _was _perfect, in some sense, to me. But not that it mattered any more. He wasn't my Shane any more. He was gone. Even after the month since the accident, it was still hard to admit. I hated living life without him. Hated it with a passion. And when I admitted that the one person who I had ever loved was gone, the burning feeling of loneliness and abandonment that spread through me almost made her gasp for air – the burning pain almost felt like real fire; the feeling of dread that knowing I would have to face the day without him that overcame me in the morning was so strong, that I almost threw up at the thought. And the feeling of sheer hate at myself for not having done anything was the worst of all.

A light knock on the door made me shake myself out of my sympathetic state. "Claire Bear, do you think you might be coming out of that room today? If not, I can call in to the school and explain you're still not feeling well enough..." Eve's quiet voice came through the door.

I gave it a small thought. _What were the pro's and con's of going to school?_ I asked myself. Pro – getting out of the house. Con – having to run into people I didn't want to see. Pro – being able to focus on lectures and lessons instead of thinking about the hole in my heart. Con – being surrounded by people telling me how "sorry" they are for my loss when half of them probably can't remember who Shane was. Pro – There were no others. Con – Same statement.

I sighed, and got up, opening the door. Eve smiled a ghost of a smile at me. She wasn't as Goth today – she was wearing a blue and white t-shirt that came down just past her thighs with a grumpy face on it that said "Cheese!" and black skinny jeans, with and black Converses. She had laid off the black eyeliner a little bit – just a minute amount of eyeshadow covered her eyes – and she hadn't bothered with any of the ghost-white blusher, or any lipstick. Her black hair was pulled up into a simple layered ponytail. In her hands was a breakfast tray, with freshly squeezed orange juice, brown bread toasted with strawberry jam, and a small fruit salad. A napkin lay beside the glass of juice, with a smiley face and 'cheer up! - E & M xx' scrawled on it in red ink.

I looked up at Eve. She still had the sad smile decorating her lips. "We thought you might need a bit of cheering up, so Michael went out last night – of course, the guy isn't suicidal – and got supplies for your favourite breakfast. We both made it; I'm not the best cook in the world, so I did the toast while Michael took care of the rest."

My eyes clouded over. My gaze locked onto hers, and, as if sensing what was coming, I saw water spill from her eyes. She set the tray down on the floor outside my door, and turned back to me. I almost jumped into her arms, and I couldn't help the tears spilling over. I clutched to Eve for dear life, and my salty tears stained her top. My body shook heavily with each intake of breath. She held me closely, holding her arms around me tightly. She made me feel protected, and safe, and for once in the month since Shane passed away tragically, loved. I was reminded of the love that she and Michael felt for me. My best friends. I would always have them here for me.

Eve stroked my hair. "Shhh. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Michael and I are here for you." she whispered tentatively in my ear. I could feel her tears fall down the back of my neck.

I pulled away from her, and she gazed at me silently. "You best hurry up if you're going to school." she said. She gave me one last quick hug, and then picked up the tray, handed it to me, and then produced a pile of folded clothes that had been hidden from my view. "Here. I ironed some clean clothes for you. Now all you need is a pity deflector. Only God knows how many "I'm so sorry for your loss" and "It won't be the same without him"'s you'll get today." She smiled sheepishly before turning and leaving. I could always count on Eve to make me feel better.

I quickly ate my breakfast, only taking a short amount of time to savour the sweet effort that had gone into making the delicious food. I grabbed my clothes and walked over the hall to the bathroom. I silently closed the door behind me, before turning the shower on, immediately filling the room with hot steam. The water heater had been on all morning since Michael got up – which was round about five, and it was now eight. Michael hadn't been sleeping well, like myself, since his best friend's demise. This meant that I didn't have to wait for the water to get to a suitable temperature before I stepped in, letting the roasting water relax my tense muscles. It flew down my body, soaking my hair, dripping off my skin. I shivered. I had been strangely cold lately, no matter how many layers I wore, nor how high the central heating was. I turned the heat of the shower up, but found it did no good.

I finished quickly before drying myself off and wrapping a towel around my dripping wet hair. I found that Eve had given me a plain light purple jumper with light blue jeans, and dressed in them quickly. I walked back to my room, hurriedly dried my hair, and packed my backpack for the day. I sighed, brushed my hair once more, grabbed my bag and stepped outside my room. It was a quick trip down the stairs, where I saw Eve and Michael sitting on the sofa, watching some daytime television show. I saw Michael's eyebrows inch up a bit when he saw me – after all, I hadn't left the house in two weeks – and Eve offered a smile as a goodbye. I pulled my battered Converses on, opened the door, and stepped out in the warm March sun – and shivered.

"Bye, guy's." I called before closing the door, not giving them a chance to answer.

I inhaled a deep breath, and walked to the garden fence. Opening it, I felt a presence watching me. A familiar presence. I turned around, my eyes darting around the street looking for someone lurking nearby. I spotted nobody. Turning back around, I gripped my backpack tighter, pulling it up higher on my shoulder, and stepped out of the garden. Time for one hell of a day back.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – done and dusted. A special thank you to Clozzie for not being daft and asking for her cyber cookie, and for having a great taste in music. But, of course, a thank you to DarkestAngel11 (love the penname) and MoreWolfThanGirl. **

**I'll try and get chapter 3 up by Friday. (the 9th)**

**So, until then x**

**Oh, and I realise that the music put with the chapters at the moment is a bit depressing. But, Claire's trying to cope with the death of the guy she loves – I'm not going to put something like Usher's "OMG" - or even worse, Justin Bieber _shivers – _in it. I'm putting sad songs in it because of the depressing state that Claire's in. Don't worry, though. It'll get a _lot _more interesting. ;-D**

**Oh, and, please review! **


	3. First Day Back

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, everyone. _Sighs _Here, Amy. Have your damn Oreo :P 3 **

**Disclaimer intended again. **

**Decode – Paramore **

* * *

My first day back went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it can go when living in Morganville. My classes passed without incident - no chemicals being thrown on my back, no being taken out of class to talk with the Queen Bitch Monica Morrell. But, by the time third period came, I had enough apologies and sad comments on Shane's death to fill a swimming pool...two, even. People who had never talked to me before had approached me, telling me of how great Shane was, even though I was pretty sure he had never mentioned _them _before. _Must've been friendly with them in high school, _I thought to myself. And, I _knew _how great Shane was. I didn't need anybody to tell me that, or to tell me differently.

I scoffed at myself, while walking over to the Science Building, which hosted my next class. I was starting to sound like some widow, who had lost her husband and was dependant on the fact that she thought he wasn't gone for good. But, then I realised; that technically _was _what I was. In some sense, I was a widow. Sure, Shane and I had been no more closer to marriage than Eve was being to never wearing the colour black again, but married or not, it didn't decrease the size of the pain I felt at the loss of Shane.

I sighed as I walked into the building. Avoiding the pitiful gazes of the students surrounding the corridors, I made a beeline for my Physics classroom, rudely ignoring people who tried to approach me and make some comment of "my loss." I kept my head down, hauled my backpack higher on my shoulder, and walked into my class. It had been buzzing with chatter and conversation, but went silent almost instantly as I walked through the door. I reluctantly drew my head up, taking in all the sorrowful expressions of my classmates. I gave them a weak smile, and walked to my desk in the middle of the classroom.

I realized how rude I was being to people who were only trying to help me, and I felt out of character; I wasn't usually a bitch. But the truth was; I had had enough of it. I was in a grieving state, and Eve was right – I would need a pity deflector to help me with all the apologies I was getting. I had read in a newspaper one time that the best way to deal with grief and a loss of a loved one was to be around people. For the past two weeks, I had kept myself isolated, and hadn't had any intention of leaving the house had it not been the realization that I needed to be out and about. If what the article had said was true, then I would only make it harder for myself to deal with Shane's death if I kept my individuality at a maximum. But what I hadn't realised was that people would feel the need to support me in my vulnerable state, despite the fact that we had never exchanged two words between each other. Another thing I hadn't realised was that some people would take my minor lack of any defence as a holiday, sticking pins at every moment possible; quite obviously, I had happily forgotten about Monica Morrell.

Monica strutted into the room, acting as if she owed the place – as per usual. And, technically, she did. Monica's older brother, Richard Morrell, was the mayor of Morganville. But he showed a compassionate side – something his sister lacked at all times. Monica had dyed her hair a shade of copper – something unusual for her – and was wearing the latest fashions brands. A short skirt – or should I say, a belt – and a low cut tank top that showed both her belly button and about a quarter of her cleavage decorated the body that most guys drooled at. Her two wingmen, Gina and Jennifer, were right behind her, wearing cheaper versions of the clothes that Monica was wearing.

Monica stopped and gazed around the room. When she spotted me, her pouted lips went up at one side, turning into a smirk that I had learned to loath. She walked straight towards me, and I looked around, seeing if she could be looking for someone else. I found that my classmates had taken my silent message, and had decided to give me my space. I sighed in frustration.

Deciding to seem like I was busy, I quickly grabbed my backpack, hauled it up onto the desk in front of me, and took my Physics textbook out. I skipped to the first page with proper information on it. My eyes darted down to the velocity formula straight away, hoping that if I whispered the formula to myself, she might go away, thinking that I was trying to memorise something I was struggling with. "A = V-U over T; A = V-U over T," I whispered frantically to myself, seeing three shadows appear on the floor in front of me. I should have known better. Monica didn't care about anybody but herself, and who was I to question that? She got what she wanted.

A well-manicured hand slammed down on my desk, making me startle. I took a deep breath, and traced the hand up to it's owner. Monica sneered at me. "Wow, Dork, you look like crap. What happened; did someone die? Oh, wait...they did." she said, smiling to herself. She narrowed her eyes at me, lifting her hand off the table and standing back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hearing Monica admit Shane's death reminded me about how real it all was. At times, I still thought this was a nightmare, and I was just taking my time waking up from it. I still didn't want to believe that he was gone. "What do you want, Monica?" I asked, hearing the rough hoarseness of my voice.

"I just came to inform you that you better watch your back. Now that your boyfriend has oh-so-happily-dropped-dead, you don't have anyone to protect you, save from that freaky Goth friend of yours, and Mr. Hottie Vampire. But, I don't think that the former would be able to hold us off without the latter, and even then, with one click of my fingers, I can have him disposed of if he bothers me the slightest. And, anyway; who would take some guy trying to attack me while holding an umbrella over his head seriously? Phantom Of The Opera much? Consider yourself warned. Or not. Whatever way, you're going to end up with more than a black eye." Another smirk danced about her lips, and she turned to leave, but I couldn't help myself from speaking up.

"You're a bit out of your normal picture, being here, are you not? I mean, does it not take some intelligence to realise that your street corner is somewhere across town, and _not_ in a Physics classroom? Or are there some clients in here that owe you the full pay for having you for an hour? Are Gina and Jennifer just here to hold him down if he refuses to pay, so you can show him what he owes you for? Because, I hate to admit it, but doing that sort of stuff in a classroom full of pupils is frowned upon. Oh, and the Phantom Of The Opera wore a _mask_. Not an umbrella." I could hear the harshness of my voice. Wow. Didn't know I had it in me.

Monica stiffened and turned around to face me slowly. She shook her head in disbelief, and when the motion stopped, she did _not _look happy. She walked back towards me, taking her time, until her face was right up in mines. I got out of my seat, and took a step back, trying to gather some of my personal space back. Oh, _crap. _I shouldn't have said that.

"Don't diss me, bitch." she growled, with finality in her tone. She turned around, and was near the door when I spoke up again.

"I'm not dissing you. I'm ignoring you. There's a difference. Dissing you implies that I actually care."

My reply was a glare over Monica's shoulder. Suddenly, the class started to applaud, and there were even some cheers. "Shut up!" Monica shouted, condemning the class into silence. Her words came out in a hypnotising smoothness: "Live your life while it's left, Dork. Your time's running out." She swiftly turned around on her heels, and, followed by Gina and Jennifer, shook her ass like there was no tomorrow, high heels clicking against the tile flooring, walking away from the situation.

I looked around my class. I grinned when I saw the approval on their faces. One boy seemed to act as spokesperson for the class when he stepped forwards, coming to my side when the class resumed it's chatter. He had black shaggy hair, that came almost to his shoulders. His fringe swept across his forehead, and to the side, like a somewhat Emo haircut. I recognised him – Mark, I think his name was – from most of my classes. He was tall, towering over me as I looked up at him. "Hey, that took some guts. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we may be bowing at your feet from now on. Nobody _dares _take on Monica Morrell." He grinned down at me. He was actually quite good looking. But put that aside, he seemed nice...in the whole three sentences he said to me.

"Yeah, well, um, I'm not like everyone else. People should know that. Most people do." I said glumly, sitting back down in my seat.

"Oh, I know. I know who you are. It was just...hard to believe at first."

I gave a weak smile in return. Mark seemed nice enough, it's just...I didn't feel like trusting any one new soon. I did have my excuses. The last guy who had been this friendly to me so soon tried to kill me, so...

I shuddered at the grotesque memory. Dean was gone; I didn't need to worry any more. Even without Shane, I was safe from him. But I still didn't get the best feeling from Mark.

"Well, better believe it." Was my only reply. God, I could at least _try _and come up with a better conversation piece.

"Yeah, well, I still think it was great how you just stood up to Monica like that. But I better get back to my desk; class'll be starting soon. I'll see you around, Claire." He said, smiling at me again.

I gave a small wave of my hand, smiling back at him. But the motion didn't quite reach my eyes.

Class started soon after Mark left my table, and I tuned out halfway through. I had heard it all before – well, more precisely, read it all before. All the weeks I had spent hauled up in my room, I had done a mass amount of studying that would put Albert Einstein to shame. I started drawing in the margin of my notebook, listening in every-so-often to hear if my professor was teaching us anything new. I was disappointed.

I glanced up at the clock. Half an hour left.

"_Nice job, Jailbait." _I startled at Shane's voice. I scrunched by eyebrows, looking around the room. Had I heard right? Shane wasn't in the room. I was somewhat disappointed, even though it was irrevocably impossible.

"_About Monica, I mean. You really showed that whore who's boss." _He chuckled. How was this happening? Was I going mad? I glanced frantically about the class again. He wasn't there. I felt surprised. I had definitely heard his voice.

"_Don't act so surprised. You knew I would come back. You'd best watch your back though, The Queen Bitch always keeps her promises. I wish I was there to look after you." _Now I heard the sadness in his voice. He was talking to me, I was sure of it. But in my _mind. _I knew it. I was insane. A dead man was talking to my mind.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"What?" the girl next to me asked. Her name was Eilidh. I looked over at her, and she looked confused, but a friendly smile decorated her mouth. I remembered her being a transfer, from somewhere in Scotland. It was easy to tell where she was from without that knowledge, though.

"Oh, um, nothing." I said. "I just thought I heard something." I returned her pleasant smile.

"Okay. Hey, I don't mean to sound clichéd or anything, but I heard about your boyfriend...and, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "You have no idea how many apologies I've been getting today." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When my parents died a couple months ago, when that weird Bishop dude was patrolling the town, I got the same treatment. It's irritating, huh?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know -" I started.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Be careful; you're starting to sound like – Um, are you okay?" She asked in a sudden cut off from her sentence.

I had started to feel a bit dizzy, now that she mentioned it. I must be feeling sick. How else could I explain me hearing Shane's voice? Eilidh reached over and put the back of her hand on my forehead, and she startled back, as though she had burned her hand. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You're really pale." She said.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled, making to stand up. I found that my legs couldn't hold my weight, and I almost fell down, had it not been for a pair of arms catching me.

I saw Eilidh shout at our professor: "Sir, we need to phone an ambulance!"

My eyes started to flutter closed, and I felt like I was floating. Before I lost all consciousness, I glanced down at the person who had caught me. An ear-piercing scream escaped my mouth.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Oohhhh, a cliffie :-D Well, I'll try and update Monday (the 12th) **


	4. Disconnet And Self Destruct

**Hey again, everyone. I would like to say thankyou to everyone who's reviewed/alerted the last few chapters. It means a lot! :-D **

**** Disclaimer: The Morganville Vampire Series, it's characters mentioned, and it's creative venue's mentioned are the soul property of Rachel Caine. I really, really, REALLY wish that I DID own these, but sadly, the fab Rachel Caine does ** **

**What Have You Done by Within Temptation **

* * *

"_Hey, Claire. Long time no see." Shane said as he sat down beside me in the meadow full of green grass. __He smiled down at me as I lay down, sighing in bliss. _

"_Too long." I sighed again. I put my hands behind my head, staring off into the blue sky. It seemed perfect. So clear, without even one cloud polluting it. _

_Shane lowered himself down, so that he was lying next to me. "It's pretty hard to face the facts, isn't it?" He asked, softly taking a hold of my hand. "I mean, when Alyssa died, I had to have about ten people around me at all times, just to remind me that this was reality, and not some nightmare. But at the same time, I just wished that they would leave me the hell alone. And then my mum died...I seriously thought about suicide. It was just too hard to face. Losing two of the people I held close in such a short period of time – and at such an innocent age – and my dad was a raging alcoholic. I have to tell you, it was tough." _

"_I'm so sorry, Shane." I whispered. "But you're right. It doesn't seem real. I just wish you would come back." My voice was so quiet, I could barely hear it, let alone expect Shane to. _

_But he nodded, and I saw his eyes cloud over. "I don't mean to cause you pain, Claire. But this is the way it has to be. I might not be here to help you, but you have to remember; this may seem like your worst nightmare, but it's only temperamental."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly wary of what he had to say. _

_He quickly changed the subject. "Good job with those smart-Alec comments at Monica. You couldn't believe how bad-ass you sounded. But she is pissssssed." He drew the last word out, making me giggle. "You should be careful. God knows what she'll do to you, if she's planning on doing worse than what she's done before." He stroked my cheek, and I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. I sighed blissfully. I had missed his touch. I had been absent of it for a month now, and I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't feel it again soon. _

"_I guess you're right. But I'm thinking about taking some more time-out from school. Maybe catch up with Myrnin. I do need the money, after all."_

"_Haven't you missed enough school?" He asked, his eyebrows arching up._

"_You're one to talk about missing school, slacker." I teased, grinning. _

_He held a hand to his heart, mocking as if I had hurt him. "In the words of Eve: 'We may need some ice for that burn'. Damn I miss her. And Michael. Hows he going, by the way? Gay yet?" _

_I punched him on the arm playfully. "He's not gay. Just ask Eve; she should know for sure. And, anyway, just because he's sweet and responsible doesn't make him automatically gay. You're sweet __and responsible...when you want to be, anyway."_

"_And we'll keep that to ourselves, won't we?" He laughed. _

_We lay there for a few more minutes when I remembered that he hadn't answered my question before. "What were you talking about before? What did you mean about it being temperamental?"_

"_Wow, Miss Einstein doesn't know what temperamental means? I am honestly shocked. You're no girlfriend of mine." He joked, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I continued to press the matter. I wasn't going to let him slip away from me again, not without explaining loose ends. In fact, I wasn't going to let him slip away from me – full stop. _

"_I know what it means, Shane. I was meaning about _why _you were using it. There's nothing temperamental about death." I was instantly sorry about what I had just said. I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, and the look in Shane's eyes told me that he hadn't, either. "I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean -"_

_He cut me off. "No, it's fine. It's not like I expected you to be in denial the whole time I was gone." He sighed. "I have a few things to explain." _

"Claire? Honey, please wake up." _Eve's voice broke into Shane and I's secret place. I looked around, but I couldn't see her anywhere. _

"_Eve?" I asked the open space. _

"_She's not here. She's in reality. Claire, you need to listen to me. I can tell you're waking up."  
_

"_What?" I asked, confused. _

"_Okay, listen to me, okay, baby? You're going to wake up in a minute, and I'm not going to be there. Eve and Michael will be with you in your bedroom. You heard me during your Physics lesson, and collapsed later on with the pressure on your mind. You need to remember something: This is only temporary. Give it time, but I can assure you I'll be back." He explained quickly. _

_I let my mind process what he had said. I found that my cheeks were wet, and blinked as another grief-filled tear rolled down my skin, dropping down into my hair. Shane leaned up onto his elbow, and reached over me, to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "When you wake up, I won't be there. But don't freak out. Just do _not _forget this conversation. It isn't a dream, remember that. Something's happened that I can't explain, but I'm trying to work out why I'm still around. If you remember this, it'll make things a hell of a lot easier. For both of us."_

"Claire. Wake up. Please." _Michael's voice this time, filled with the same amount of worry as Eve. Shane and I ignored their plea's.  
_

_He leaned down, and I gasped as his lips met mine. The familiar softness of them almost overwhelmed me, and my tears became heavier. The first contact was a simple brush of the lips, and he pulled away soon, his eyes locking onto mine. I saw a tear escape his eye, and fall down to my cheek. "I love you, Claire." He whispered. "I wish I could come back sooner. I love you so damn much." He leaned down again, catching my lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss. I responded thoroughly, until our tongues were entwined together. I let go of his hand, and brought my arms up to his neck, stroking the hair there. We separated for air, before gazing at each other another short second. Then, our lips met again, and the kiss turned darker, into a hungry, longing embrace. My __hands moved up into Shane's hair, knotting in his brown locks, clutching him to me. _

_We pulled away again, and my vision started to become blurry. "You're waking up, now." Shane said. "Remember what I said; don't forget this conversation." He moved away from me, standing up. I saw another tear roll down his cheek, and then he backed away from me. _

_I shot up, standing up straight, preparing to run after him if I had to. Not that it would so any good, but it was worth the effort. "Shane! Wait! Don't leave, please!" _

_He turned around, and I felt my head go woozy. I brought a hand up to my head, before I collapsed to my knees. "Claire!" Shane shouted, sprinting back to me. But it was too late. He was right. I was waking up. _

My eyes shot open suddenly, and I was back in my room. I saw Eve and Michael startle, before rushing to my side in my bed. "Claire! You scared us so badly. Are you okay?" Eve questioned.

"F-fine. I think." I groaned as I sat up slowly. My head was still swimming. "What happened?" I asked.

Michael explained to me how I had collapsed during class while talking to a girl called Eilidh. Apparently I had gone really pale, and someone caught me as I fainted. And I had screamed when I saw who caught me. "Who caught you?" Michael asked. "Eilidh said you were really freaked out when you saw the guy."

"I...I can't remember." That wasn't exactly true. I knew damn well who had caught me, but I didn't want to freak my friends out. They wouldn't believe me, anyway. I might have just imagined it. How else could I explain the disturbing dream I just had? _It isn't a dream, remember that. _Shane's words echoed in my head. Maybe I hadn't been dreaming, after all. I had no idea on how to make sense of this.

Michael nodded. "I think you should rest some more. You've been out cold for a couple of hours now, but you'll need your rest if you're going to feel better." Michael got up and headed to the door of my bedroom. "You game me some scare, Claire. I hope you feel better soon. If so, I can cook us something, and we can watch a movie." He smiled weakly.

Eve stood up from her chair. I lay back down, and she placed a hand on my cheek. "I hope you feel better soon, CB. We all need you to get well for the sake of our happiness." She smiled a knowing smile at me, before turning around and exiting the room with Michael.

I sighed as I turned onto my side, glancing at my alarm clock as I did so. It was only 4pm. I had wasted most of my day sleeping, but I still felt drowsy, and decided that I could use the rest. I smiled as I started to drift into my second unconscious state of that day.

When I woke up, it was pitch black. After giving my eyes time to adjust to the dark, and let my body wake up fully, I threw my bed covers aside, and stood up. I walked over to the door, opened it, and narrowed my eyes at the sharp light of the hallway. I yawned and stretched my muscles out, finding that they were just tense by reflex. _Reflex to what? _I asked myself. It was then I realised that there was an eerie glow about the house. It was like there was something unsettling about the way the house was strangely quiet for once.

I quietly walked towards the stairs, where I heard two muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Eve and Michael's voices sounded different...until I recognised the emotion that was attached to their words. Anger. Sadness. Grief.

I continued to walk down the stairs, quietly, as to not make my housemates aware of my eavesdropping presence. I stood at the end of the stairs, listening to their argument.

"You don't understand, Eve!" Michael shouted. "I can't just cover it up any more! I mean, sure, I have to look after you and Claire now without any help from Shane, but that doesn't mean I always have to put on a brave face! I have to look out for both of you, and it isn't as easy as it seems."

"I know, Michael, sweetie, but what you have to understand is that we're all dealing with this. You, me, and Claire. Especially Claire. You have to realise that, even though Shane's been there for you through most of your life, Claire's just lost who may be the love of her life. We're all dealing with Shane's absence." Eve tried to reason with Michael.

"I know that, Eve! But I've put on a brace face for so long, and I don't know...He was my best friend, Eve." Michael seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm sick of acting like it's all okay. I'm sick of it all. Because the truth is, I can take care of myself, you, and Claire. I could be the man of the house -" He chuckled as I assumed he thought of what Shane might say in this situation "- and keep Claire and you safe. But I just want to take a break from acting like everything's normal. Shane's gone. He was my best friend, the guy who came back to Morganville for me, even if he did have other agendas, and he's stuck with me through thick and thin. He put up with my vampire-ass, even when he loathed me for the decision I made." He sniffed, and it sounded as though he had been crying. I was shocked; I had never assumed Michael as the crying-type. He always looked like an avenging angel.

"I just feel like I could've done a damn lot better to kill those fucking vampires!" Michael was angry again, but I could still hear the effects of him crying in his voice. I walked closer to the kitchen door, and saw him clench his fists as he paced back and forth. I turned my gaze towards Eve, who looked terrified at her boyfriend's sudden outburst. "They were savage! If I could've held them off longer, it would've meant that Shane could get in the god-damn car and drive you two away. I could've handled the bastards myself."

"And then what? You die? I'm sorry, Michael, but Shane isn't some selfish bugger who would leave you there on your own. Sure, the dude can be an arrogant prick at times, but he would _never _leave you on your own to fight a bunch of mental vampires! Plus, the car wouldn't start. How were you expecting us to get out of there, exactly? For Claire and I to jump on Shane's back and expect him to carry us all the way back to the centre of Morganville? I mean, I know the guy was strong and almost Arnie-big , but he's a slacker, and therefore, plays video games all day, and therefore he wouldn't be able to carry us both about two miles. And we couldn't outrun the vamps, either. You did the best you could, Michael, and you should be proud of that!"

"Proud of what? That if I had just reacted a _tiny _bit quicker, I could've saved Shane's life? How would Claire feel if she knew that it was practically my fault that he's dead?" I cringed. I did know how he felt – and it hurt me to hear Michael admit it. Michael was no more responsible for Shane's death than I was. "She's breaking apart! She can barely make it through the day without breaking down into tears! And how else do you expect her to feel? She shouldn't be introduced to this kind of pain at only seventeen, and it makes me feel even more protective of her! Claire can show the pain that I'm feeling, but this guilt that's hanging over my head stops me from tearing the house apart from sadness."

I watched as Michael picked a glass up from the table, and whirred around, throwing the glass at the wall. I winced as the glass shattered, breaking into tiny clear grains. Eve yelped and jumped back, staring at the dent in the wall with wide eyes. Michael had always been the responsible one out of the four of us. He had always played the big brother role in the short time that I had known him. But, when Michael was upset – he was _upset_. When Michael was pissed...well, it would be time to run for cover. I've seen him almost beat the crap out of Shane, and he would've happily beat him to a pulp had it not been for Eve and myself. This guy could crush _Shane _in a fit of blinding rage. I would hate to see what he could do now that he was a vampire.

"We all know how you feel, Michael. But you don't need to start an argument to make me realise how you feel. You need to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter how crazy-vampire-guy you get on me." Eve laughed. "He was my friend, too. It won't be the same, not being able to criticise something he does." Eve walked closer to Michael.

"Yeah, I _will_ miss the bickering." Michael calmed down, and stepped forwards, closing his arms around Eve. I smiled a sad smile. He gripped her tightly, and let his heart and soul pour out into her presence. He broke down, tears rapidly spilling from his eyes. I started to walk away, but turned back to see Michael still holding Eve in his arms, and Eve's shoulders starting to shake. In a few seconds, their sobs were the only things I could hear. "He was my _best friend..._he's gone...how will we ever live without him? Or his chilli?" Michael sobbed, placing his chin on the top of Eve's head.

She laughed in return, and I saw her arms tighten around him. "Hot sauce will never be the same – neither will garlic."

I smiled as I turned away, deciding to give them their space for the night. Besides, I had a few loose ends to tie up with Myrnin, and work would take my mind off of things that I definitely couldn't avoid thinking about. If I was lucky, I could stay the night. If I packed my backpack with the books I needed tomorrow, then I could take them with me so I was ready for school. Throw in a few extra clothes, a ready attitude for the arguments I would get into tomorrow because of my choices, and...well, the ability to beg to stay in Myrnin's lab for a night.

I went upstairs, crammed everything I would need into my pack, and walked downstairs, seeing that Michael and Eve had broken their embrace and were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly amongst themselves. I grabbed a post-it notepad, a pen, checked the time (ouch, 9:30...I would have to be careful), and wrote a note telling my friends not to worry, and where I was going.

I quietly exited the front door, where a chill came over me. Ignoring it, I stepped out of the garden, and began to quickly power-walk towards my destination. Once I stepped into the alley that hosted the entrance to Myrnin's lab, I noticed a rubbish bin tripped over a few feet down. I walked up to the part of the fence that would lead me to the lab, but ceased my movements as the cover of a newspaper blew around my feet. As the wind stopped, the paper landed, and I took in the headline:

'Serial Killer Declared "Not Dead"'

I looked at the date. It was from yesterday. I instantly thought of Dean. A shiver swirled around my spine, but I told myself to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach, and continued into Myrnin's lab.

* * *

After much argument, Myrnin had agreed to let me stay for the night, as long as it was one night only, and I don't tell anyone of my "sleepover" save Eve and Michael. He was actually quite fond of the idea. He got all giddy after he agreed, and, seeing as it was Myrnin, thought it was one of "life's top ten must-have happenings." I just stared at him.

Myrnin had found some spiders again. I sighed as he showed me Tim, the new spider that he was most fond of. I rolled my eyes as he put out the "spider food" for it, and lay down on the couch that had become my makeshift bed.

"We have matters to discuss in the morning." Myrnin said, closing Tim and all the other spiders in a drawer next to the couch I was lying on. I made a note to never go in that drawer. Ever.

"What kind of matters?" I yawned.

"The portals. They're back on." Myrnin sighed, grabbing a few things and putting them away.

I stiffened. "Oh God, Myrnin. Whose brain have you put in the machine?" I asked.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" Myrnin seemed genuinely shocked at my comment. "I find it absurd how you could even suggest such a thing! Although it does sound like something I would do..." He grinned.

"Then how...?" I left the question hanging.

"That is exactly what I thought, Little Claire." He sighed. "The portals have started working again without Ada present. And without any humane emotions, or any organs whatsoever."

"Are you sure? What if someone's just triggered a reaction that gives off the same energy as the portals?" I inquired.

"Not possible, I'm afraid. It would take somebody with the knowledge of centuries – millennium's, even- and even then, I am the only person with that kind of education."

"If you say so yourself," I laughed. But he was right. "I'll try and look into it. I'll take the energy reading's off of a portal, and try and trace it back to a frequency that matched the energy input. It'll take most of the day, so I'll come by after school and see what I can do. After I work out the harder part, it'll be a game of trial and error to tell the difference between other portals, and the origin of who's keeping the portal running." I sighed. It was good to be back.

"Good to have you back, Claire." He chuckled, walking away. He turned the light off to the main lab where I was sleeping and walked through to a room I had never been to before, nor realised there was even a door there to lead to it. I pulled the borrowed blanket over my body, staring at the blackness of Myrnin's old-fashioned lab. So many memories were here. Not all good ones.

"Shane," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"What was that, my dear?" I heard Myrnin ask, his voice still deep but distant in the adjoining room.

"Nothing. Night, Myrnin." I called to him.

"Goodnight, Little Claire. Sweet dreams."

A few minutes later, I heard his light reassuring snores.

Shane. It was Shane who had caught me earlier today.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you expected that. I did! Haha, well, of course _I _knew that :-P **

**REVIEW! There we go; I'll just be mean about it and not put a "please" on that end of it. REIVIEW! I honestly love them. So, REVIEW! (please?) I couldn't help myself :-D**

**Hmmmm. Seeing as I've already go the next chapter written (I'm stuck in the house over most of the holidays :-( Poor me), I think I'll post it up tomorrow XD Just 'cause I'm nice. **


	5. Resurrected Into Satan

**Hiya everyone. Another thanks to the people who reviewed/alerted/favoured this story. It means a lot, and I'm going to start putting shout-outs in the next chapter and shizz. I've had a suggestion for a Shane's POV, and I'm going to do it, but out of curiosity, what do you think?**

**Song of the chapter: ****Lying From You by Linkin Park  
**

I woke up with a start. Strangely, I hadn't had the recurring nightmare based on my memories of Shane's death that night. I groaned as I sat up on the couch, pulling the warm blanket off my body. I had heard a noise of something dropping, like a metal plate clattering to the ground. I rubbed my head as I yawned, the clock on the wall of Myrnin's lab telling me it was 11 AM. _Crap. _I had missed two of my classes, and by the time I had showered, changed, and reached the university, I would have at least missed two more. I sighed, standing up and stretching.

A second cluttering sound came from the other room of the lab. "Myrnin?" I called. My only answer was silence. "Myrnin? Are you there?". There was still no reply. That was strange. I expected Myrnin to be beaming in the morning, with ideas of full British breakfasts and telling of dreams running through his head. Then again, I wasn't all that sure that he was a morning person...I mean, even though he seemed perfectly happy and cheerful _most _of the time...well, the dude had still been incredibly crazy not that long ago. I glanced at a mirror and cringed at my reflection. I was rocking a serious bedhead.

Pulling my shoes on, I decided to investigate Myrnin's absence. It was strangely dark in the lab, dimly lit by two spotlights on the ceiling. I walked over to the entrance of the lab and flicked the switch up, blinding my eyes as light flooded the room. "Myrnin," I called again, but, once again, nobody replied. I searched around the huge lab, before I found the door that lead to the room Myrnin had slept in last night.

On his bed, I saw a piece of paper, lying open, inviting me to read it. I walked over to the bed and picked the note up. I scanned through it with a smile:

_Claire. _

_I've gone to the shop to pick up a few things for our breakfast. I figured a "fry up" would be excellent for the sleepover situation. Bacon, eggs, sausage, potato scones, beans, toast, mushrooms, tomatoes – you name it, we'll have it. I will be out longer, however, as I need to travel a bit further to purchase some food for Tim and his little friends. You'll probably be asleep for a little while more, as you were tossing and turning during the night. I tried to soothe you, but your subconscious wasn't having any of it. _

_See you soon, _

_Myrnin. _

_Oh, and, P.S. - Would you mind taking my bunny slippers out of the washing machine and putting them in the tumble dryer? _

I laughed at his note. I had been right; Myrnin _did_ have a full British breakfast in mind. Although, when he had fed his pet spiders last night, the food in the jar he was using had been almost full to the top...I wondered how many times he had gotten up during the night to feed them, or how much he had fed them this morning. I sighed and shook my head, a smile still on my face. _What are you like, Myrnin? _I thought to myself.

I folded the note up and turned to exit the room. I decided I was going to pop it in my backpack, to keep to look over when things got rough. Or, more specifically, to cheer me up as I cried myself to sleep every night. _Oh, God, LISTEN to yourself, Claire! _A voice screamed in the back of my mind. I sighed again. I knew it was right. I sat down on the bed, my thoughts running wild in my head. I was really not taking Shane's death well. But what I had said was the truth – I _did _mostly cry myself to sleep every night, missing the warmth of his protective arms around me at night, missing the noise of his reassuring snores as I drifted off to sleep. Missing the kiss on my forehead if I fell asleep before him, or the subconscious feel of his eyes watching me sleepily as he drifted off into a land of dreams while I lying asleep next to him. Or the warm, light touch of his hand stroking my hair if I woke up from a bad dream during the night, trying to tell me it was all okay. Because the truth was – when Shane was around? It _was _all okay. My eyes clouded over, and tears started to spill from my eyes. I was practically _dying _inside trying to deal with this myself. I thought back to Michael's words. He was dying inside, I knew for sure. And I was letting it out a lot easier...but it didn't help. Not one bit.

I angrily swiped at my eyes until they were dry, and I took a shaky deep breath, standing up. I dusted my clothes off and turned back to exit the room...

...When the power cut.

The rooms were plunged into darkness, and I heard another noise. I had assumed it was a rat or something, scurrying around on the furniture, knocking things down to the ground. My muscles tensed, and my senses heightened, ready to see if someone was walking up behind me with an axe in their hands or something. I lay down on my side on the bed, before leaning over the side to see if Myrnin had hidden any torches under it. With his vampire vision, he wouldn't need any torches – or lights, even – but he must've kept one from his early vampire days. Sure enough, I opened a dusty box, and found an old wind up torch and wound it up immediately, also finding an almost-blunt vegetable knife on his dresser, picking it up to arm myself. I didn't even want to _think _about what Myrnin used this for in his bedroom.

I stood up slowly, gripping the knife in my hand so hard, my knuckles were starting to turn white. I heard a long _bang! _come from the main lab. I gulped, and pointed the torch away from the door, placing my hand over it to minimise the light. If someone was in here, I didn't want them knowing I was here. The element of surprise would be on my side if I used it right.

I heard a masculine groan come from not more than fifty feet away from me. And no way did it belong to Myrnin. I glanced about the room frantically, my eyes _finally _adjusting to the darkness.

_Claire, what are you, brain dead? _Shane's voice entered my mind again, and I somewhat knew I wasn't imagining it. He _was _contacting me. And the freaky part wasn't that he was talking to my mind. It was the fact that he was talking to it from beyond the grave. _Hide! _He concluded.

_Well, it would help if I could see! _I thought. I wasn't quite expecting an answer, though.

So I was surprised when I _did _get one. _There's a wardrobe over there. Hide in it and stay there until I tell you it's okay to come out. _Shane replied.

I shivered. This was getting way too freaky for my liking.

I glanced around the room again as the footsteps got closer, and, sure enough, I saw a large wardrobe with mirrored sliding doors. I ran over to it – stealth was siding with me today, I decided – and pulled the door open as quietly as I could before stepping in and practically falling flat on my face when I stumbled over the stuff piled up in it. I closed the door, keeping it open a tad so I could see out into the bedroom.

_Stay there...stay there...oh, crap._ _Him. _Shane's voice in my head was angry and filled with hatred. I listened as the footsteps came closer, and saw the light of a torch enter the room. The intruder scanned the room, walking around and throwing random things over calmly. He turned around, and as the light of the torch hit the wardrobe, I ducked, narrowly being seen. The man exited the room, whistling to himself. He must have known that he was relatively alone.

_Okay...right, go. Quickly, though! _I did as Shane ordered and pushed the door open silently, stepping into the room, mere metres away from the intruder. I clutched the knife in my hand harder.

_Where to? _I asked Shane.

_Quietly through the room. He's in a makeshift kitchen, but he won't see you if you try and get out. I don't want you in this place with me Claire, so hurry up and get the hell out of there. _Panic rose in Shane's voice, and I knew he knew who the intruder was. I didn't want to think about who it might be, so I did as he ordered, and tiptoed through the room. I noted that Shane had said "this place with me", which made me debate _where _exactly he was. Nowhere with life, no doubt. I made it to the couch without alerting the man's attention and grabbed my backpack before hurriedly turning to the stairs.

I wasn't even three steps up when he spoke.

"Leaving so soon, Claire?" His voice was painfully familiar.

I froze and turned around, but I couldn't see him. I wound the torch up quickly and pointed it around the room, trying to track the owner of the voice. There was nobody but me here. I stiffened again as I felt someone behind me. The man walked up close to my back and I felt him bend down to sniff my neck. He moved my hair away from my throat and put his nose and mouth dangerously close to one of my main artery's. _Vampire, _I thought.

"Your blood smells as good as it looked." He purred, in an irritatingly hypnotising voice.

I didn't react, just stood there motionless. I didn't think there was a lot that I could do. I felt his hollow laugh on the back of my neck, and suddenly, I was pushed down the short amount of stairs up that I was standing on. I gathered myself quickly and whirled around, moving my torch about the room in a dazed but quick manner, trying to find _who it was _that's voice sounded so familiar. I just _knew _I was going to kick myself when I found out.

All of a sudden, I felt him behind me again. "Still can't figure out who I am? Well, I have you to thank for a number of things. Getting me in shit with Shane isn't one of them. Hmm, well, then again, we were never really that close." He started to stroke the back of my neck, his soft hands alluring me into a sleepy state that I could _not _get in at this moment.

_Fuck, Claire, don't listen to him. Just wait for Myrnin. He's coming. DAMMIT! I need to be there! _I could hear Shane get angrier and angrier as the seconds ticked by.

The man leaned down to sniff my throat again, and, even though I didn't know the stranger's face, I felt my hatred grow for him. I then remembered the knife in my hand, and started to raise it, and was in the middle of bringing it back down to plunge it into the stranger's thigh when the lights turned back on.

We were facing a mirror, and my gaze focused on myself, and then the stranger behind me, with a deadly smirk plastered across his face. I gasped, and my body felt like liquid, my knees starting to buckle. _No, no, he's dead. He's gone. He can't be here. He's DEAD! _I screamed to myself internally. I dropped my only weapon, my backpack, and the torch. He laughed harshly, and pushed me so that I was lying on my hands and knees.

I gasped as he leaned down in front of me, roughly grabbing my face in his hands. "You're going to pay, you know. Maybe not just now...but you will. That idiot vampire guy is coming back any minute, and I can feel your boyfriend's presence. They're both coming back. He'll be here any second."

He squeezed my cheeks so that I was pouting, and I felt my face flush red with anger. I glared up at him. Who was he talking about? Myrnin or Shane? My attacker raised a fist and it landed on my eye with a blinding force, and I screamed in agony. Vampire punches hurt. He laughed again, and let go of my face so that I could fall onto my back. He kicked me in the gut and I arched my back at the excruciating pain that flowed through my body. "I'll just have to do as much damage as I can until I'm kicked out of here. He's close, though, I can tell you that." He bent down over me and raised his fist to strike me again, and I closed my eyes to brace myself for what was to come, flinging my arms in front of me. Who the hell was he talking about?

I was answered not a second later. A pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and he was shoved away from me with supernatural force, flying away from my weak body and into a wall across the lab. He slumped to the ground, leaving a large dent in the wall. I looked up and expected to see that Myrnin had returned from his shopping trip, but gasped when I saw who my rescuer was. Tears spilled from my eyes.

"Get the hell away from her!" Shane screamed. Tons of questions flooded my mind, but I couldn't make sense of anything enough to speak one of them. I tried to get up, but my body failed me. I managed to stand up, however, but almost collapsed at the burning pain in my stomach. Shane caught me, his hands strong and warm and familiar, and grabbed my backpack. He held me tightly, his arms wrapping securely around me. I felt safe, even with a manic serial killer just about two metres away from us. I rested my head against his chest, and felt shaky breaths exhale from his body, and he pulled back, too soon.

He kissed my forehead before hugging me quickly again. "You have to run, Claire! Run, and don't look back! Go straight home, okay? Run!" He gently pushed me towards the stairs, and I complied with his instructions, taking my bag off of him and forcing myself into a limping run towards the stairs. I ran up them as quickly as I could, and turned back to see Shane grabbing my attacker by the collar, shoving him up against the wall, getting right in his face. I saw him whisper a few things before he pulled back a bit, raising his fist. It came flying down on the intruder's face, and I was prepared to see Shane yelp as his knuckles met solid rock, but he did some damage. Some of the pros of being an undead-dead guy...if that made sense.

He glanced back at me, and I saw the hardness of his eyes soften as his gaze locked with mine. He nodded once and I let more tears spill from my eyes as I ran out of the lab and into the alleyway, glancing back once more just in time to see Shane disappear from sight, similar to the way Michael had when he was a ghost, the intruder with him.

I ran out of the alleyway, not looking back once again as I sprinted – limping slightly – to the Glass House. God, did I have a lot of questions on my mind. And not all about Shane.

* * *

I ran up to the house, grabbing my key out of my backpack and shoving it into the lock. I blew the door open and slammed it shut, crying heavily as I leaned my back against it. I sank to the ground, both relieved and pained that Shane had come to my rescue. And more scared than anything else.

_Thank you, Shane. Oh my God, thank you! _I shouted to him, not sure as to whether he would hear me or not.

_I would say no problem, but it came out a bit bad my end. You need to get Michael. You can't stay alone in the house until he's back. You're note safe. _He sounded...sleepy. And I heard the pain in his voice, along with the struggle.

_Why? Where is he? _I asked, not speaking of Michael, but of my attacker.

There was no reply.

This only made me cry heavier, but I shut up as soon as I heard a heavy _thud _upstairs. I gulped and stood up, fearing the worst.

I walked up the hall, into the living room, before stopping at the stairs. I found a stake hidden behind a stack of books on the bookshelf, took it in shaking hands, and made my way up the stairs.

I stopped in front of the hidden room. Amelie's hidden room. I walked to press the button hidden behind a painting when the door opened, and I stood still, staring at the man in the doorway with wide, scared eyes.

He laughed. Again. It was starting to get annoying. "So, I see we were interrupted before. Long time no see, though, Claire. How've you been? I mean, it wasn't much fun for me. Dying and all."

I gulped, and found that it burned my throat when I did so. I faced my attacker with my head held high, stake clutched in my hand.

I whispered the one name I had learned to loathe: "Dean."

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH. So, BIG cliffy there, huh? Dean's back, he might just kill Claire, Shane's showed up in the real world, but he's plopped off somewhere where Claire can't communicate with him. **

**I'll update Friday (the 16th) and, I'm SO sorry to say this, but it'll be in Shane's pov :-P I got a suggestion to do it in his point of view, so I'm going to do that XD Don't hate me too much, I'll un-cliff-the-hang soon :-D**


	6. The Secret Place

**Helloooo again. As promised, here's a Shane POV for the last chapter (and also a smidgen of explanation for what he was telling Claire in chapter 3). I've put the shout-outs to some people down at the bottom of the page, as well. **

**Another Evanescence song for this chapter (sorry, I just really like the band :-P): Imaginary by Evanescence  
**

I glared at everything around me. I turned around in a small circle, gazing round this haunting land that had trapped me. I felt so _furious. _There was _nothing _here. Nothing here to beat the crap out of; nothing here to tell me what this place was, or why I was here. I was dead. I'm _supposed _to be dead. So why the hell can't I just be dead instead of stuck in this place?

In my honest opinion, it was close enough to most people's versions of hell. Sure, there was no red-faced-horn-headed-guy with a pointy stick sitting in a throne, telling me to do this and that, and there were no flames burning about all over the place, but it still felt like it. It hardly looked like hell, with it's green grass, cloudless skies, apple trees, and flower patches, but I was trapped here, half-dead (or whatever), watching this bubble. Literally. I could hardly move most of the time, but wherever I went, this screen-type-thing followed me about, showing me Claire.

I watched her all day, and all night. I couldn't sleep here, because I didn't know what would happen to me if I did. Or if I could. Maybe if I succumbed to the darkness, that would be me gone. Officially dead. No more Shane Collins. Still seeing Claire while in this hell-hole, it gave me some shard of hope. Not hope that I could go back, be human again, live a normal life again. But hope that _she _could continue living a normal life. I watched her cry at night, and attempted to reach out and soothe her as she tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of a nightmare, only for my hand to touch thin air. I could never do anything to help her, and I hated myself for it. I hated this place. I was half in this world, half in the other.

After a month of being trapped here, I realised that I could contact Claire. But only through her mind, which I guess was a downer. I had watched her one day, standing up for herself to Monica Morrell. The scene that I was witnessing only brought a smile to my lips, and I soon found myself talking to her. I didn't know how, but it had just happened.

I hadn't gotten a reply, but soon enough, the pressure that it caused on Claire's mind had been too much, and she was starting to collapse. Somehow, I was suddenly in her Physics lab, catching her as she fell, drifting off into an unconscious state. But she had seen me – and let out a shrill scream at the sight of me, but hey; at least she saw me.

A couple of hours later, I had heard a second voice in the abyss. I saw Claire wondering through a set of trees, before sitting down on the grass. I heard her sobbing, and was shocked to find that I could move. I got up and walked over to her, sitting down on the grass beside her. I had greeted her with a "long time no see", and almost kicked myself when I did so. This was the girl I loved I was talking to, not _Michael. _The girl that had been grieving my death so hard, that even _I _felt the pain radiating from her. It brought tears to my eyes, thinking about living without her, and about the pain she must be feeling.

We had talked for a few minutes before I was stupid enough to mention what I had worked out. I should have known better; Claire had better listening skills than anyone I had ever met, and then I had to go and give her a sign of hope that I was coming back. I mean, I probably was, but it was only a theory. And sometimes, putting practice into theory isn't the easiest thing to do.

Changing the subject, I'd praised her on her smartass comments towards Monica. It was good to be with Claire again. I had almost forgotten about how much fun we had together, and I was always at ease around her. I loved her so much, that it almost killed me to see her everyday, yet not be able to talk to – properly – or interact with her. We had been joking about when she brought the subject up again. Realising that she had every right to know what I had figured out, I had sighed and started to explain.

All of a sudden, a third voice entered the realm. Eve's. I raised my eyebrows, but found that her voice was penetrating this place from a different world – the _real _world. Claire had shot up immediately, glancing about the place for her best friend. I explained that she wasn't here – that she was in reality – and had gotten a strange look of both confusion and understanding.

"Okay, listen to me, okay, baby?" I had asked. "You're going to wake up in a minute, and I'm not going to be there. Eve and Michael will be with you in your bedroom. You heard me during your Physics lesson, and collapsed later on with the pressure on your mind. You need to remember something: this is only temporary. Give it time, but I can assure you I'll be back."

Claire processed what I said, and soon, tears were dripping down her cheeks. I leaned up onto my elbow, and reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "When you wake up, I won't be there." I continued to explain. "But don't freak out. Just do _not _forget this conversation. It isn't a dream, remember that. Something's happened that I can't explain, but I'm trying to work out why I'm still around. If you remember this, it'll make things a hell of a lot easier. For both of us."

Michaels' voice, this time, had gotten through to the dream world. I heard the worry in his voice, similar to Eve's.

Not being able to take it any more, I'd leaned down and kissed her. It felt like everything I remembered. I had missed her so much, and with one single kiss, many memories had come rushing back to me. I'd pulled away, telling her that I loved her, and how much at that. I kissed her again, this time in a more passionate liplock. Claire responded thoroughly, and when we separated for air, we both were breathless. We gazed at each other for another short second, and then our lips met again in a hungry, darker, longing embrace.

When we pulled away for a final time, I saw that Claire was beginning to wake up. I reminded her one last time that she hadn't to forget this conversation before reluctantly pulling away and standing up. I heard her shout after me, and I turned around, a single tear drop escaping my eye, rolling down my cheek. She swayed on her feet for a second, before clutching her hand to her head, collapsing to her knees.

"Claire!" I had shouted, running after her, but it was too late; she was waking up.

As she disappeared, I screamed in frustration. She was gone now, and I didn't know how long it would be until I saw her again, with the ability to touch her. I walked over to a tree, reached up and grabbed an apple, before taking a bite out of it. After the one bite, I threw it against the tree I had collected it from, using enough force that it crushed against the bark.

* * *

I lay on the ground, staring up at the sky. It was cloudless, only a few swirls of white gathering in it. My arms were folded behind my head, and I moved one up, waving it about in the air. The swirls responded positively, moving into the shape of Delta. Angry, I waved over them again, spreading them apart.

I groaned, standing up. Slowly, I walked around in an endless circle, picking at odd blossomed lavenders and roses, before picking at their petals, throwing them down to the ground. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that the 'bubble' was still following me about. I sighed as I picked at a final rose, crushing the petals in my hand.

I was beginning to calm down again when I heard my name being whispered. I turned around, finding Claire snuggled up on a couch that looked a tiny bit familiar. I heard a second voice, asking what she had said. It belonged to Myrnin, Claire's crazy-ass vampire boss. She declared that she hadn't said anything, before slowly drifting off to sleep. It was then I realised I was smiling. She definitely had seen me.

A couple of hours later, someone had gotten into Myrnin's lab. They hadn't made an effort with stealth, so it was easy for me to detect when they had gotten in. Claire hadn't heard it though, so it was only a few minutes later – when the guy who had broken in knocked over a metal Petri dish – when she woke up with a start, hearing the noise. I watched soundlessly as she stood up and called for Myrnin, looking about the lab for him.

I watched as she wandered through to what I assumed was Myrnin's bedroom. She found a note on his bed, and read through it, laughing at whatever Myrnin had written. She turned to exit the room when she froze all of a sudden. I frowned at her, not understanding what she was seeing. She sighed and sat down on the bed, her head hanging. I watched as her shoulders shook and heard her sobs, and wished to reach out and comfort her.

I felt anger well up inside me again, and stood up, gripping my fists into tight balls. I kicked at the ground, finding that even once I had dented the ground with the force of my kicks, not even a small part of my anger was released. Why the hell couldn't I just get out of this fucking make believe prison already? I mean, it's not as if I've done anything wrong...Well, maybe there's a few things that I shouldn't have done at times, but why can't they (whoever "they" are) just let me either be fully dead, or fully alive.

I groaned, with nothing to do to help me get rid of my anger. No doors to slam, nobody to argue with. Giving up, I threw my hands up in the air, defeated. I turned back to the bubble, finding that it was suddenly dark in Myrnin's lab.

I frowned, looking about the room for Claire. I saw her, and she was standing stark still, frozen in place, looking terrified, when another noise came from the main lab. Obviously, it wasn't Claire who had turned the lights off. I then remembered with guilt that there was someone in Myrnin's lab, someone who shouldn't be there. How was I going to tell her to hide?

I realised that I could place a thought in her head as she leaned under the bed, looking for something. She came up with an old wind-up torch, and got off the bed, grabbing a vegetable knife off Myrnin's bedside table. What did _he _need a knife for? He's got things sharper than that built into his dental system. I didn't want to think about what he used it for in his bedroom, either.

Claire slowly stood up, and a loud _bang! _came from the main lab. I shouted at her as she put the torch on, muffling the light with her hand as she placed it away from the door, but she didn't hear me.

A groan came from the other room, and I screamed at her this time, trying _anything _to get through to her. "Claire, what are you, brain dead? Hide!"

She looked startled for a second, but then I heard her voice penetrate this living hell. _"Well, it would __help if I could see!" _

I managed to will the bubble to move away from Claire and around the room, looking for a place for her to hide. A large mirrored wardrobe covered the whole of the right wall. "There's a wardrobe over there. Hide in it and stay there until I tell you it's okay to come out." I ordered.

She saw the wardrobe and stepped into it, turning her torch off. I watched as the guy who had broken in walked into the room. "Stay there...stay there...oh, crap. Him." I heard the sheer hatred in my voice, but no way was I disguising how I felt about this guy. He was lower than scum, and if I had been there, the guy wouldn't be able to walk again...but he was _dead. _How was he walking around, like a living representation of some worthless piece of shit?

Dean – or should I say 'Scumbag' – walked through the room, randomly but calmly throwing things over. He turned around, and the light of his torch hit the wardrobe, and Claire ducked away from sight just in time. He whistled a tune to himself, exiting the room. The bubble followed his tracks, and he swaggered into a kitchen. I rolled my eyes and moved back to Claire.

"Okay...right, go. Quickly, though!" Claire did as I said, and pushed the wardrobe open, stepping into the room.

"_Where to?" _She asked.

"Quietly through the room. He's in a makeshift kitchen, but he won't see you if you try and get out. I don't want you in this place with me Claire, so hurry up and get the hell out of there." She nodded numbly, and tiptoed through the room. Claire grabbed her backpack and walked to the stairs, and wasn't even three steps up when Dean spotted her.

"Leaving so soon, Claire?" His voice sounded deeper than before, and a hell of a lot more cocky.

I saw Claire freeze and manage to will herself to turn around, but Dean ducked out of sight. As Dean made his way incredibly fast to move behind Claire, she wound the torch up and pointed it in every possible direction, but stiffened again as Dean walked up close behind her, close enough for her to sense his presence. He bent down to sniff at her throat, moving her short black hair off her neck. The realization that hit me almost sent me falling to the ground. Dean was a..._vampire_? But how? I needed to get Claire out of there. And fast, before she became his lunch.

"Your blood smells as good as it looked." He purred, and I saw Claire's eyes flutter. Shit.

Other then that, Claire didn't react; she just stood there. Dean laughed, and he pushed Claire down the three stairs. I felt my fists clench again, but Claire managed to regain her composure, and whirl around, searching for Dean. He was behind her again, suddenly, "Still can't figure out who I am? Well, I have a number of things to thank you for. Getting me in shit with Shane isn't one of them. Hmm, well, then again, we were never really that close."

I scoffed. Damn right we were never really that close. I had always felt a small dislike for him, dating back to when I had recently met him. And he only had himself to thank for getting himself in shit with me. I watched helplessly as he started to stroke the back of Claire's neck. "Fuck, Claire, don't listen to him. Just wait for Myrnin. He's coming. DAMMIT! I need to be there!"

I turned away from the bubble, pacing back and forth, trying to think back to how I had gotten back into reality the first time round. And then I remembered...

As if sensing my thoughts, I heard an elegant female voice come from behind me. "If you need to go to her, you may. But I do insist that you do not take advantage of this allowance. As I have informed you before, the more visits you make, the longer it will take for you to return to reality."

The woman before me had white-blonde hair pulled up into an elegant bun, and, besides the whole living-for-just-about-ever thang that she had going on, she looked youthful. She was dressed in a salmon coloured suit that made her look elegant, along with the purr of her voice. I nodded in comprehension, and Amelie walked away. I watched her for a second before she turned back around. "Go to her, Shane. She needs you." She said, and walked away again.

When I turned to face the bubble again, Claire was on her hands and knees, and Dean was gripping her cheeks in his hand. I closed my eyes, and willed to go to Claire. Amelie hadn't explained exactly how to get back to reality, but it had worked the first time round.

I heard Dean's voice say, "You're going to pay, you know. Maybe not just now...but you will. That idiot vampire guy is coming back any minute, and I can feel your boyfriend's presence. They're both coming back. He'll be here any second." The hell she was going to pay. Not if I had anything to do about it.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and opened my eyes to see Dean punch Claire's eye with such force that she screamed in agony. "Bastard," I whispered savagely, looking down to see my hands start to fade. Dean let go of Claire's face, letting her fall onto her back. He kicked her in the gut, and I was relieved to see that I was almost fully translucent. I needed to get to Claire – if I let this screwed up bastard hurt her any more, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I felt something grab me all of a sudden, and I was pulled through into the bubble.

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes, only to find myself in Myrnin's lab. I quickly took in the room, finding Claire and Dean only a few feet away from me. I was standing on the stairs, and they hadn't seemed to notice me enter. Dean finished off a sentence, raising his fist to land her another punch, and Claire flung her hands in front of her face, closing her eyes. I smirked as I stepped towards them, before breaking out into a sprint.

As Claire opened her eyes, I grabbed Dean by the shoulders, shoving him away from Claire's weak body with a supernatural strength that I didn't even know I had. But then I thought back to the strength Michael had when he had been in my state. Dean flew across the room, and hit a wall across the lab, slumping to the ground. "Get the hell away from her!" I screamed, fists balled, eyes narrowed into slits as Dean gasped for air.

I heard Claire gasp, and looked down at her as she tried to get up. Her legs failed her, and I caught her before she managed to fall to the ground again. I grabbed her backpack for her before I wrapped my arms fully around her, holding her small body close to mine. She leaned her head against my chest, and I had to fight the urge not to break down into some pathetic state of tears, shaky breaths escaping my body before I pulled back.

I kissed her forehead before I hugged her quickly. "You have to run, Claire! Run and don't look back! Go straight home, okay? Run!" I gently pushed her towards the stairs, and she complied, taking her bag off of me and limping towards the stairs. I watched her ascend them for a second before I turned to Dean. I stalked towards him, and I saw the fear in his eyes as he witnessed my pissed expression. I grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, forcing him up, and I slammed his body against the wall, hearing glasses cling together as the wall vibrated from the impact. I wasted no time in getting in his face, anger boiling in my blood.

He had a smirk plastered across his face, and I shook my head, laughing with no humour. "You are one sick bastard, you know that? I mean, a vampire-wannabe draining blood from defenceless girls? What, get your kicks from raping and killing them? Man, you really are screwed up. Just to let you know, writing "raping innocent girls" in your interest column on a dating website won't really get any girls' turned on. A police siren, maybe."

Dean laughed. _Laughed. _I felt my face go red with anger._"_Yeah, whatever, man. Just remember this; I have loose ends with Claire, and I'm not leaving her alone until I tie 'em up."

I raised my fist, and used as much power as I could to hammer it against Dean's face. I expected my knuckles to break – because, hey, vampire – at the impact, but I found that I had an advantage in my ghostly state. "You better back the hell away from Claire, Dean, or I swear. Your fangs won't be that good a use when your decapitated head is hanging from a lamppost."

I glanced behind me, and saw Claire gazing at the two of us. Our eyes locked, and I felt some of the anger burning through my veins calm at seeing her. I nodded once at her, silently telling her to go, and the tears she had been crying became heavier as she ran out of the lab, and into the alleyway.

I turned back to Dean, and punched him once again, this time knocking him straight out. I felt the world tilt again, and then saw that not only I, but Dean, were turning transparent. I groaned. Why? Why! I didn't want this bastard to come with me!

I felt dizzy, and this time, when I closed my eyes, I didn't wake up for a little while longer. When I did, however, I found that Dean was standing above me, grinning down at me. I moved to get up, and found that the dream-land was darker – with leafless trees, withered flowers, dead grass, and black skies, clouded with fire and grey clouds. Now, _this _was more like hell. Before I had a chance to get up fully, Dean lunged at me, knocking me back to the ground. I kicked up at him and got to my feet, running a short distance before turning back around to see Dean catching up to me. I grunted as he tackled me, and right-hooked him, making him stumble back a few steps. I didn't waste any time as I kicked him in the groin, making him double over. Kicking him in the back, I watched as he fell to the ground, face flat against the dark grass.

I let out a scoff, before bending down and grabbing him by his hair, yanking his head up. Smashing his head back against the ground, I stood with my foot pressed against this left ear, whispering furiously down at him. "Now, what was that I said about hurting Claire? Scared yet, jackass?"

He was smirking up at me, and I pressed down against his head harder, wiping the smug expression off his face. He flashed his fangs at me with a hiss, and I made a show of folding my arms across my chest. "Oh, yeah, I'm scared shitless. Seen it all before. And I mean what I said." Figuring that it would take some time for him to regain his composure, I stood away from him, backing away.

I turned around, but realised how stupid I had been a moment later. Dean came up behind me and dug his fangs into the side of my neck, and I screamed so loudly, I wasn't sure whether I had done it at all. I managed to keep a right mind as I pushed him away from me, kicking him once more. He faded away, and I didn't have time to think any more of it as I felt my head spin. I collapsed to my knees, leaning over as I screamed again.

"_Thank you, Shane. Oh my God, thank you!" _Claire.

"I would say no problem, but it came out a bit bad my end. You need to get Michael. You can't stay alone in the house until he's back. You're not safe." I whispered.

When people say that stars swim around in your vision before you pass-out, they aren't that far from the truth. Before me, white sparkling dots clouded my vision, and I remembered two things before I collapsed. One, was Claire's voice saying: _Why? Where is he?, _and the second was a thought that hit me almost as hard as the pain in my neck.

I was a ghost. And I regretted how I treated Michael when he was one.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Okay, I bet you all figured that out, but oh well :-D So, there's a little insight into "Ghost Land", as someone called it. I realise that I only explained a small bit, and actually created more questions in doing so...oh well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Thanks to: **

_**RavenChenell: **Thanks :D I was actually thinking that people might guess that Shane was going to come back, but, then again, I needed to do something that people would be surprised at, and I'm glad you thought that it was a twist! And, well, I LIVE outside the box – I'm not exactly "normal"...yeah – and, well...my initial reaction to the bit after that? It was "aw!" _

_**Fangsbaby: **Why, thank you! Haha, you gave me so many compliments, I was blushing! Really, I was! I'm glad you think so highly of my writing! And, yeah, when I was reading over the chapter, Shane's dad actually crossed my mind, but ******taps nose****** I'm not saying that he's out of the running of coming into this story. And with your second last comment, I let out the biggest 'aw' you could imagine :-P And, meh, you'll get ideas when they come around. ;-)_

_**MyImmortalxo: **I think you deserve a really big thank you. You've been a really loyal reviewer, and I think you deserve a big internet-air-thing-hug :-P Like Shane's dad, Bishop crossed my mind when I was reading it...but, well, he had a big enough roll in tearing the town apart, and Dean had hardly any spotlight...well, kind of. He WAS mentioned since Jason came into it, but still. That was back when we thought it really was Jason who did all that stuff. And, tbh, you really have great taste in music! _

_**Babygirl555: **Welcome to the story, haha. Yeah, I guess this is kind of really intense...well, there's no "kind of" about it, really...I mean, Shane's dead, Claire's getting stalked, she thinks she's going insane when she hears/sees Shane, but thanks for saying I'm good at writing XD And to answer your question, I probably update evening/night time on the day that I say I'll update. And was Shane what you thought he was? :-P _

_**Midnight: **Yeah, I hate myself for not letting Dean stay six feet under, but, there wouldn't be a plot without him! And, believe me, Shane will NOT rest until he's dead...again. _

_**Spanishgoddess15: **Haha, I know, it's sad. I actually entered the first chapter into a competition, and when I showed my mum it, she started crying! Oh...and if you've only read up to Feast Of Fools, this is after Kiss Of Death, so, if you want, I could message any queeries you have without spoiling anything for you? _

**Anyway, thank you to all of the above, and everyone who alerted/favoured. I'll be back (ha, Terminator) on Sunday afternoon to un-cliff-the-hang XD**


	7. Narcissistic Drama Queen

**'Sup fellow fan-fictioners :-D I know I said I would update yesterday, but things came up :-( But it's only a day late, so it's not a big catastrophe. Lmao, I just finished helping my mum and wee sister make brownies. They were BEAST! **

**Coming Undone by KoRn **

"H-how...you...d-Dean." I stammered, and, embarrassingly, felt my face turn red. I felt my knuckles clasp tighter around the stake in my hand, and looked down to see them turning white. _I should move, _I thought. I was standing as still as death, and I knew that if I continued to stay in the position I was in, something bad would happen. I needed to make a decision; flight or fight. And I knew that flight might not be the best option.

Dean laughed, a sound manic and horrifying. He followed my gaze down to the wooden stake in my hand, and scoffed. "Really, Claire? A stake? Couldn't you find a better defence than that?" He shook his head slowly, a smirk dancing about his lips. Trying to taunt me, I realised. "Don't look so dense. You know that it won't work on me. Oh, and, by the way; like the new look?"

He flashed his fangs.

I pretended not to be affected by it, and sighed, playing along with his game. He didn't give me a chance to answer him. Dean took a step towards me, and I mirrored his actions, taking a step back. I didn't dare take my eyes off him.

"Ever the drama queen. You know there's really no need for it, right? It's not as if I'm going to go crazy on you...or, rather, even _more _crazy."

Could've fooled me.

"As long as you do as I say, I might not feel the need to turn savage. Because, really, if you don't do as I say, it's suicidal." He continued.

I gritted my teeth together, and kept my head as high as my stunned nerves would allow. "What do you want, Dean?" I asked quietly, and my throat burned.

He seemed to consider it for a second. I waited patiently. He called _me _the drama queen. Dramatic effect, much? He tapped his foot for a few more seconds, and then lifted his head to look into my eyes again. "I need you to do something for me. And I don't need any objections about 'em, either, so just do as I say, and your life might be intact at the end of it."

I almost scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Almost. _Dean took another step forwards, so I took another step back. Checking the distance to the wall, I reached my hand out behind my back. I didn't have that much room left. Crap.

"And why me?" I questioned. My voice sounded mousy, but there was a croak of emotion in it, too. It was only then that I realised I was terrified.

Dean laughed again. "Honestly? You really need me to answer that for you? If so, you're not as smart as I thought. It _has_ to be you that does this stuff; there isn't any choice about it. And y'know why? Besides the fact that I passionately hate you, you're the one who ruined my life. I mean, look at me? I'm not exactly alive any more, and you were the last person to piss me off. If you hadn't just shut the hell up, or if you hadn't looked at that woose Jason with those _sweet puppy dog eyes, _then I wouldn't have to worry about you. You could be dead right now, and neither of us would have any problems. You got me in shit with _so many people. _And it's your fault that I'm dead...well, when my human self was dead. I'm happy like this. Go on, ask why."

I shook my head vigorously. My breathing started to become heavier, and I thought I might pass out. I was so _scared. _

_Michael will be home soon, _I thought to myself. _Hold up until he comes. _

Dean took a big step toward me, and I stepped back once more – only to find what I had been dreading. My back crushed up against the wall. I tried not to show my obvious disappointment. I kept my head high, shoulders square, and didn't once take my eyes away from him. "I'm not exactly a new vampire. I'm an experiment. I'm trapped here forever. Think of Wolverine from the X-Men. He was an experiment who got free, and was hunted down for ages. But he had places to hide. I'm a _successful _experiment who got free, and I'm being hunted down. But I have nowhere to hide. We're in _Morganville _for fuck's sake, it's not exactly huge, and there's no way to get out of it."

"You...how are you a vampire? You were dead. You were in jail! You died! You should be rotting in hell, where you belong!" I screamed. "Go fuck off down there!"

Dean sneered, and in a flash, he was right in front of me, his face dangerously close to mine. I gasped as I felt something cold press against my neck. The blade of a knife. "You better _shut up _right now, sweetie. Control your damn emotions, will you? They're giving me a headache."

What? How...? How did he know what I was feeling? I nodded numbly, and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his hot breath leave my face, and then felt the knife leave my throat. I gasped for air, glaring up at him. "How are you a vampire." I didn't make it a question; just a statement. I said it through gritted teeth, and narrowed my eyes at him further.

"Like I said, I was an experiment. Jeez, listen, will you? I died. That much is evident in the way you're reacting. Some psycho vampire experimented on my corpse, thinking that he could bring me back to life – as a vampire – and then make me change. One of Amelie's minions. A close friend of hers, too. The Welsh guy."

_Myrnin. _I was speechless. Why would Myrnin do something like that? He knew about Dean. Dean, the psychopathic serial killer/rapist. Dean, the guy who _tried to kill me. _Had Myrnin lost every trace of sanity? Not that he had much left, but still. What did he think was going to happen? You can't change someone scientifically; no matter how intelligent you are, and even if you try and do it genetically. What the hell was he playing at? Turning a dead person into a vampire experiment? That sentence had so many wrongs, it would never be right.

"He experimented on my dead body, and in time, I was "complete". Fat lot of good it did. I was just a vampire. I still have all my memories, all the same emotions, same thoughts, personality...loose ends to tie." His eyes sharpened at his last comment. "But I'm not exactly like your average vampire. You might find that out soon."

And then...silence. I didn't say anything, and he didn't continue explaining. We just...stared at each other. I was too afraid to say something, cautious that it might set something dark in him off. I didn't have any questions that were relevant to the moment; my only desires were to tell Dean what he was and where to stick it, and then run for my life.

"What? Cat got your tongue or something? For God's sake, you _can _say something, y'know! You're bound to have questions. Go on; sing along, mocking bird."

"I don't have anything to say to you." I spat. "You're a belligerent psychopath. A serial killer. A narcissistic arsehole who deserves to rot six feet under! I don't have to do anything for you; and even when I do, it would only be to pay my dislikes at your funeral." I screamed the words at him, and felt my muscles tense with my anger. "You might think you're indestructible, Dean, but everyone comes to an end eventually. You'll just drown in your own self-loathing sea."

Something flashed in his eyes, and I saw his shoulder tense, ready to lash out at me. Sensing his reactions, I lifted my hand that was clutching the stake. But before I could sense his movements, he was beside me, grabbing my throat and pushing me up against the wall. I was about two feet above his head at the length he was holding me, and my legs dangled in the air as I clawed at his hand. The stake fell out of my hand and hit the floor.

"You can keep your opinions to yourself. Nobody asked you, nobody cares. And I can make sure that that last bit stays true. I can ruin you, Claire. If you don't play your cards right, I can make sure that no-damn-body cares. You'll be dead within a week, and no-one will bat an eyelash. Not even your boyfriend in Ghost World. Not even your best friends here. How would you like it to be me?"

"Let...go. G-go...please." I pleaded. I was beginning to feel light-headed, and knew I would pass out at any second. No, not now! I needed to stay conscious! Otherwise, who knew what would happen? Dean would...well, who knew what Dean would do? He _did _have past experiences of...

I shuddered. I couldn't finish that sentence. But I _had _to stay awake. My life most likely depended on it.

"You're pathetic." Dean spat in disgust. He released his iron-grasp around my neck, and I fell to the floor, panting.

He turned his back to me, and went back to the door of the hidden room. I gasped and gathered myself, shooting to my feet. I willed my legs to run, and I started to sprint to the stairs, only looking over my shoulder when Dean shouted "Hey!" at me. He was looking at me with an amused expression on his face, but he hadn't started running after me. I took the advantage and pushed myself faster, until I was clambering clumsily down the stairs. The next thing I knew, I met the floor with a dull _thud, _and felt something pushing my head down. "Really, what's the point? I'm twice as fast as any other vampire." He pushed my head down rougher, until the whole left side of my face was pressed against the cold floor. I breathed heavily, balling my hands into fists.

I kicked up at him, not expecting it to do any damage. But surprise seemed to be on my side, and he stumbled back, letting me collect myself and sprint for the front door. I reached for the handle, hoping to get free, but I was dragged away by an invisible force, only to find myself back in the living room with Dean sneering at me. He reached towards me, and I cringed before closing my eyes, flinging my arms in front of me. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes. Dean looked...lost. Expressionless, like a thrall. Even more undead, if that was possible.

He then doubled over in pain, and groaned the most inhumane noise I had ever heard. He collapsed to his hands and knees, dry retching, screaming. I looked at him with horrified wide eyes, before getting to my feet and sprinting for the kitchen. I grabbed random items as I fled, spilling them on the floor. I got into the kitchen, slammed the door shut, locked it, and shoved a kitchen chair under the handle. I backed away from the door as Dean's loud screams became inaudible. A second later, the door began to vibrate heavily with his force of his blows to get it open. The chair broke, and soon, the door fell inwards, and Dean was standing there. He looked...evil. His face was paler, and his head was bowed, his soaked hair clinging to his forehead. He looked up at me with blood-red eyes, narrowed into fine slits. He stood in a fighter's stance, and his breathing sounded heavy and deep and queasy. He grinned and chuckled, before starting towards me.

I ran to the cutlery drawer – thankful that it was closer to me than to Dean – and fumbled about until I found a knife Michael - it _used _to be Shane - usually used when cutting the meat up for our tacos. I whirled around to face Dean, and found that he hadn't moved any further inside the room, other than that he was standing just in front of the doorway. I wasted no time in waiting for him to make the first move, and lifted my shaking hand that held the knife before throwing it at him. It implanted itself in his thigh, and he only blinked. Blood started to ooze from the wound, and he yanked the knife out before dismissing it, letting it clatter to the ground.

I gulped hard as I backed away, throwing things in Dean's path. He still didn't move. I just stared at him, waiting for what he was going to do, and...

And then I was on my back on the floor, Dean hovering above me, his hand once again in a hard clasp around my throat. I kicked up at him, but he didn't even seem affected by my efforts. I saw that his knife had reappeared in his free hand, and he moved it towards my head. He raised his hand in the air.

I screamed as the knife began to come down.

And startled when I heard Michael's voice through the room. "Claire? What's with all the-" He was cut short as he walked into the kitchen. "Claire!" He dropped the shopping bags he was carrying, his guitar case, and his car keys and an umbrella on the floor and sprinted towards Dean and I, grabbing Dean before he could finish the gruesome act he was about to perform. Michael shoved him off me and towards the kitchen door. He pulled me to my feet and pushed me behind him, hovering protectively in front of me.

"How the hell are you here?" Michael questioned. He didn't wait for an answer as he continued to talk. "You should be dead. Rotting! Get out of our house." He shoved Dean out of the kitchen, and Dean went flying across the room, into the far wall of the living room.

Dean stood up, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He rubbed his head before shaking it patronisingly. "That's the one question that seems to be on everyone's lips today."

Michael was beside him in a flash, picked him up, and then they were suddenly in the hall. Michael tugged the door open, and threw Dean out into the street. Wow. I had been holding him off for ages, and Michael had just managed to throw him out of the house in mere...well, seconds.

Dean landed roughly on the pavement in broad daylight, but he didn't seem affected by the blazing sun. For the youngest vampire, anyway. He rolled back to his feet, and backed away to the gate of the garden. "I stick by what I told your Best Friend Forever. I have loose ends with Claire, and I'm tying them up. I don't give a shit who has a problem with it; it's happening."

Michael snarled and his fangs snapped down, giving Dean clear warning to get away. "Yeah, well, I'm not letting that happen. You can go harass some other teenagers. So, if you don't mind; fuck off, man." Michael slammed the door on Dean's smirking face – I seriously just wanted to _hit it so badly –_ and turned to me.

I became hysterical then, as soon as I felt Dean's presence leave the front garden. I couldn't stop the tears flowing, or the aggressive shivers that overcame my body. Michael didn't say a word; he just pulled me into his arms, holding me in a reassuring embrace.

After I had calmed down, he pushed me back to survey me for damage. "Are you okay?" He asked. "He didn't manage to hurt you too seriously, did he?"

"No," I managed to whisper, impatiently rubbing the tears off my cheeks.

"It's okay now. He's gone. Do you have any idea what he wants?" Michael wrapped his arms around me again, reminding me of how he was the perfect big brother image. He stroked my hair silently, and soothed me.

I avoided the question, and closed my eyes as the tears began to stop. Michael didn't push me on further, but instead said: "It's okay now. Eve and I won't let anything happen to you; it's an unwritten vow to Shane." He chuckled, but I heard the unmistakable sorrow in his voice.

I pulled away then, and met his eyes. "I don't know what Dean wants. But I've got a feeling that this is only the start of it."

* * *

**Okay doke. Another chapter down ;-P Um...I might not have all that much time to write this week, but I'll have updated by (or on) Thursday. **

**Thanks to: **

_**Fangsbaby: **Haha, no problem XD Thanks again for the shout-out on yours :-P And, well, I'm glad you think highly of my writing :-) You honestly make me smile a lot when I read your reviews, and here's an air-hug-thingy-majig for this recent review 3 I don't know if I'm as awesome as you say I am at writing, but thanks so much :P You've been really loyal, so I guess you deserve a huge thanks XD I'm the same with your story; you've got me gripped on it, so I look forward to when you update, lol. I honestly think the plot is amazing. (and it's author, along with the story). You have a great music taste as well, tbh. Metallica are beast :D_

_**Midnight: **Again, no probs XP I know, I think I should be easier on Shane...but then...there might not be much to write about :-D And, yuppers, he ain't that lucky a person! I'm thinking that his luck will turn soon, though...;-D I guess that the unlucky-ness kind of comes with being a ghost, though...or something like that. I'll try and make it so he doesn't either get hurt as much or he at LEAST gets to have a proper conversation with Claire...or something :P Thanks XD _

_**BoOkS2MuSiC: **Lol, you're welcome :D I actually thought that your idea for a Shane's POV was a good idea. I mean, I kinda left you's clueless on wtf was happening with Shane. Um...I guess you might STILL be clueless on some things, but I'll be doing some more Shane's POVS in the future :-) And you're welcome again, with the reviews. I do think that your story's really good, though! And, yeah, I know, we've been off school for a while already, but **groans** I'm stuck looking after my sister 'cause my brother has went all "Hey, let's go on a holiday with my college buddies!" He can effing stay there for all I care, abandoning me to look after our sister on my own while my 'rents are at work! I hope he heard that...probably not, but, hey, I'll take my chances! (Sorry for the last bit, haha)_

_**MyImmortalxo: **I know you didn't review or that, but I still think you deserve a shout-out, seeing as you gave me a shout-out in your latest chapter. So thanks, haha. I guess we both just love epic music (yeah, it's epic, let's be honest). I'm glad you like my reviews, and, again, I'm glad you think highly of my story :-) Thanks for recommending it as well. I actually LOVE your story, and get a little 'yay' goin' on in my head when I see you've updated. Oh, and, on a side note: Did you see Jared Leto on Alan Carr Chatty Man, btw? He's really nice :-P And you can expect a review in your inbox from me any second..._

**And, of course a thanks to people who altered/favoured, as well. It means a lot ;-D **

**'Til next time, pplz!**

**Niki x **


	8. For The Banter

**Soooo, I'm back! I know I was only gone for like a week, but to me, that seems like FOREVER! I hear the people that say they missed Shane in the last chapter...I kind of did, too! But he's back, and...um, kind of not, but you get what I mean XD Or maybe you don't. You will. I think. **

**Anyway, so, here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

****I don't own any of the recognisable trademarks in this chapter****

**Whispers In The Dark ~ Skillet**

I _so _needed to talk to Myrnin.

I walked into the kitchen of the Glass House, seeing that Eve and Michael were already there, standing over the stove. Eve was leaning her hip against it, turning every little while to stir something in a large pot. Michael was sitting up on the bunker, drinking something from a black water bottle. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was sipping.

They turned to me as I entered, and the wave of aromas that hit me almost made me take a step back. I widened my eyes...I hadn't smelled this in over a month. Chilli.

"Hey, CB...you goin' somewhere?" Eve asked, lifting the large wooden spoon that was in the pot and giving its contents a short stir. The delicious smell only increased.

"What...um...not just now, no." My lie was evident on my face, I could tell. I realised that I was still holding my backpack, and dropped it on the table before walking over to join Eve and Michael by the stove. I hip-bumped Eve out of the way and peered into the pot...there were a lot more vegetables in there than I had expected. "Shane's recipe?" I asked.

Eve nodded, grabbing some finely chopped green leaves from a wooden chopping board next to Michael and dumping them in the pot, stirring again. "I made a few tweaks to it, though," Eve explained. "For starters, I'm not putting in so much garlic that someone in Britain could smell my breath. And I thought it could benefit from something other than just meat, sauce, and garlic...so, as you can see, I've put basil in it, couple of onions, mushrooms, kidney beans..."

Michael chuckled, "So, basically, she used the same sauce recipe as Shane, and the same type of meat. No way would Shane put in that many vegetables...Although, I'm not saying that I'll miss the garlic."

We all laughed together. It felt nice to have a joke around; something that we hadn't done in a while. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing Eve's interpretation of something that was so hot it burned my taste-buds off most of the time." I said, grabbing a taco shell that was on an oven tray.

Eve smiled mischievously, lust covering her eyes as she gazed at Michael. "Shane's recipe isn't the only hot thing in this place."

I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the table. Michael smirked before winking at Eve. Kill me, kill me now. Maybe I shouldn't have made that wish. With everything that was going on with Dean coming back, I should count myself lucky that I was still alive. Dean could have happily killed me in an instant yesterday, but for some reason, he had held himself back until the last moment...and then he had doubled over, and turned...evil. He had acted like something that belonged in a _Resident Evil_ game or film. Like a thrall...something even more undead than what he already was.

"_I'm a _successful _experiment who got free, and I'm being hunted down," _Dean had said...he was an experiment. I scoffed, earning strange looks from Michael and Eve. It explained a lot, actually. If he wasn't natural – obviously, seeing as he was dead about two months ago – then he could be tweaked into something better than everyone else...which might explain his strange ability to stay in the sun without being damaged, and the fact that he was a hell of a lot faster than other vampires. But...he had said Myrnin had been the one to experiment on him...if so, then what the _hell _was he planning on doing?

But wait...the portals were back on, without Ada. What if Myrnin had something to do with it? But he seemed surprised when he told me about it. And why would he ask me to find out where the energy was originating from if he knew? Sure, he could have lied, but it didn't seem like Myrnin to do so.

And then another thought hit me, and I felt goosebumps raise on my arm. What if Dean had -

I was cut off when Eve dropped the ladle she was using to pour our chilli into our bowls onto the floor. She muttered a curse word under her breath before bending down onto the floor and picking it up. "Dinners ready!" She called as she stood straight up again. Michael grabbed three plates from a cupboard above his head before placing two tacos on them each.

Eve walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, throwing one to me before grabbing her bowl and plate, and walking into the living room. Michael and I joined her a second later, and Michael flopped down into his armchair, Eve sitting at the coffee table in front of him. I sat beside Eve on the floor.

I cringed as I took a bite from the chilli, expecting the worse...when I found that the flavours exploded in my mouth. This was _brilliant. _I looked at Eve in disbelief, and she returned a small smile in my direction. I heard Michael laugh as he saw the look on my face.

"Wow, Eve, this is actually edible," He said, grabbing for the remote control. "I think if Shane were here, he would be pissed that an adaptation of his chilli was so good." Michael turned the TV on before taking big bites of his chilli.

"I want to take that as a compliment, but, jeez, have some faith in me!" Eve retorted, shovelling food into her mouth.

"I do...but I'm just saying that this is good. Maybe even better than Shane's...I mean, like I said, less is definitely more...with garlic, anyway."

We laughed together again. Michael changed channels on the TV, and the room was instantly filled with the screaming and shouting of _BBC1's Eastenders, _and I imagined the classic "Get out o' my pub!" I laughed as I moved into a better position to see the screen.

We sat like that, just in silence, watching the television. I started eating my chilli slower, and I stared down at my half-empty bowl. Eve smiled at me and patted the space next to her, budging over to let me in closer. I stared back at the television screen, and lost myself in my thoughts. I liked nights like this...when we would just all be together. Even when Shane wasn't here, the nights that the three of us spent together were so comforting, I remembered how much I loved my friends. Nights when we would all sit down and watch TV or a film, while eating our dinner, keeping the chatter to a minimum, or nights when Michael would be playing his Xbox, thrashing some zombies while Eve would cheer him on, and I would be sitting on the floor _trying _to study or read a book, but I soon gave up and joined Eve cheering Michael on.

And when Shane was here, Michael and Eve would be squashed together on Michaels armchair, Eve's head nested on Michaels' shoulder while he stroked her hair; Shane and I would be lounging on the couch, Shane's arm around my shoulders as I snuggled up close to him. We would probably be watching a soap opera Eve wanted to keep up-to-date on, or some film that none of use were paying attention to. And when Shane and Michael decided to get a hell of a lot competitive when they took it in turns to see who could find the artefact first in a _Tomb Raider _game, I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched Lara Croft flip and do walkovers across the room, before drawing her famous pistols from their holsters and shooting at anything that showed threat. I often got bored staring at the same level again and again – Shane would never admit defeat when Michael found that artefact before him, and would insist they kept playing the level over and over – so me and Eve usually went through to the kitchen, make some hot chocolate and go upstairs (not before noticing that Shane wasn't even a quarter through the level and he had died from a poisonous spider biting him...again) to change into our pyjamas (mainly oversized t-shirts of Shane or Michaels and a pair of boy-cut shorts), sit on Eve's bed with magazines and well...talk, like every teenage girl would do with her best friend.

A little while later, we would venture downstairs to see Michael asleep on the couch, and Shane still frowning at the screen, screaming at it when Lara wouldn't do what he wanted to. Soon enough, Eve took the controller off him, fluffy boot slippered feet firmly placed on the ground, and found the artefact within a matter of minutes; Shane had screamed that it wasn't his fault that all the tunnels looked the same and that he had mistaken a death trap for the actual chamber that held the artefact. He would grab the controller and restart the game, beginning the screaming parade all over again. He would elbow the air and kick out with his feet when fighting an enemy, and then shout sarcastic remarks at the screen when he killed him. He had elbowed Michael in the face, making him shoot up from his position with a sleepy, "What?"

Eventually, we managed to get Shane the hell away from the console and television before he broke it – it _had _happened before when he lost his flame-power-thing on _Super Mario Brothers_...yeah, he's competitive – and we cuddled up together in my bed, and just before I was asleep, I felt his hand stroking my hair, and his kiss on my forehead. I had relaxed against him, and began to drift off, when suddenly Shane broke the silence by saying: "I could have got that artefact before Mikey if she had just stopped screwing around."

I had sighed and smiled. "She wasn't screwing around. You just don't know how to play _Tomb Raider._"

"You just lay there and look pretty, Claire. Besides, it's cold during the night without you, and I doubt you'd do any better at controlling that damn banshee."

The next day, Shane had been back at it, playing the game again, and screaming at it _again. _I had eventually had enough once I was trying to get peace to study, so I had grabbed the controller off of him and completed the level without his help, before throwing the controller back at him. He'd glared at me and decided never to play _Tomb Raider _again.

I smiled at the memories, and Michael broke into my thoughts, tearing me away from the past and into the future. "I've got to hand it to you, Eve. This is damn delicious. It's _definitely _better without a crap load of garlic."

I suddenly felt a chill in the room, and hugged myself as the temperature dropped.

_Hey, douche, you know that my chilli is the best damn thing you've eaten. _Shane's voice wasn't in my head this time. His voice was...audible. Bouncing off the walls, echoing across the large space and ringing in my ears. And by the looks on Eve's and Michael's faces, they had heard it too. I tried to look innocent. Well, technically, I _was _innocent when it came to this, because even though I knew Shane was _somewhat _alive, I still couldn't make sense of it. _And, anyway, _Shane continued, _At least you won't get Goth worms from eating my chilli...and mines kept your stamina up. _I could just hear the wink that would have been directed at me in that moment, and I couldn't help myself from blushing.

Eve cleared her throat, and in a small whisper, said: "What's going on?"

Michael shrugged, and in turn, both he and Eve turned to look at me. I avoided their gazes, knowing that if either one of them could see into my eyes, they would be able to detect my lie instantly. "I don't know. Maybe it's a recording or something?"

"Yeah, a recording, that's it," Eve scoffed. "That just-so-happened to play by itself, and be made to suit _this _particular moment."

_It's not a recording. Unless there's a ghost in your house. _Shane said, laughing.

"Whatever." Eve said, dropping her fork in her bowl and leaning her back on the couch. "Alrighty, ghost boy. You're dead. So, I'm going to stop talking to thin air, and act like I still have a little bit of my sanity."

_Never knew you had any, to be honest. _Shane said. _Aww. You're so touching; "You're dead", how sweet! _Shane mocked Eve, and I had to hide a grin.

"Is it just me that's hearing all this? I mean, I'm not going mad or anything? Mikey? You hearing his voice?" Eve pondered.

"You're not alone on this one..." Michael rubbed his eyes with his free hand, as if he were going to wake up any minute. "Eve? Can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What is it?" Eve chirped. She seemed to be wanting to do _anything _to take her mind off of the current situation. I guess she was just as freaked out about this as I was when it started happening to me...well, I was_ still _freaked out about most of this. First of all – _how _exactly, is Shane still alive? Or...well, let me rephrase that. How is Shane still alive-dead? It's as if he's still somewhat alive, but floating around in a different dimension...which, I guess he technically was. One thing about ghosts: I had always thought that the reason we could never see them was simply the speed of which their matter was vibrating – ours vibrates slow enough so we look solid, yet fast enough to still be matter at the same time. Whereas the matter in ghosts and spirits might be vibrating _too _fast, so that we can never see them...and...what if Shane was somewhere in between? He seemed to be stuck somewhere...what if this was causing the matter in his body to do weird things? What if it was vibrating too fast for us to see sometimes – when he was in this "staging area" - and just a right amount to see when he wasn't there? But that still didn't explain a hell of a lot of stuff. For instance; why wasn't he dead?

Ouch. That sounded harsh.

Michael's voice broke my train of thought, and I snapped my head up to see him laughing. "Pinch me, please?" He chuckled, and Eve rolled her eyes, gathering her plate up to flop down on the couch.

"This day is not the highlight of my week," She mumbled before shoving more food into her mouth.

The room was silent, but Michael had changed the channel again, and the only noise in the room was the laughing and talking from the sitcom _How I Met Your Mother. _I laughed along with Michael and Eve, and I had finished my first bowl of chilli in no time. Michael had went back for more, and I had followed, making two trips to the kitchen to top up my bowl. Damn, I was hungry. When I returned with my third bowl, Eve was still nibbling on her first one. We stayed like that, not speaking; just focusing on the television. I got a fright when Eve said: "So, what's the deal? I mean, Shane's dead, and we're hearing his voice. This is _definitely _not the highlight of my week."

Shane was back. _Wow, thanks. Your long-lost best friend's voice hovers about the house, and you couldn't give a shit. _

"You're not my long-lost best friend. You're my long-lost _friend. _You're _Michael's_ long-lost best friend...maybe bumming partner at that." Eve shot a humorous glance in my direction, and I grinned.

_Hey, what people do in the bedroom is their own business. _Shane shot back. He continued, putting on a high-pitched girls voice...it was actually quite freaky at how good he was at it. _And, damn, girl, you've got a keeper! He is one special man. No wonder you can't keep your hands off him. _

Eve blushed and looked down at the ground, and I saw colour spread to Michael's pale face. I chuckled lightly as I got up to place my empty bowl in the kitchen, but Shane focused on me. _Oi, you can wait right there, Jailbait. Judgement, please. _

"What?" I asked. I stood still just shy of the kitchen door, but knew I wasn't getting to leave the room until I answered his question.

_Judgement – whose chilli was better. Did you prefer the Gothic Cuisine or Fiery Hot Stuff...I mean, sure, the latter can be used to describe both me and my chilli, but that's not the point._

Michael laughed while Eve scoffed, and when I glanced over at Michael I saw relief spread over his face...along with something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. Angst? Pain? Anger?

"Way to compliment yourself, man." Michael laughed, getting up to place his bowl in the kitchen.

Shane put on his girlie voice again, _It can be used to describe you as well...hunky. _

Michael shook his head, and Eve laughed, before shouting out: "Oh my God, Shane! Will you _please _lay off my boyfriend? He was yours for one-night-only, and now he's _my_ 'hunky'." She shot a wink in Michael's direction, and he and I grinned.

_The one night wasn't enough, darlin'. But I'm cool, 'cause I had Claire, and she's better than ten of Michael. _

"That's more like it." Eve giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and decided it was best to answer his question. "They were both great."

"Don't lie now, Claire." Michael said before stepping into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.

I shook my head, a smile dancing at my lips. "Like I said, they were both great."

_Hmm. If you say so. Guess I can go haunt some other house now. _I felt the chill go away, and my smile dropped instantly. Was he being serious? _That's _why he decided to come into the house? To ask me _whose chilli was better? _I felt anger rage up in me. So, basically, he had just decided to make Michael and Eve think they were insane to ask if his chilli was as good as he thought it was. Asshole.

"What an asshat." I muttered, turning to go back to the kitchen, but an invisible force was there, making it impossible for me to move further. _Kidding! I'm kidding! _

"Whatever." I murmured, side stepping the make-believe wall and entering the kitchen.

_I was just checking up on you guys. _He had followed me into the kitchen. _Y'know, I was missing Eve and I's bickering, and then I was missing 'hunky'. But I'm missing you most of all. _

Michael looked up from the sink and raised an eyebrow. "Pissed you off?" he asked nonchalantly.

I just nodded in return. _No, I haven't. _Shane said. _I was just messing around, that's all. It's probably better if I go, anyway. I mean, you guys' think you're going insane..._

"Pretty much, yeah." Michael laughed. "But I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Either I'm dreaming, or I'm dead. No other explanation for it."

I rolled my eyes, and I felt something switch on in my head...or rather, connect with my mind. Shane. I knew it. _Listen, Claire. I have to look after you guys. Dean's about, and he means business. _

I shot a glance over a Michael cautiously. He hadn't seemed to hear Shane. _You don't say? _I asked sarcastically. _He just happened to attack me yesterday. _

_I know, and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. He fanged me just before he left to get you. _I heard the pain in his voice as he said the last sentence, but I couldn't tell whether it was because he had let Dean attack me, or because Dean had attacked _him. _Knowing Shane, it was more likely the former.

_Well, it's fine, _I thought back, placing my bowl next to Michael at the sink. He looked up and murmured a "Am I the only one who does the damn dishes in this house?" before taking the bowl anyway, and beginning to wash it. I patted him on the shoulder, before turning to the fridge and taking a Coke out. _Michael came before he could do permanent damage, anyway. _I concluded.

_That's not the point, _Shane sighed. _It's the fact that he's around, and I can only manifest every little while...and only with Amelie's help. I thought this was just temperamental, but it's taking longer to get back to normal than what I thought. _

_Amelie? _I thought. _What does Amelie have to do with all this? _

I heard Shane's mental sigh. _She's kind of...keeping me here. The place where I am when I'm not in reality, she makes sure that it doesn't fall apart. Amelie makes sure that it doesn't suddenly turn hospitable and spit me out. I think she kind of created it..._

His voice trailed off, and I sensed the finality on the subject. I guess he didn't want to go off-topic. _Michael and Eve are gonna think they're mental, _he laughed. _Don't worry about it, though. I'll make sure that they think it was just a dream when they wake up tomorrow morning...or, I'll get Amelie to make them think that. _

_And how are you planning on doing that? _I asked. I took a sip of my Coke, right before Michael grabbed it out of my hands and took a sip himself. "Hey! Get your own!" I shouted, laughing.

He shrugged. "That was the last one, and I'm parched." He smirked before leaving me alone in the kitchen...well, partially alone. Shane was still in my head. And I have to admit, I'm not complaining about it.

_I don't know...she just does it. It's like, y'know how she was total badass when she was solid? She has these powers...I don't understand them fully yet, but she's even more badass here. _

I laughed, and sat down at the table. _As long as they don't work it out, I think it's better. It's probably for the best if they don't think they're going insane...as least till we both fully understand what's going on. _I sighed again.

_Basically, yeah. I think that's the best idea we've got. _He paused for a moment, and then spoke again. _Claire? _

_Yeah? _

He sighed before speaking, _I have to leave. I've got some stuff to sort out here, and I need to speak to Amelie about a crap load of stuff. You think you can hold up till I come back? _

I smiled and fought the urge to roll my eyes. Shane was always there to protect me...and now that I realised it, he was always there to protect me alive or dead. I shivered. I never liked admitting Shane was gone. _I'll be fine. Michael's kind of keeping me on house arrest, and I have to go with Eve to the coffee shop when I'm off school. The only time I'm really allowed out of the house is to go to school or to Myrnin's lab. Actually, I'm headed there now. _

Reminding myself that I needed to talk about a few things with Myrnin, I got up from my seat and grabbed my backpack which was still resting on the top of the table. I swung it around onto my shoulders and took another sip of the Coke, deciding it would be a waste to through it in the bin after a total of three sips. I pushed the door to the kitchen and went into the living room, finding Michael strumming notes on his guitar while Eve flipped through a magazine.

The soft melody that Michael was creating soothed my ears, and I found myself relaxing. He was playing and scribbling notes down at the same time, and then played the tune again, notes changing every here and there. Eve laughed at something in her magazine, and then noticed me heading towards the door. "Where you going, CB?" She asked.

"Myrnin's lab," I said. "I need to speak to him about something." I decided it was best that I didn't mention the _who _something I was going to speak to him about. I walked towards the front door.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure your home before dark...and keep your mobile on." She shouted after me. I knew why she was being so cautious. Yesterday, I had witnessed Dean – the youngest vampire in this damn hell hole– standing out in the blazing afternoon sun, and he didn't even get a heat spot.

"Will do. Bye, guys!" I shouted as I exited the house and found that it was pouring down with torrential rain. I sighed, and opened the door to the house again, just enough to grab my light pink raincoat off of the pegs in the hall, and then I pulled it on quickly, dashing down the porch while I pulled my hood up over my head. I clutched one of the straps of my backpack as I held the tip of the hood with the other, kicking the gate open and then closed as I sprinted towards Grandma Day's alley.

_At least they're doing my job for me, _Shane laughed, but I heard the sorrow clear in his voice, and I felt a lump burn up in my throat. _I'd best go now, Claire. I'd ask you to say hi to Myrnin for me, but he thinks I'm dead, so..._

I sighed as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. _Shane? _

_Yeah? _He asked.

_I love you. Please don't forget that. _

There was a pause, and in Shane's hesitation, I noticed that I had arrived near the alley. I was a lot quicker than what I thought. _I love you too, Claire. And _you _don't ever forget _that.

And then the chill was gone, and I was alone outside of Myrnin's lab, in a cold, dark, damp alley.

* * *

"Myrnin?" I stepped through the hole in the alley's fence, and wandered down the steps Myrniofn's lab to find the room in complete darkness. From the small light that was casting itself in from outside, I found that the place was a mess. I froze as I took in my surroundings.

A packet of bacon lay torn open on the floor, the paper packaging that would hold potato scones lying in shreds on the ground. There were cracked eggs all over the place, and other items that had probably been on his shopping list for our "sleepover breakfast" lay next to them. I took in the rest of the place. Chairs were overturned, tables lying with their legs in the air, other legs snapped off and thrown carelessly across the room. Odd Petri dishes were snapped in half, shards of glass twinkling in the twilight of the lab. Microscopes, Bunsen burners, plastic bottles of chemicals, things used as a cheap alkaline or acid; they had all been restlessly thrown about the place. The lab looked like a bull had hit it.

"Myrnin?" I lowered my voice, and took up a stealth stance as I tiptoed down the stairs, clutching my backpack harder against my back. "Are you okay? Myrnin?"

I heard something drop from across the room, and froze, shivers chasing each other up and down my spine, overtaking each other in a race to see which one of them could make me give in to my fears and turn and run back to the Glass House, screaming for help. A groan came from the same place as the clatter, and I recognised the deep voice. I turned towards it, and sure enough, I saw Myrnin's pale hand reach up towards me. "Myrnin!" I gasped.

He looked up at me with red eyes before they rolled in the back of his head. A single tear of blood dripped from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground.

**Ooh, I'm evil, aren't I? Haha, well, I'm back, people. Sorry for my short absence – I was really freaking out about something, and in turn, I was really busy. I had to find stuff for a Lara Croft costume for a fancy dress party tomorrow night :-P I got everything, though, and I ****can finally stop stressing. **

**So there's another cliffhanger for you lot. Don't you just love me? **

**Thanks to: **

_**MyImmortalxo: **It's okay XD I kind of missed a few reviews for your story, anyway...sorry :-/ I'm actually really glad that the Shane's POV went down well. I wasn't so sure about it, but after someone suggested I do a Shane's POV, I kind of realised that I _needed _to do one, because it would make the story make a lot more sense. He'll get out of there soon, don't worry...well, when I say soon, I mean a few more chapters XD Part of the story WILL require Shane to not show up for a while though, but he'll only be gone for about a chapter or two, so don't worry. Yeah, I kind of hate Dean myself...but I was lying in my bed one night, reading _Kiss Of Death, _and though, "Maybe Dean should come back." You'll find out a bit more about the experiment in the next chapter, though. And thank you for all your compliments!_

_**Midnight: **Again, no problem! Aww, thank you! Yeah, honestly? If they EVER bring Dean back into the books (probs won't happen, but idk), I hope that Rachel Caine makes him have a horrid slow death. **sighs** I love Shane as well. And, there's been some Shane :-P Just not...like, y'know, topless and just out of the shower like every female Morganville fan would want...okay, that's got me drooling, so I'd best stop it ^.^ Thanks again :D_

_**Fangsbaby: **Thanks again! Your reviews honestly lighten up my day sometimes XD Yeah, I bet that really pissed Dean off, not getting to finish what he was about to do with Claire...I've always like Michael, and even in my story, I think he's great :-P Hopefully there's been enough of Shane in this chapter for everyone...hmm, I have to agree, though. I mean, when my friends ask me who my dream husband is when I'm older (Yeah, like we've ever done that), I go "Shane Collins!" and they're like "Oh God." But like I said above, there's been some Shane, just not topless and just out of the shower like every female Morganville fan would like :D Lmao, good to see that I inspire folk XD And yuppers, you did good with a long review! :-P_

_**Little Damphamir: **Wow, thanks a lot! Lmao, when I thought about Monica talking shit to Claire, all these comebacks started rolling in my mind, and I couldn't help but write them down. And you were right about it being Shane! (State the obvious, why don't I? Lol) And he's coming back, so don't worry XD Yeah...a lot of crap is going on with Shane...that's the only way I can describe it XD I'm really glad that you like my story so much. Your reviews made me smile so wide! And Dean ain't that normal, I know. You're right, it basically makes Morganville a more dangerous place...I mean, with pyshocs like Dean wondering about the place, who would want to even go outside to put the washing out or whatever? I think a bunch of people would be buying tumble dryers, in that case...You're actually quite on track with your wee theory...kind of. Most of it's right, but I'm not saying which of it, 'cause I don't want to spoil it for you ;-D _

_**Erika Okaami: **I've already said thanks for this, but thankoo! People DO say that I write beyond my years...ah well :-P _

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Um...you're welcome? Haha, but thanks for the review :-P _

_**Story Writer In-Books I Trust-: **You have great music taste! And thanks so much for your reviews!_

_**XXParaXx:** Thanks! You obviously have a great music taste, too! _

_**MorganvilleresidentXxXxXxXxXx: **I actually hate that as well...but for me, that's a big compliment that someone's saying that about my story XD_

_**Rebekah loves vampires: **Thanks :) I'll go read it just now ;)_

**So, of course, thanks to all of the above!**

**And you can all expect an update on Tuesday (the 2nd) :D **


	9. Omen

**'Sup, dudettes (and maybe some dudes) I'm sorry for the late update, but I DID have most of the chapter written...that is, until my dad bought StarCraft 2: Wings Of Liberty and then it went dowwnnnhilll. I became addicted :-P And I also screamed at Jim Raynor's skanky ass about a gazillion times for not doing as I asked, but that's not that point. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable trademark names mentioned in this chapter. Rachel Caine owns The Morganville Vampire Series and Blizzard Entertainment owns StarCraft****

**Omen ~ The Prodigy **

Time froze as I rushed towards Myrnin. Literally. It felt like if someone had shot a Uzi at my head, I could see the bullets dominating the space around me, slowly following their invisible goal to pierce my skin. They would have slowed down, making them visible to me, creeping towards me as I just ushered on helplessly towards my injured boss.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see something being thrown at my head – still in the strange impenetrable bubble that seemed to slow down time - and I stopped in my tracks, turning to face the vase being flung towards me. My senses took over, and I ducked. Time quickened up to a normal pace, and I swung my head in the direction the vase was flying. It smashed against a wall and crumbled to the floor, the shards of glass scraping against each other the way down.

I quickly turned my head in the other direction, but found no one there. I glanced about the room warily before continuing towards Myrnin. He made some effort to lift his head when he saw me, but other than that, he wasn't moving. I saw the comforting movements of his chest rising and falling as he took slow breaths, and those breaths were few and far in between. I didn't even know vampires _could _breathe...or rather, _needed _to breathe. I mean, Michael did it and everything...but I guess that might just be something he's choosing to do, but they still didn't need to do it. Like, they have no heartbeat; so it's not like they have to breathe. So I guess it was optional. Huh, if I thought like that about me, I'd be dead within seconds. I never did have a large lung capacity.

I kicked myself mentally. "Way to stay focused, Claire." I scolded myself, bending down next to Myrnin. I almost reflexively reached to check his pulse, but scolded myself again when I realised that the big mental speech in my head had been about how he didn't have one.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to roll Myrnin over onto his back so I could get a better look at him. It was harder than what I thought it would be. He wasn't a big bulky guy – not even Shane-big – but still, he was quite heavy. Eventually, though, I managed to overturn him, and gasped when I saw his face.

It was incredibly pale – paler than usual – , blood dripping from his mouth. Blood was slowly oozing itself from his chest, pattering onto the floor. There wasn't a stake or a knife in his chest, but I suspected that someone had used one of the two to attack him.

I shook him, his body limp in my hands. He didn't respond. "Myrnin? Myrnin. Can you hear me?" I shook him some more, but with no avail. I groaned, shaking him violently once more.

There was a laugh from somewhere in the room, deep and echoing, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Goosebumps rose on my arms, and the manic shivers were back, tingling my spine. _That _laugh. _His _laugh.

Why the hell did he always have to show up at the most inconvenient of times?

But now that I thought about, this was probably his fault. Myrnin was injured, so what if Dean had rebelled? I mean, he can't exactly rebel, because it isn't like he was ever under Myrnin's commands – maybe at the start of his rebirth, but not recently...woah, _rebirth. _That sounds like some infested thing from StarCraft.

I brought my head up, glancing about the room. I sighed as I saw what I had suspected. Dean was no where in sight. Most likely, he was hiding in the shadows, watching my every move. I lowered my head, glancing at Myrnin before I let my eyes scan the floor around me. I saw the twinkle of a shard of glass, and inched my hand over until I could grasp the large fragment. I brought it closer to me, and leaned my head down closer to whisper in Myrnin's ear: "Don't worry. I won't let you die."

It was an unwritten vow, but I was going to keep my word no matter what.

I lifted my head up, and slowly, I rose to my feet, gripping the glass in my hand. I felt like it could slice into my hand if I held it any tighter. I walked to the centre of the room, taking my time, trying my best to make my small fragile body look patronising and intimidating. Wishful thinking, if you asked me.

As I stood still, I started to glance at all the shadows, scanning all the parts of the lab that was swallowed in twilight. I heard something fall to the ground just a few feet behind me, and I whirled around on my heel, ready to face the maniac I knew was running at me.

But instead I froze. My mouth started to creep its way open, and I was sure that if I didn't close it soon, it would drop straight to the floor. I felt cold all of a sudden. It felt as though my limbs had been plunged into a pool of ice-cold water, or even frozen in ice itself. The goosebumps on my arms rose, until I was sure my whole body was covered with them, small hair along my limbs rising like a cats.

I felt my legs turn to jelly at the sight in front of me, but I knew that I had to keep a brave face, had to at least fight if I was going to get Myrnin and I out of this. Amelie would come. _But how do you know she will? _A small voice inside me asked. She was Amelie. She just..._would. _It was like she had a radar to rescue me when I got into shit like this.

_Some rescuing she did the last two times, _that small voice spoke again.

Oh God, I was going insane. I was arguing with myself. But...Amelie _would _come...wouldn't she? I mean, she'd come to my aid many times in the past...so hopefully today wouldn't be any different. There was no way in hell that I could take on these people on my own.

I gulped as I started to back up, feeling like my legs might give up carrying my weight at any moment. I put my free hand behind me, feeling my way about without taking my eyes off the beasts in front of me.

He laughed again, and as if his companions were mere misfit teenagers, trying to fit in with the cooler clique, they laughed with him. "Run, little rabbit, run. Run from the fire and into the belly of the beast."

I swallowed again, trying to keep a brave face on...though, I knew I was most likely failing at that. I stopped walking backwards and stood my ground. "Talking in riddles, now, Dean? Step down, I have to admit."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. One side of his mouth came up, and paired with the expression on the rest of his face, it looked like he was silently trying to say: 'Are you serious?'

"No, I'm not talking in riddles," He said, obviously tiring of his charade pretty quickly. "What I said is pretty clear. You're a wittle bwunny wabbit -" I rolled my eyes. I didn't need him patronising me just now. "- and I'm the big bad _hungry _lion. And no matter where you run to, you can't hide."

"Pretty cliché, if you ask me. 'You can run but you can't hide'..."

"But you can't. I mean, I'm not exactly alone, am I?" He scoffed, lifting his chin to nod backwards at the people who were backing him up. Well, the _things _that were backing him up. They couldn't necessarily be called people. "And I would go over the whole 'I'm faster than any other vampire, _and_ stronger' thing again, but it gets boring." He grinned. "It gets much more amusing when I do something like this."

His eyes locked with mine, and his grin spread higher. I felt myself go pale as he ducked away from sight. Not even a second later, I felt him behind me, arms around my waist. One hand slithered up my arm until it came to my shoulder, and peeled my raincoat off that arm, and then the other. It dropped to the ground as I stood motionless. I gritted my teeth together as he trailed his hand back down my arm, hand moving to just stroke the outside of my breast.

He moved both of his hands now. They slithered up under my t-shirt, moving slowly, and I felt his hollow chuckle on the back of my neck. His touch sent shivers up my spine, and they weren't good ones. These were shivers demanding that my brain listen to them and tell me to run, to get the hell out of there, find Michael or Amelie or Oliver, or _anybody, _and save Myrnin. Where the shivers that Shane sent up my spine when he touched me like this were ones of pleasure and love, these were of hatred and loathing.

His hands were still moving upwards, and all I could do was stand still and stare straight ahead, at the things that Dean had brought with him. I narrowed my eyes as he continued up. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I focused my vision on Dean's companions.

They looked like vampires. Same pale skin, red glowing eyes, fangs snapped down into place. But they looked...insane. There were hints of yellow in their crimson orbs, and they had blood dripping down off their fangs, like they had just been fed. Oh _God. _I glanced down at Myrnin, but thankfully, there were no bite marks – from what I could see, anyway. They must have fed on some other poor unsuspecting soul. They seemed to just be floating there, hovering in a dream-like state. As I locked eyes with one of them, I felt my stomach clench, ready to throw up at what I was seeing. Hannah.

My policewoman friend had been turned into this..._thing. _I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I had to control my emotions. If I even let one tear drop from my eye, Dean would have known he was winning, and that wasn't a liberty I was willing to give him.

Dean's hands stopped, resting just below the bottom of my bra. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Hannah, though. There was something in her eyes...something that was trying to communicate with me. Could she be in there? Trapped under that...infested exterior? There was definitely desperation in there. And I think she was trying to get me to either run, or help. Soundlessly telling me that everything was _not _all right.

Rogue vampires. That's what they looked like. Infested rogue vampires. But...infested with what? Maybe Dean had changed them, and experimented on them like what someone had done to him? But then, how would he know how to change them? Everything was getting too confusing for my liking.

Deans grip tightened around me, and he lowered his lips to my neck. He kissed my skin there, and then paused, stone cold lips freezing my skin. I felt something jagged suddenly dig into my throat, and gasped as I expected him to bite me.

But he didn't pierce my skin. Instead, he teased me with his sharp fangs, before he went back to kissing my neck. My voice was flat and empty of emotion when I spoke. "What are you doing, Dean?"

My answer was a mere scoff. The breath that came out of his nostrils flew across the skin on my neck, making me shiver. He took his head away from my neck and began to lower his hands on my waist again, seeming to be pleasured as he figured out that the longer he did this, the more hatred I would be feeling. I swear, if Shane were here, Dean would already be dead.

There was a dull _thud _from the shadows, and I snapped my head in that direction. A tall, broad figure came storming out of the hidden corner, clenching his fists as he stalked towards Dean.

"Bastard!" Shane shouted, right-hooking Dean in the eye. His grip instantly loosened and Shane pushed him away from me, grabbing me roughly and pushing me behind him. His hand was around my wrist, but it moved down so that he was gripping my hand in his. "You _never _touch her like that again, you hear me?"

Dean glared at Shane as he waved his hand. The infested vampires all gathered behind him, and I felt Shane's hand grip mines harder. "And you'll do what? We've been over this, Shane. You _can't save her. _You're _dead. _You just keep popping up at the most inconvenient of moments. And so what if you kill me while trying to protect her? What I'm trying to do will just be attempted by people who follow me."

"You think that death is the worst fate for you, Dean?" Shane's voice was low and menacing, almost coming out in a whisper. It made him sound like 'someone's worst nightmare.' He pushed me further behind him as I tried to peer out from the obstacle that as his broad back. "Infestation. Just look at your buddies here. They're trapped in there, in an infested vampire body. Being dead in a living body."

"Can we cut the crap?" Dean demanded, stepping towards Shane.

"Fine by me." Shane shrugged, and mirrored Dean's actions. He let go of my hand, and I felt an instant coldness flow through my body. I felt blood well up in my hand, and only then had I realised that the shard of glass was still gripped firmly between my fingers. I glanced at the rogue vampires, but it seemed although they couldn't smell it yet. Thankfully.

Dean laughed – damn, that was starting to get annoying – before rushing towards Shane in a blur. He grabbed a hold of him and threw him back into the wall behind me, and I ducked out of the way in time before Shane took me flying down with him. "Shane!" I started to dash towards him, avoiding the strewn mess about the place, but two pairs of cold hands gripped both my arms, locking me in place. I struggled against them and watched as Dean calmly strode over to Shane, grabbing him by the hair and making him stand up.

Shane smiled before laughing, queasy breaths coming out of him. He brought his leg up, kneeing Dean in the groin. His smile dropped as Dean didn't react. "Shit. That should've crippled you."

"What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," Dean said, in a strange cheery voice. He grinned before raising his fist, and with lightning speed, he landed it on Shane, making him suffer blow after blow.

Shane wasn't giving up, though. He raised his own fist and punched Dean right in the jaw, and that made his head twist to the side. Without hesitation, Shane kicked Dean in the groin again, and this time got a reaction. Dean went down to hunch over, but after a few seconds, was back to stop Shane in the middle of him about to bring both his cupped fists down on his back.

Dean grabbed Shane by the throat, and pushed him up against the wall. Shane's face began to go purple, and I struggled against my restraints again as Shane's body went limp. "No! Shane!" I screamed his name this time, but got no response from him. I bowed my head, and kept the fact that I knew he couldn't die again to myself. He would merely be unconscious. I wasn't letting Dean in on that little bit of info, though.

Dean let go of Shane, and his body fell to the floor, motionless. I drew my head up to look at him, and knew that the only thing holding me up was the iron-fist grip on my arms. "Let her go," Dean said.

The vampires behind me did as he told, and I almost fell forward. Dean pushed me backwards, and I stumbled to keep my balance as my feet hit the bottom step of the stairs.

The infested rogue vampires all gathered around Dean, and I stood my ground, staring at what might be the death of me. Dean smirked before standing in front of his companions, looking superior to them. "Nowhere to run, little rabbit. You ready to die?"

I hung my head, and my short black hair fell over my face. I focused my eyes on the enemy as I stood like that, feet shoulder-length apart. I felt the grip on the shard of glass go weak, and in defeat, I unclasped my hand. I saw blood drip to the ground from my palm. I took one last look at Shane's motionless body across the room before I heard the glass fall to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. This was it. This was how I was going to die.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know it's ANOTHER cliffhanger, but I live and _breathe _them, and, c'mon. If I was going to make Dean show up again (again), I wasn't just going to let her get out in one chapter! Ahhhh, you'll have to wait till the next chapter ;-D**

**Thanks to: **

_**Fangsbaby: **Lmao, feelings mutual, actually. I love it when I see you've updated XD What can I say? They're my drug...actually, no, if something's going to be my drug, I'll make it Shane ;-D ** in Southern drawl** Damn, darlin', I could use me a good piece o' muscle like that. (and now in normal voice lol) Ahhhh, men and Tomb Raider. Whether it be the pixelized Lara, or Angelina Jolie, you can't make them NOT think she's fit. But then again, we have Shane, so I don't know why we're complaining XD I'm actually the same as Shane. I'm a big video game geek, and whenever I play Tomb Raider and she doesn't do what I want, I end up screaming at the screen, going "Jump! You idiot! JUMP!" and then she would finally jump (the controls weren't working) and wouldn't make it, and I would be like "No! I'm sorry! You're not an idiot! Don't die!" and yesterday playing StarCraft 2, Jim Raynor wouldn't do as I asked, and so I threw my mouse down and just said. "Fine. Die. You're suicidal. Don't say I didn't try and help you. I hope you rot in hell." and then my brother came in to tell me to stop screaming, and when I turned back to the screen, Raynor had died :-( I'm REALLY sorry I disappointed you! It's just...it as actually almost all written for Tuesday (which I now realise was the 3rd), and then my dad bought StarCraft 2 and well...I just had to play it :-P I love your compliments XD It doesn't matter how long your review is, I always grin madly when I read your compliments. And I'm sorry for hurting Shane in this chapter. I guess I just...I loathe myself for it :-P I hope you enjoyed this update! Nikita xx _

_**morganvilleresidentXxXxXxXxXx: **Lol, I promise to add more of Michael in the upcoming chapters ;-) _

_**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike: **You're very welcome XD Thanks for reading it :D_

_And last but not least – **Midnight: **I think you would have to be insane to disagree. I'm sorry for this whopper of a cliffhanger! Here's more Shane for ya...oh, but, um, don't hate me too much. You know he's not dead, anyway. Or IS he...? Or is he not? Is he alive alive, or is he still alive dead? Oh, the questions that haunt. Lmao, I'm joking...or AM I? I'll stop now XD Hope you enjoyed this update! Nikita xx _

**Alright, peepz, I'll be updating soon. I've not started the next chapter like I usually have, but I'm pretty sure it won't be as long as my usual ones. I actually can't right short chapters, lol. But anyway, I'll have updated before Wednesday, most likely on Monday (the...um...9th. Took a while to work that out. I always lose track of the days on the holidays). So expect one then. I'm actually finding less and less time to write, because school's starting again in just over a week, and I've got prelims this year :-( Big exams – NOT ftw. **

**Anyway, I need your help with something: There will obviously be a big reunion chapter where Shane and Claire are properly together (oo-er). But I'm struggling with a song choice for this chapter. It's between four songs: **

**1/ "Post Blue" by Placebo**

**2/ "The Only Exception" by Paramore**

**3/ "All I Wanted" by Paramore**

**4/ "Always Attract" by You Me At Six**

**Okay, so, to make it fair, if you've not heard all of the songs, PLEASE listen to them. I'm needing help! Or if you have any other suggestions, then feel free to fire them my way :-) **

**See ya'll soon**

**Niki x **


	10. Just Remember

**A/N: Heads up, people. Rather depressing chapter on the way. **

**Oh, and um, the first memory of Claire's is actually a memory of mines :-P Got the six-billion scars on my knee to prove it :-(**

**With Me – Sum 41 (this song is actually more of a romance song...but it fits, don't worry)**

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

_I hit the floor, hard. I felt a tear escape my eye as I glared at the red carpet. Before I knew it, I had thrown my Jessie doll out of my hand and tears were running down my cheeks uncontrollably. I screamed as I cried, trying to get off my knees and onto my back to look at my wound. A ripple of skin had been cut open, blood gushing out of it. I glanced from my knee to the gold plating in front of my bedroom door, where the nail that had cut me was loose. I then focused on my Toy Story toys, and my Barbies and stuffed animals that I had tripped over. _

_I was three years old, and Toy Story 2 was showing downstairs in the living room. My parents had shouted on me to come and watch it, but when I had arrived downstairs with only my Jessie toy in hand, Mummy had asked: "What about Woody and Buzz? And Bullseye?" I had grinned at her, nodding vigorously – as vigorously as an excited toddler could do – and rushed back upstairs, sulking as I found the mess I had made with my toys in front of my bedroom door. I was still in a rush to not miss the start of the film, so, not paying attention to where I was going, I rushed towards my bedroom to collect the other three toys. _

_My foot hit something, and I went crashing to the ground. I felt a scrape appear on my knee from colliding with a Barbie's hand, and then felt it being torn open as the scrape got caught on a loose nail on a gold plating lining the entrance to my room. _

_Mummy and Daddy rushed up immediately, finding my knee dripping with blood as their three-year-old daughter screamed in pain. Being taken downstairs, a lollipop was placed in my mouth as Mummy used disinfectant to clean my wound before placing a large plaster on it. "I don't think it'll need stitches," Mummy said before giving me a cuddle. Daddy lifted my up and guided me through to the living room, where I found that we had missed most of the starting of the film. I was over the pain in my leg, and sulked at missing the introduction of the film. Jessie and Woody smiled up at me, and I hugged them tightly. _

They say that you're sucked into your past, not leaving a single memory uncovered. They say you suffer more pain in this moment than you do with the actual death.

"_Claire! I'm so proud of you, honey!" My dad was the first thing I noticed as I walked through the door to my house. I groaned. Looks like my physics teacher had been serious when he said he would be talking to my parents ASAP. I glanced down the hallway, seeing that my parents were standing at the end of it, gazing at their fourteen-year-old daughter with a look of utter love and joy, big goofy grins plastering their mouths. I smiled weakly up at them, and then carefully dropped my backpack to the floor. Closing the front door behind me, I knelt down to unzip my backpack, bringing out what I knew my parent's wanted to see. _

_There had been a physics test throughout my high school. Each physics class in each grade had to take a somewhat simple test – the questions were evenly matched, so that some weren't too hard for the younger part of the school, or too easy for the older part of the school. After the tests had been marked, I had been called into my physics teachers room, suspecting that I may be getting into trouble. For what, I didn't know, but you never know with teachers sometimes. _

_I had gotten the best results in the school. Out of almost twelve classes worth of school children – all of them older than me – I had gotten the best result in the school. I pulled the small brown envelope out of my backpack before zipping the bag up again. When I stood, my parents came rushing towards me, my mum gathering me in a bear hug before my dad wrapped his arms around both of us, crushing us against his body. _

"_We're so proud, sweetie." Mum whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head. _

_I pulled back and smiled up at them. I handed Dad the envelope, watching him tear it open eagerly. As his eyes scanned down the page, a grin started to appear across his mouth. "They want you to move up a grade." He looked down at me with such joy, and, matched with my mother's proud expression, I couldn't help but be a little proud of myself. _

And it was the case for me. Every moment lost in time, every joyous memory; it came rushing back to me in my final moments.

_I took a couple of hesitant steps down the hallway. Eve's footsteps were clunking off into another room, maybe the kitchen. The house seemed very quiet. Nothing jumped out to scare me, so I proceeded, one careful foot after another, all the way into the big central room. _

_And a guy lying sprawled on the couch – the way only guys could sprawl – yawned and sat up, rubbing his head. When I opened my mouth – whether to say hello or to yell for help, I didn't know – he surprised me into silence by grinning at me and putting a finger over his mouth to shush me. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm Shane. What's up?" He blinked a couple of times, and without change in expression, said, "Dude, that is a badass shiner. Hurts, huh?" _

_I nodded slightly. Shane swung his legs off the couch and sat there, watching me, elbows on his knees and hands dangling loosely. He had brown hair, cut in uneven layers that didn't quite manage to look punk. He was an older boy, older than me, anyway. Eighteen? A big guy, and tall to match it. Big enough to make me feel more miniature than usual. I thought his eyes looked brown, but I didn't dare meet them for more than a flicker at a time. _

"_So I guess you're gonna say the other chick looks worse," Shane said. _

_I shook my head, then winced when motion made it hurt even more. "No, I – um – how did you know it was -?" _

"_A chick? Easy. Size you are, a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble."_

_I felt like I ought to take offence about that, but honestly, this whole thing was starting to feel like some strange dream anyway. Maybe I'd never woken up at all. Maybe I was lying in a coma in a hospital bed, and Shane was just my lame-ass equivalent of the Cheshire cat. "I'm Claire," I said, and waved awkwardly. "Hi."_

I kept my head bowed as I opened my palm, gazing at the wound there. A thick gash ran across the middle of it, starting at my wrist and reaching my fingers. Blood oozed slowly from it.

_I needed a beer, to stay down here next to him, because I was afraid I was going to do or say something stupid, and at least if there was alcohol involved, it wouldn't be my fault, would it? But just as I opened my mouth to try to convince him, Michael came out of the kitchen with a bag of neon-coloured cheese puffs. Shane grabbed a handful and stuffed his mouth. "Claire wants a beer," he mumbled through orange goo. _

"_Claire needs to go to bed," Michael said, and flopped down. "Scoot over, man. I don't like you that much."_

"_Dick. That's not what you said last night."_

"_Bite me."_

"_I want another beer."_

"_You're cut off. It was my birthday present, not yours."_

"_Oh, that's low. You really are a dick, and just for that, I'm totally thrashing you."_

"_Promises, promises." Michael glanced at me. "You're still here. No beer. I'm not corrupting a minor."_

"_But _you're _a minor," I pointed out. "At least for beer."_

"_Yeah, and by the way, how much does it suck that I'm an adult if I kill somebody, and not if I want a beer?" Shane jumped in. "They're all dicks."_

"_Man, seriously, you are one cheap drunk. Three beers? My junior high girlfriend could hold her liquor better."_

I let out a laugh, forcing my head up at the memory. Dean smirked at me, taking a step closer.

_Shane took two steps into the room. "For the next two days, I don't want you leaving the house," he said. Which was _not _what I as expecting him to say. Not at all. "Your dad already thinks we're getting you drunk and staging orgies in the hallway. Last thing I want is to send you home with fang marks in your neck. Or in a coffin." His voice dropped lower. "I couldn't stand that. I really couldn't. You know that, right?" _

_I didn't look up. He came a step closer, and his bare feet and sweatpants came into my vision. "Claire. You've got to promise me."_

"_I can't," I said. "I'm not some little kid. And I'm not your sister."_

_He laughed, low in his throat. "Oh, yeah. That, I know. But I don't want to see you get hurt again."_

_His hand cupped my chin in warmth, and tilted my face up. _

_The whole world hushed, one perfect second of stillness. I didn't even think my heart beat. _

_His lips were warm and soft and sweet, and the sensation just blinded me, made me feel awkward and scared. _I've never...nobody ever...I'm not doing it right..._I hated myself, hated that I didn't know how to kiss him back, knew he was measuring me against all those other girls, those _better _girls he'd kissed. _

_It stopped. My heart was beating so fast it felt like a bird fluttering in my chest. I was flushed and hot and _warm, _so warm..._

_Shane pressed his forehead to mine and sighed. His breath warmed my face, and this time I kissed him, letting my instincts guide me, letting him pull me to my feet. Our hands were clasped, fingers laced, and parts of me – parts I'd only ever warmed up alone – were going full blast. _

_This time, when we came up for air, he pulled completely back. His face was flushed; his eyes were bright. My lips felt swollen, warm, utterly deliciously damp. _Oh, _I though. _I guess I should have done the tongue thing. _Putting theory into practice was hard when my brain kept wanting to short out entirely. _

"_OK," Shane said. "That – that shouldn't have happened."_

"_Probably not," I admitted. "But I'm leaving in two days. It'd be stupid if I never even kissed you."_

My first kiss...and it was with Shane. I tore my gaze away from Dean, and it landed on Shane. He was pale, eyes closed, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. I could barely see his chest rising and falling with the breaths he took. I let the tears that had been fighting to fall drip from my eyes.

"_Yeah? What do you think it's like, being trapped here when people need me?" Michael asked. His fists were clenched, his face tense and flushed. "I've watched my girlfriend nearly get killed five feet away from me, and I couldn't do anything because she was outside the house. Now it's Shane, and he's all alone out there. It couldn't be worse than this, Amelie. Trust me. If you're not going to save Shane, then you have to do this for me. Please." _

_He was asking Amelie for...what? Something she could do that would set him free? I eased down another step, and saw Sam's eyes shift and lock on me. I expected him to say something, but he just gave me a very small shake of his head. Warning me. _

_I retreated back to the top of the stairs, hesitating. Maybe I should get Eve...no, the shower was still running. I should wait. Michael wouldn't do anything stupid...would he? _

_While I was hesitating, I heard Amelie say something that I couldn't quiet understand, except for one word. _

"_Vampire."_

_And I heard Michael say, "Yes."_

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. They say that you're sucked into your past, not leaving a single memory uncovered. They say you suffer more pain in this moment than you do in the actual death. They say some things are better left buried and forgotten.

Truth is, it actually does flash before your eyes. You feel raw, empty, and suddenly, you're..._there. _You see a face, a place, even just a simple time, and you're sucked into the blackness, watching the moment from afar. Reliving the memories was the most painful thing I could think of. Looking at Dean now; fangs bared, evil in his eyes, rogue vampires behind him, I realised I wasn't scared of how he was going to kill me, or even death itself.

I was scared of what I was leaving behind.

They say to live every day like it's your last – but you never actually think it's going to be. You always think you'll have more time.

That's what I thought. But I was wrong.

You have time before you die. You think that it'll just..._happen. _But, no. When death comes, you experience the worst thing imaginable. You may not know that you're about to die – even though in my case, I do – but that's what happens. You're life flashes before your eyes, slowing down at the moments you think most important. And that's why this hurts more than actually dying. Because you remember.

You remember moments of love.

"_In this hell-hole, you're the only think that matters to me," Shane said. "I love you, Claire."_

You remember the little things that you never thought you _would _remember.

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Ask him where he got the boots!" Eve said. _

"_No! Ask him yourself!" Personally, I wanted the bunny slippers. _

Moments you _never _want to remember.

_Amelie was next to walk up to Sam's coffin. _

Moments that bring nothing but pain to you.

_Shane dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. Jason had stabbed him. _

Moments that bring a smile to your face, no matter what.

_Eve and I walked downstairs, hot chocolate in hand, wearing only boy-cut shorts, oversized t-shirts, socks, or in Eve's case, fluffy boot slippers that came up to the middle of her shin. We stopped in our tracks as we spotted Shane, furiously hitting buttons on the Xbox controller, frowning at the TV screen which showed a classic version of Lara Croft doing flips and shooting at enemies. A...thing (I didn't know what it was. It looked like a deranged lunatic. It was bald...with grey skin and stripes of black covering it's full body. It literally dragged it's knuckles along the floor, arms way too big to be natural, and had claws instead of fingers. It walked in a lifeless way, dragging itself about. Great. Now I would never get to sleep tonight.) attacked her, and managed to drain all of her health. "Damn bastard!" Shane screamed at the television. "If you did as I asked, Lara, then you wouldn't be rotting six feet under! You're a suicidal woman!"_

_Michael was asleep next to Shane, snoring softly. He had obviously gotten bored with watching Shane play the same level over and over again. Shane restarted the level...only to get killed at the same spot again. I was confused, though. In this level, you were supposed to be playing as a man...Kurtis something. Although, I did know that, as much as Shane loved the idea of finally being able to play some "brute force", he preferred to play as Lara. Like all men, I guessed. Shane must've found a way to change the characters on the level. _

_Lara was killed again, and Shane wasn't having any of it. "DON'T YOU DIE! You're a freaking pixelized woman made of polygons! You can't die! Stop screwing around and do as I tell you!" _

_He started the level again, and was getting into it so much, he kicked his feet out in the air, and soon enough, he had elbowed Michael in the face. Michael's head shot up with a drowsy, "What?" He glanced at Shane and the TV and rolled his eyes. Seeing Eve and I watching, he quickly wiped the drool off his chin, his eyes wondering up and down Eve's barely-clothed body. "That my shirt?" He asked, and Eve smirked, nodding. Michael grinned back at her, standing up and stretching. "I have to say, it looks a lot better on you than it does on me." He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, sealing an unwritten promise to her. _

"_Jeez, get a room." Shane said, finally saving the game and turning the TV off. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed," He caught my eye and winked. "You coming, Claire? Those monsters scared me too much to sleep alone." _

And then the moments that were burned into your mind. Burned to give you a lifetime of grief.

"_Claire, calm down, please." Michael said. At the tone of his voice, I finally looked up at him. Michael was...crying. "You can't do anything to bring him back. What's done is done. You tried your best."_

_Shane...he was talking about Shane. I looked down at his still body. Shane was dead. Shane was the man I loved, and he was _dead. _No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. It was a dream. It was all a bad dream, and I would wake up in a minute, with Shane's arms wrapped around me, safe in the Glass House. It was just a dream...all a dream. _

"_You're lying." I heard myself say. "Shane isn't dead. Why would you lie about something like that? He was your best friend! Why are you making shit like this up!" _

"_Claire!" Eve, this time, was the one to grab my shoulders and shake me. Her make-up was ruined. Her mascara ran down her face with her tears, and her ghost-white make-up had disappeared, revealing a flushed face. Why was Eve crying? Why were she and Michael crying? Had they broken up? What was going on? "Claire, listen to me, honey. I get that this is hard for you. It's hard for Michael and me, too, but you need to _listen to me. _You need to stop screaming. You can't look at Shane, honey. He's gone. You have to realise that."_

"_What – what are you talking about?" I asked. _Shane's gone...

_I glanced back at Shane's lifeless body on the ground. He looked gorgeous, even in his still state. Pale face, eyes closed, brown hair glued to his forehead with sweat. Even in that state, I still found him handsome. He was mine. _Not anymore..._ What were Eve and Michael talking about? Shane was there, he wasn't gone. _He's gone, Claire...

_Realisation hit me harder than a punch in the gut. I sagged in Eve's arms, and when she couldn't hold my weight up, I collapsed to my knees. Someone was screaming. Someone was crying hysterically, and screaming that he couldn't be gone. That their Shane couldn't be gone. _

_Oh...it was me that was screaming. _

_I couldn't hold it in any more. I wrapped an arm around my stomach as I puked my breakfast up. I felt someone pull my hair back, cool hands rubbing my back. "Let it all out, Claire." Michael's voice. "Take as much time as you need." _

"_What are we going to do?" Eve's voice sounded quiet, scared, like a small child. _

"_I...I really don't know." You could hear the lump in Michaels' voice through his masquerade. _

And in my final moments, that was what I saw. I was going to die.

Dean's smirk turned into a grin and he was beside me in an instant. He was at my neck now, I could tell as I felt his breath there. And then the pain came. Searing hot pain shot through my neck, and I felt myself being drained. My blood, my life-force, my _soul..._

I screamed in agony, and images of my loved ones shot through my mind. Mum and Dad. Eve Rosser. Michael Glass. Amelie, even. Myrnin. Sam Glass...Shane Collins.

And as I stood there, my life being sucked out of me, I had to remember who I was. I didn't know why, but something within me was screaming at me to remember. To remember my name.

My name is Claire Danvers. And I'm about to die.

**Dun-dun-dun! **

**Don't hate me, please? You know you love the story (not me, obviously, as you don't really know me :-P) And don't worry, you know she won't really die...but she always could. Who knows? I mean, look what happened to Shane...poor Shane. I bet you think I hate him. Ha, yeah, right. Nah, I totally love Shane XD If he were real...XP**

**Anywho, thanks to: **

_**Crying: **Would it be weird to say that I'm happy that you cried when reading this? It is? Oh well :-( Haha, it's an angsty fanfic, I know, but it's like that because I need to get you to feel what my reaction is to all this. I can't just write anything down and expect you to get the same reaction as me; when I thought about this, I kind of hated myself, and hated what I was writing about – I didn't want Shane to be dead, and I didn't want Dean to be back, I just wanted them to be happy. So, hopefully I'm sending that through to you guys XD_

_**Story Writer-In Books I Trust -: **Thanks! I LOVE Misery Business! Next to All I Wanted and Ignorance, that's my favourite song by Paramore :-D Glad you enjoyed it ;-)_

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **No problem. And thanks for the reivew :D_

_**Midnight: **Argh, I know! But it's just...I can't help myself! I need to keep you guys' reading somehow! Um...well, then, I broke the suspense...with more suspense. Don't hate me! Actually, now that I think about it, I just...didn't move on from that cliffhanger at all. All I did was throw in the near-death experience thing with all the memories :-P Lmao, I agree with you there. Although, you'd have to wait in line – I'd kill the b*stard myself...or at least raw him up for you, so he's easier to kill. Although I think that in this, Shane's already desperate to kill him...If Shane and Dean were real, Shane would be leading a mob against Dean with us two (and every one else who hates Dean) right behind him! I LOVE that song by 3 Doors Down...never heard the one by Avril Lavigne, though, so I'll have to check that out on YouTube XD Yay! I'm glad you might be getting an account! Woop! :-P Hope you enjoyed this chappy XD Nikita x _

_**RockGodess1994: **I actually think that song would be great for it :D Thanks for the review ;-)_

_**Fangsbaby: **Exactly! That's where I first heard Placebo! I fell in love with the song on that video, and found out it was Placebo :-P Thank-en-you very muchly XD Hmmm...yes, he'll be fine. Seeing as he's undead, a few bruises here and there will only hurt him, not kill him :-D Like I said in my review, your boyfriend (like YOU said) just doesn't understand the epicness of Morganville. I'm glad that you gasp at it though...well, what I mean is that I'm glad that you guys get the reaction I want you to get XD Oreo Bru...interesting. Hang on, I think I might try that. Damn, we don't have any Oreo's :-( Okay, don't hate me with this chapter! I realise that all I did was take Claire about to die and stick in a bunch of memories and a weird monologue-type-thingy from Claire, but all shall be relieved (not revealed, because there's nothing to reveal in the next chapter. Claire shall be relieved...and maybe Shane...if you get what I mean...okay, Imma shut up now!) in the next chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy your anniversary, and have fun **third wink wink** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nikita x_

_**MyImmortalxo: **Damn right you should be sorry! Nah, I'm joking, I haven't been reviewing your recent chapters either :-/ I'm terrible for stuff like that, I really am! Who DOESN'T hate Dean? I despise the fact he's come back, and this is my story! Yeah, you're right there...no Dean, no story. Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing that scene. My friends and I always have a banter, and I'm the "witty" one out of us, so I can always come up with a snappy comment on the spot, even under pressure. So basically, I thought about what I might say, what Shane might say, what Michael might say, what Eve might say, what Claire might say (you get my point) and roll it in to the banter they were having XD **sighs blissfully** I love Shane, too. Well, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see if she dies! Lol, but I don't plan on her being DEAD dead...And she doesn't go to the place where Shane is, either. But she still could die...I'll leave you to think about what I mean ;-P Keep R 'n' R-ing! Nikita x _

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update on Saturday...I know that's a wee bit away, but like I said in the last chapter: School's coming up again, and I have to sort last-minute things out...along with prepare myself for the new wave of first years that'll be screaming "Nikita! Nikita! I've no seen you in years!" that'll pop up to high school :-P Believe me, it happened on their visits up to the school. **

**So, Saturday, all will be revealed **cough** or relieved, whatever **cough** I'll leave you to figure that one out :-P **

**'Til next time!**

**Niki x **


	11. Equilibrium

**'Ello again mah peeps and pepettes. So, I get that it is _technically _Sunday just now, but hey, I had this written in time for Saturday, and I was going to update yesterday, too. But I was in my bed fixing it, and then my laptop decided to die. And I'm in a cabin bed, so a plug was nowhere near me :-( See, dedication right there for ya. Anyway, when I was writing this, I was eating chilli. And drinking Coke. And obviously writing this. Shane Collins, anyone? **

**I have small shout-out to xxTwilightWriterxx (known to me as Whore or Amy) and Fangsbaby: Now, Alex, I owe my friend Amy (or whore. Whatever, she calls me slut, I call her whore) an Oreo because she reviewed my story. But...I'd feel like betraying you because then I wouldn't be eating the Oreo Bru...not to mention, I would be wasting an Oreo on HER. Um...lobe (ha, our word) ya, Amy! So, Amy, I don't have Oreo's...and it's too early, so feck off and I'll buy some later and shove them down your throat on Wednesday. You'll look so attractive when we're walking down to school; stuffed cheeks, black biscuit crumbs and cream covering your mouth...gets all the boys turned on, trust me. Well, by boys I mean Stuart **shudders** I cannot believe I went there. Besides, I want to try some Oreo Bru...oh crap, we have no Irn Bru either...we seriously need to go shopping. And Amy, if you don't shut up, I'll ask Fangsbaby to get her boyfriend to you...the best way I can describe him is Derry's dad :-O And I know that you find him scary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable franchise or trade mark names in this story. I only own the plot, and the rest belong to their rightful owners. **

**The song in this chapter changes once. Because of the change in mood. **

**So, first up: Easier To Run by Linkin Park **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...I hope you enjoy reading it ;-D**

* * *

It happened so fast, I wasn't sure if my mind had given into the threat of insanity.

I was on my knees, Dean gripping both my shoulders in a crushing hold. I didn't know how I had gotten there; I was so numb I could barely register anything.

The sheer agony that Dean was forcing through my body was too much. At some point, my brain cut off most of my senses. The only thing I could see was a small circle of vision, the edges of my sight blurring. The colours danced about, mixing from black, blue and red, before they crashed together, making me even more confused.

The only thing I could hear was the belligerent beating of my heart. Everything was silent except its fast, hammering tune.

Blood. I could smell blood. And death. Stale, cold death. Whether it was the blood from my palm or from the holes in my neck, I wasn't sure. But it was everywhere. Blood, so much blood...

I couldn't take it any more. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth together. I couldn't feel the pain any more. I was numb. I just...switched off. I was conscious, but barely. I wanted Dean to stop. But that was both simple and impossible thinking. Telling someone to stop wouldn't make them do it. But it was worth a try.

"St-stop." I croaked.

He let out a shrill laugh, and abruptly, I felt him pull away. With the loss of his arms gripping my shoulders, I fell flat to the ground. I began to cough violently, but couldn't manage to cover my mouth. Blood splattered onto the ground. Great, I thought. Just what I need: internal bleeding.

"You ain't looking so well," Dean laughed, and when I looked up at him, I saw that he was gazing lustfully at the blood spilled on the floor.

Feeling immensely irate at his constant amusement from my pain, I glared in his direction. "You're sick. You just drained me of half my blood; and now you're about to eat off the floor?" I croaked. "You need help." I coughed up more blood, and he gloatingly made me eat my words.

"Looks like you're the one who needs help, darlin'." He stalked back towards me, and I managed to roll onto my back, pushing myself away from him with weak arms.

"Don't come near me," I warned, clumsily scurrying away. It wasn't enough; my fragile body was failing and I knew it. I could barely hold me head up, let alone try and run away.

"Or you'll do what? Whatever."

Soon enough, he was in front of my body, a narcissistic smirk plastered across his face. He was so goddamn full of himself. He needed a reality check. He bent down into a squat, and I met his eyes. One side of his mouth rose even higher, and in a quiet tone, he said: "This shouldn't hurt much longer. When it's finished, the power you'll feel will be much, _much _better than anything humane could every process."

My eyes widened when I processed what he had said. He was insane. Well, that much was evident in the fact he was both a serial killer and a serial rapist, but _still. _He couldn't be serious. Why did he want to change me?

"W-what?" I stammered, clutching a hand to my neck. Some irrational part of my mind thought that it might help. He could easily tear my hand away and continue, but right now, it was the only defence I had. My body was tiny and fragile enough as it was, and the way Dean was looking at me, along with how much _bigger _he was than me, I felt even more miniature than usual. The only people who had made me feel like that before were Shane and Michael. And they weren't psychopaths out to either kill me, or kill me as a human and turn me into a literal sense of living dead. No, they like to do quite the opposite, actually.

"You heard. Just hold still so I can get it over and done with quicker." I stared at his eyes, and he didn't make a move for me. It seemed to interrupt him, to be honest. Tearing my gaze away from him, I looked over his shoulder, first at Shane's still body, and then Dean's companions.

I couldn't help myself from staring at that sad, empty face of Hannah's. It wasn't lost of any emotion, though. Which is what confused me. She still seemed to be in there. But she was a rogue vampire...well, if I'm giving them names, I might as well call them _infested _rogue vampires.

These people didn't look like ordinary vampires. Granted, they were rogue, and thus they had a larger thirst for blood, and a craving they couldn't control – which effected the way they look – but they're bodies were...strange. Different. They weren't just pale; they were jagged. Patches of their skin had turn from tissue to plates of what look liked a rough outer shell. On the parts of their skin where you could actually see theproper skin, green or blue veins moved underneath it. I suppressed a shudder, and brought my gaze back to Hannah's face.

She still looked like the same old Hannah. Except, her face wasn't as fierce – or happy – as it used to be. She caught my gaze, and her outer shell smirked. But the look in her eyes didn't match her expression. She gave me a small shake of the head. 'Don't say anything,' she mouthed. She was warning me.

Dean lunged forward, and my gaze snapped back to him. He plunged his fangs into the other side of my neck, and my senses were back. Every nerve, every bone, every cell in my body screamed, screaming for me to make the pain stop. My brain was willing for me to do something, but I couldn't. Because even though I was screaming my lungs out, my body was unwilling to push Dean away – because I didn't have the energy to – and even though my body was going through the worst pain imaginable, I couldn't help but let the outcome run through my mind. I couldn't help but think this might be for the better.

If I just gave in and let Dean change me, it was a fate worse than death. It was literally suicide, but it would be for the better. Michael wouldn't have to be watching the shadows, looking for Dean, all to protect his family. Eve wouldn't be having a heart attack every now and then with my depressed state, and wouldn't have to be worrying about me all the time. And Shane wouldn't die for good while trying to protect me. _No, _I though. _This is a fate worse than death. But I'm saving people's lives in doing so. _

And that's how I gave up. I just fell to the ground, eyes closed, Dean moving onto his knees when I did so, so he could get a better flowing point. I didn't try to push him away, even though I knew it wasn't the best idea.

If he changed me, it would most likely be for the better.

_You idiot! _Something screamed within me, and I snapped my eyes open. _You can't let him change you! Move! _

I listened to the inner voice, and realised what an idiot I was being. "S-stop. I'll help you, if you just...just stop."

Dean pulled away, and his face was a look of sheer disgust. "What? You need to speak a little louder, and with less of the stuttering. You need a speech therapist or something?"

I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper as I rubbed at my neck."Stop. Don't change me. I'll do what you want, as long as you let me do it human. Just please, stop."

"What? Speak louder, wittle bwunny wabbit." Dean stood up and kicked me in the ribs. "_What did you say?_"

"She said stop." Shane's deep voice was a growl behind Dean, and he and I both gasped. I hadn't seen him stir, and I hadn't seen him move behind Dean.

Dean turned around slowly. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but Shane didn't seem affected by it. "Oh. The retard in tin foil decided to awaken. Honestly, you might as well go back into unconsciousness. You can't really help her just now." He was about to turn back to me – arrogant enough to think that Shane couldn't hurt him – but was caught off-guard with a jaw-breaking punch from Shane. His fist slammed into Dean's jaw so hard that even _I _felt it. Dean's head whipped to the side, and I grimaced when I saw the blood dripping down his chin, covering almost all of the right side of his face.

Dean twitched his jaw before running a hand along his bloodied face. He turned back to Shane, but before he could do anything, Shane lifted his bloody hand up again, forcing another punch into Dean's eye. This time, Dean had no resistance. He slumped to the ground, and I pulled my legs back so that they weren't squashed on his way down to the floor.

Without Dean's body blocking my sight, I saw that the other vampires were also down on the ground. How the hell Shane had managed to do that, I had no idea.

Following my gaze, Shane shook his head. "Wasn't me who knocked them out. Myrnin came round for a few."

Myrnin? But surely I would have seen him. Sure enough, I looked around for Myrnin, and I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked back up at Shane. "Oh." Was my lame-ass excuse of a response.

"He went round about looking to see if anyone was hiding." He said, and then he coughed, avoiding my gaze before looking back up at me.

We just stared at each other. I was vaguely aware of the blood pouring out of my neck, and the fact that I would most likely stink of raw sweat. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. This couldn't be real...I mean, whenever I've seen him before, he was gone again within five minutes. This had to be a dream...but then why wasn't I waking up? I didn't want to, but God, it was Shane, and he had been gone for so long...

He gave me a small wave of his hand before awkwardly saying, "Hey. So, um, yeah. Not seen you in a while."

I smiled softly at his attempts to lighten the mood. Well, this was awkward.

A sudden feeling of nausea came over me, and suddenly, I was on my feet, looking for a sink or a toilet or something. "What's wrong?" Shane asked, his brow burrowing in confusion.

"I think I'm going to be -"

And I passed out before I could say _sick. _

* * *

**(A/N: Switch the song to Always Attract by You Me At Six...please? It won't be the same if you don't ;-D)**

My eyes were closed, and I could feel myself being moved from side to side as someone carried me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew what would happen if I did. It would be like admitting defeat. I didn't want to enter the real world again. Instead, if I lived in a world of silence and peace, I wouldn't have to look behind me every two seconds and watch the shadows like a hawk in order to survive. It was too hard.

I sighed as I felt the arms holding me tighten around my body. Without opening my eyes, I realised I was being carried bridal style. I wanted to go back to sleep. My whole body ached, and I jut wanted to rest...Sleep sounded _so _good right now.

I was hit with a wave of irate feeling when the suns rays burned into my closed eyelids. Behind my lids, everything was a neon orange, burning my eyes. Looks like I wasn't going to get any sleep.

I opened my eyes, and peered up to see Shane's bruised face as he carried me somewhere. When I turned my head in the other direction, I saw that we were walking up the stairs of Amelie's favourite hidden room. The sun must have come from a window. Back home at last.

I looked back up at Shane. His right eye was bruised, and his bottom lip had a scab on it from Dean's multiple punches. Dried blood marked the skin from the hairline on the left side of his face to the bottom of his earlobe, and there were multiple scratches, bruises and cuts all over his face. He glanced down at me, and his expression softened. _That happened to him because of me..._

"Shane?" I asked, and it was barely above a whisper. I coughed to clear my throat.

"Don't worry," He said softly. "I gotcha."

Without taking his eyes off me, he placed me down on the couch in the hidden room. I felt the familiar fabric loosen my muscles, and the familiar scent of home visited my nostrils. When Shane moved back, I didn't let him go; I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers. I still couldn't believe he was here, and I didn't want to let go, and...

Before I knew it, tears were running down my face. I wiped at them furiously with my free hand as Shane tightened the hold on my hand and bent down next to the couch, stroking my hair with his other hand. "Ssh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." He soothed. I closed my eyes at his touch, because I had wanted it for so, _so _long. And what if I lost him again? Was he even back for good? I couldn't lose him again, I just couldn't...

I reached up and touched a bruise on his cheekbone. I needed to check that he was really here, and that I wasn't just hallucinating. But I could see the pain in his eyes from his wounds, and I wanted to tell him it would be okay. I couldn't guarantee that, but I needed him to be strong for both of us. Shane was the one who kept together. He had helped me keep my head high in the most incredulous situations.

He closed his eyes, and leaned his head into the palm of my hand. My thumb gently rubbed circles on the bruise, and I was trying my best not to hurt him. "God, I've missed you, Claire." He whispered, like he couldn't believe he was here, either. His eyes fluttered open, and he moved his hand from my hair. It trailed down my face, slowly, teasingly, his soft fingers running down my forehead, over my cheeks, my nose and down to rest on my lips. Letting them linger there for a second, he then moved his hand down to the holes in my neck.

I grimaced. Shane touched them gently, seeing that if he was too rough the wounds would break open again. I heard him gasp as he took them in fully, and his eyes were transfixed on my neck. Slowly, he bent down, placing soft, tentative kisses on the wounds.

I closed my eyes at the familiar touch, and I had to suppress what I told myself was a blissful sigh – it could've been a moan all the same. He pulled away too soon, and looked me dead in the eyes. "He was so close to killing you." He said, anger and regret heavy in his voice.

I let out non-humoured laugh. "Yeah, I kind of got that. He just kept...mocking me." My gaze hardened and my jaw twitched.

"He was trying to change you as well, Claire." Shane stood up, letting go of my hand. Confused, I sat up, tucking my hands under my knees. I winced at the movement, and the world swayed for a minute before Shane caught me by my shoulders and laid me back down on the couch. "You shouldn't move. Give your muscles time to rest."

He let go and turned away from me, and his shoulders were hunched up. He was angry, I could tell. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, ignoring his suggestions and sitting up again.

He sighed and scoffed, and the sound was cold. So cold, in fact, that it didn't sound like Shane. "You didn't try to stop him." He turned around, and his face was a mask of horrified anger. "He was trying to change you, and you weren't doing anything. Why?"

"Shane..." I sighed. There was no point in making up excuses. I should tell him the truth. "I...I thought that if Dean changed me, it would be better."

"_What?_ Did you _want _him to change you? If you did, you're not the same Claire as you were before."

This got my full attention, along with anger flowing through my body. "_Excuse me?" _I stood up straight, standing my ground, trying to look intimidating to him. Which I guess wouldn't work, because if I kept my head level, my eyesight only saw his broad shoulders. I craned my neck to look up at him. "Well, sorry if I thought about sacrificing myself to save my friends."

"That's bull, Claire. You just didn't want to fight. You never used to be like that. You would've fought to the death." His lip curled up in a sneer. I felt like slapping him. Which was out of character, because this was _Shane. _Instead of thinking of banging his head against the wall, I should be filled with thoughts of us in a passionate lip-lock, going as far as we were willing.

"It isn't bull! And I'm still that Claire! I was fighting to the death, but I was on my own, with nobody to help me. When someone sucks almost all of your blood out of you, and you have sudden flashbacks of your life, it doesn't exactly give you the most energy in the world. I was protecting my friends."

"Protecting your friends how? By making them grieve your death? Do you realise that the only thing that's kept me going is seeing you every day? And I have to save your ass whenever you get in trouble, and you're almost-suicide is the thanks I get!"

I turned away from him and pushed the button to open the door. I pushed past Shane and started down the stairs when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and pushed him away roughly. Shane had the muscle to stay right where he was, but surprise was on my side and he stumbled back a few steps. "I want an explanation." He growled, grabbing my wrist again.

"I gave you an explanation! Stop being so ignorant and accept it! I was saving you pain by wanting to change!"

"How? How were you saving us pain?" Shane demanded.

"_Because I would be able to look after my self!" _I screamed at him. His eyes widened at the volume of my voice, and his mouth was agape. Taking the opportunity as an advantage, I turned away and walked down the stairs. I was just outside my bedroom door when Shane grabbed my arm again. "Leave me, Shane. I've given you my damn explanation."

"No. Not until you tell me the full story."

I didn't turn around to face him, and heavier tears ran down my face. I didn't want to let him see them. I felt that I wouldn't be taken as serious if he saw them, somehow. I took in a shakey breath. "Michael and Eve are always looking out for me," I said nonchalantly. "Michael has turned OTT with the amount of precautions he's taking to make sure Eve and I are safe. He doesn't like that Dean's back, and he's worried that he won't be in time to rescue me the next time I get attacked. I thought that if I let Dean change me, they wouldn't need to worry. I would be stronger and faster, and therefore, people wouldn't need to be looking out for me so much."

Shane moved closer, and in a quiet voice he said, "But I'm here to look out for you. Why don't you rely on that?"

I spun around, not caring whether he saw my puffy eyes, or the tears running down my face, or the pain in my eyes. "_Because you're dead, Shane! _You can't look out for me if you can only manifest once in a while! You're not here any more!" I broke down, and I was now sobbing uncontrollably. Great, just great. "I love you, and you aren't here any more! Why did you have to bloody die! You're supposed to be here to tell me it's all okay, you're supposed to be there to curl up to in bed at night. You're supposed to kiss me, to hug me, to be there when I'm scared! You should be around to tell me you love me, to protect me when shit like this happens, and to stop me from making rational decisions!" I inhaled a large breath, and wiped at my eyes. "But you can't. Because you're dead. And I'm regretting everything I'm saying, but _you're not here. _I can't rely on sheer love to save me at the end of the day, and I want you back! I miss you! And I need you to protect me, because so help me -"

I was cut off when Shane's lips were crushed to mines. He had grabbed my face in his hands to stop me from screaming what I had been about to say. And I was glad he did, for two reasons. First was that I didn't want to admit what I could do if I had been pushed to it. And the second was that I had missed this so much.

I moved my lips against Shane's as his hands cupped my face. My arms went up around his neck, and one hand roamed in his messy brown locks. Shane started nibbling softly at my bottom lip before I granted him entrance, and when his tongue touched mine, a familiar bolt of electricity jumped through both our bodies.

Shane brought his hands down to my waist and moaned. I broke the kiss off, and Shane leaned his forehead against mine. I gasped for air before I spoke, "God, I've missed you."

Every coherent thought went out the window as our lips met again. Shane pushed me up against the wall and our tongues entwined again, both trying to fight for dominance. My hands went down to the hem of his top, and I tugged on it. We pulled away from each other just short enough to let him slip the garment over his head.

I wasn't sure who kissed whom this time, but it didn't matter. The kisses this time were softer, gentler, and they made my heart ache at the memories. Oh _God _I missed this. I missed Shane. I needed Shane. I needed all of him. And if I didn't get what I wanted soon, my heart just might literally explode.

Shane's hands skimmed up and under my t-shirt, and he pulled it over my head, tossing it through the doorway into my room. We came up for air for a second before our lips met in a fierce frenzy again. I could feel the desire radiating from Shane as much as I felt it bubbling within myself.

Shane grabbed hold of my thighs, and I jumped up, swinging my legs around his waist. He guided me through the open doorway of my room, placing chaste kissed along my jaw along the way, softly nibbling at the skin there. He placed kisses down my neck, and I moaned.

Entering my bedroom, Shane kicked the door shut. We were at my bed now, and he carried me as he crawled onto the mattress. Once in the middle, he dropped me, bending over me as our lips met passionately. I was vaguely aware of a noise downstairs, but I paid no attention to it. My senses were filled with Shane, only Shane...

Shane pulled away and gazed down at me. His face was flushed and his lips were a bit swollen, but the cuts and bruises on his face had seemed to minimise. He wiped away one of my tears with his thumb before leaning down to whisper, "You know that I love you too, right? You know that I'm trying to be able to do all that stuff again. I'm trying."

I nodded slowly and brought his lips back to mine. He smiled against my lips and I giggled before trying to unbuckle his belt. I was at his zipper when my bedroom door snapped open.

I snapped my eyes open and shoved Shane off me, and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _thump. _I sent him an apologetic look before joining him in staring at who had interrupted us.

Only for it to turn into a blush.

"Mr Collins, do you mind if I borrow Claire for a minute if you can contain your excitement? Surely you can control your need for intercourse. Besides, I was getting rather bored downstairs. Playing Scrabble by yourself isn't very fun." Myrnin said matter-of-factly.

I groaned. _Myrnin!_

* * *

**And there you have it. Claire isn't dead :-P Although of course she wouldn't die...or would I make her die? Or properly die, at least? But what if she was undead? Okay, I'm not getting into it, so no, I won't kill her...yet. Right, shutting up, because the "yet" bit is a lie. I won't kill Claire (or will I?)**

**ANYWAY, moving on from that bit, I'll update on Tuesday...or try, seeing as I'm really busy on Tuesday. It's back to school over here on Wednesday, which means that updates might be less frequent, so I want to get one up before school XD So TUESDAY. Put it on your calender. Nah, I know you won't do that, haha. **

**Thanks to: **

_**Fangsbaby: **Lmao, "fooking" XD Yeah, THAT was one badass shiner, in Shane's words. It's all shiny now and milky looking and...ew, that is one scar that isn't going away. It hurt like hell as well, so we ended up removing the gold plates from upstairs :-) I loved it as well! I went to see it with my mum, dad and sister, and my mum said that throughout the film, she was thinking, "Oh God...Nikita's a teenager now." because of Andy, and the fact that I was obsessed with this when I was wee. It WAS depressing, wasn't it? I CRIED! Out in the lobby, though, 2 kids were like "Toy Story 3! Mummy, we have to get in there quick! Toy Story 3!" and they were only about 4, and I felt like going up to them and saying "Move aside, kids, I've been waiting 11 years for this film!" but I wasn't heartless, and I would get in trouble, anyway XP Lmao, well, well done for that :-D I actually really need to get Oreo's in now, seeing as my friend is demanding one because she reviewed...And it's fine, really. I'll miss your reviews and your updates, but it won't be for long...will it? NOOOO! Lol, I hope you liked this chapter...I've got a feeling you did! Nikita x_

_**Midnight: **I was waiting to see how another cliffy went down, lol. Okay, secret? The Shane screaming at the TV...were stuff that I was screaming at the TV when playing Tomb Raider: Angel Of Darkness. And in Michael's place was my brother, haha. But I laughed when I read over it XD I tried to put in the best mix of memories I could, but I only have the first two books with me, so the other ones were all from memory :-P True, true. I wouldn't let him get away from us, though. I'd shoot him if I had to...wait, I didn't mean that! I wouldn't hurt him! Okay, now, I KNOW you enjoyed this chapter XD Nikita x_

_**Story Writer-In Books I Trust-: **Thank you! And no problem XD _

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Your welcome XD_

_**MyImmortalxo: **Why thank you, it kind of just came to me, really. I thought I would build up more suspense, that way XD And I also got the idea because I'm reading this book "Before I Fall" just now, and the girl has to keep reliving her last day over and over until she does what's right (but she doesn't know what it is she has to do). Really sad, but I recommend checking it out. Although in the book her life doesn't flash before her eyes, but the sentence opener is "They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes", and then she goes on to say that hers DIDN'T flash before her eyes. But I thought it would be cool to make that happen to Claire :D Well, she hasn't died for real, and you all got your dosage of Shane :) Nikita x_

_**xxTwilightWriterxx: **You...Okay, I don't have Oreo's; we already went over this! And hey, I liked Sum 41 WAYYYYY before they were used in Gossip Girl. It isn't a matter of...civilization, it's a matter of liking the song. Yes, yes it was the stuff that I screamed at her. That woman is frustrating! And plus AoD had quite a few glitches and bugs...Nikita x_

**Anyway, folks, I am now away to Glasgow to go shopping. And it's my parents anniversary :-P I had to update before I went so I could have peace at mind XD remember, Tuesday :) **

**Niki x **


	12. Placement

**E-oh. (OK, I have no idea if that's the right way to write the Teletubbies greeting) ...So, here is thy next chapter. OMG, I sounded like a complete idiot in those first two sentences...hmm. Not lying, I am a complete idiot. But this is nor the right time nor the right place to discuss that. I'm sorry for not updating on Tuesday like I said, but on Tuesday, I didn't have any time to write – we were out all day getting last minute stuff for school, and then I had to do homework, and I got a fringe :D I haven't had one since I was like, 5, so it was a change XD**

**Anyway, this chapter answers quite a bit of queeries. For example, how Shane is here for longer than a few minutes. I've explained what's going on (with most things) the best I could, but I haven't explained everything...because I want some things to make you go "OH MY GOD!" when you DO find out about them :-P Muhahahahahahahaha...**cough** **

**Anyway, I feel the need to point out that I have literally just screamed my house down...Assassin's Creed won't work on my laptop again, and I am not a happy bunny. If I had had a knife or something, I would've plunged it into my laptop...**insert Pyshco screeching here**But I didn't, because what idiot would leave a knife in a living room with an angry teenage girl right next to it? The answer, my friends, are people that we shall call "special". Mental hospital patients. **

**Crap, I got off track there. This isn't a blog, this is a fanfiction story, so best get on with it, eh? **

**Something I can Never Have – Flyleaf (Nine Inch Nails Cover) ...you can listen to whatever version, but for this chapter, the Flyleaf version is better :-)**

* * *

"Amelie wishes to speak with you." Myrnin said simply as he walked down the hallway.

I frowned at his back before adjusting my t-shirt. Glancing down at my cut palm, I traced a finger along the jagged line. The blood was dry, but the wound wasn't anywhere near closed – my brain sent a wave of irritated pain to my hand when I touched it, and when I lifted my finger to inspect it, there was a small dab of new blood on it. I sighed, stopping a few paces behind Myrnin.

He stopped at my sigh, and turned around to face me. A look of worry was sketched on his face. "Are you okay, Claire?" He asked, forehead scrunching.

Suddenly, the pain came back to me. With Shane near me before, and in the heavy lip-lock we were trapped in, I had somewhat become immune to the pain of the blood-loss, but now it came back to me full force. I groaned as I grasped at my neck, before I leaned against the wall to take a few deep breaths. I should be in a hospital. I had lost too much blood, and I could collapse any minute if I wasn't careful. I felt a bruise appearing over the bite wounds on my neck, and closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth together. I felt like I had spent about an hour non-stop on a huge rollercoaster. My world was spinning, and I couldn't grasp enough air. I felt incredibly tired and nauseous.

I didn't want anybody to worry, though. Knowing Shane, if he found out about it, he would get me over there as soon as possible, and never leave my bedside...well, never leave my bedside purposely. I pushed myself off the wall, but kept one hand against it, steadying myself. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lied, and Myrnin shrugged, turning away. "What is Amelie doing here?" I asked, beginning to follow him again.

Another shrug. "She insisted on seeing you as soon as possible. I wouldn't worry about Mr Glass and Miss Rosser coming home any time soon, however, as Amelie would appeared to have kept them busy."

I made a vague sound that could have been anything as a reply. I screwed my eyes up against the pain building in me again, and started to walk down the stairs.

Myrnin came to a halt just shy of the living room, and made a gesture for me to walk in. Taking a deep breath, I complied. I walked into the room and spotted Amelie sitting in the centre of the couch, her two trusty bodyguards standing next to the television, looking as serious as ever.

Amelie's hair was pulled up in a bun, cirby grips holding loose locks of hair in place. She was in a turquoise suit, and it made her face look softer than it already was. But she still looked as intimidating as ever.

"Claire." She said with a bow of her head. "I would like to keep this short. I believe you have some questions in need of answers."

I nodded but stood standing, feeling like I would be showing more respect if I didn't mirror her by sitting down. I heard footsteps, and looked over my shoulder as Shane walked in, Myrnin following closely behind. I smirked. Shane had said to give him a few minutes...and he hadn't needed to say what for.

As he grinned over at me, I couldn't help but return the favour. But inside, my head was buzzing with questions. I didn't know which ones to ask, though. It was like they were all blurring together,

and my mind couldn't grasp onto one long enough for me to ask it.

My mind broke away from that train of thought as I watched Shane glance away from me, and his face instantly turned sour as he glared at Amelie. His mouth almost came up in a snarl and his eyes were narrowed into fine slits. He didn't look happy at all. I knew that Shane had never really liked the Ice Queen of Morganville, but there had to be something more to it here. Shane had never even looked at Oliver like this before...most of the time, anyway. It didn't take a genius to work out that Shane hated him as well.

I frowned at him, and prepared myself for the impact of Shane starting something that he couldn't finish. I honestly expected him to do anything – scream, shout, even hit her. But then Shane would be stupider than I thought to try and attempt to harm Amelie. Too risky. And besides, she could probably snap his neck in a second.

But he didn't act on his anger. Instead, he just came fully next to my side, took my hand, and gripped it. Quite hard, but not hard enough to hurt. Instead, I winced, but was silently thankful Shane wasn't going to cause a scene that wasn't needed. Why was he so angry? What had Amelie done to him? Sure, she controlled everything in Morganville, but she wasn't responsible for Shane's death.

What had she done? As far as I knew, Shane hadn't seen her since we had left Morganville, and _she _was the one to let us out of Morganville, so why was he complaining? If so, then he was a lot less grateful than what I had ever imagined. Shane was Shane – he was a bit over-protective at times, and more than a bit suspicious at times – and he had never liked Amelie, but I thought that he would at least be polite enough to show _some _courtesy to the lady who let us go to Dallas. Shane was better than that. I knew it. He _was _grateful to her...so why was he giving her the death glare that he was now?

_Wait. _As far as _I _knew Shane hadn't seen Amelie since we left Morganville. And Shane wouldn't just hate someone without them doing something to piss him off (well, mostly. Shane did have the tendency to get fuming over nothing once in a while). Maybe he had seen Amelie since Dallas...that woman had incredible powers, and I was still looking for an explanation as to how Shane was stuck in a somewhat void.

Then it hit me. "What have you done to Shane?" My voice came out low, and I was surprised at the harshness of my voice. And it didn't sound like I had asked a question, either; it had sounded like a statement. She was the reason he was halfway between worlds – I just _knew _it – and even though I should be grateful that she hadn't allowed him to die, I wanted to know why she couldn't bring him back fully.

"You best get to a hospital, Claire. You have lost a lot of blood, and you need the best treatment possible. You may not have much time left to live if we do not submit you to one soon." She waved my comment off, and I felt like I could almost match Shane's anger.

I ignored the way she had said '_you may not have much time left to live', _and said, "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, Amelie, but you said that I had questions in need of answering, so why don't you answer that one? And besides, Myrnin said that _you _were the one wanting to talk to _me._"

Amelie sighed, and it was a hypnotising sound. It may sound creepy saying this, but it was almost beautiful. It was practically music to my ears, and it almost made me relax before I remembered what had got me worked up in the first place.

She turned away from me, facing Shane. I felt his body go rigid as she opened her mouth to speak, and expected the worst – he still had a mask of anger on his face, but it had calmed down a bit. I squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he turned his head to give me a ghost of a smile before turning back to Amelie.

"You don't have much time left, Mr Collins. You have manifested for too long already, and I will not allow you to waste more time in this world when you have duties to attend to later on."

What? I frowned as I opened my mouth to speak, but Amelie cut me off. She turned back to me as she spoke. "Dean shall not be bothering you again, Claire. I had someone find his unconscious body and watch over him, so there is close to no possibility of him showing up at the most inconvenient of moments." She paused a second, and seemed to be thinking. "I trust that he shall be disposed of soon, and his further existence is an impracticality that I am beginning to regret."

I processed what she had said before she continued to speak. _Disposed of. _At least I wouldn't be jumping at the slightest of shadows any more. "I apologise for the harassment that Dean has been causing you, but you must listen to me when I say this: No matter how far Dean may go to get what he wishes, you must _never _assist him. He will go to the ends of this earth to get what he wants, and it is not something I can afford to happen. Do not give in, Claire. It will not just be the death of you, but perhaps thousands of people."

My eyes widened. What was Dean wanting? It didn't sound like he was wishing for world peace, or for the grass to be covered in feathers. But whose fault was it that he was even alive?

"Who created him?" Shane asked bluntly.

"You have to tell us, Amelie," I continued. "Because Myrnin seems oblivious to almost everything that is going on, so how could it be him. I want to know, Amelie. Please tell me, because my life is the one at stake here."

Amelie placed her hands on her suit-trousers, in a straight position. "None of that is of any relevance at this moment. You must not stray from Michael Glass, Claire. You need protection, and I may not be able to get to you as fast as possible when you call for me using the bracelet." She gestured to the fine jewellery at the end of my arm. I glanced down at the bracelet on my wrist. I had forgotten about it, and then mentally kicked myself when I hadn't thought about pressing my bleeding palm to it. _Idiot. _"When not with Michael, I would suggest being near Myrnin. He is much stronger than myself of Mr Glass, and I trust him to protect you to no end."

Myrnin cleared his throat. I turned to face him, and took in his tired expression, masses of curly hair sticking out all over the place. "Of course. When Little Claire is in need of aid, I shall try my best to get to her. I understand the importance she is to not only us, but to Mr Collins, and I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of the anger he would have at her death."

Shane tensed at his words, but nodded towards him. He gripped my hand even tighter. I barely heard the small, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Shane, you do not have much time left, and I am sorry to say that you will not be manifesting in this world again for some time." Amelie said coolly. But I heard the regret in her voice.

Shane let go of my hand and took a step towards Amelie, the angry expression back on his face. "What? Are you bullshitting me? Why can't -"

"Mr Collins, I would appreciate if you did not use that type of language in front of me. And do not talk back to your savour, or I may be tempted to reverse my doings." Savour? Amelie _did _have something to do with Shane being alive, then. "The longer you stay in reality, the longer you have to wait before you can return. That is why I have limited the time you are able to stay in this world. The only reason I have allowed you to stay as long as you have is because I wish for you and Claire to give each other a formal goodbye. You do not know what will happen in the future."

"Why are you -" I was cut off as a strong wave of dizziness overcame me. I gasped for air as I clutched my stomach, and the world seemed to flip upside down. The floor was on the ceiling as I groaned, walking over to Michael's armchair. The world was spinning, and I felt Shane's warm hands on my shoulder's, steadying me. I sat down on the chair, taking deep breaths as Shane soothed me.

"We need to get her a doctor." Shane said to Amelie.

"You need hospital treatment, Claire. I would suggest you get to one soon." Amelie turned to Myrnin as Shane rubbed my arms, sending shivers down my spine. He sat on the armrest while I shivered violently, and my eyelids began to flutter. She was right. I needed to get to a hospital.

"How are you feeling, Myrnin?" I heard Amelie's soft voice through the blackness that was starting to work the way into my vision.

"It isn't me who needs to be worried after, Amelie. Claire is not in a fit state." His sympathetic voice threatened to lull me to sleep, along with Shane's comforting movements on my arms.

I managed to turn my head to look at Myrnin, and for the first time today, I noticed how the stake had been removed from his chest. The wound seemed to have heeled over, as well, and there was no trace of any fight that may have went on, nor could you tell he was injured in the first place. "Myrnin? Do you remember who attacked you?" Even though I knew it was Dean, I wanted to hear his side of the story. There were still a few vampires left around town that held a grudge against Amelie, and getting rid of Myrnin would be one of the best ways to get to her. "Do you remember _anything _about the attack?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly, thinking. "No. The last thing I remember, I was walking down the stairs when I heard a noise. I cannot remember anything after that."

I nodded and turned to Amelie. "How long does Shane have left?" I asked, and Shane hesitated in his movements before continuing.

"I do not know," Amelie sighed. "But he will most likely be able to accompany you to a hospital."

"And why will he not be coming back for a while?"

"When you are in most need of protection, Shane shall return. I presume it will be permanent then, and Shane shall be strong enough to protect you at all costs. The distance will motivate him, I am sure, and only make him more determined to keep you safe."

Shane scoffed, and stood up. "I am here, y'know. You can stop talking about me in third person. And it sounds like you're predicting a damn prophesy. I'll protect Claire no matter what, and I don't need you telling me how to. Not being able to manifest won't stop me."

"Mr Collins, you have to understand that it will be _impossible _for you to come back until Claire needs you most. I suggest you make the most of the time you have left." Amelie got up to leave, her bodyguards seeming to come to life at her movements. She began to walk towards the door, but Shane stopped her.

"Why can't I have more time?" He asked, sadness clear in his voice.

"You're attempts are futile. I cannot control when you go to reality – that is your responsibility. I can only control how long you stay here for."

I stood up, and against Shane's protests, I walked out into the hall to watch Amelie leave. But as she stepped outside, the world faded to blackness. I heard Shane shout my name, but it was too late; I had fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. The beeping of a heart monitor filled my ears, and I scrunched my eyes against the light in the room. "Claire?" I glanced over at the owner of the voice, and found Shane sitting on a chair next to my bed, holding one of my hands in his. The sleep in my eyes cleared and I smiled weakly at him, and Shane returned the gesture.

"You're still here," I whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah. I am." He smiled, gripping my hand tighter.

We sat in silence, then. It wasn't awkward, it just seemed...right. We weren't asking any questions, and we weren't spoiling the moment. Both of us understood that we didn't have much time left, and neither of us wanted to admit that we were soon going to be torn apart for some time.

Eventually, I asked, "So how long do you have left?"

Shane sighed, and he broke the eye contact. He didn't seem to want to answer the question. "I don't know," He said, and our eyes locked again, his eyes sad. "But I can feel myself being pulled away."

He opened his mouth to say something again, but Myrnin suddenly barged into the hospital room, carrying two cups of coffee. "Service these days," he sighed, looking out the window of the room. "Honestly, it's absurd. I got so bored that I even read one of those gossip magazines. It was scandalous, I must say, Mr Collins." He turned around to face Shane, not seeming to notice I was awake. "No wonder women get so hooked on those. I wouldn't mind sitting down with a cup of tea and...oh, Claire. You're awake."

I laughed. Myrnin always knew how to cheer me up. Sure, he also knew how to embarrass me like the older brother I never had, but Myrnin always made me smile. He was quite...peculiar at times – evident in the fact he had just been reading a gossip magazine – but he was brilliant all the same.

I saw him glance down at Shane and I's interlocked hands, and he blushed. "Sorry. I'll give you your privacy for a while." He said, placing Shane's coffee on the table beside my bed. "I have an article to finish about a woman who was cheating on her husband with a man who was cheating on her, anyway. I feel like I'm back in high school." He grinned before exiting the room.

Shane stood up then, and leaned down towards me. Our lips brushed together, and I was left awestruck at the touch. But that was what it was – just a touch. He smiled at me softly before he brought his lips back to mine. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but I felt desire pour out of him in the soft touch. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and when Shane pulled back again, he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." He whispered, standing back, but still holding my hand.

I nodded slowly, wiping away further tears that fell from my eyes. "Bye," I whispered, and cursed at myself. _Is that all you can come up with! _

Shane began to fade away, and my eyes widened at the sight. He said something, but I couldn't hear it; he pulled away fully as he faded away for good.

I was left alone in a hospital room, lonely, missing about half of the blood in my body, and my boyfriend had just died...again. Things weren't exactly living up to the best of their abilities.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to the empty room.

Funny how almost every time I encounter Dean, I end up in a hospital bed missing pints of blood.

* * *

**And there we have it, folks! Shane won't be coming into it for a few chapters :-( I hate myself for doing that, even. **

**So, because of school and stuff, I'm having to write notes in my notebook before typing the chapter up. I usually do that for the main points of the chapter, anyway, but I'm having to write a few more notes so it's easier to write the chapter when the time comes. Also, because of school, I'm not getting much time to write when I come home from school. I get home about 3:50, and then I only go on the computer at 5:30, and then I always have other stuff to take care of. Yeah, I know, school's crap. But, I will update every Saturday from now on, which means I've got a week to write the chapters up. So, Saturday the 28th. **

**Thanks to: **

_**Midnight: **I thought you would ;-D Yeah, I agree XD I couldn't resist doing that. It's just something Myrnin would do, y'know? Lmao, I know, I probably should have skipped the fight, but...there's tension there...if you know what tension I'm on about :-P I just thought it would be good to have the overprotective side of Shane come out, and because of that, cause a fight, which then turns into a kissing session...and if not for Myrnin, a, erm...um...well, you get what I mean XD I double that sigh. Lmao, I know, I always end up screaming at my PC or the TV screen. Like I said above, I almost threw my Assassin's Creed CD across the room when it wouldn't install again XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter...just don't hate me too much :) Nikita x_

_**Fangsbaby: **Lol, we totally need to try that shizz. Crap. I guess I missed the deadline then :-( That's the same with our library. That's kind of crap, though :-( You may have guessed right...about the pain part...I'm not giving away any more, but yeah, she will be in a hell of a lot of pain in the future. Btw, you'll be so proud of me: I got a part as the main piranha (named Cedric) in Piranha 3D, but the bastards on Wikipedia didn't credit my name :-( Lmao, sorry, I've been saying that to my friends all week, and they've been like "...WTF?" He is a dick, isn't he? I know this is my story and all, but I hate him! Aww :D None of the guys I know are soft :-( they're all arseholes. Apart from my closest friends, obviously :D Sorry about the (very) late update :/ And I'll review your story tomorrow, is that okay? It's just, I'm sleeping over at my friend's house tonight, and she made me promise that I come over as soon as I've updated (mainly because she wants to read it as well), and tomorrow we're going to Lochgelly Gala. No idea how long that will last, because it's the first one in 14 years :S Lol, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nikita x_

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Again, no problem :) _

_**xxTwilightWriterxx: **Here is the next chapter, and I am getting ready as we speak XD _

_**Story Writer -In Books I Trust-: **Thankoo XD And no problem :-D_

_**MyImmortalxo: **I hope that this chapter answered your questions. I'm glad you laughed at it :-) I'm glad you've re-read it, it actually means a lot to me XD Yeah, I know. It's crap. First day back, and my first period was maths...double crap. You're lucky that you don't go back for about two weeks. :D Hope you enjoyed. Nikita x_

_**: **Lmao, thank you so much! Sorry if I disappointed by not updating on Tuesday, school got in the way :-( He will come back for good in a few chapters, but I'm not saying what'll happen to him after that... Glad you enjoyed XD_

_**xxDeath's Daughterxx: **Why thank you :D I'm trying to put the right mix of it in, because I don't want it to be all depressing and stuff, so I'm glad you think I've put the right amount in. Well, I hope this chapter answered your questions. You obviously have great sense in music, then :-D I agree, I think that it gives the story more feeling. Hope you enjoyed :-) _

_**cutieepiee-x: **Lmao, thank you! You have noooo idea how big a smile your review put on my face. Honestly, that just completely made my day. And thank you! I'm epic, I know. Haha, I'm only joking, but thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed x _

_**Little Daphamir: **I thought it would be cute to throw that thing in there. I actually never thought about the bracelet...but I had already planned out the chapter :S I have to give you a big thank you for all of your compliments, they really do mean a lot :-D Don't worry, Shane will come back for good in a few chapters, but I'm not saying what will happen after... Hope you enjoyed! X_

_**Clozzie: **I was actually planning on it being a one-shot, but then I thought "What the hell" and changed it into this :D And of course I have. Here, have one XD _

_**pixieredd: **I love Myrnin as well. Next to Shane, he may be my favourite character :-D Of course you can have one :-D Here you go, have the last one! :-P _

_**Vamp lover 1: **Ahhh, well, welcome to the story! Lol, I'm glad she thinks my story is so good, and I'm glad you think so too! My friend made me read Morganville, and damn am I happy that she made me read them. I'm obsessed with them ever since. Lol, thanks. Hope you enjoyed x_

_**Supernatural2010: **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed :-D_

_**Vix: **It's cool XD Aw, well, if you haven't read up to Kiss Of Death, I hope this isn't too confusing for you :-) Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

**Okay, so, thanks to all of the above...and now I'm off to my friends house for a sleepover with my two besties. My cousin got through to the live shows on the X Factor, and his friends have all told me that they'll probably show his audition tonight. But don't they wait a couple days till they show the Glasgow auditions? Anyway, look out for him! It's Mark McGregor! Me and my friends are watching it tonight with my friends mum, and I'll end up screaming "THAT'S MY COUSIN!" even though they all know he's gotten through. My bestie wants to be his groupie. And use me to get a signed CD. And to get to the live shows. And to know someone famous if he wins. I thought she loved me for me :'-( **

**Lol, so, tally ho everyone, and remember, Saturday! Please review! **

**Niki x **


	13. One Week

**And here is the next chapter XD Okay, people, this is on time as planned. I'm surprised I got it written, actually. I've not had the best week in the world (having a panic attack in the middle of class) and I had an essay to write up, and then a family tree to draw...and trust me, my mum and dad's family is confusing. I think I just learned that I have ANOTHER nationality planted in me, although I have no idea what one it is. But I have to give a shoutout to xxTwillightWriterxx here. She totally screamed her head off at the b*stard that asked me if I broke down crying in the middle of class, and that is one of the reasons why I love her – her big-sister-type mode kicks in at the best of moments XD **

**So it definitely hasn't been a good week for me, but I won't go into it. I'm better now, though, gladly. **

**And I'm rambling again...oh, right, okay, I want to say, that I love Disturbed and All Time Low (just 'cause they're mentioned in this chapter, and I don't want people to think that I'm criticizing them...and there's nothing wrong with Chingy either) Lmao, sorry, I just feel the need to hum a little tune in my head. The other week, I went to my friend, "Amy...I really hate it when I'm making a milkshake and all the boys' come to my garden." but now there's a Justin Bieber one (no offence to any Bieber fans, I just find this funny) "Bieber brings all the girls' to the yard, and they're like, can you even get hard?" Sorry, I just find that hilarious XD**

**Right, shutting up, I am. **

**If I Were In Your Shoes ~ You Me At Six**

* * *

It had been a week now. A week since Dean, a week since I had been submitted to hospital. A week since Amelie had been so close to answering all my questions. A week since I had last seen Shane.

The past seven days had gone by slowly. I had been condemned to the life of people fussing about me and overreacting about every small thing during that time. And I had had so much time to think, but little to do with the thoughts. I had honestly felt like my head might have exploded, had it not been for the salvation of Michael and Eve picking me up from the hospital after I was discharged. It helped me take my mind off of irrational thoughts...and lonely ones.

I was currently in Michael's car; he and Eve up front. We were driving to Myrnin's lab, and even in my current weakened state, I wasn't willing to rest. Even though I knew Amelie would most likely keep her word when she said that Dean would be "disposed of", he was...different. Not good different, not interesting different, and not "stop eating the wallpaper paste – you're 16" different. Bad different. He was different from every vampire known – as far as I could tell, anyway – and he was stronger. Much, much stronger than any other vampire. If he had done that to _Myrnin_...I could tell that Michael had barely been able to hold him off when he had tried to get Dean away from me. And Dean could stay out in sunlight...when he was...what? A month old? That definitely wasn't normal. _And _he was so much faster than any vampire I had seen. _And _he didn't seem to get harmed – almost _at all. _And because of all this, I wasn't sure if I could trust Amelie's verdict. Dean was too...in-expandable. I didn't trust that Amelie would be able to keep him away from me.

So, hence the reason why I wanted to keep moving. I didn't know if – _when – _Dean was going to show his face again, and at the moment, my only real protection was Michael or Myrnin, which, in seeing how strong and fast and _immune _Dean was, it wasn't exactly as advantageous as it might seem. I had wasted a week already, and I didn't want to waste another second dwelling in my own misery when I could be working on stopping Dean – properly, this time – or at least solve a few mysteries that have popped up along my short adventure.

I was meeting up with Myrnin to help solve who was behind the portals operating again. It would keep me busy, and hopefully, my mind would be a little bit more at rest. But then, considering this was my life, it would get screwed over twice as bad. I just had a funny feeling that the answer I was looking for was going to be a bad one...

I hadn't noticed Michael looking at me in the rear-view mirror, nor had I noticed Eve turned around in her seat, eyeing me wearily with a worried expression drawn on her face. "What?" I asked curiously.

Michael met my eyes in the mirror. "Claire...what happened to you?"

I sighed and glanced at Eve, but she was backing him up. She also sighed. "The hospital wouldn't tell us what happened. Some crap about doctor/patient confidentiality. I tried to tell them that was bullshit, as there's nothing confidential about my best friend being attacked by a blood sucking leech-" Eve stopped when Michael cleared his throat, and she sent him an apologetic look before continuing, "-but I ended up getting too angry for my own good, and Mikey here had to restrain me. Damn bastards. So. You going to tell us what happened?"

I broke eye contact with Eve, and stared out of the window. Michael's eyes were back on the road, but I could feel Eve's dark orbs on me. "I can't remember." I mumbled, resting my head against the cool glass of the window.

Michael was the one to sigh this time. "Claire. We just want to protect you. Please, just tell us. You had to have pints of blood pumped into your body. Did...Dean have anything to do with it?"

I opened my mouth to reply a sound "yes", but I hesitated. I didn't want them to worry...and my gut instinct was to lie to them. It wasn't like me, and I didn't know why I felt like I should do it. Maybe it wasn't best to tell them that Dean had shown his face again – along with his resurrection, and Shane's visit to the house the other day, I assumed that the things going on in Michael and Eve's heads weren't exactly positive. After contemplating my answer, I decided that keeping the information from them was probably the best idea. "No. He didn't." I said. I prayed that they couldn't tell my lie.

"What's up with the bite marks on your neck, then?" Michael pressed on the matter. "Random vampire attack?"

"I already said, it wasn't Dean." I said the words slowly, as if talking to a child. I really shouldn't do that, though. Michael had done too much for me...and plus, he was the adult, not me. Even if he was only about a year older than me. "And I _was _the victim of a random vampire attack. Just leave it alone, Michael." Short temper, much?

"I can tell you're not telling us everything, Claire." I could tell Michael was getting angry now, too. "Just tell us what happened. You suddenly not trust us anymore? Because I really hate to say this, but apart from us, Myrnin, and your parents, you have nobody. A few friends dotted about the place, sure. But after what happened with Shane, you should learn to trust us more." Ouch. That hit. Hard.

It may have been a small, passive comment, but I wasn't going to leave it unnoticed. It got me irate, and I hated Michael saying it like it was nothing. "Excuse me? Since when did I not trust you and Eve, Michael? Go on, tell me. Because I can't think of a single damn time when I didn't. From the very beginning, I relied on you three. You _three. _Shane was alive not that long ago, and you can't talk shit about a dead man when he's only been gone a month! What happened to Shane isn't causing my trust on you two to decrease. You should learn that I trust you with everything I have."

"Then why not tell us the truth?" Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Dammit, I _am _telling you the truth! I just got attacked, so why can't you just leave me to rest?" My voice rose high, now.

"Will you two quit it?" Eve shouted, stopping whatever Michael had been about to say from coming out. "We've already got enough on our plates, and we don't need you two idiots starting World War III. Calm down. This isn't the time to be arguing."

She did have a point. Michael and I were being irrational, and I wouldn't like to be stuck in the middle of it like Eve. I sighed in stress, crossed my arms over my chest, and flopped back down onto the seats. I stared out of the window again, eyes cold and hard, teeth gritted together. I glanced up at Eve, who was still looking at me. But this time, instead of looking worried, her lips were tilting up at the corners. "You are some girl, Claire Bear." She laughed and turned around to face the front again.

I took a deep breath. "I can't remember much of the attack," I started off. "I think it was a new vampire. But...I felt my life being drained from me. But it wasn't just that...I felt my life being drained from me – inch by inch, and by God was it painful – but then I felt something going into me. It felt like I was being given my life _back, _except...the feeling, it was just...so pleasurable, it was agony. It made me feel stronger, but weaker at the same time. I don't know how to explain it." I saw Michael's eyes shoot up to look at me in the rear-view mirror again. He had caught on. "I think he was trying to change me." At least I wasn't lying completely about my attack.

"I understand what you mean about the feeling..." Michael said, and his voice was softer this time. It still held an angry note, but it was definitely more compassionate. He looked confused, though. "But did you say that you thought it was a _new _vampire? How is that possible? I mean, if he's new, then how could he know how to change someone? Not even Oliver knows how to do that. And...I haven't heard of any newborn vampires roaming the place."

He looked over at Eve, and she nodded in agreement. She also looked confused.

It was a short drive to Myrnin's lab, and they didn't say another thing the rest of the journey. When Michael pulled up to the curb, I quickly got out, and saw Myrnin waiting for us in the alleyway. He gave a small wave and grinned at the sight of us, but I only gave a weak smile back. I turned to Eve and Michael, who had gotten out of the car behind me. "I understand that Amelie has asked you to protect me at all costs, and I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but...well, um, I'm not a baby. I can handle walking a few feet on my own."

Eve grinned before pulling me into a quick hug. "We know you're not. But you're our Little Claire, and we want to protect you." I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

Eve pulled back and Michael stepped forward, ruffling my hair affectionately. "Like Eve said, we know, kid. Just try and keep safe." My smile grew wider, and Michael returned the gesture.

Myrnin walked up to us in a calm manor, and after a few "hello's", we were inside Myrnin's lab. Eve and Michael only stayed for a short time, making sure that I was safe with Myrnin. They refused to leave for a while, but Myrnin managed to convince them that I was perfectly safe with him. Eventually, they listened to him and Myrnin and I walked them out to the alleyway. After a second set of quick hugs, Michael and Eve began to walk back to the car, muttering things about Shane's 'visit' a few nights before.

They climbed back into the car. Michael turned the engine on, and just as he was about to pull away from the curb, he called out: "Don't let the Bogie Man get you!" They pulled away from the curb, and as they performed a U-turn to get out of the cul-de-sac, I heard Eve practically begging Michael to let them listen to one of her CDs for the short journey home. He gave in, and at the corner of the street, I heard a song by Disturbed blasting from the open windows.

When Myrnin and I got back to the lab, we wasted no time in getting to work. He sat me down at his computer.

"So...how was your article?" I asked as we waited for the computer to start up.

Myrnin grinned at me, and was perky in an instant. "It was actually very fascinating. In the end, the lady who was committing adultery on her husband was found out, and her boyfriend turned out to be a male escort."

I giggled. "That sounds like a very interesting story. Proper Jeremy Kyle material."

Myrnin's eyes went up to gaze out of the top left hand corner of his eyes. I remembered reading once that people always do that when either in deep thought, or when trying to remember something. "I wonder what the wages of being a male escort are..."

My eyes widened, and I snorted. Myrnin...escort? Those two words seemed freakishly strange in the same sentence. "I think you should stick to physics and alchemy, Myrnin." I suggested, trying to hide a smile.

We were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence, and the computer still hadn't loaded up. God, _when _did he get this? Did he, what, build it himself in the 1800's or something? It was immensely slow in progressing to the desktop.

Myrnin decided to break the silence. "Have you heard from Shane at all?" He said the words quickly, and sighed when he got them out. He seemed scared to ask the question, for some reason. I didn't blame him, really. Recently, I had become quite touchy when Shane was the subject of a conversation.

I shook my head, "It looked like Amelie was right. He doesn't seem to be coming back any time soon. It's been a week now. I'm just wondering how long I'm going to have to wait."

Myrnin got up and walked over to the computer desk where I was sat. He placed a compassionate hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him, smiling in gratitude. "I think we should get back to working on who started these portals up, huh?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Luckily – and finally - the computer had gotten to the desktop. Myrnin pointed to an application on the screen, and I double clicked it. "What does it do?" I asked.

"It will help you read the energy waves that you wish to seek." He said, walking back over to the couch and flopping down, crossing one leg over the other.

"Why did you not just work it out yourself if you have the application?" I questioned.

"The technology is too 21st century for me. And I don't fully understand the application. In your adolescence, I thought you may be able to work it." He said simply. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a "_Bliss" _teenage magazine, and I stared at him worriedly. I think that Shane should have taken that gossip magazine off of him at the hospital. Knowing Shane, he probably wanted to, but knowing Myrnin, he probably wouldn't let Shane take it off of him. This was going too far.

He caught me staring, and waved me off. "Get along now, Little Claire. No time to waste."

I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed, and turned to the application which had now loaded on the screen. I fiddled about with it's settings for a few minutes, and I found out how to gather energy readings. I limited the amount of minimum and maximum energy reading that the satellite could collect, and then sent the makeshift item out.

I would have to wait a few minutes before the information got back to us, though. I clicked about the screen, and saw that Windows Media Player was open at the bottom of the task bar. I clicked on it, and found _"Weightless" _by All Time Low paused. I turned to Myrnin with a small smile on my face before glancing back at the screen, and then letting my gaze land on Myrnin again. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when did you listen to pop-punk music?"

He blushed. "Is it not what all the young hipsters are listening to nowadays?"

I just stared at him, mouth agape. 'Young hipsters'? He sounded like someone's great grandmother. I began to laugh, and shook my head. "Just didn't think you would like that type of music is all."

I turned away from him, and decided to scroll down the library to find "_Dem Jeans" _by Chingy there. Was Myrnin serious? I had always taken him for the classical composers kind of guy. Mozart, and stuff like that. The type of guy that was always into orchestras. Well, he was, wasn't he? Looking back at the library, he still had all that classical music on it...I guess he just wanted a change.

I turned back to stare at him. "Oh God, Myrnin. You are not serious." I clicked to play the song, and rap music pounded out from the computer speakers.

He just scowled at me, and instantly, I stopped the music. "Perhaps the satellite may have loaded while you were scrolling through my personal files?"

I cleared my throat and muttered an apology. Turning back to the screen, I loaded the application up again. A pop-up had loaded on the screen with the results, and I clicked on it as well. Taking in the results, I couldn't help but frown. There were masses of energy coming from all around Morganville, but this wasn't possible. I had programmed the satellite to find the energy readings of _only _the portals. There were quite a few portals dotted around the place, but there _definitely _weren't as many as this.

"Myrnin? How many portals are there in Morganville?"

"Just over a dozen." He said, still not looking up from his magazine. Wait, that was _my _magazine. This guy was too teenage-girl for his own good.

But there were about thirty large energy readings being shown off the satellite . "It doesn't make sense. The satellite was programmed to only read up to a limited amount of energy to specifically show the portals. Maybe it's a diversion? Maybe someone is trying to lead us the wrong way? But something isn't right." I pondered aloud, but at least it got Myrnin's attention. He came by my side and looked over my shoulder.

"It may have been possible for someone to create more portals. Although, having said that, it is highly improbable. It would take decades, maybe even centuries, to work out how to create a portal. It is very impossible."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Any change of a cup of tea? This might take a while."

* * *

A few hours later, I had almost completed my game of trial and error with only three portals to go. One of them had to be the origin of the other portals working.

Once activating each portal – with the help of Myrnin, of course – I would take in it's energy reading. If the energy reading of a portal was high enough, it might have activated the other portals, and maybe even created more in the process. Which is how we could tell whether it was the originating portal or not.

I sipped at my tea that Myrnin had made while I activated the final portal standing. It had the highest energy rating, and the map on the screen would be able to show where all the new energy was coming from.

But there was a strange noise behind me, and I felt the familiar presence of something I hadn't felt in a long time. Jumping to my feet, I turned around swiftly, only to be met with my suspicions. The portal had opened in Myrnin's lab.

Confused and alarmed, I looked over at Myrnin, but he looked just as confused as I felt. "I had no idea that it came from here, I can assure you, Claire."

I trusted Myrnin, and I trusted his word as well. So, if it wasn't Myrnin who had started up the portals again, who was it? And if Ada wasn't around, then it was all together impossible. And plus, there wasn't a brain in Ada's machine, and the last time I checked, it would take a little bit more than a few months to fix that machine. Although Morganville was the place to go to if you wanted to see impossible and extraordinary things happen, this was getting just a bit _too _impossible. But wait...

"Myrnin, I thought you said that Ada couldn't be controlled without human organs planted into her machine..." I left the question hanging, hoping that he knew what I was getting at.

"There is no way that she is still in existence, Claire. I reassure you that without human organs, Ada's machine will not work. Why do you ask?"

I stared at the portal for a few seconds, and after a while, my eyes locked onto Myrnin's, giving him a slight shock. "It's Ada."

* * *

**Again, dun dun dun! I bet none of you saw that coming till the very end. Am I right? Am I right? I'm right, eh? **

**Thanks to: **

_**Lightbulb Moments: **(loving your name, btw) Lol, I think I'm going to miss writing him XD _

_**Edward Is Sexier Than Mike: **You're welcome ^_^_

_**Story Writer-In Books I Trust-: **Lol, no problem, again. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**XxTwilightWriterx: **Remember, not only was I sitting next to you while you read this, but I was reading it TO you...that was like you being Shannon. We usually have to read to her, not you. Or read to Scott. I suppose I will bring him back soon, and damn straight that you would review soon, or I wouldn't be a happy bunny. And you know what I'm like when I'm in bitch-mode. AND OMG! I know! His name is EVERYWHERE! There should be like a law...I mean, if it's not in the dictionary, it's in Morganville, or in my fanfic, and then if it's not in there, it's every second word coming out of Derry's mouth! I know he has, lol. You're dah leader XD Well you're dragging me out today anyway, so... Nikita xx_

_**cutieepiee-x: **Thank ya very much XD Aww, a cupcake, for me? Here, have a cyber cookie *hands over cyber cookie_

_**I'mAColdOne: **__Why thankoo :-D Yeah, I have no idea why you reviewed, either. My writing is the damn shizz. Lol, I'm kidding :-) Lol, thank you :-D I think he got passed bootcamp, 'cause I text my auntie asking if he did, and she said I would have to watch to find out, but she wouldn't say that if she didn't get through...maybe you can join my besties in being one of his groupies :-D ^_^__Oh...chav just popped by the window, and he's doing weird things with his friends. I hate chavvy sugar puffs :-( I wish they'd just go drink their bucky and leave people who listen to stuff other than eccy beats alone :-P Well, no problem, then! I honestly love Myrnin, he's amazing XD I'll try and keep it up...not guaranteeing anything, though :-) Jk, again. :-O Dean jut has to spoil it for everyone, doesn't he? In fact, now that I think of it, most guys with the name Dean do...dem bitches. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^.^ Nikita xx_

**_Fangsbaby: _**_Lol, I was taking the scooby snack with the piranha thing. Most people don't get what I meant, and my friends were kind of like "...What the f*ck are you talking about?" and one literally ran up to me in the dinner hall and screamed "OMFG! I know what you mean! You're not right, you know that? You come up with some sh*t." and then they walked away o.O But I followed her, because I had to take my friend to the toilet. Don't ask...she wanted me to go to the toilet with her because we all hate going to the toilets in our school alone (there's always some form of sluts being idiots and putting their Nutella on in substitute for foundation), so I said I would "take her to the toilet". Lol, I almost did that in a library once! Hell, I broke down crying in class! My friend totally laid into the guy who asked me about it. :-D Ugh, chavs really irritate me. They're just so...chavvy. And they all have this attitude about them. Lol, and I'll be able to review better now, seeing as I only have one piece of homework. Hope you review soon, and remember, that message to a chav is always there in that review in case you need it... ;-) Nikita xx_

**_Vix: _**_Ahh, okay. My friend Alice has only read the first three books, and she read the first four chapters, but she said she wanted to stop in case she spoiled something for herself :-P Thanks. I think he got through to the live shows, as well XD Thankoo very much!_

**_XxDeath's Daughterxx: _**_I know, I hate myself for making him leave, but it's a big part to the plot, actually. Kind of anyway. It's more for suspense than anything, really XD I'll miss writing him...that sounds sad, but I will :-) Hope you enjoyed! _

**_MyImmortalxo: _**_Lol, no problem. Hopefully things won't get more confusing...they shouldn't, but they might. If they do, anyway, it'll all be explained before the story finishes XD Don't worry, Shane leaving actually plays a bit in the plot. Not all that much, but it does. It's more for suspense than anything, though. Yeah, my maths was a double period. But we only had one period of it because we had extended reggie first period because of the first years coming up. Yeah, every Wednesday, I get double maths first and second period (and there's 34 people in the class :O), and then French, then chemistry, and then double music. It's actually the easiest of the days ;-D Hope you enjoyed ^.^ __Nikita xx_

**_Midnight: _**_Lol, the idea just popped into my head, and I was like "I am SOOOO using that..." Ikr! It must have happened AGEEEESSS ago...they didn't even get high school in those days, did they? I think it is a tradition XD Honestly, the name Dean is everywhere. We no a stud called Dean, and his name is EVERYWHERE. We cannot get away from him! Yeah, I do love me some cute Shane...;-) I think it is sooo attractive how he's overprotective...it's just...well, Shane is hot, right? (Stating the obvious, but w/e), and his overprotective-ness makes him cuter! :-P And it's cool. Hope you enjoyed :-D Nikita xx_

**_trjunepearl: _**_ALICE! Yeah, you're late, you should be ashamed! Lol, I'm joking. And fear not, Alizzle, those books will be there for Christmas. Along with a bottle of Irn Bru. Don't worry about getting confused or whatever, after you've read the three books I'm sending you, all you need to know is that they go to Dallas, and then there'll be no more confused Alice! Haha, I've already said thanking you, but thanks again, and considering how great YOU are at writing, that means a hell of a lot. And I may have told my pimps and ho's to stand down, but...if you don't update today or tomorrow, then I may make them turn ninja...gangsta ninjaz? You know hell's goin down with them...Nikita xx_

**Yes, so thank you very much to those above. Now I'm watching Britain's Next Top Model, eating a sausage sandwich, and about to go hang with a friend. **

**So, laterz, people, and see you Saturday! **

**Niki x **


	14. Mutiny?

**...Um, so, I know it's not Saturday, but it's Sunday evening, so _technically, _it isn't that far away. I was planning on finishing my chapter yesterday and posting it before I went to bed, but I went to the pictures and then shopping, so...yeah :-P But it's here now, so no worries! **

**And over 100 reviews, pplz! I can't thank you's enough, really, I can't XD Also, everyone, I just want to warn you that this chapter is like the calm before the storm. After this chapter, I'm going to be getting more into the action, and it won't be long till we see our bestie Shane again ;-D Basically, I've explained a few more things in this chapter, and after this one, it'll be hell on Earth for Claire...just sayin' :P **

**Disclaimer intended...as per usual :-D**

**The Diary Of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

I watched as Myrnin dropped down the hole into the cave that hosted Ada's machine. I sighed before scrunching my eyes shut. Myrnin called up to me, saying it was safe to come down. Without opening my eyes, I trusted that Myrnin was in the right spot beneath me, and I stepped forward, ready to scream...just in case. But as I had suspected, Myrnin caught me effortlessly, and after thanking him, I slid to the ground.

Looking around, the cave looked the same as ever; abandoned. A few odd spider webs played host to a few spots on the walls, and there was more dust gathering on the floor than the last time I had seen it. I coughed as it began to get into my nose, and I looked over at Myrnin as he dusted himself off. "Best get on our way then, shall we?" He said, beginning to lead the way forward.

Now, I didn't have a torch with me, and neither did I have supernatural vampire-sight, so I wasn't exactly able to walk in a straight line without tripping over _something. _I often had to yell at Myrnin to slow down or wait for me, and I was positive that both my feet and my shins would be bruised by the time I got out of this cave.

Eventually, though – and by eventually, I mean that it took a lot of falling and getting back up to get there – we came out into the open chamber to find Ada's machine big and bulky and so _attention seeking _that I couldn't help but stop and stare at it, mouth agape. I mean, I had seen it all before, but...I was awestruck at the mechanical intellectuality of the structure, it was just so futuristic, so _unreal, _so incredibly fantastic that I felt like I had never given Myrnin nearly enough credit for what he had created.

That was until Ada scared the hell out of me by suddenly appearing right in front of me in her spiritual state with a sound, elegant "Boo."

And it was then that I was reminded of how much a bitch this woman – thing – was.

I jumped back, and put my arms out in front of me, silently wishing Ada to not come any closer to me. She merely stood – floated – there, arms crossed over her chest, silently chuckling to herself. God I hated her.

"Ada, please, less of your impractical behaviour." Myrnin said, continuing over to the machine in the centre of the room.

How could he be so calm? Ada was supposed to be gone for good, no machine working, no ghost creeping up on you, no nothing to do with her at all. Did Myrnin not realise how much of a threat that this woman was? She was a freaking psychopath, and had set out to kill me about half a dozen times. Not only me, but other people as well. And somehow – without her brain being present – her machine had been switched on, and she was back to a semi-living state. And all Myrnin was doing was waving her off? I had never doubted his sanity more in my life.

I just stayed where I was, not daring to take my eyes off of Ada as she smirked over at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Myrnin reach down to rip a slate of metal off the machine, before bending down to peer into the hole he had created. "Hmm..yes. Just as I predicted." He muttered before lying flat on his stomach, ripping pieces of machinery out of the hole. Ada gave me a final glare before turning her back to me, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Ada faced Myrnin, put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing, old fool?" She asked steadily, in a tone _much _less elegant than before.

Myrnin – unsurprisingly – just waved her off again, and continued to pull objects out of Ada's machine. "Just inspecting something." He said, clearly too busy focusing on the task at hand.

"Well, if you don't mind, would you care to _inspect _something else?" She was getting angry now, I could tell. I knew I should do something to keep her attention somewhere else while Myrnin did whatever it was he was planning to do, but I couldn't bring myself to move, because the outright fear that was flowing through my body at this moment was way _way _too large for my liking.

"I cannot promise that, my dear. Now just stay quiet and amuse yourself while I do this, it shall make it a lot easier."

Ada _tsked _to herself, but she didn't say anything else, and just watched Myrnin as he continued to do his work. Eventually, he had ripped most of the machinery out of the hole, and he stood up, dusting his hands on his trousers. "What are you doing?" I asked, finally finding the ability to speak again.

"You'll find out soon enough," Myrnin murmured before walking over to a small cupboard sitting against the left-hand wall. I turned my body to watch him as he raked through the cupboards, high and low. Eventually, he made an "ah-ha" noise before coming out of the dusty cupboard, producing a torch. What did he need a torch for? Didn't he have super-sonic-vamp-sight?

My questions were answered when he clicked the bottom of the torch off, shaking it to produce a scalpel and what looked like a nano-chip and a specimen slide. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what he was wanting to do in that machine with that slide. There wasn't anything living in it, right?

Myrnin went back into the cupboard for a few more seconds, this time coming out with a _real _torch.

I frowned. "I thought you didn't need to use torches? With the heightened senses and everything...?" I asked curiously.

"We don't," Myrnin said simply before walking back over to the hole and kneeling next to it. A second later, he was crawling inside of it, and my frown burrowed deeper. "But it helps lessen the case of multitasking." He called back down, his voice sounding distant and faraway.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a knowing smile. Even when he was being serious, Myrnin always had a way of making things...better, somehow. Maybe not fully better, but enough to get you in a happier mood.

But then I remembered that I was stuck -somewhat- alone in a room with Ada, my only form of protection climbing up into a huge machine.

She turned to me, and folded her hands in her lap, eyeing me curiously. I didn't like the way she was looking at me. It made me feel vulnerable and exposed, and...it may sound wrong, but the way she was looking at me made me feel naked. And only Shane had managed to make me feel like that before.

Those emotionless liquid bound orbs just seemed to look right through me. As if she knew everything and anything about me in that moment. Like she was sizing me up, deciding that if in the passing few months I had become a greater threat than usual. In my opinion, I hadn't, but some people might argue that my recent run-in's with Dean had made me harder.

Eventually, though, her eyes snapped up to meet mines, and I felt the colour drain from my face. Her expression was filled with nothingness, but if anything, she looked bored, like she didn't think stopping Myrnin (from whatever he was doing) was worth her time.

I swallowed hard, and eventually brought myself to open my mouth. "So...you're dead," I said, freakishly cheerily. "How's that going?"

She scowled at me, and in the blink of an eye, she was in front of me again, scarily close. I felt the need to inform her of a thing called personal space. "Don't play around with me, Claire. Do I look dead to you? You and your moronic idiot of a boss can try all you want, but the woes shall resist."

_The woes shall resist._ Erm...okay then. What, exactly, was she talking about?

The urge to tell her that, yes, she did look dead to me was beginning to overpower me, but I caught myself in time. I shrugged. "I don't even know what Myrnin's trying to do. But I think we both have time on our hands while he does his thing. So, do you fancy a little catch up?" I asked nonchalantly, briefly wondering if she could sense my fear.

She growled and bared her teeth at me, but then her train of thought seemed to shift to a different subject. Then she smiled. It actually made her look beautiful, and I felt like I might get lost in the sight of her guards being down. "Do not pity me. I can smell the fear radiating off of you." She said, back to her demeaning attitude. So, I guess I should take that as a yes; she could sense my fear.

"How are you here?" I asked suddenly, and almost smacked myself. I was hoping to beat around the bush for a while, maybe get it to slip out of her instead of me asking. Oh well. Couldn't turn back time.

She laughed harshly, taking an air-step back from me. I exhaled a breath I hadn't even known I was holding as she turned around to study her machine. I stayed where I was, willing to see if she was going to do anything else.

"It's such a miraculous thing, isn't it?" She asked, not turning around. "Myrnin had built this machine so that I could continue to live, without an intangible body, or without any other organ than my brain. And this inhumanely intellectual machine was put to no use as soon as I was reset. So many memories lost, so many things misunderstood. Many people would consider it a miracle that I had survived." She hung her head, and her shoulders began to shake.

For a moment I thought she was crying, but when she turned around, she was _laughing. _What the hell was she laughing at?

"Myrnin was foolish to think that he could get rid of me so easily."

I heard a clunk of metal coming from the machine. "That may be true, my dear, but with every move forward, there is always one way back!" Myrnin shouted down from wherever he was.

Ada scoffed, and disappeared for a second, before manifesting in front of me again, something in her hand. It was...Myrnin's torch. A bit impractical to take his _torch _if you ask me, but whatever made her happy was fine, I guess, seeing as she was most likely about to die again. She threw it to the ground in a disregard of what the damage might be, before continuing on. "I need as much time as I can get. If I'm about to be reset again, then I want to at least warn you about what is to come."

I stiffened instantly. There must be a connection between Ada and the events circling around Dean. If she was wanting to warn me, then it wouldn't be about me getting the cold, would it? "Warn me about what?" I asked carefully.

"My creator." Ada said darkly, and then she came close to me again, but I got the sense that it wasn't to intimidate me. I understood that she had something to tell me that she didn't want Myrnin to hear. "He does not have any mercy, little one." (Note to self – When Ada calls me "little one", something must be wrong). "I was created for the sole purpose to assist him in making you succumb to his commands before destroying you. I am not willing to do that – Myrnin is my true saviour, and I shall not go against his word more than I have done so in the past. I sense that my creator is gathering people who agree with the terms he has in using you. A mutiny will soon be at hand, Claire. He is going against Amelie's words, and he needs you to be able to do it."

I knew who she was talking about. "Why did he turn you back on?"

Ada shrugged, and the motion made her seem younger. "I suspect that he wishes to travel from one place to another quicker. His experimentation has made him very intelligent, Claire, I must warn you. He somehow managed to implant his memories of me into my mind before starting it up again." She glanced wearily behind her as Myrnin repeated 'Nearly there...nearly there...' to himself.

"You must listen to me, now. Dean may be captured by Amelie at this precise moment, but he _will _escape. There is only one person who can seem to be able to have a match against him, and he isn't in the fittest of states right now. And I doubt he will be able to sense when you need his help...Dean has great plans for you in the future. None of them are comforting. Do whatever you can to keep him at bay, and you may survive while somebody informs Amelie of the planned mutiny."

I was awestruck. It felt like my mouth was hitting the ground. Mutiny? Only one person able to kill him? Ada _helping me? _My head was spinning.

With clunks and clangs of metal hitting other pieces of metal, Myrnin crawled out of the hole in Ada's machine. He peered at the specimen slide, which held a strange form of tissue on it. He didn't register us; just walked over to the control panel at the front of Ada's machine, pulled something that looked like a hard disk drive out, and put the slide in. He pushed it in, and the machine began to glitch, and I could see some of the many keyboards on it short circuiting.

I looked back at Ada, and strangely, I felt sorry for her when I saw the horror on her face as she began to also glitch. She turned to Myrnin, angry expression painted on her face. "You _idiot! _I am the only one who can help you against Dean! Do you know what you've done!"

Myrnin merely waltzed over to me, taking me by one arm, beginning to lead me out of the tunnel. "What did you do?" I whispered to him.

"I took a tissue sample from her new brain, and mixed it with the part of the brain that held her memories. After inserting it into the machine, it was too much for it to handle. She'll be offline for about a month, which should be enough time for me to work out how to dispose of her completely."

"But she was helping us! She was telling me about what Dean's planning!" I whispered furiously at him, but when I saw Ada staring at someone in the darkness of the tunnels, I froze. I recognised those eyes.

"Master Dean..." Ada started, but it was too late. A second later, with a scream, she disappeared, and I was left staring at the retreating figure in the tunnel. But before I could scream for Myrnin's attention, or even breathe, he was gone. Just like that.

I shook out of Myrnin's grip. "Let's go," I said surely. "I've got a town to save."

* * *

**That's my shortest chapter to date! I'm actually really surprised at that...usually I write a shit load of stuff in one chapter :-P (Well, apart from the first chapter). **

**Thanks to: **

_**xxTwilightWriterxx: **I don't know what sane person would miss Shane Easson...just sayin'. I miss him too :-( I miss writing him :'-( I forgot about the slippers! We should both get a pair. "Myrnin Incorporated" haha. I hate him as well :/ And Connor. Damn Niall picks the worst of friends. Btw, tomorrow, you've got to go to F20 first thing. I saw it in the bulletin the other day, but I just remembered the now. So, tomorrow, first thing, F20! Nikita x_

_**: **Why thank ya. And yeah, Shane's a ghost, except he's trapped between reality and "ghost-land", but he can only come at certain times, rather than at night like it was with Michael :-P Thanks again XD_

_**cutieepiee-x: **Lol, please don't eat me! I only missed the planned update by one day! Thank ya ;-D_

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Haha, thanks! ...Erm, Chocolate Fish? I have to say, you can come up with...unusual pennames XD_

_**Vix: **Woohoo! I think that the action finally starts in Feast Of Fools XD I read it in about a day, and because of that, I read the rest of them in less than a day :O Ugh, I hate school :-( _

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **No problem XD_

_**Fangsbaby: **Haha, I thought of it and was like "...well, that's going in there!" Omg...what. A. CREEPER! I don't blame you for headbutting him! I would've bitch-slapped him right there and then. And quite clearly, you can do better than him, because he's a burbury-wearing-buckie-drinking-low-life (commonly known as chav) that has probably spread about a dozen different STI's in the past week, and you're you :-D What did your boyfriend say? If you told him, anyway. :-O Omg, you just reminded me; one time, I went on the bus to another town to go to my friend's house, and I stopped in the street to talk to her brother. He said that she wasn't in, so I couldn't decide whether to just get the bus back home or go for another friend in that town, but either way, he offered to stay with me to make sure I was okay. But I said it didn't matter, 'cause he was going somewhere, and so I just went to the bus stop. I had turned around to check the times, when someone honked their horn at me and then they wolf-whistled at me. They shouted something like "nice arse" or something, and I turned around and they were like "Omfg you're jailbait!" I'M F**KING 13! Jailbait my arse, they'd be getting social services at their door! Buuuuut, anyway, off topic there :-P Lol, but yeah, cannot stand chavs... :-P I kind of have one in my group of friends...except we all hate her :-P She like, fist pumped the air while going "boonce, boonce, boonce" the other day at the lunch table, and my best friend turned to me and went "cough – chav – cough" She's like the ugly, unpopular girl who thinks she's pretty and popular...like, her "best friends" don't even like her...they're just two girls who were best friends in our group and then the girl – Tammy – came along and made them follow her and stuff. And she's really ignorat. And goes wayyyy too far. And now I feel like a bitch, but I get really angry when talking about her :-P ..I'm really sorry about the length of this reply. Thank you very muchly, and you can expect a review on your story in about five minutes XD Nikita x_

_**Immortal-Huntress333: **Wow, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the short and sweet chapter. It's kind of the calm before the storm :-P _

_**Midnight: **All I can say is that when I have my first relationship (never had a proper boyfriend. In about primary 4, though, I had a "boyfriend" lol), the dude I go out with will be protective like Shane :-P That may sound weird, but that's how I feel XD Although...I AM going to a You Me At Six concert with a boy called Corey who's two years older than me, and apparently his mum has told him that he has to "look after me" at the concert. My mum said that basically, he's been warned to protect me there, or else. I was like "Brilliant, he'll be thinking a two year old is going to the concert with him", but then it IS kind of sweet...should he choose not to ditch me and actually make sure I don't get jumped or raped while waiting on my mum to pick me up :-P LMFAO! I bet he's like "...WTF?" well, one of the Dean's I know, my best friend kind of fancies. I looovveeee Myrnin lol XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nikita x _

_**Nikelynn: **Thank you very much XD _

**And there you have it XD I'm off to eat my dinner, play Assassins' Creed (or at least try to – damn thing better install again!) and put more band posters up in my room. So far, I only have The Blackout, Bullet For My Valentine, Paramore, 30 Seconds To Mars and You Me At Six, and I feel the need to add more to my collection XD Btw, isn't this sweet; my friend named her rabbit after me! I know it's really...weird...but she ain't be creepin' oan me, and on Facebook, she just went "...Hey you, can I name my rabbit after you?" But, sadly, she just named it "Nikita", and not "Nikita Eilidh Wodzinska-Earnshaw" ...because then people would just be like "Where the hell is this rabbit from?" ...I get that. :-( But it's just the first name and last last name that's the proper bit, the school (thankfully) doesn't know about the middle name or my mum's maiden name :-P In order, my name is Russian/Slovakien, Scottish/Irish, Polish and English :-P And people always used to give me grief about it :-( ANYYYWAAYYYY, bye for now everyone, stuff to be doin'...crap, I have to practice my violin as well :-( It's half eight at night, and I keep putting everything off :/ **

**Enough of my crap, I'll let you get away :-P Saturday, remember XD**

**Niki x**


	15. Try As You Might

**No excuses for this late chapter. Besides being lazy. So, sorry :-P **

**So...we get a _bit _of Shane in this. Like, a breeze, but still, it's Shane :D Woop! **

**Anyway, please, please, PLEASE listen to the song during this chapter. If you can't, then it's okay, but to those of you who can, please do. It has tonnes of relation to the way Claire's feeling in this chapter and...okay, the only excuses you have for not listening to it is because you like pop (and don't like rock), or you can't listen to it. So, pleaaassse! Lose Control by Evanescence. **

**Onwards! **

* * *

An hour later, I was checking back in at the Glass House. Myrnin had been an escort home, but I was determined to get to where I was going after my pit-stop alone. Without someone watching the shadows for me; I was a big girl, I could look after myself.

_You just keep telling yourself that, Claire..._The small voice in my head whispered to me. That thing really needed to learn when to shut up...I was getting worried about my mental health.

All that I needed to do was grab a small bite to eat, a quick drink of Lucozade or Coke or something to keep my energy levels high, and maybe a quick shower. I had been sweating so bad when facing Ada, I could've filled a bucket. Two, even.

After entering the house, I went straight to the kitchen. By the looks of it, the house was empty – Eve's favourite pair of Mary Jane's weren't at the front door, and neither was her recent favourite sweatshirt that she had began wearing to work. Michael's guitar lay in its open case next to his armchair, and a half full cup of tea lay brewing on the coffee table. At least I would get everything done and be out again in half an hour without any having to answer any questions.

I rummaged through the fridge for a few seconds, coming out with a can of Irn Bru and a slice of cold pizza that had been leftover from Eve and Michael's dinner last night. I widened my eyes at the toppings. Pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, peppers, chiken tikka and bacon...this must have been Michael's bit of the pizza. God knows that he and Shane could eat an entire horse within about half an hour...maybe even more than one, in my honest opinion.

I shrugged and banged my hip against the fridge door to close it. Taking a bite of the pizza, my eyes widened again. Hot, hot _hot! _I set it on the tissue and quickly opened the Irn Bru can, gulping down it's cool contents. Realising my idiocy, I spat the juice out into the sink before turning the cold tap on, shoving my mouth under it. I had forgotten that Irn Bru tended to amplify the hotness of a pizza...

Wiping my mouth, I decided to put that slice of pizza back in the fridge. Finding a post-it note, I wrote a quick "Sorry", stuck it in the fridge next to the pizza, and finished off my Irn Bru. I would just have to starve.

On my way up the stairs, I dropped my backpack at the foot of them, glancing at the clock on the way. Three pm. I still had a few hours left until dark, but only about four or five at that, and that wasn't enough. But it would have to do.

After a _very _quick shower and change of clothes, I was towel drying my short hair when I came back down the stairs. Grabbing my backpack and throwing the towel in the washing pile in the kitchen, I walked to the front door before opening it. Stepping out into the warm sun, I set off at a steady run to my next destination.

* * *

Morganville City Hall looked the same as always. It's crisp white paint on the exterior walls was almost bright enough to make me scrunch my eyes up, and the buzzing life on the outside hadn't dulled once. Walking up the steep steps, I stopped to take a quick breath before entering, pushing open one of the huge wooden doors that guarded the building from the outside world.

After I stepped inside, everything that was in the hall screamed out _busy! _Morganville citizens sat on benches that lined the middle of the room, along with opposite walls. Clerks sat behind glass, one by one calling "Next!" out to the people in the centre of the room. I passed both humans and vampires getting up from their seats, and glanced down at the papers in their hands to see either "_Donation Notice" _or _"Warning" _printed at the top of the sheet, with a signed and stamped signature of Richard Morrell's.

Seeing the holder of the papers funny look at me, I snapped my gaze back to take in the rest of the room. Plain plant pots held dull looking green plants in the corners of the room, and a few small pictures hung on the wall that held no interest to anybody. Beside the brown benches, there were a few makeshift end-tables, mostly made of boxes with month-old magazines on top of them, or a foot stool that was the victim of lazy workers not being bothered to move it next to a coffee table. The benches in the centre of the room were back-to-back, and in front of the middle of each row of seats, a dusty coffee table sat, water rings and empty mugs laying on top of them.

At the back of the room, standing out from the plain paint, was a set of large mahogany doors, leading into the reception. I pulled my backpack higher up on my shoulder, and continued through the doors, being met by a receptionist smiling warmly at me.

I remembered her from the other times I had been here...Eleanor, I think her name was. Her blonde hair was scraped back into a tidy ponytail, and her friendly green eyes seemed to reassure me that I was safe for the moment. I smiled back at her. "Can I speak to the mayor, please?" I asked.

"Of course, hunny. I'll just check with Richard first." She had a southern drawl, and I felt instantly sorry for her. Moving to Morganville? I knew from personal experience that it was horrible.

She picked up a modern-looking phone, and typed in a few numbers. I turned away and looked at a television that was playing a Breaking News report about Morganville...which I had to admit, was very strange. Because nobody ever noticed Morganville.

It was something about random residents just...disappearing. They had been seen one day, and the next, nobody knew what had happened to them. Literally just disappeared from the face of the Earth. At the bottom of the screen, under the headline, there was a list of the names of some of the people that had gone missing. But the reporter was warning that they weren't exact, and that more people were yet to be named.

But I wasn't really listening to her. Because I knew what was happening with the "disappearing" people. Hannah's name moved across the screen, and my breath caught in my throat...and then there were more. Detective Travis Lowe. _Morely. _

These people weren't disappearing. They were being changed. But it didn't make sense just to turn them into vampires – no, some of the people on that list were already vampires. They were being turned _rogue. _Most likely followers of Dean, but still with some humanity. But _Detective Lowe_? I felt a twist in my stomach, and it didn't want to go away. These were the people who were going to follow Dean in a revolutionary mutiny.

"Claire? Sweetie, are you okay?" I felt an arm on my elbow, and looked up to see Eleanor's worried face staring down on me. After remembering where I was, I nodded, and turned away from the revelations on the television.

"Mayor Morrell will see you now. But try to be as quick as you can, hunny, because he's got a meeting in about ten minutes." Eleanor guided me up to another set of doors and knocked softly before opening them, revealing Richard Morrell, sitting on an armchair...Xbox controller in hand. Seeing Eleanor and I, he quickly cleared his throat before pausing the game, getting up and walking over to his mahogany desk, formal as ever (well, kind of. The guy was a Mayor and he had just been playing Medal Of Honour, so...).

Eleanor chuckled before saying a quick goodbye to us both, closing the door behind her. "Claire." Richard sounded surprised to see me. "How you doing? I've not seen you in a while."

"I'm...okay. Not at my best, but I'll survive." I smiled weakly and stayed standing, remembering my mum's voice in the back of my mind telling me to never be seated unless asked. In front of someone superior, anyway. _Mind your manners..._

I saw conflict in Richard's eyes, and he seemed to be looking something over in the back of his mind. He must have remembered what it was, because his eyes suddenly turned sad. "I heard about Shane. I'm so sorry, kid. You really loved that guy, didn't you?"

I didn't mind Richard's apology. It didn't seem like the other ones I had gotten, for some reason. It was like he understood how I felt, like he knew what pain had been going on when I still thought Shane was dead. But Richard _had _been experienced with loosing his father, and being caught up in Bishop's running of the town must have only hardened him.

A breeze washed over me, and I felt it caress my skin, ruffling up my damp hair. I closed my eyes, revelling in the touch. It was a strange feeling, but it was also familiar. It didn't feel like the breezes Michael used to leave when he was a ghost – no, this was somehow...tender? Like it wasn't just a small draft of wind from an ajar window, but like it was an actual someone.

It didn't go away; if anything, it amplified, somehow massaging my tense muscles. It's invisible hand was now stroking my cheek, and I recognised it's owner. _Shane... _

"Yeah. I did." I answered, still standing, finally opening my eyes.

"He would've died for you, I know that. Hell, everyone in Morganville does. He was always a...non-committed guy, if you get what I mean? It was like you changed him. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looked at you. You were both lucky to have each other." He took in my stance and suddenly looked embarrassed. "You know that you don't have to be asked to be seated around me, right?" He smiled.

I nodded, smiling back, and sat down on an armchair closest to the desk.

"Medal Of Honour?" I asked, smirking at him, glancing every so often at the television screen behind us.

Richard laughed, and it made me feel safer, somehow. "Yeah. I haven't really had time to just chill out recently, so I though, what the hell? I'm a guy; video games are what we do."

I nodded, and folded my hands in my lap, not bothering to take my backpack off.

"So," Richard said, clearing his throat again and getting down to business. "What can I do for you?"

I sighed, looking him dead in the eye. "I need to talk to Amelie."

"Well talk to her. What do I have to do with it?"

"I...I don't know where she is. There's been stuff going on recently, and...she's keeping things under wraps. She's probably not anywhere obvious, and I figured that you might know where she is...?"

"Ah. The kid coming back. Dean, was it? I know where she is, Claire, but I don't know if I can tell you where. She's given direct orders to some of us not to tell you, but it's for your own safety. She's holding Dean there."

"Why not? I've faced him tonnes of times, so what would seeing him in a cage matter?" I knew that Dean wasn't there, anyway. I had seen him earlier this afternoon, and I knew all to well that I was never safe from him.

"No, Claire. What do you need to talk to her about, anyway?"

I opened my mouth to explain my findings, but I hesitated. _Should _I tell him? I could trust Richard, I knew that. But what if he just dismissed my claims? I wasn't in the mood for being mocked, and I wanted to tell Amelie directly.

"I just have something important to tell her. You shouldn't worry about it." I hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but...many lives were at stake here, I needed about two day's worth of sleep, and I just wanted it over and done with. Richard was the only person getting in my way from doing all that stuff. So, obviously Richard Morrell = enemy. Claire Danvers = pissed off teenage girl. Enemy + pissed off teenage girl = a world of hell.

"Well can it wait?" He said, swinging his chair from side to side a bit, taking a sip of coffee from a mug that had been left on his desk. He cringed at it, and set it further away from him on the desk. "It's went cold. Not a nice taste at all."

I sighed, standing up again. "It's really urgent. Can you _please _tell me where she is?"

"No can do, Claire. I've been given my orders, and I'm going to stick to them."

A sudden epiphany hit me. "She's at Founders Square, isn't she?" Amelie was always there. It just made sense that that was where she was holding Dean. I made a start for the door, but I heard Richard's chair scrape back behind me.

"Claire, _sit down. _You are not going anywhere near that Square, unless you want to get seriously injured or killed."

I saw two tough-looking guys step into the room, blocking my exit. Sighing, I turned back to Richard. "I'm saving Morganville's ass by doing this. You can thank me later."

I turned around again, and ran towards the door, and the two security guards took a ready-stance to stop me. Luckily, there as a small gap between their two bodies, and I was small enough to duck through it. "Claire! Don't you even think-" I didn't hear what Richard had to say, as I ran out into the reception, hearing the heavy footsteps of the bodyguards behind me.

I picked up my pace, sprinting out of the second set of doors. There were shouts behind me as more security guards joined in on the chase, but I was soon outside in the blinding sun, running as fast as my small legs would let me to Founders Square.

"Hey! Stop!" A deep voice shouted behind me – sounding way too close for comfort – but I kept running.

I was on Lot Street now, not that long till Founders Square. As I passed the Glass House, someone was standing in the doorway. I briefly heard Eve's voice shout: "Claire? What the hell are you doing?" but then I was too far away to hear her. The guys behind me were catching up, and I was beginning to lose stamina. I was surprised I could run as fast as I was, and I hadn't thought I would've made it this far, to be honest.

A couple of minutes later, I was stumbling onto Founders Square. The building up ahead looked warm and inviting, and I sped up, willing to get there before I collapsed of lack of oxygen.

Someone grabbed my arm, along with a protest to my running, but I didn't care. I spun around and slammed my free fist into the security guards jaw so hard, I felt it vibrate through me. Ouch. _Dammit, _that hurt.

He didn't seem all too affected by it, but I had taken him by surprise. When he let go, I started to run again, only to stumble and hit the ground. I made a small "oof" sound when I landed, and I turned my head as a shadow loomed over me. I twisted around so I was lying on my back and brought my leg up into the guy's crotch, making him double over in pain.

Smirking, I got up again, this time giving it full power. As I ran up the steps, I glanced over my shoulder, only to slam into something soft and hard at the same time.

"Claire." Amelie's cool voice sounded from in front of me. "Leave. Now."

"Amelie! I have to talk to you! Dean, he's planning a-"

She cut me off. "Mutiny. I am aware. But it is not your place to get mixed up in it. Leave, Claire. At once."

"Wh-what?" She _knew_? How?

"Go home and rest, Claire. You have no further part in this, and if you do get involved, I will be forced to take actions."

"What! You can't just tell me to stop! I have to help you!"

"You do not have to do anything for me." Amelie corrected. "Now _go home._"

She turned around and walked back into the building behind her. I stood there, mouth agape, as the guy that I had punched came up to me, grabbing my arm roughly and shoving me towards the stairs.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me after entering the Glass House. I dropped my backpack on the floor next to Eve's Mary Jane's, not really caring about the outcome of the force I used.

I saw Eve standing at the end of the hallway, frowning, concern written clear on her face. "CB? You okay, hun?" She asked. "What was all that stuff happening outside earlier?"

Avoiding her gaze, I walked up to the end of the hallway, and tried to get past her. She just stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest. I sighed and forced myself to look up at her. "It was nothing, okay? Nothing that matters."

I made a move to get past her, and was close to it, too, but she slammed her arm out in my way, her palm resting against the wall. "Tell me, Claire. What happened?"

"I said it was nothing. Get out of my way."

She raised her eyebrows at this, an angry flush building underneath her rice-power make-up. "Excuse me? What's up with you? Underwear too high up your ass?"

I copied her signature expression by rolling my eyes. "Fine. _Please _get out of my way."

Eve put her free hand to her chin for a second, tapping a finger, looking up into the ceiling. She tapped her foot for a second and made "hmm" noises before her eyes snapped back to mine. "No."

"Stop screwing around, Eve." I huffed, trying to get past her again. Unsurprisingly – she blocked my move.

"Something is seriously up. You're supposed to be the polite one, remember? Well...besides Michael, anyway. You're supposed to be the one who keeps their head."

"I'm sick of keeping calm." I spat, finally giving up and taking a step back. "All this chaos is going on around me...and everyone expects me to stay cool-headed? You all expect me just to _deal with it? _Well – news flash, Eve: When someone's boyfriend dies, and then you start getting multiple attacks from someone who is supposed to be _dead-" _I put my two forefingers up in the air, talking slowly as if I were speaking to an idiot, "-and then you get told that you have to save the town from a freaking mutiny? How would you react in that situation, Eve? Would you keep a fucking cool head? No, I didn't think so. I'm not the bearer of deeds any more, and y'know what? Punching that guy; it felt good. Getting chased by security guards; it felt good. I felt please get the hell out of my way, because I'm not in the mood. I just want to lose control for once in my goddamn life." And now, I realised, it was the truth.

I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but that's how I felt. I was sick and tired of holding my head high through all of this, and I needed to express how I felt, right?

Eve stood there, awestruck, and her arm flopped back down to her side. "Something must be wrong with you – you're never used language like that before." She moved out of my way, and I sighed in relief.

I ran up the stairs, starting towards my room. But I stopped. Turning to the right, I saw a door that hadn't been opened in a while.

Glancing back down the stairs, I checked that no one was coming. Going back to the door to Shane's room, I opened it quietly, and slowly stepped inside, the door closing shut with a soft click. Shane's scent hit me so hard, I almost started to cry then and there.

I stood there for a few minutes, just looking around the room. It hadn't changed. The bed still wasn't made, and a Linkin Park poster was on the wall, a Killers one just along from it. There was a red t-shirt lying on the floor, a mug that said _"I'd rather be gaming" _was empty on the desk, a ring mark at the top of the mug from the coffee level. A couple of albums were next to it, most likely empty because the CD's were all lying on top of the cases, and a couple of video game boxes next to them. I caught site of a _Duke Nukem _one, and shook my head laughing. It was the perfect game for Shane.

On the window-sill, there was a framed picture of us both. We had taken it with Shane's camera, and I was on his back in a piggyback position. We were both laughing in the picture, but I had my tongue stuck out towards the camera. There were two more framed pictures next to it; a picture of all four of us together, on the day of a double date. And another picture of Shane and I, this time one with Shane giving me a kiss on the cheek, both arms wrapped around me, and me somehow managing to capture it with my mobile while giggling and blushing.

His underwear drawer was open, and I saw odd pairs of boxers and socks piling over and out of it, and then for the first time I noticed the pairs of used socks lying on the floor. I saw a dark blue sweatshirt on the desk chair, placed there more tidily than the other items. It was a sweatshirt that Shane always used to let me wear. I walked over to the chair and pulled the sweatshirt over me, engulfing in Shane's familiar scent. The sleeves were _way _too big for me, and the hem of the hoodie came to mid-thigh on me, but it didn't matter. I still loved this sweatshirt.

It kind of hit me then. The way everything looked the same, the way nothing was irregular about this room. Nobody had touched it, we had all left it the way Shane would have wanted it kept. Sure, eventually Eve would have gotten fed up and cleaned it out, but we had let it be because...it just felt right. But it hit me then, the fact that he could be gone forever now. Everything was so normal here, but the room was still missing the biggest part.

Shane.

I hadn't even realised that my eyes had been watery, but I began to sob and salty tears began to spill down my cheeks. I backed up into the door, and slowly, I slid down, sitting with my knees bent up. I clung to the hoodie wrapped around me, pulling the sleeves tightly over my hands as the sobs got heavier.

I looked around at the room, bringing a hand to my head as I cried uncontrollably. My hair was surely messed up now, but I didn't care.

Shane was gone.

"I miss you." I whispered. "I miss you so much."

* * *

**...Hmmm. I don't know what I think of this chapter. It's like, it's action (y), with a badass Claire, but then it's depressing with a sobby Claire...**

**Anyway, I apologise again for not updating on Saturday :-P I began finishing this off as soon as I got home from school, though. Well...not as soon as. Today's weather is very VERY suckish, and it's like gale force winds and the rain is so heavy, it actually caved the roof in at my mum's work :/ So because of that, I had to do a lot of stuff to the stuff I was wearing to school today before I got time to do anything else :-P **

**Anyyywayyyy, shout-outs, peoples: **

**_Vix_: **_Lmao, I take that as a massive compliment XD Do you live next to a farm, like? There's a farm at the top of my town (which is a pretty daft place for a farm, now that I think of it...I mean, my town is on a hill, which means we can never get flooded, but...the farm at the top means slushy mud and...bleh :-P), which I go to with my gran to walk her dog...it used to be two, but one recently passed away :/ But anyway, thank ya very much XD_

**_MyImmortalxo: _**_Hehe, why thank ya, lol. I hate that damn b*tch Ada! I have a very strong dislike towards that woman! Lol, but I couldn't resist putting her in...I've done everything else (or soon will...), so what the hell, eh? It was a plan from the beginning anyway XP You are stating the obvious with me being awesome, my dear friend. I am the Queen of epicness...okay, screw that, I'm God XD Okay? No? Fail? Yes? Okay :-( Nah, I'm just kidding, thank you very muchly for the compliments XD Nikita xx_

_**Story Writer-In Books I Trust-: **Muhahahahahahaha...ha **cough** I'm not going to reveal what he's got planned for her yet (obviously), but it's kinda revealed in parts...one part has already been revealed, but I just didn't write it as "DEAN IS GOING TO _" or whatever XP Although...yeah, Claire's got one stinker of an enemy is all I can say :-P He wants to do baddd stuff to her :D (why the hell did I put that smiley face there? I like Claire...) But yeah, I'm keeping ya'll in the dark for a wee while, to make you go "Oh. My. God." When I reveal what he DOES want to do to her...besides kill her, obviously XP _

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Ahhhh. Lol, I'm Scottish too! Tatties and neeps! Okay...I deserve a slap for that, Scottish humour FAIL! In fact...yeah, just get a gun, come find me and go "BOOMHEADSHOT!" with it, because I can do a lot better than that :I Wow...um, long name. And I thought that my name was confusing :P Half of the people I know are like "So...your name is asijfntiont?" lol, they don't know how to pronounce my mum's maiden name (Wodzkinska). Not only that, but if you're a boy, it's "Wodzkinski." Dem Polish folk, eh? Lol, thank ya very much (obviously not if you follow out the boomheadshot plan, then not thank you :-( 'Cause I'd be dead :'-( Poor me. Lol, I hope I'm good at the violin...I've been playing it for seven years, so here's hoping! _

_**Cutieepiee-x: **Lmfao, random! _

_**ChocoTeaserMunch: **...Thanks very VERY much! Haha, that comment sooo made my day! I hope that the plot is gripping...I try to put nice little twists in them every now and then, just to be nice...or evil, whatever, you decide :-P Hope you enjoyed! _

_**Edward Is Sexier Than Mike: **You're welcome XD_

_**Midnight: **I feel sorry for her as well...I ought to stop being so damn nasty to her, eh? I bet she's starting to get fed up...lol, I'm secretly jealous of her, which makes me hate her :-P Nah, she's one of my fav protagonists...next to Lara Croft. Sorry...I'm a Tomb Raider fangirl, so...yeah. Obsession XD Lmao. Yeah...although Ada IS a bitch, so maybe she sorta deserved it... :-P You're right, maybe she decided to turn the Good Samaritan and be really lovely for a change...lol, jk, she's still a bitch, but a nicer one XP I know right! I'm do excited about it! I'm going with my friend Amy. I thought it was just gonna be me and Corey, so I wasn't all that worried about it. But then his mum got my mum to warn me that there were going to be some of his friends with him, so I went to my friend Amy "YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!" she didn't complain, of course, and I wanted her to come anyway XD But yeah...I hope he doesn't like...attack me or something, because he is very very attractive :-P But I've got a hunch he'll be decent and maybe even speak to me! Woohoo! Although the way that we'll be introduced doesn't seem too good...I mean, it'll be like "Nikita, this is Corey. Corey, this is Nikita." and yeah...I've got a feeling it'll be awkward :-P My fav songs are Kiss And tell and Stay With Me...don't call me weird or anything, but I cried to Stay With Me o.O' And I hope this doesn't spoil anything, but...well, I'm using it later in this story. :L Anyway, thanks for the review! Nikita xx_

_**Immortal-Huntress333: **Yuppers, he be back! And well...you're correct, actually, but I'm not saying which one of them it is... ;-D_

_**Fangsbaby: **HELLO STRANGER! Lol, it's okay. (I'm not a dork or anything, I'm saying stranger because you didn't review as quick as usual). But you obviously had good reason, I mean, I've never been to college or anything, but it must take up a lot of your time :/ I miss him too. I don't know why I do it, tbh, because I miss writing him :( But his...um...breeze was there, so yay! Lol, and it's okay. I really understand; school's been getting in the way of my social life as well...or should I say, non-existent social life BECAUSE of school. It sucks. Dem bitches that they call law enforcements! Nikita xx_

**And now I am going to crawl into my be with about five pairs of socks on and a giant hoody, because it is FREEZING here! Any Scottish folk out there near the Fife area? Or at least Lochgelly? Is the weather there as crap as it is here? Ugh, I have to walk to school in this pish weather...**

**IT'S A HALF MILE WALK! ALONG A MAIN ROAD! FROM TOP TO BOTTOM OF TOWN! ARGHHH!**

**Why don't I get the service bus? I may as well treat myself...lol. **

**I'm really sorry, I'm just talking to myself on this...**

**So, this time, it will be Saturday. I'll even start the next chapter tomorrow, just so it's definitely done. **

**Niki x**


	16. The Boys Are Back

**Another later chapter...so sorry :-/ **

**Anyway, I haven't got much to say at this bit...except I feel like crap and sound like a teenage boy who has just hit puberty, my throat is that sore :( **

**Tears Don't Fall ~ Bullet For My Valentine **

* * *

Eve had found me in Shane's room last night.

She had somehow gotten into the room even with my back against the door, and I hadn't registered her until I felt someone pull me into their arms and rub my back reassuringly. I couldn't tell if it was her or Michael at first, but when the smell of her familiar sweet perfume began to comfort me, I knew it was her. She _ssh_ed me, telling me everything was going to be okay. Holding me tight, she rubbed my back and stroked my hair before kissing me on the forehead and getting me to stand up.

Eventually, she had got me out of Shane's room and into my own, laying me down on the bed. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay." Eve whispered, pushing my messed up hair out of my face. She sat down beside me and lifted the covers up, and I gingerly climbed into them, sniffing and desperately wiping at my face before Eve took both of my hands and put them at my sides. She lay down next to me, pulling me close again.

I clung to her as she lay on top of the covers, me underneath them. We didn't say anything as my breathing began to return to normal, and Eve pulled back to wipe the tears still running down my cheeks with her thumb. She kissed my forehead again, and after I pulled her back into a tight embrace, very quietly, she asked: "Claire, do you want to talk to me about something?"

I sniffed again. I clung to her even more tightly, if possible. "I miss him, Eve. I miss him so damn much." And then, unfortunately, the sobs started again.

Eve rubbed my back, letting me get my emotions out of my system. "I know. It's tough without him. It's not the same, him not being here to bicker with me at everything I say, but it must be a hell of a lot worse for you. He was your first kiss, your first love...It'll be okay. It may seem really hard now, but you'll get used to it in the end. Michael and I are still dealing with it as well, so don't worry."

I shook my head. "He's not dead, Eve." I whispered. "He's a ghost."

I felt a jolt of shock go through Eve's body, and she pulled back. "What?"

"Shane." I said, my voice shaking. "He's not dead. I thought he was but...he's a ghost. He's trapped between this world and somewhere else."

She processed what I said. "Wait...a ghost like...like a Michael-type-ghost? Claire, I think you need some rest. You're going a bit crazy."

"No. Like a ghost that can be here whenever he wants, except can only do so at certain times. Like a ghost that's trapped in a void..."

She thought I was crazy. I knew it. I could see it in the way she was looking at me. "What are you...wait. Is that how we could hear his voice in the house the other day?"

I nodded. "He used to be able to talk to my mind, but...something's happened. He can't come back now, and he can't talk to me. Amelie has something to do with it."

"Wait, Amelie? That ice-assed-bitch has something to do with it? You know, I never liked her." I didn't know whether she was believing me or not...it was kind of hard to tell with her tone of voice.

"I don't know what's she done, but apparently she's trapping Shane where he is. Apparently she didn't want him dead when he died, so that he could protect me 'for what was to come'."

"Holy crap. Another bunch of voodoo stuff. So our dear Shane is alive?" She asked, staring me dead in the eye.

"I – I don't know. I'm not sure. Eve...do you believe me?" I asked quietly, my tears finally managing to stop.

"I've never doubted anything you've said. Sure, I find it a bit weird, and...this convo was a bit blunt and dead-on for my liking, but I've heard of stranger things."

I knew I could count on her. I thought that I had been getting it out too quickly, and that Eve might need more convincing. Maybe I was wrong.

We heard a door slam shut downstairs, which immediately indicated Michael coming home. The moment was ruined again, and I heard Michael calling for us downstairs. "Eve? Claire? You guys home?"

"I don't know what to do." I said, and felt the tears spring back into my eyes again, like the woose I was. "I want him back so much, but I don't even know if he's gone for good." They were flowing down my cheeks again, and Eve wiped one away.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? When we've got time to fully sit down so I can understand everything you're trying to tell me."

She pulled me close to her again, and I cuddled in close. The hoodie around me smelled like Shane, and along with that, the covers around me, and the fact that Eve was pretty hugable made me quite cosy. A few seconds later, there was a knock on my door, and I felt Eve glance up at Michael standing there, having the manners to look embarrassed. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'll leave you guys' alone." He smiled sweetly and went to close the door, but Eve stopped him.

"Michael, stay." She said, but after she said it, she seemed to think _why did I say that? _

Michael hesitated before answering."Sure...I guess." He said, stepping inside and closing my door behind him.

I moved farther over on the bed, and Eve followed suit. Michael came over, and frowning, he lay down beside Eve, wrapping an arm around her waist. Eve wrapped one arm around me again, and eventually, I fell asleep, feeling like a kid sneaking into her parent's bed.

When I woke up, I was alone, the covers that Eve and Michael had been on crumpled. Processing that I had just slept in the same bed as Eve and Michael all night made me feel a bit strange, but I pulled the covers aside, and got out of bed, standing up and looking in a small compact mirror. _Wow _my hair was messy.

Grabbing a brush and literally hacking at my hair, it was finally decent enough to show to the house. Timidly opening my door, I peeked my head out to hear Eve's Doc Martens clomping on the floor, followed by Michael's frustrated cries in between tuning his guitar. I frowned.

Stepping out of the room, I walked quickly to the edge of the stairs, peering over the banister to see Michael slamming his guitar case shut before lifting every small object in sight up. "Eve! You seen my music sheets anywhere?" He asked, and Eve peered her head round from the kitchen.

"No, I haven't. All you've done today is moan, so get off your lazy ass and find 'em yourself." She said through gritted teeth, and I had to bite my lip from laughing.

Michael just groaned and set about hunting in every small place for his music sheets. Eventually, he found a couple in one of Eve's magazines – what they were doing there, I had no idea – and he shoved them into his guitar case, now seeming to look for his set of keys.

I began to walk downstairs, and Michael looked up and said a small "Hey, Claire," at hearing my movements.

"What's going on? What are you so stressed out about?" I asked, hiding a smile.

"I've got a..." Michael looked under a cushion before focusing on me again. "Why can't we ever find anything in this goddamn house? Oh, yeah. I've got a show in half an hour." He continued to throw things off the couch, not caring about the mess he was making.

I glanced at the clock. 7 at night. "You've got a _show_? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Michael sighed and looked annoyed, but Eve popped her head around the kitchen door to save him answering. "You haven't been well lately, Claire Bear. We thought that you might be too tired to go." She said simply. "Honestly, we had your best interests at heart."

"Well seen as I'm up, can I come?" I asked, taking small step backwards towards the stairs.

Michael stopped throwing items about the room. A minute later, he looked up and sighed. "Fine. But we're leaving in five so get changed quickly."

"Yes, sir. Straight away, sir." I saluted to him, and managed to get him to smile. As I turned away to bolt up the stairs, I heard Eve literally scream "_Michael!" _and then the jingling of metal hitting the coffee table filled my ears.

"Did you know where they were this whole time?" He asked, but he didn't seem angry. More amused.

"Yup." Eve said, popping the "p".

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"'Cause, I wanted to see you _suffer." _For some reason unbeknownst to me, she said "suffer" seductively. Shaking my head, I finally got to the bathroom.

I obviously didn't have time for a shower, but I didn't smell or feel that bad, so I just splashed water over my face before quickly brushing my teeth. Exiting the bathroom, I hurried along to my room and opened my wardrobe up, searching for something to wear.

It was a concert, and I had no speciality in what to wear to those whatsoever. Do I wear a skirt – not that I owned one, but still. Or shorts? Hell no, they were out of the question.

I knew I was losing time, so I had to make a snap decision. In the end, I decided on a pair of skinny jeans with a silk top that Eve had bought me at Christmas time. It was a crimson red, and felt smooth on my skin when I slipped it over my head. It had two thin straps that held it up over my shoulders, and the back was cut quite low, coming to the middle of my spine. It wasn't something I usually liked to wear, but it was Michael's show, so I had to make an effort, right?

There was a knock on my door, and Eve waltzed in, not caring whether she was going to see something or not. She threw two things at me and I barely managed to catch them. Looking down, I saw a pair of boots. But it was a pair of those high heel boots, with fur at the top. They were both lace-up and zip-up, and were a creamy-light-brown colour. I had seen them in a few of Eve's magazines; they seemed like _the _boots to wear at the moment. I stared at them with wide eyes, eventually letting those eyes snap up to Eve.

"I am _not _wearing these boots."

"Why not?" She sounded genuinely curious, and she threw something else at me. A handbag. "They'll look really cute on you."

I sighed. "Okay, the shoes I can deal with. But a handbag? Where is this show?"

"This warehouse place. We didn't organise it, a guy at Michael's work did. Apparently hundred's are going to turn out. That's why it's at a warehouse – more space, y'know?"

"So I won't need a handbag." I threw the bag back at her, and she caught it swiftly with a shrug.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, we need to leave. And I wouldn't bother about wearing anything over that top." She winked and left the room.

Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat down on the bed and pulled the boots on, one at a time lacing them up. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to how I had acted last night – not with the punching that guy in the face (I was actually kind of proud of that), and not with the impractical and unreasonable way I had blown up at Eve...the way how I had _just _processed that Shane could be gone forever. The way I had wanted to – for once – see his room again, just to be reminded of how he was. And _God, _I had told Eve...oh God, oh God, oh God. I had told Eve that Shane wasn't dead...

I really needed to talk to her about that.

I was feeling better now, however. Not insanely better, but...I could make it through the day. Hopefully.

I decided to go against Eve's words and grab a black cardigan from my wardrobe, pulling it over my shoulders. I brushed my hair quickly before exiting my room – feeling all lanky in the heels – and walking down the stairs, finding Eve and Michael standing at the front door.

When they saw me, Eve let out a cute wolf whistle, and Michael's eyes widened. Eve glanced at him and smirked, coming over and giving me a bone-crushing hug. "Aw. Our little Claire's all grown up. You look hot, girl." She grinned, walking over to Michael and giving him a small nudge on the shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. You look...good, Claire." He blushed, and walked to the front door, opening it up and stepping out into the dark night. Eve followed, shaking her head and chuckling before I went out after them, locking the door behind me with the key's Eve threw me.

* * *

Only about five minutes later, Michael pulled Eve's car up to a big bulky warehouse building. The three of us stepped out, and the early autumnal air hit me square in the face, making my hair sway in the wind.

I did _not _like the look of this place. This warehouse looked like the type of place people got murdered at. It was absolutely _huge, _and moss covered the brick walls. Colourful lanterns and Christmas lights decorated the area above a pair of large doors – which were open – and you could see a light coming from inside the building. There was a menu board at the side of the doors, with _"Michael Glass – for one night only" _written in blue chalk. Even with the somewhat homely feeling to it, this building was still creepy as hell, and it sent a shiver of warning up my spine.

I grinned. Despite the bad feeling I got being here, I was happy that Michael was playing. Looking over at him and Eve, I saw they were holding hands, and Eve was looking up at Michael with a look of utter pride on her face. I saw her squeeze his hand, and he smiled down at her. I suddenly felt alone.

Ignoring this fact, I began to walk towards the entrance of the building, and heard Eve and Michael following me.

When we got there, the guy standing at the door gave a "'sup" headnod towards Michael and let us in without any hassle.

When we got into the main room, all I could think was _wow. _It was just...well, wow. The room was full to the brim, with what looked like more than three hundred people. The same lanterns that were on the outside of the building were in here, except with added ghosts and pumpkins, like the ones in Eve's room. There were small circle tables dotted about the place, with bar stools next to them, and they all looked full.

There was a bar on the left-hand side of the room, and I saw college students lining up to throw the drinks down their throats. I noticed Eve and Michael moving away from me, and grabbed Eve's arm to instantly tell her to stop.

"Where are you going?" I shouted over the buzz of laughter and conversations.

"We're going to get set up. We'll be back out soon. Let's get this show on the road, baby!" Eve cried happily, grinning as she and Michael made their way backstage.

I decided to go over to the bar and get something to drink while I waited for them to get set up. Ordering an orange juice, I thanked the barman and made my way to a free table in the centre of the room with a good view of the stage.

It was about ten minutes later when I was finishing off the rest of my orange juice. Putting the glass down, that's when I saw him.

It was like how people say it would be. You know how people say that you and your "true love's" eyes meet across the room? Well, that's what happened.

I saw the abnormal tallness standing out from the crowd at first, and then recognised the big build. His brown shaggy not-quite-punk style hair registered into my mind next, but I couldn't quite realise how I recognised him so much. A second later, my eyes snapped onto his. Brown.

Shane and I's eyes locked onto each other, and I stood up and froze. Everything seemed to fade away at that moment. The chatter, the bodies standing about me.

There was pain in his eyes, mixed with longing. He seemed to flicker, and a second later, he was gone. Just like that.

I sat back down again, my head spinning. Was I going crazy? Had I just imagined that? I thought that Amelie had said Shane would come back "when I needed him most"? Presumably "so he could have enough power to protect me"?

I jumped as a bone-crushing cold grip landed on my arm, cool enough to seep through my cardigan. Familiar frosty breath was at my ear, and the hold on my arm tightened. "Make a scene, and you die when we get out of here. You understand? Don't make a fuss. Get up and walk out."

I gulped as I registered the owner of the voice. I guess I _had _seen him the other night.

I didn't do anything but nod, slowly standing up. He roughly pulled my backwards in the direction of what I assumed was an exit. He didn't release me from his iron-grip, though.

Sweat was slowly making it's way down my back as we made our way through the busy crowd. Nobody seemed to notice the panic on my face. Eventually, we made it to a fire exit, and when we got outside, my alert-system went into overdrive.

I tried to jerk myself free from his grip, managing to get slightly loose, but he only increased his hold. I spun around to face him, and the last thing I could remember was Dean hitting me over the head with his elbow. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? Hmm, I think it is!**

**So basically, I had written half of this by this morning, but then I went to a two-year-olds birthday party. Aw! She had a bouncy castle, and my friend had been telling me all week "If I find you on that f**king bouncy castle..." (I zoned out after that). And what happened? We both went on the bouncy castle! And I might be a teenager, but God was it fun!**

**Anyway, so, thanks to: **

_**Story Writer In Books I Trust: **Why thank ya very muchly ;-D I just thought that song was perfect for that chapter :D_

_**Wampi: **Well, this might sound quite bad, but I'm glad it's sad...y'know? Like, it's a sad story, so at least I'm getting the right reaction! Lol, well Shane's kind of back...a few chapters till he's back for good, but... Anyways, thanks, and just as a side note, I've seen your stories around the place, and I'll be checking them out soon :-D_

_**Cutieepiee-x:**Lmfao, thank you so much! Wait, don't cry! Aw, I'll give you a hug XD **gives you a hug**_

_**ChocoTeaserMunch: **OMG, even your opening sentence made me laugh so hard! Sowwey :/ Lmao, not much Shane&Claire for a while...but he's coming back in an arsekicking way! Trust me, he is! Hope you enjoyed x_

_**LightbulbMoments: **Oh...sorry :-P Hmm, yeah, but if you do, they could still arrest you for "assisted suicide" ...it's still murder (you b*tch! Lol), but because I gave you permission it somehow comes out as assisted suicide...how they work that out, I have no idea :-P Lol, it's cool. I live in (drumroll, please), Fife! Scotland's Number-One Place For Slang! Lol. I live in this wee town on the west called Lochgelly in the slap-bam-middle of Fife :) I couldn't help myself by putting that in XD Irn Bru freaking pwns and rockz my sockz, so I had to put it in! Each time I go to America, I'm always deprived of it...I even sometimes get withdrawal symptoms :O o.O They have it in Blackpool, though...I think that's like the only place in England where they have it! The weather was crap...and then it was okay...and then it was crap again...and then I had swimming on a crap day and caught a cold and then lost my voice because of it...and now it's raining again :( I have to walk down to school in that shitey weather :( Lmao, and I enjoyed reading your longest review ever! Nikita xx_

_**Katie. Escapist: **Thankoo very much XD x_

**Kay, everyone, I actually had this written and updateable for last night, but my internet switched off for some reason o.O **

**See ya'll Saturday or Sunday (just to be safe :-P) If I don't, come hunt me down or...something**

**Niki x (Changed my name to God, but w/e...)**


	17. Conspiracy

**Um...yeah, hey, it's me :-P I'm very very very sorry I haven't update at the time I said I would. Again. Short chapter, as well, so... :-( **

**Anyway, onwards. **

**Conspiracy – Paramore **

* * *

I couldn't see anything for most of the way to our destination.

Wherever the hell that was.

Blindfolded and handcuffed, I was being pulled out of a car. I had been sitting in the middle of two people, heavy breaths coming from both of them. The one on my right had a sweaty hand on my knee, often taking the unwanted liberty of sliding it up my leg a notch or two. I couldn't do anything but sit there and take it.

For most of the ride, I sat there, moving my feet impatiently, the clinks of my heels being the only noise that broke the since in the car – save for the pervs that were breathing down my neck.

But now, I was being shoved about. Someone grabbed my arms roughly, and I heard one of the Heavy Breathers move around in front of me. Soon, my arm was being yanked forward, and I didn't see the point in putting up a fight.

I heard a door open, and then I was pushed forward again before being taken hold of by someone with cooler hands; rougher hands. Dean's.

We all walked in silence for a while, and Dean slowed us down at points before telling me in a blunt voice that we were about to go up stairs. We went up about three stories before I was pushed into another room, and judging by the way echoes of breath could be heard across the room, I assumed it was a large empty space.

Dean's whisper was furious in my ear, but it had a strange seductive tone to it: "I'm not playing any games here, Claire. You'll sit down in this chair without any hassle, and when I tie you up, you'll sit there and look pretty like the little teacher's pet you are, 'kay?"

I nodded and let Dean guide me to the chair. He shoved me down hard, and I felt my teeth vibrate at the force. As he grabbed my handcuffed hands, I heard the noise of metal against metal, and then felt their weight fall from my wrists. The instinct to rub at the raw skin there was almost overpowering, but I kept myself in check; I didn't want to make any stupid little moves that would cost me my life.

My hands were taken into his again, but this time he guided them behind my back. After some time, he had managed to bind them again with a rope. He made no move to do anything with my feet.

A minute later, my blindfold was ripped off, and I was met with complete and utter darkness. Soon, though, I heard the flick of a switch, and the room was illuminated with a bright yellow light. Ow. Too bright.

It was only Dean in the room. Only Dean and me.

He was leaning against a dirty wall that looked as though it may have been cream at one point, but now I couldn't tell; green moss inhabited it, along with what looked like patches of charcoal from some exposure to fire, and what looked like...scratch marks? And there were splashes of liquid dotted about here and there...metallically-brown looking liquid. Oh my _God, _was that _blood! _

Dean had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was eyeing me curiously. I could only see one of his eyes – his fringe was getting in the way of the other. I glared back at him.

"Where are we?" I asked in a low voice.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "God, you never learn, do you?" He shook his head. "I've kidnapped you about a trillion times, Claire. You're too goddamn easy. I mean, c'mon, you came _willingly _this time. That's just asking to get killed."

I avoided his gaze, feeling guilty. He was right – I had came along without making a big fuss, but if I had, what would've happened? I mean, what could Dean do to me in a huge room crammed with hundreds of students?

Then again, he was faster and stronger than any vampire I had ever met, and I was a scrawny seventeen year-old geek with high heeled boots on...I'm thinking he could take me.

_But Shane was there..._I still hadn't gotten my head around that. I had to be crazy...right? That was the only reason I could've "seen" him. Or was it...? Amelie had said Shane wouldn't come back until I needed him the most – and I assume she was meaning in life terms. So other than what was happening now, I don't think I was in any life-threatening predicaments. _What if he's finding a way through? _That small voice was saying. Dammit, I really was crazy. I have a freaking voice in my head – all too soon I'll probably be asking randomers to smell my fingers...

I was snapped back to reality when I saw Dean push off the wall. "I have to say," He started, circling round my chair. I heard his red Converse trainers scuff along the floor while I gritted my teeth, feeling his eyes on me. Finally, he came around in front of me again, and he had a smug look on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets, feet shoulder length apart.

His eyes analyzed me. Running from my face down my body, I felt him take in every little detail. He was agonizingly slow, and I just _knew _that if Shane were here, he would've most definitely knocked Dean unconscious for "eyeing his girl up."

"You know," he said, his eyes landing on my legs. "You should wear clothing like this more often. It defines your body more." His evil orbs snapped back up to meet mine. "I could get good use out of you dressed like this."

He was _sick. _

He bent down to my level, his face coming _very _close to mine. His breaths chilled my face.

"And we both know that would be one hell of a lot of fun." He smirked.

I flinched back, and after finding nothing better to do, I spat on his face. It landed just below his left eye, and he slowly drew in a deep breath before closing his eyes. I _really _wished I hadn't done that. He wiped the spit off his cheek, flicking his hand down, and I saw the liquid soar off his hand.

He took a step back. As Dean opened his eyes again, they were bloodshot red. And they only held one emotion in them; an irate hatred. It made a trickle of sweat run down my back.

I was starting to regret my actions. I desperately tried to push the chair away from him with my feet, but as my scurrying heels only clinked and skidded on the cement flooring, I knew I wasn't going anywhere soon.

Dean chuckled and began to lean over me again. He placed both his hands on either side of me, resting on the armrests, and I stared into his conspiracy-theory-worthy red eyes. He was hungry.

And angry.

His breath was hollow and warm on my face, and I had to fight against the somewhat comforting trance it put upon me. I moved my head back as we held eye contact, and as he opened his mouth, I knew I wouldn't like what I was going to hear.

"I'm glad your dressed like that." He sneered. "'Cause if you went to a club to not only get me some drugs and also buy some recommended guy that may or may not end up groping you while dressed in grannies clothes, I don't think it would work as good."

My eyes widened while I gulped. It went slowly down my throat, and burned all the way down. "Wh...What?" I stuttered.

"You heard." He said bluntly, taking a step back.

I glared up at him, grateful for having my personal space back. I held back a smile as I remembered Eve always shouting "Get out my bubble!" when someone got up close and personal with her...unless it was Michael, that is. I wanted to grin at the memory, but I wanted to keep focused on what was going on. If I let Dean see I was distracted – even for _one second – _who knows what the heck he could do to me.

"Where are we?" I asked in a low voice, trying to sound like I didn't care what the answer was, or trying to sound like I wasn't the most scared I had ever been.

"Doesn't matter." Dean shrugged, and clenched his fists. "You best get some rest before tomorrow."

He raised a fist and smacked it right across my temple, and the whole world spun. The pain literally throbbed in my head, and my eyes started to droop. I was so tired...

I felt something trickle down the side of my head, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was just _so _tired.

I managed to process the fact that Dean had managed to hit me hard enough to knock me close to unconsciousness. My head fell to the side and rested on my shoulder, but my eyes were open enough to see Dean grinning his evil smile down on me. "Go to Hell." I murmured.

"Nah, you're all right, thanks." He said sarcastically. "Besides, a big boy like me can't miss out on all his meals."

The last thing I remember before passing out – _again – _was Dean's fangs darting down in his mouth. The next thing I knew, he was walking towards me.

The pain was disguised by the calling of my name in the back of my mind, but it didn't matter. The blackness had come long before that.

* * *

**Well...erm. I'm sorry. Like, really sorry. And I know that this was a VERY short chapter and you're probably sitting there thinking "What the hell is this? I waited weeks for _this_?" but believe me, I couldn't get into the flow, and I'm not that proud of this chapter, but I had to update today. **

**So _giant _apologies for the wait. No more deadlines for me!  
**

**Thanks to: **

_**Lightbulbmoments: **God, Irn Bru is IMMENSE! EPICALLY EPIC! I mean, I'm going to Spain in literally FIVE HOURS (half two on a Saturday morning...yay...). Well...nah, the weather in Scotland isn't really THAT unpredictable. They may as well say "Well, today's weather is looking...sh*te." because then they wouldn't be lying, and they would just need one recording to play over and over again :-P Lol, my iPod broke when I went on a ski trip with my school...and dear God did I almost burst into tears. But me and my friend had a period pick-up pack in the hallway – we both had our periods at the same time...and it was meant for just us...but even BOYS started joining in...anyway, well, I would answer your questions...but that would be telling, wouldn't it? Lol, I miss him too :/ I was thinking about him walking to school this morning, actually. Not in the way you think, just that because I'm small and a tall boy from my school was walking at the same pace as me, yet a lot faster, and it made me think of how Shane's a faster runner than Claire only because he has longer legs...yeah, I should've been daydreaming about him walking around topless, eh? Ah well :( And thank you! YAASSSS! I get the longest reviews! Sorry to disappoint about the update time :( Nikita xx And it's fine about saving it to chapter 1 lol. _

_**Story-Writer-In-Books-I-Trust: **Awww, don't hate me! Lol, I'm sorry for the wait! _

_**ChocoTeaserCrunch: **Awww, thank you! You have no idea how happy that comment made me! :-D And tbh, who wouldn't love my story? Haha, I'm jk, and honestly, I hope Dean gets hit by a bus. OMG: Epiphany! THAT'S HOW I'LL GET RID OF HIM! I'll make him get his by a bus :-) And yayzz for plot picking up...I actually need to get into it a lot quicker, but in the next chapter, it will. Definitely. Fo shizzle...Oh sweet baby Jesus, WHY did I just write that? I have weird phases too, don't worry. Sure, it usually consists of me stepping out of my shell and shouting dirty things at my friends (I never do that. It's always the boys in my group that do that :P) while insulting them like mad, and then smiling and being as random as ever (even though I'm always random, apparently. My friend looked at me once for about a minute and then said "You're the most random person I have EVER known, Niki, you know that?" lol. I adore your reviews, btw XD Nikita xx_

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Your welcome XD _

_**ironkitten89: **Lmao at the "come alive! No pun intended!" XP I've actually got a feeling this story will be a long one. Oh well :-P And believe me, I want to bring Shane back SOOO bad, but then I can't do what I'm wanting to do... :-P **insert sneaky evil laugh here**. I'm really sorry for the wait :S_

_**Badass Kimz: **Hehe, why thank ya. And another person that has good taste in music! YASS! Sorry for the wait :/ _

_**Cutieepiee-x: **I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE-TIME! Forgive me? Lav ya too, haha XD Nikita x_

_**Fangsbaby: **Alex...I mean, erm, LORD GAGA...I. Am. So. Sorry. For the. Update. Wait. Can you ever forgive me? Can we still be biscuit-and-juice buddies? AYE AND YOU WELL SHOULD BE SORRY YOU DIDN'T REVIEW QUICKER! (Um...pot kettle black, huh? :/) Lmao...and...you bought a SNAKE? Lol, and named it Lord Gaga? YOU LEGEND! And meh, it-eth be-eth fine...eth. I've decided to go Hamlet on you. Ken, for the kicks. Living life on the edge, eh? Again, sorry for the wait :/ God x :D _

_**Katie: **Thank youu XD_

_**Midnight: **Meh, when you live in the UK, the weather's the best excuse for crappy internet XP e was only in it for a few seconds, but you're right, that's not the point – the world stops for Shane XD I actually don't know how I write emotional pieces...I always think they're not soppy enough, lol. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Hope you enjoyed, though XP Nikita x_

_**ImmortalHuntress333: **Thanks XD _

_**VampGirl4EverAndEver: **Loving the name XD Ohhhh. There's a girl in my registration class that lives on a farm :) I wouldn't like it, though. Living with all the mud and stuff...bleh. And I LOVe bouncy castles! Sorry for the wait :-P _

_**lunamoon2012: **Thanks XD Sorry it almost made you cry, though :( Nikita x_

**Well, everyone, I'm away on holiday in four and a half hours to Spain (WOOHOO!), so no updates for about two weeks. I don't know when I'll update, though :-P **

**So, bye, everyone :-P Enjoy your October holidays!  
**

**Niki x**


	18. Dressed To Fight

Hows this for ASAP? I'm updating the day I get back XD I was SO not procrastinating on that holiday! I mean, on the days we were lounging by the pool (we rented a villa), I was either reading Crescendo (any Hush, Hush fans out there?), Midnight Alley (again) or writing this chapter, and I had it written in about two days. It was actually meant to be longer than this, because I wanted to get a certain SOMEONE to come back in this chapter, but it was a bit long, so...anyway, I'm prouder of this one, 'cause I actually did it recreationally and not because I really HAD to :-P

**I'll shut up now. I hope you like this one. I do XD In fact, I know you'll like it...**

**Children Of The Night – The Blackout (that song is actually about vampires, so GO LISTEN!)**

"_Claire?"_

_Someone's voice was at the back of my mind. A voice that triggered a thrilling sensation to stream through my body like a manic disease. _

_A thudding started to rise at the corner of my consciousness as I strained to recognise the voice. Ow. Too risky. The voice was deep; that was all I could tell. But only one person could make me feel like this..._

"_Claire? Listen, Claire..." The voice continued, and I picked up some emotion in it. Agitation? No, worry. _

_I knew I was asleep. I knew that at this moment, Dean was feeding off me. I knew that I should wake up. But I couldn't. Because it had been so long since I had heard Shane's voice. _

_I struggled to make a movement, to at least open my eyes...If I could wake up, I could see his face one more time. I just needed to open my eyes..._

"_Don't." His voice was stern now, subtly ordering me what to do. "Don't, Claire, it won't work. You'll only wake up in reality." I felt a movement nearby, and then a warm hand rested on mine. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, and I wasn't sure whether I had said it out loud or thought it. _

"_You're asleep." Guess it was the former, then. "Well, I guess that much you already know...Anyway, I don't really know how I'm here but I need to give you a heads up." He cleared his throat as if he were about to make some really important speech. Which I guess he was, really: _

"_I think I'm coming back tonight." He paused again. "And I think it might be for good." _

_My heart beat increased as the words intensified in my brain. My heart was beating fast enough to make me dizzy. Shane was coming back tonight? For good? But, wait, he had said that he _thought _he was coming back tonight. He had no way of knowing...did he? _

"_So...does Amelie think you're "strong" enough yet?" I raised my eyebrows, and then felt stupid in doing so because my eyes were closed. _

"_Not sure. I saw you earlier on, didn't I? So I must be able to somehow get through, even for just a few seconds."_

_I just nodded, not finding a better thing to say or do. I couldn't think of anything to say at all, really. _

_Shane carried on, his voice softer now. "Eve and Michael have contacted Amelie about you going missing. It was Eve who never saw you in the crowd at the gig, and when she told Michael, he got into that big brother role of his. Practically jumped off the stage like some dumbass Spiderman wannabee, pushing everyone out the way looking for you."_

_I briefly wondered how Shane knew this. But I didn't find it worth questioning – I already knew that in this weird void place, Shane could see what was going on wherever he wanted. _

_His hand moved away, and I felt an instant of longing. I wanted Shane so badly. Hell, I needed him. The distance between us was practically killing me, and the fact that he was so near right now, yet he was so far away, only amplified the fact. _

"_Gotta hand it to him, though," Shane was saying, his voice now cold and hard with an edge I hadn't heard in a while. "He's taking good care of you while I can't." There were a handful of emotions in his voice. Sadness. Exhaustion. Regret. Relief. _

"_Shane-"_

"_Don't worry, like I said a few weeks back, it's only temporary." I thought back to all those weeks ago, when I had collapsed into Shane's welcoming arms in my physics lab. The dream I had soon after had seemed just exactly that...a dream. Everything was too confusing to rely on, but now I understood it a heck of a lot better. _

_Shane sighed, and I felt him press his lips to my forehead. A small jolt of happiness bolted through me at his touch. It was only now that I realised what I had been missing. _

"_Don't go," I whispered. "Just, please, don't go." _

_His hand found mine again, and this time, he intertwined our fingers together, squeezing my hand in his. Warmth went flooding through me. "I'm coming back, Claire. Just...don't trust Dean. Not that you would, but you can never be too careful." He sighed again. "And don't trust Amelie, either. There's something crazy going on, and I wouldn't trust Amelie for a second."_

_He let go of my hand, and there was the sound of movement, with...the rustle of leaves? Where were we? _

"_One last thing; you looked great tonight." I could practically see his smile through my closed lids, and could hardly contain a grin myself. _

I woke up for real then, and screamed in agony.

The pain of my life being drained was brought back to me in an instant. I wanted to move so bad, find _some way _to get Dean away from me, but it was like I was paralysed.

I closed my eyes, feeling Dean retract his fangs. Opening my eyes again, I saw Dean move away, wiping excess blood from his mouth. God, that was _my _blood.

I felt my eyes drooping, but I refused to let them shut again. If Dean saw I was vulnerable, who knew what he would do to me?

"Tired, are we?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and I noticed he had changed his clothes, although I couldn't make the exact outfit out in this light.

"How long was I out?" The question sounded like a simple thing you might ask a friend, maybe if you had just dozed off. I almost scoffed. Dean was a raging psychopath who had knocked me unconscious to feed from me. He was most definitely _not _a friend, and I had _not _just dozed off.

"Couple hours. But it's still a decent enough hour to go to the club, so _get up." _He came towards me and seized hold of my arms, gripping me hard enough to leave finger indentations on my skin.

I finally managed to get my nerves into gear, and jerked my arms away from him. Dean was strong enough to keep hold, but he let me pull back. Whether it was out of surprise I didn't know, but he only rose his eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes and kept them steady on him. "And how many times did you feed off me?" I spat.

He shrugged, and I felt a instant white blaze of anger rise in my chest.

"That was the second time," he said simply, as if it wasn't my _life _he was feeding off of.

I glared at him, not being able to do anything better, and I knew that whatever I had to say would only get me killed, regardless of whether he needed me or not.

He put a hand to his heart and staggered back a step. "Don't look at me like that, Claire Bear! A guy's gotta eat, hasn't he?" He was making fun of me. Embarrassingly, I felt my cheeks heat up, and that, more than anything, was what tipped me off. I was betraying myself.

He came towards me again, and walked behind me to untie my wrists. As the rope fell to the ground, I breathed a sigh of relief. The rope had been sawing at my skin; Dean had tied it that tightly. I brought my hands around to rub at the cracked skin.

"Up."

I complied, getting to my feet. I swayed for a second, feeling a headrush coming on. I guess sitting down for this long wasn't that great for you.

Dean started for the door, and as the small spotlight just above the door caught on his tall form, I realised what he was wearing. Black suit trousers with a dark blue long sleeved button-down shirt. A black waistcoat was over the shirt. Very fancy. I saw him grab something from a chair near the exit: some kind of glitter-gold-painted mask.

I raised my eyebrows in question, but he only gestured for me to follow him out the door.

Exactly what kind of club were we going to?

* * *

The car journey hadn't been particularly amazing. But I hadn't died. Not yet, anyway. So that must count for something, right?

Maybe not. This is Morganville we're talking about.

Dean was by my side as soon as we got out of the car, which had somehow managed to have been parked right outside the club. It looked pretty busy.

He took my hand in his. I tried to shake him off, whether I knew it was going to work or not. If anything, his grip only tightened.

Giving up, I took in the exterior of the club. It looked like every other place that might want to attract the attention of passer-bys who were looking for a place to have a good time: big black walls with cracks here and there; gang graffiti giving it a splash of colour; a neon sign overhead in a scrawl I couldn't decipher. Two burly-looking bouncers manned the entrance, one holding a list of VIPs to get in quicker than the other punters. I noticed one thing in particular, though: Everyone was fancy dress, from ballgowns to tux's.

On a decaying wall (with black paint over it to cover up the cracks and mould) beside the large set of doors was a clipboard with recent events or awards won by the club – as we got closer I could make out the words on a bright pink slip of paper written in black Sharpie:

_Masquerade Ball_

_Saturday at 10pm_

_2$ entry – first drink free, with free buffet_

_Fancy dress required_

That explained Dean's mask, then. He was planning on making me go to this ball. It was quite smart, actually. Dean had told me what I needed to do, but God knows what he would be off doing – the mask he had would minimise any suspicions that would rise of some people recognising a serial killer thought deceased for a while. Not only registering that he wasn't dead, but in fact a vampiric psycho. And plus, it got him into the party, didn't it?

Either way, I looked like I wasn't getting in without a mask: There was a line to the left of the biggest bounder of people that hadn't come fancy dress.

I glanced down at my own clothes. Skinny jeans, a silk top, a cardi, boot-heels and no mask weren't going to get me in.

"But...I don't have a mask." I turned to Dean. "Or an outfit."

He smirked down at me. "All taken care of. There's a black dress skirt in the toilet for you. It'll go with the top and cardigan, so don't worry." He was actually talking to me...normally for once. He wasn't talking to me like he was superior to me. Which was strange.

"Listen," Dean started, loosening his grip of my hand. "Ground rules. We go in, you pin your hair up, get changed, and meet me up the table at the back. I'll give you a slip of paper, and you look for a guy named Nishimura. He'll have everything we need."

I jerked my hand away roughly, and Dean's eyes turned cold. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. _If _he was thinking anything.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, my voice flat.

He wasn't giving up. This time he seized my arm in a bone crushing hold, forcing me to bend over, yelping in both pain and shock. His breath was chilling in my ear: "Get up. _Get up." _I complied, forcing myself upright.

"Good girl." That narcissistic tone was back. I should have revelled in his eloquent tone while I could. "You make a scene, and this doesn't end well. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded vigorously in response.

Dean let go, and I gasped, automatically bringing my hand up to my pain-inflicted arm. I twisted it this way and that, trying to get it back to normal feeling. A minute later, I felt Dean's body's absence. I craned my neck around, and saw him talking to someone in the driver's side of the car that had driven us here.

I sighed in frustration, turning my head back. Some red-headed diva girl was shouting at one of the bouncers, most likely because she wasn't getting her way. I rolled my eyes, and as I did, I caught sight of someone looking at me in the queue.

I locked eyes with him, and my heartbeat began to pick up. His brown shaggy air fell over some of his dark blue painted mask, which only covered his eyes. His classic black-and-white tux (without the bow tie, I noticed) contrasted with his stance; hands shoved in pockets and eerily confident. He was still holding my eyes.

The bouncer must have checked his name on the guest-list, because he was moving forward, towards the entrance of the club, yet never breaking eye contact with me. One side of his mouth tugged up into an attractive smirk, and in the light of the club, the side of his mask that wasn't covered by hair glittered in the light. He backed into the club slowly. Pulling one of his hands out of his pocket, he winked and gave me a two-fingered salute. The smirk still dancing at his lips, he backed into the recesses of the club, camouflaged by dancers and strobe lights.

"_I think I'm coming back tonight." _

My knees began to buckle, and excitement bubbled in my chest.

No, it couldn't be Shane. It just couldn't...

...Could it?

I didn't have much time to think about it, though; Dean grabbed my hand again, and we started towards the building.

The bouncer stopped us, but after Dean had a few words with him in a hushed voice, we got through without a problem. Also without paying.

"Go get changed." Dean said, and before I could object, he was pushing his way through dressed up partygoers.

As I made my way towards the bathroom, I wondered if there was any chance I could get out of this. Surely there would be a small window or something that I could climb through. But Dean wasn't that stupid, and no doubt he would have access to the CCTV cameras in the restroom. And there would be no use in escaping, anyway; he'd just kidnap me again...or kill me, whichever one suited him best.

I didn't want to go through with this. Much as I hated Morganville, I couldn't just let it perish to Dean and all his freaky-ass followers. But there was no way for me to get out of it. I had ran away from him again and again, and now look where it got me. And there was no-one here to rescue me this time.

I pushed open the door to the girls bathroom, and the dress skirt couldn't have been in a more obvious place. It was hung up on a metal coathanger on the wall at the far end of the restroom, just hanging to the right of the hand-dryer. Two girls standing at one of the sinks were staring at the outfit in awe, glancing down at their own dresses before staring at the wall again. It wasn't hard to tell why.

The black skirt was made of a small band of black silk at the hem of the skirt, and then it came out in a ruffle of twilight-black material. Except, it wasn't exactly made of "ruffles". The skirt came out wide and with plain black silk underneath as an underskirt. A gorgeous shining black was on the top layer, and it almost glittered in the light. The ruffles, I realised, were more like scrunched up material, coming down smooth at one bit, and wavy the next. It reminded me of some of the skirts on wedding dresses. A couple of hair pins were on a piece of white paper clipped onto the dress. Shiny see-your-reflection-in-them polished red high heels sat just below the skirt.

Next to the pins was a glittery red face mask, that would strap around my head to only cover my eyes. An elegant black glittered rose was painted to curve around the left eye.

I felt my mouth drop open. Had to hand it to him, Dean knew how to shop.

I walked over and collected the dress, feeling the two girls eyes on me as I went into the nearest cubical. I felt a blush creep up on my face, but I begged it to stay away.

I pulled my shoes and jeans off before slipping the skirt on over my head – careful to take the pins and mask off it first, obviously.

I smoothed it out once it was on, and then I went back out for the shoes. The two girls were still there, just...staring at me.

After contemplating whether to take my socks off or not, I did, and slipped my bare feet into the shoes. They felt quite awkward at first, but I just guessed it would take some getting used to.

I walked over to the sink, staring at the kirbie grips in hand. I had an idea about what I was going to do with my hair.

"Excuse me?" I turned to the nearest girl, who looked like she could give Monica Morrell a run for her money on the pretty-scale. "Do you have a brush I could borrow, please?"

She seemed to come out of her trance. "Yeah, sure," she stammered, and reached into her handbag to pull out a white brush. "Here." She smiled and handed it to me.

I thanked her and accepted the brush, first brushing my hair down, and then twisting it up in a hopefully-elegant bun. I used a couple of the pins to secure it in place, and then clipped some of them underneath the bun to stop stray strands of hair falling out.

At the front, some hair managed to look like a makeshift side fringe, falling onto my face in just the right places, and it didn't look too chavvy, either.

I stepped back from the mirror, examining myself. Not so bad, actually.

"Honey, you look fine," The second girl said. She had a Southern drawl, and she came forward to take a strand of hair out of my face and wet it.

She took the brush out of my hand and wrapped the hair around the handle. When she pulled it away, it fell down in subtle curls.

"Thanks," I smiled, checking myself over in the mirror one last time. The cardigans sleeves only came to my elbows, so I didn't need to do anything about that. Finally, I pulled my mask on.

"Aw, sweetie. You look gorgeous!" The first girl said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Sha-"

I stopped short. It wasn't Shane. But it most definitely wasn't Dean, either. The guy in the queue earlier still put a weird feeling in my stomach, like I was missing something indisputably obvious. The hair...the stance...the smile. They all reminded me of Shane so much. But there was no way of knowing if it was him or not. I needed to find that guy. I needed to find out.

"No one," I heard myself say. "Just me and a friend here tonight." I tried the most sincere smile I could muster, handed the girl her brush back, and after thanking them one last time, I went to find Dean.

* * *

**(It'd be a good idea to change the song to Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance...please? :-P)**

The club was decorated for Halloween. Which made sense, I suppose; tomorrow _was _Halloween. I hadn't really noticed coming in, but as I stared out the window of Nishimura's office, the only thing I could do was gaze at the dancers, oblivious to the threat here. I leaned back against his desk, crossing my arms over my chest.

It hadn't been as hard as what I suspected: Dean had given me the slip of paper to hand to Nishimura, and then I was set to go. When I had entered, he gave me a once-over, smirked, and took the slip of paper off me with chubby fingers.

He had lifted a brown leather duffel back up that looked like it had seen better days, and I saw a leaf sticking out of the small bit the zipper hadn't closed. Cannabis, then. Dean was smoking weed. After dumping the bag on the desk, he asked me to wait a minute while he collected some things from another room.

So now I was waiting for him to collect everything he needed, so I could finally get out of this place. _After one more job..._

As if on queue, the guy from the queue danced past the window, just blending in with everyone else. I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't stayed in the same place for so long. All the time I had been in the office, he had been dancing in front of the window, looking seemingly innocent and oblivious to what I was doing here. But I had other ideas. I knew he was watching me.

His eyes briefly glanced at me, and, embarrassed to be caught staring, I snapped my gaze to the decorations in the room. Cobwebs on the chandeliers and in the corner; a large clock with skeletons as hands just over the bar, obviously counting down to midnight; the punch bowl had eyeballs and other plastic body bits in it; pumpkin and ghost decoration lights hung around the walls, and scary-faced pumpkins sat as centrepieces on tables, candles burning in the centre of them.

The sound of a door being slammed shut alerted me to Nishimura's presence. I studied the guy in the mask one more time, but soon I felt a greasy hand run along the dress, up my thigh. Disgusted, I spun around and slapped Nishimura in the face. Hard.

He held up his hands in surrender, grabbing his duffel bag before starting for the door.

One hand on the doorknob, be turned to face me. "Master Dean, he has the money, yes?" He asked, a Japanese accent hanging thick on his tongue.

I nodded, but really, I had no idea.

We got out of the office a second later, and after I pointed to Dean's table, Nishimura started in that direction. I began to follow, and was near the steps that got us up onto the deck-seating that overlooked the dance floor when a warm hand slid into mine.

Before I could react, I was spun around in a tidy twirl, right into the arms of someone that I couldn't make out.

The light hit his mask, and I knew instantly who it was. The guy from the queue.

He put an arm securely around my waist, then lifted the hand that was trapping mine and placed my arm around his neck. Instinctively, I mirrored his lead with my other arm. He placed his other arm back around my waist.

The music blaring through the speakers seemed to slow down, ironically. I almost rolled my eyes.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't dare. It felt like all I could do was stare into his eyes...those liquid brown eyes...

He bent his head. "What's a beautiful girl like you hanging around a dump like this?" He said softly in my ear.

I shivered at the familiarity of his voice, and glanced over my shoulder to see Nishimura just reaching Dean. Dean glanced over Nishimura's shoulder, and when he saw I wasn't there, his face went set with anger. I wouldn't like to be Nishimura right now. Or the guy in the mask, for taking me away from Dean.

I turned back and continued dancing with him. "What's it to you why I'm here?" I said, just as softly.

He tilted his head in the direction of Dean's table. "You with him?"

I glanced at Dean behind me, who was searching the dance floor for me. A shiver of hatred chilled down my spine.

But that wasn't shown in my answer. "Maybe."

The guy smirked, and held me closer. "He's coming this way. You want to get out of here, or do you not head off with handsome strangers?"

"What?" I said, louder this time, loud enough to attract the attention of a few dancers around us.

My head spun around, searching for Dean in amongst the crowds of bodies, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I got that usual feeling of dread I got around Dean – he could be anywhere. Even when I was facing him, I got the odd suspicion that he was sneaking up on me.

"Like I said, you want to get out of here?" This time, the guy's voice took on a seductive tone, whispering it low with his lips near my ear. I suppressed a shiver.

I turned back to him, searching his eyes. Nothing was being given away in them. No hint as to why I felt a sense of familiarity around him, a sense of comfort that wasn't wanted. My suspicions of him being Shane had been completely blown away now – Shane was confident, I knew that (the whole of Morganville knew it), but he wasn't as cocky as this guy.

"Time's running out. He's getting closer..." He held my eyes, and one side of his mouth started to pull higher than the other. In _another _smirk.

I searched the crowd for Dean again, and I still couldn't find him. Maybe he had put his mask on.

"I don't see him anywhere." I said to the guy, turning back to face him.

He didn't answer me, but he started to move us away from near the steps. I went along with it, hoping that he was somehow getting me away from Dean.

We stayed in silence while he guided me away from the other dancers, and then he began to back me up. Soon, I felt my back hit something cold and hard, and it pushed open under both of our weight.

I jerked my arms down from his neck, realising where we were, but the guy in the mask kept his hands around my waist and backed me up against the wall of the girls restroom. Luckily, it was empty.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, and bent down to put his face near mine. My breath came out in husky breaths as I tried to control the bewildering feeling to close the distance between us and meet his lips with mine.

He brushed his lips against mine, and then pulled back. When he didn't see any reaction that would suggest an outright no, he leaned down again.

I shoved my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. No luck. He didn't even sway. But he took the hint, and lifted his head to lock eyes with me again.

"Don't," I whispered, and then I felt stupidly angry at how he got me feeling like this, when there was only one other person who could make me feel this way... "Don't...I...I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't think you do." He stayed in his stance, and it embarrassed me that he could speak so normally when I was having to gulp in breaths. "You wouldn't be here alone if you had a boyfriend, and you're definitely not with that guy out there."

_Who the hell is this guy? _Who was he to tell me what I could and couldn't do, and just think he could make all these assumptions about me?

I scoffed and ducked under his arm and pushed out of the bathroom, feeling his gaze on me the whole entire him.

As soon as I was back onto the dancefloor, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the door. _Not again. _Why couldn't people just leave me the hell alone?

"Get lo-" I began, but when I saw that it was Dean who had grabbed me, I swallowed the sentence.

He was staring down at me, with that menacing look in his eye. He glanced at the door to the toilets before laughing harshly and shaking his head.

He pulled on my arm, practically pulling it out of it's socket as he dragged me away from the door. _Away from the guy from the queue..._

"Who was that?" He asked, beginning to wrap his arms around my waist.

"No one...what the hell are you doing?" I slammed my palms against his chest, trying to get him to leave me the hell alone and _stop touching me. _

"Then why were you in the bathroom with him?" He tightened his hold on me, and the look in his eye clearly said _do not make a scene. _

"Get off me." I said, trying to tug away again, but his resistance was even stronger. I took the hint then, and unwillingly draped my arms around his neck. "He wanted to talk."

"With his tongue down your throat? Yeah, you would get a lot of talking done while-"

Dean was cut short when a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, spun him around, and punched him right in the face. I gasped as I traced the hand back to it's owner. Unsurprisingly, the owner of the hand was the guy from the queue.

He was smirking down as Dean cradled his jaw in his hands. A chorus of gasps filled the room, and when Dean straightened up to stare at his attacker, some girl with a Southern drawl shouted: "Damn, girl, they're fighting over you now! Told you you looked fine!"

I ignored the small whispers of "What's going on?" and pushed in front of Dean to look the guy in the face. "What are you doing! Did you break his jaw?" I glanced back at Dean, who was rolling his sleeves up in a classic sign of _bring it on. _

"No. But if he touches you one more time, it will be the first of many things to get broken." He pushed me out the way as Dean lunged for him, tackling him down to the ground.

The music was still playing, and I noticed that it had changed to a dance song. Dean threw a punch at the guy's face, but that was all he got in, as the other guy shifted his weight to push Dean off him...and away...and away...and away...

A circle had enclosed around the three of us, and after the guy from the queue pushed Dean away, two boys grabbed him and threw him back in. The guy in the mask slugged Dean in the stomach, but Dean didn't even flinch before throwing another punch right back at him.

_This has to stop..._

I got between them, throwing my hands out to stop them from getting any closer. "Stop!" I screamed as the guy in the mask made a move to get around me.

"Get out of the way, Claire." He said, and my brow knotted in confusion. How did he know my name?

"Yeah, Claire, get out of the way before he bitch slaps you." Dean sneered, and at that, the guy in the mask shoved me out of the way roughly, lunging for Dean again.

The two girls from the bathroom caught me and stopped me from falling flat on my ass. "Honey, I thought you said you came with a friend, not two guys wanting to fight it out for you?"

"I didn't come with a friend." I said in a low voice. "I came with the black haired creep."

I walked away from them and came closer to the fight to just make out the guy from the queue shouting, "Fucking touch her again, and it'll be the last thing you do, got it?" Before hacking Dean in the shin. Dean doubled over and then the guy in the mask brought his knee up to slam it into Dean's ribs.

Damn, Dean was getting _pwned. _Considering he was a vampire, that was quite weird.

I sprinted towards them again, shoving the guy in the mask away before flinging my hands between them again. "This stops. Now." I said it in a steady voice, but I certainly didn't feel in control.

Dean stood up, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pretty smug for someone who was getting the crap beaten out of them. He suddenly started to walk towards the guy in the mask, and when his chest met my hand, I tried to push him away. "I said stop. Now."

"Yeah, totally." The guy in the mask said. "When he's burning in hell."

I turned to him fully now. "Who the hell do you think you are? My _boyfriend?" _

He ripped the mask away from his face then, and I felt a trembling in my knees, a fluttering in my chest, and a feeling of need flower throughout my body.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Shane said.

**And there we have it for yet another chapter! :D I REALLY like this one (mainly because Shane comes back...) **

**So what did you think? I have to say, I'm happy that I get to write our buddy back into this story. **

**Anywho, anyone doing anything for Halloween? I'm going guising with my bestie. I know I'm a bit old, but it's to take her three year old sister out :-P **

**Thanks to: **

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Red Converse are very awesome :-P And I know, I would never have been able to get to sleep because of excitement, anyway, but God was I shattered. I practically collapsed when we got to the airport :-P I'm sorry for that wait :/ But I didn't procrastinate this time, and I gave you one huge chapter, though, eh? And...do you go to an all girls school? Wow, that must be...difficult :-P Nikita x _

_**Ironkitten89: **Thanks, it was a good holiday :D And Shane's back! Yaaas! Haha XD _

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Welcome XD_

_**ImmortalHuntress333: **Why thank ya :-D _

_**Cutieepiee-x: **Yeah, you BETTER consider forgiving me! I brought Shane back, so you have to! _

_**Story Writer In Books I Trust: **Thankoo XP _

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: **I'm sorry :-P But I updated the day after I got back, so yay :-) But if you thought that was a cliffhanger, then what about this one? Haha, well I gave you a nice big chapter, and there was quite a bit of Shane in it, so I think I did well :-P x_

_**lunamoon2012: **Aw, sorry :-P And thank ya XD_

_**VampGirl4EverAndEver: **Lol. I know, I didn't really like that last chapter at all. I made that one too short and this one too long. But I SOOOO wanted to get Shane in it! I'll have to read your story, btw, but I've only read the first Vampire Academy book, though, so I'll wait a while :-P And my holiday was good, thanks XD Nikita x_

_**ChocoTeaserCrunch: **I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I regret the wait that I had for that chapter :-P Aww, thank you :-D Well, yeah, it was short I know, but I have a feeling I made up for it with this chapter... :-P Yeah, I am really bad at updating. I'm such a procrastinate :-P Well, it's fine about the late review, I didn't even know it was late...I was in SUNNY SPAIN! Haha :D Hope you enjoyed, and SHANE'S BACK! :D Nikita x_

_**Midnight: **You hate him MORE? That's like saying...like saying that Louis Spence has just become more gay...like, you're right, I didn't think it was possible! Lol, SHANE'S BACK! HE'S FREAKING BACK, and now I can write about him again, and people can stop having withdrawl symptoms and...and...Shane's back...did I say that? Lol, yeah, it would be Shane to come to Claire's rescue...(HINT HINT for a future chapter...) :-P Lmao, my friend did that once. In SE, we just all went on the computers and I was reading a fanfic and then reviewed it, and my friend Derry started reading out the review and attracted the whole of the class to what I was doing :-P Spain was really good, thanks XD Nikita xx_

**Well, well, everyone, you may calm down, put your pitchforks away, and tell the mob to go home because Shane's back :D And this was one long chapter, but I wanted to get Shane in it before the next one, which is why it's so long :-P **

**So, maybe next week (spot the maybe) I'll update. I don't know, though, with school and stuff :/ **

**Niki x**


	19. Fire In The Hole

_**I am not dead. **_**Haha, sorry for the wait, peoples! Just school getting in the way, really :-P I've got a feeling you'll like this one...I do XD (Again...) Wow, I must sound cocky! I'm really not! :-P **

_**The Outsider – A Perfect Circle (Apocalypse mix) **_

* * *

Death tends to be a touchy subject for most people. It's inevitable – whether you want to feel loss and pain at someone passing isn't your decision. You just _do. _However small it may be, the regret and irate sorrow is always there, around any corner waiting to slug you in the face. Just sleuthing enough to find out when you're at your weakest – when your guards are down, when you think everything's okay, that's when it'll hit.

And some way, because of this, you soon start to blame yourself for your loss. Mostly, you will always find _some way _to write yourself into the equation, and then, it's apparently all your fault. But is it really? No, of course it isn't. Still...if there was something you could do to have them back, you would do it, wouldn't you? If it's your loved one, of course you would. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you try your absolute hardest to reconcile their life?

I'd given up on doing that, now. Death was most certainly a touchy subject for me. I had seen people killed like they were the tiniest unimportant thing. I was surrounded by it a hell of a lot – but when Shane died, I never did get used to it. I would still try to do anything to get him back, but sometimes I just didn't see the point. But still, if there was any way for you to have them back, wouldn't you try it?

So imagine how I felt now – Shane, the guy I loved, had been brought back from the dead without my help, looking healthier than ever.

"Collins? You again? For Christ's sake, don't you ever stay dead?" Dean spat, closing the distance between him and me. I was still facing Shane, but the small sway I earned when he got way too close was the only thing that alerted me of him trying to get to Shane.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder, finding Dean's face twisted in an unattractive look of utter hatred.

I didn't waste any time in focusing my gaze on Shane again. A flutter of hope was in my chest, and it made my knees go weak. I couldn't really believe he was _here..._

"Nice use of Jesus' name. It goes nicely with wishing I was dead. Like contrasting colours and stuff..." Good to see that even though he hadn't been around people for a while, Shane hadn't lost his sense of humour.

His gaze narrowed at Dean. "Besides, you're the dead that's walking around here, Deany Boy, not me."

That earned some anger from Dean. He jolted forward, not caring that I was a living barrier stopping him from getting to his goal. I ended up being knocked forward, breath escaping my lungs as I prepared for the impact of the fall.

But it never came. Instead, I felt warm hands grip my upper arms softly, pulling me upright again. I looked up at Shane's stern face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was still glaring at Dean, who was now right up in his face. Like, deadly close.

Shane pushed me behind him, just like old times, and kept a firm hand on the small of my back. I peered around him to find Dean smirking at him. He was just a little smaller than Shane, but it didn't stop the intimidation pouring across the room from both of them.

"Leave, Shane. Leave now, and leave her here, or you'll just be digging yourself a hole." Dean said in a low voice, practically purring the words out in a calmed menace.

Shane...laughed. It wasn't one of those laughs just to fill the silence, or to substitute a scoff, or to just downright express how stupid they thought the idea was. He actually laughed. With humour. And as much as the sound spread tingles of pleasure and expectancy down my arms, raising goosebumps there, it crept me out a bit. Because, Shane under pressure? Someone was most likely going to get beaten up.

...Or killed.

"You really expect me to leave? _And _leave Claire here so that you can hurt her more? Dude, were you dropped on the head at birth or something?" He spat the words out towards Dean, loud enough for people across the room to hear. Then he stepped closer to Dean, leaving me feeling small and stranded.

Their faces were almost touching, and I had to strain my hearing to listen to what Shane whispered to Dean next. His voice was incredibly low, threatening in every single way.

"Cut the bravado act and get the hell out of my way."

Dean sighed, and a group of figures moved in to create a semi circle behind him. The rogue-infested-vampire...things.

Shane's back went rigid, as if realising that this might not be as easy it had first seemed. Nishimura stepped forward from the crowd, pushing Shane and Dean apart. An amused smile danced at his lips, and the anger from when he had groped me refuelled within me. Was he wanting another slap?

As I stepped forward to try and get him to keep his distance (shout at him, really), a freezing cold hand grasped my forearm. I gasped and jerked away, but it was no use. I spun around on my heel, expecting to find anybody but Hannah there.

"Wha-? Let go!" I tried to pull back, because I saw the real danger of what was happening now. Shane was facing half a dozen vampires (not including Dean), and he was human again...at least, I think he was human again.

"Shh. Trust me, nothing will happen," Hannah's voice brought back memories from when the town was running from Bishop, Amelie's psychotic father.

I glanced up at her, and the look in her eyes bugged me. Not only did I feel a pang of hatred towards Dean for turning my friend into this...this _thing, _but it still looked like the old Hannah in there. And that was what I hated the most; the fact that she look so inhumane, yet still have the same streak of ignorance towards the world's dangers.

"Hannah?" I whispered, my voice quivering, and I felt stupidly angry that I felt the need to cry.

"It's me." She nodded towards Shane and the scene playing out in front of us, obviously not wanting to dwell on the subject further.

Shane was still standing in front of the circle, hands balled into fists. The crowd around us was silently watching everything, either too scared or too unaware to do anything. Even the bouncers hadn't come to see what all the fuss was about.

Shane glanced behind him, and frowned when he saw Hannah holding onto me. He turned back to Dean, his shoulders moving faster and faster as he took deeper and faster breaths.

"You can't do anything." Dean was saying, circling around Shane towards me. "You're a stubborn bastard, I'll give you that, but even _you _would be stupid to try anything now."

Shane hung his head and sighed, his shoulders slumping. Wait...was Shane...was Shane _giving up? _No, he couldn't be. Shane did not just give up. If Shane gave up, then what hope was there for the rest of us?

It was like Eve playing with Barbies.

But then his head snapped up, and he right hooked Dean so hard that I could feel it. Dean staggered back, but apart from that, did nothing. The vampires did the rest.

They jumped on Shane, crushing him to the ground. He went down fighting, but it was a losing battle. I fought against Hannah's grip, desperate to get to him, because I had only just got him back.

"Claire, just run! Run and don't look back!" He screamed, throwing Detective Travis Lowe off of him. A few punches here and there, and he looked like he was holding his own pretty well. He would be okay.

Right?

I felt Hannah's grip slacken, and, deciding to do what Shane told me for once, sprinted into the crowd of awestruck bodies. Nobody moved to let me pass; they didn't even glance at me.

I could see streetlights up ahead. I was near the exit of the club...Just a little further...if I could _make_ it a little further. I was vaguely aware of my legs beneath me, and begged them to not let me down. I had never ran this fast before, but it had never really mattered how fast I could run until now. My breath came out in shallow gasps, and I felt my hair start to tease itself out of the bun.

I burst out of the club, banging into someone on the way out.

"Sorry," I mumbled, briefly glancing up at them before turning to my left and continuing up my speed from before.

A few feet afterwards – and a few odd stares – I was running past the alley at the side entrance of the club. It was pretty stupid that I hadn't thought about keeping my distance from the eerily creepy lane, wet with the rain from earlier on in the day, and printed with the smell of distress. I didn't even think to glance down it – I didn't know, or _care, _where I was going, as long as I got the hell away from Dean while I could.

_You can't just leave Shane, you idiot! _Nice to see that the inner voice was becoming rebellious towards me.

But it was right. I couldn't leave Shane there, fighting for his life, when he hadn't been properly "alive" again for a day (I guess "alive" could be used as a loose term for the meantime). The least I could do was wait to make sure he got out okay, or at least send in the bouncers (who _still _hadn't noticed all the commotion) to sort it out.

And that was what made me falter in front of the alley. The thought of Shane getting hurt twisted something in my stomach, and I cringed at the sudden need to vomit. It made me think over running away, and consider the outcomes of what would happen if I went back to help him. If I hadn't had faltered, a fat sweaty palm wouldn't have closed over my mouth, and if I hadn't had faltered, I wouldn't have been dragged back into the alleyway with provocative words in a Japanese accent being whispered in my ear. If I hadn't had faltered, I wouldn't have heard the screams of someone running up to a bouncer because a bloody body had been found on the dance floor.

* * *

"And here we go again with the kidnapping, Dean...It's getting old." I said, tilting my head to the side and cocking one eyebrow up. I was trying to put on a brave face, when, really? I was terrified. A body had been found on the dance floor...I didn't want to let myself admit I thought it was Shane, but that didn't stop the "what if?"'s popping into my head.

Dean was slumped down against the wall, legs bent in front of him, head leaned back against the wall. He didn't even glance at me when I said the words. "Whatever." Dean said, picking at the scrapes along his knuckles. Dried blood slithered a pattern along the back of his hands, and I realised that he must have really done a number on Shane if he came out with scrapes from punching him.

The image of Shane with cuts and bruises all over his perfect (in my opinion) face flashed around in my mind: Blood dripping from his nose, cuts just begging to heal on his cheeks, swollen and black eyes...

_No. _Shane could hold his own well enough. He would be fine.

I had to bite back a groan at Dean's disinterest in anything related to me at the moment, because, hey, this was the, what? Third, fourth time he had kidnapped me, and he was visibly getting bored of doing it now. I settled for pressing my lips together instead.

The silence went on for a while. Eventually, it ended up with me counting the cracks in the cement walls to just fill the time. Dean made no move to do anything; as soon as we had gotten back into the building, it had been a simple and boring plan of tying me to a chair before Dean asked the other vampires to give us space. The way he had used the term "Us" still gave me goosebumps. And they weren't the good type.

"Go on, then, ask."

I jumped at Dean's voice; it had been so quite. I looked over at him. His head was still bowed, but he had stopped fidgeting with the scrapes on his hands. My eyes subconsciously travelled down the trails of blood, and I frowned. I knew vampires could bleed, but I didn't know they could bleed so...

Humanely.

I cleared my throat, trying to at least _seem _composed. "Ask what?"

Dean looked up then, and his eyes held that strange controlled anger that scared me every time I saw it. He rolled his dark orbs, reminding me of Eve.

"About what I want," He clenched his fists and made swiping up-and-down motions with his hands, bashing his knuckles against each other when they got near. I didn't know why he did it; it was bound to hurt with the wounds on his hands, and plus, his knuckles were so white it looked like the bones were about to pop out. "I know you've been dying to know – no pun intended. So why don't you just ask?"

I sighed, narrowing my eyes at the Dean in front of me now. He was different – he wasn't as vulgar or violent as usual, and he was wasn't tossing words around in the air like I was some idiot.

He stood up, clearly growing impatient. "I want out of this damn hell hole. I want a real life – even if I'm stuck like this. Being superior to everything else, _and _getting out of here? I'd hit the jackpot. But, obviously, that would be breaking Amelie's number one golden rule."

I stared at him, looking him up and down, feeling like I was seeing a different Dean for once. I almost felt immune to the fear that was pulsating through me, and considering Dean was wicked intimidating, that was quite strange.

"And what's my best option to get out of here? Not alone. What freaking idiot tries to get out of Morganville _alone_? It had barely been done with a group of people before."

"Shane and his family got out of Morganville." I whispered, regretting it as soon as I said it.

He shot me a sharp glare. "And look what happen to them. One ends up dead, the other turns into a Buffy-wannabee-soon-to-turn-vampire, and the other one starts dating you."

Stupidly, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Who was he to talk about Shane's family like that? He knew nothing about them. He had no idea what they felt, what they went through, how they coped with Alyssa's death. And he still had no idea how Shane still felt guilty about it to this day.

"I needed help. _Big _help. And even if I had a group of people to surround me and scream while I walked across the barrier of Morganville, it wouldn't be enough, 'cause then when I got past it, I'd lose my memory." He started to make his way around the room, chapping the walls with his knuckles as he went.

I stayed silent, knowing that he was fully in his "zone" now. The spotlight was on him, and I was perfectly prepared to let him have his role in the play.

"So I got some people together-" _Infested rogue vampires, you mean_ "-who had mutual-" _forced_ "-interest to get out of here. If they wanted out of Morganville, then, who was I to deny them that pleasure?"

I held my breath while he continued to walk around the room, feeling like him explaining everything to me was exactly like the calm before the storm.

"I knew Amelie wouldn't listen to us, and I'm sick of being stuck in this place. A vampire having to find it's prey under laws and restrictions, when there's a whole world out there to feed off of."

I shuddered, still holding my breath.

Dean's tapping was getting closer, and this was a big room. "So, say, if someone stood up and talked to her, maybe she would listen. And if she didn't, then-"

"Then you would have the resources to attack the entire town." I finished for him, staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

"I knew you were smart," Dean laughed, and I could tell he was getting closer.

"And even if she said no after the mutiny, you could still interfere with the memory-erasing thing. That's why you got fixed Ada." I shuddered again, realising that Dean had obviously killed someone to get Ada in working order again.

"And that's also why I need you."

Dean was suddenly in front of me again, hands on either side of the arm rests, leaning in deadly close to me. "I need you to hot wire the system. Y'know, throw it off for an hour or two while I get out."

"I'm not helping you. I thought we went over this."

Dean's eyes turned bloodshot red. "Yeah. So did I."

He grabbed me by the throat, picking me up in the air and tearing the ropes that held me to the chair apart in the process. He kicked the chair away, and, with lighting speed, threw me into the wall on the right hand side of the room.

My breath flew out of me and I slumped to the ground, desperate to gulp in air before he came over to finish the job. But _God, _it hurt too much...

Dean was in front of me again, wrapping one rough hand tightly around my neck. He brought me up into the air again, pulled me forward (still with the one hand), acting as if I weighed lighter than air, and then slammed me against the wall again, holding me above his head. I clawed at his hands, gasping for air, but the only outcome were strangled and choked breaths.

"I'm done with fucking about. You either help me or you don't. I can find other ways out of here."

I felt my eyes start to flutter, but alarm bells rang off in my head. I had to stay awake.

Something happened in Dean's eyes. I don't know what it was...it just...something changed. Like a light went on in his head, but that look was telling me it wasn't a good light, and that terrified me.

"Besides," He growled, eyes locking on mine. "I heard one time that you like it rough."

_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! _Instinct was screaming at me now, but how was I supposed to get out?

I shook my head furiously, grasping his hand in both of mines and trying to pull it off me.

Just then there was a noise in the hall outside, and my eyes snapped towards that direction. It sounded like quite a commotion, like there was something happening out there.

I started slapping at Dean's hands, feeling the need to get free more than anything. And I _couldn't breathe_! I was going to pass out any second, and Dean clearly would take advantage of that...

Dean groaned, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out something clunky and silver. It wasn't until he flicked his hand and brought it up near his face, aiming it towards me that I realised he had a switchblade.

He brought his hand back, and I cringed my eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

"_Fire in the hole!"_ I snapped my eyes open to the new voice. I glanced at Dean and frowned at his expression – clearly he didn't know what was going on, either.

Not even a second later, the door flew off it's hinges, a body crashing it inwards. The door and the body went flying back to the farthest wall of the room, and my eyes widened, first following the bruised and blood covered body, and then turning my attention to the doorway.

Everything was silent for a minute, and the thick scent of dread hung in the air. I held my breath, not knowing whether the person who had just _crashed that body through a door – enough to break the door off it's hinges _was someone who was going to help me, or just make my day that wee bit worse.

Which, at my current situation, would be pretty hard.

The sound of hands slapping against each other, presumably the person who just attacked that vampire dusting their hands off.

"Damn, you vamps are beefy, dude!" I recognised that voice. And it brought a slow smile to my face despite the situation I was in.

Shane stepped through the doorway, laughing, and I felt my heart ache at the sight of him. He had a bruise along his cheekbone, a cut and swollen lip. Blood stained his white shirt, his hair was a mess, sticking up in different places, his suit trousers had scuffs and dirt on them, and his face looked pretty sore.

And strangely, something inside of me actually _growled _in response.

As soon as Shane caught sight of Dean and me, though, his face turned serious. He was next to us in an instant, twisting Dean's arm behind his back and kicking him forward. Dean went flying through the air, slamming into the wall next to the broken door and dead vampire. With a strained sound, he collapsed onto the ground.

I gasped for breath, my hands instinctively flying up to my neck. I stared at Dean's unconscious body for a second, then at the door, and then I brought my sight up to Shane's worried face staring down at me.

I couldn't help it. The tears spilled over my eyes and down my cheeks, and I ran forward, practically tackling Shane as I grabbed him in a hug. My cries were audible, and I clutched myself to him, wanting to cry even more as his arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground and pressing my body as close to his as it could get.

His familiar scent engulfed me, and the sensation of being in his arms again almost overwhelmed me. I just cried into his shoulder, not daring to let go. He _sshhhed _me gently, stroking my hair.

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered. "I honestly thought you were trapped for good."

"You okay?" Shane put me down and gently cupped my face in his hands, wiping a tear with his thumb. His eyes glanced at the fang marks on my neck, and I could tell that he was trying to keep his anger to a minimum, because time was short. Dean wasn't dead (unfortunately), just unconscious.

"I'm fine." I locked eyes with him, feeling the risk of my tears getting heavier. "But, _God, _Shane."

"I'm okay, but we need to get out of here before-" Dean made a groaning noise, turning over onto his back. His movements were edgy, taking a few seconds to roll over.

"Before he wakes up," Shane finished, walking over to Dean and nudging him with his foot. "And there's still a couple guards out there, so it might be tricky to get out."

Might? If there were still a couple guards, it _would _be hard to get out of here.

Like I jinxed it, someone yelled something and came running into the room, but noises were still playing in the hall. The guard was breathing heavy, but when he saw Dean lying on the floor, and Shane and I staring at him, the guard charged towards Shane, who soon knocked him out with a single punch.

I stared at him, wide eyes. He shrugged. "What? He was half dead anyway."

"Hey, Shane, I'd duck if you don't want a vamp ass-planting you!" A familiar voice yelled from the hallway, amusement clear in his tone.

Wait...what the hell was _he _doing here?

Then another body came flying through, arms flailing and heading straight towards Shane. He ducked out of the way just in time, and turned, grinning like an idiot, towards the doorway that Michael stepped through.

"And here I thought your woosey instinct overtook your brute-force instinct." Shane laughed, going up and touching knuckles with Michael.

Michael hadn't seen Shane in months, and yet, the night he sees his supposedly dead best friend again, he shrugs his "death" off and acts as if nothing happened.

"Michael? What are _you _doing here?" I asked, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"I swore to Dean that I would kick his ass if he came near you again." He sighed. "It's a promise I made to this dick-" He playfully punched Shane on the arm "-and it's instinct anyway. You know what I'm like, Claire." He chuckled, laughing the whole thing off.

_How do you know about Shane? _I wanted to ask, but it seemed out of place in the atmosphere. Shouldn't I be grateful that I had Shane back, and that I could feel safe again?

That caused me to glance over my shoulder at Dean, who seemed to be coming to. He was groaning again, and this time, the groans were turning into words, not just incoherent mumbles.

Shane took my hand, and I turned around to lock eyes with him.

"You're safe, Claire. You don't need to worry any more."

I nodded, gripping his hand tightly in mine.

Michael cleared his throat. "I hate to ruin the moment and everything, but if we don't go soon, we're screwed." He looked back out into the hallway, and his face grew pale...paler than usual.

"What makes you say that?" I asked warily, and almost slapped myself. I was in a room with a maniac vampire...yeah, we should all just sit down and play Snap!

"That."

Michael nodded his head down the hall, and when Shane and I looked, Shane let out a quite "Oh crap."

Vampires. Like, a dozen vampires all running towards us. And they didn't look friendly.

"I think we've outstayed our welcome." Michael said, ducking out into the hall and running in the opposite direction from the vamps.

Shane and I, still hand in hand, followed, and I begged my legs to take me as far as I willed.

I heard the heavy footsteps behind me, but I was too scared to look back. I had seen idiots in horror films who did that, and ended up getting their faces chewed off.

So I kept my gaze steady ahead, but all I saw was a window...no doors that we could take, just a window.

Realisation dawned on me. "Guys, we can't just jump out of a window! It's too dangerous! _And we're at least three stories high!" _

"Relax." Shane gasped, clearly out of breath. "I'll catch you."

I would have stopped and refused to go any further, had it not been for the fact that I'd be eaten after a second if I did. So I gasped as I watched as Michael unlocked the window, throw it open, and jump out into the twilight, full moon shining up ahead.

Shane let go of my hand and sprinted up the short distance to the window. He perched himself on the edge while I continued running, briefly meeting my eyes. "I'll catch you. Trust me." And with that, he leapt from the window and down into God knows what.

I reached the window, and without looking back or without a second thought, I closed my eyes and jumped over the window ledge. I felt the ground below me get closer and closer, and I knew Shane couldn't catch me.

As I opened my mouth to scream, I was winded when I roughly landed in someone's warm arms. I glanced up to see Shane, who quickly let me down as we followed Michael to his car.

After a bit of trial and error, we found the car, hopped in, and sat in silence for a few seconds: I was in the back alone, Shane in shotgun, and Michael in the driver's seat.

Michael revved the engine, and started to head for home...well, I assumed it was for home, anyway.

"We so need to talk when we get back home." I sighed, kicked my heels off, folded my legs underneath me, and leaned my head against the cool window of the car.

"Agreed." Michael said quietly.

Shane just sighed, turning the radio on. "Man, it's good to be back."

* * *

**And there we have it for another chapter. Now, I know what you're thinking: this FF might be coming to a close now that Shane's back, and we know what Dean planned on doing. WRONG! I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve left ;-) **

**I have to apologise for the wait for this chapter again, but school's getting in the way :/ **

**Anywhoooo, thanks to: **

_**cutieepiee-x: **I don't know...maybe. I'll have to decide if cake is a good enough payment for Shane :-P I mean, c'mon, it's Shane we're talking about. But I'm glad I'm forgiven XD _

_**Vampi Gal: **I know, Dean's just a big arse, isn't he? I hate him too XP I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD_

_**Story Writer In Books I Trust: **I'm glad you caught onto it being him XD I hope you enjoyed! _

_**ShaneBabe: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad XD (I LOVE your username, btw!) _

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl – lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: **I'm sorry for the wait again! Haha, and thank you SOOO much for those compliments! Shane was basically coming back in style, really :-D I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :D _

_**VampGirl4EverAndEver: **Lol, I'm actually really REALLY happy that I can write him back into the story. I just think he's fun to write for, and I've been DESPERATE to get that chapter posted, haha! Hope you enjoyed!_

_**Edward-Is-Sexier-Than-Mike: **Welcome XD _

_**Midnight: **I was actually really looking forward to your review XD 'Cause I know how much you love Shane (We still starting that mob up, yeah? :-P)...Yeah, Louis Spence IS pretty camp. But I love him :-P Lmao, who knows, maybe you're right: Maybe Dean has a little somethin'-somethin' for Louis Spence XD Or maybe he had a little thing with Gok Wan... Don't worry, I think about the same thing! I hate Claire for having everything good, but I love her character, and I love the books, and then I realise that she isn't actually REAL, and...Dare I say it? Neither is S- NOOO! I won't stoop so low to say that! Hope you enjoyed! :-) Nikita xx_

_**ChocoTeaserCrunch: **Haha, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! And Shane's back, woohoo! Lol, epic waffle...I think I'll have to mind that term for the future XD I like it when Shane fights people...call me vulgar or weird, but I do :-P I'm glad you liked! :-D Nikita xx_

_**ironkitten89: **Ikr, Shane = hawt :-D Glad you liked it!  
_

_**Lauren Ballad: **You, my friend, have great taste in music! Evanescence is my favourite band XD Shane's back, woop! Lol, I hope you enjoyed! :D_

_**Lightbulb Moments: **I actually wasn't going to do that wee speech at the end, but it popped into my head like a...well, lightbulb, and I thought it was quite good XD I BLOODY LOVED CRESCENDO! What about that ending? I read it in Spain, and I was like "Mum...Mum...Dad...Dad...She just...it's...Patch just...her real dad..." And they found it FUNNY! FUNNY? How would THEY like it if their dad turned out to be the love child of a horny angel and some whore, who is mortal enemies with the guy you love, AND has just decided that after 16 years of trying to protect you, HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! No, I don't think they would like it AT ALL! And you've met Becca Fitzpatrick? Omg! I've got her on Facebook, but I couldn't go to the Edinburgh book signing because I was in Spain :/ Yes I watch X Factor! And I want Katie out! SHE CAN'T SING! I hate her! ...Erm, anyway...I hope you enjoyed! Nikita xx _

_**Total Obsessive Bookworm: **You have no IDEA how much your review made my day! Really, you have no idea :-P I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xx_

**Okay, well, now, I just have to rant about something now (because I love a good rant :-P). Who watches I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here? If you do, one name: Gillian McKieth. "I have a fear of insects, and a phobia of heights" which, of course, the smart thing to do about that would be to go on I'm A Celebtriy! What an idiot! And she's Scottish! Not only that, right, but she's from the same county as me. Her town is about half an hour away from mine. I'm ashamed. **

**ANYWAYYY, I hope you enjoyed this! I've been sick today, so I was off school, which means I got to finish this off XD **

**I'll hopefully update on the weekend or next week, but I'm going Christmas shopping with a couple friends which means I have to work my arse off for money XP And then the week after that I'm going to see You Me At Six! Yay!  
**

**Niki x**


	20. And I'm Screaming I Love You So!

**Oh...um, well, hello there? Remember me? I'm SO sorry for this lack of updating...it's actually pretty bad :-P I actually have a reason for some of the time for not updating, but not all. I had half this chapter written, and my laptop broke down, which means that I had to re-write it...and I'm not incredibly happy with how this turned out compared to the other one. But hey, ho, I'm still happy with it, and hopefully you will too, so I can't complain. Also, I've been needing to think stuff over with myself quite a few times this year already...stuff that I just really want to tell someone, but I can't, because I don't like conflict and I can't risk it. I've told my mum, haha, but I need someone to talk to...And other stuff, too, which makes me feel like an idiot :-P **

**ANYYYWAYYY, I hope you like this chapter. In my opinion, I think it's a pretty good apology for not updating in a couple months ;-) And it's my birthday in two days, so I promised – _promised – _myself that I would have this up before I'm 14, and I managed :-P **

**Songs of chapter: **

**(You can choose to listen to any one): **

_**With Me **_**by ****_Sum 41 _(Yeah, I know I already used this one, but it works)**

_**The Only Exception **_**by ****_Paramore_**

_**My Heart **_**by ****_Paramore_**

_**Many Of Horror **_**by ****_Biffy Clyro _(Mon the Biff! Haha :D)**

"_**I've got a tight grip on reality, **_

_**but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. **_

_**I know you're leavin' in the morning**_

_**when you wake up. **_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

_**You are the only exception..." **_

_**~The Only Exception by Paramore~

* * *

**_

The Glass House still looked the same.

I mean, I didn't exactly expect it to look different. Eve was extreme sometimes, but I wouldn't even think of _her _trying to beat a worrying emotion off by decorating the entire house. The big grey walls were still big and grey, and the house was still at an intimidating hugeness.

As soon as Michael had put the hand break on after pulling up to the curb, he jumped out of the car, taking a pace up at a quick jog to the front door of the house. Once he unlocked it, he glanced back at Shane and I in the car, and then decided to go on guard duty. I got the message; he wanted to give us our privacy.

It wasn't exactly how I thought it would work out. It was incredibly awkward between Shane and me. I mean, I hadn't expected it to me all handy-dandy small talk, all "Oh, hey Claire, what's up?" or anything like that, but I just thought there would be less...tension. I almost expected it to be the same as always; we would come up in the car, Michael would run out to check that no vampires were lurking nearby while Shane joked about him needing to let us live and let live for once, and then, once the door was unlocked, Shane and I would stroll up to the house, hand in hand, entering the somewhat mansion to welcome the smell of tacos or reheated chilli or witness Michael making some advances on Eve. But this wasn't like that. I had a feeling that it could never be like that again.

"I missed you." I said, almost rolling my eyes at my pathetic attempt to make this any easier.

"I know...I missed you too." He turned his head over his shoulder, briefly glancing at me. He turned in his seat so that he could see me better, with his back pressed against the door of the car.

Silence fell upon the car. Shane wasn't meeting my eyes, but I still had the feeling that even if he was, I wouldn't be able to stare into them too long. I was still in doubt that this wasn't just a dream.

"I'm sorry." He said at last, looking down at the hand break as he said the words.

I frowned. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah. I should've made sure that Dean couldn't do this stuff. I should've been here to protect you."

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault; how was he to know that Dean would not only come back, but as a vampire? I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty, and that he had protected me for all those months before...well, _before. _I wanted to tell him that he had made me feel the safest I ever was. I wanted to tell him that he had obviously did his best to love me, and that even after the months that I hadn't seen him, I _still _loved him. But I didn't say anything to that. I didn't think there were words that could sum up my thoughts well enough.

"Eve's gonna throw a fit when she sees you." I laughed. "She'll be paler than usual."

Shane groaned, slouching down in the chair. He rubbed his hands over his face, but he must have bothered a wound – he cringed and let his hands fly down by his sides. "Oh, the joy. I look like I just got jumped by a gang of chavs, I'm wearing a tux, and now I have to face Eve. I don't know which part of that sentence is the worst. Probably the bit about the chavs." He gingerly touched the cut on his cheek. "Damn. I bet this'll scar."

I shook my head, trying to conceal a smile. "It's just a scratch. I'm sure it'll be fine. That pretty little face of your's won't be any less gorgeous, I promise." I closed my mouth sharply after my comment. My eyes widened, and I wanted to hit myself. It felt strange saying things like that to Shane now, what with all the time spent apart. But he was – is – my boyfriend, so I have a right. Or...is he my boyfriend? I didn't really know where this left us now.

Shane raised an eyebrow – something I had always found cool – sending an amused glance in my direction. I could see the possible comments to that building up behind his brain, but he didn't play on my words. Instead, he changed the subject.

"I am so not looking forward to explaining this to everyone." He let his head fall back, resting it on the window of the door.

"Yeah...well, that, I can't really be optimistic about. Explaining that to everyone."

"That's not even the worst part of it all. It's the fact that people have already probably seen me up and about, and that the likes of Monica Morrell will be having a field day with this. I mean, all of a sudden, I'm dead." The way he said it so bluntly made my heart break. "You guys were all at the funeral. Even someone as dense as Monica can realize that. Now everyone will be whispering about me, making up assumptions about what happened, how I'm back from the dead and...It'll be like high school all over again. I hated having people bitch about each other at every given second. And now I have to go out there and face the world, making up excuses about what happened. I just wish that it never happened. That I could just be the slacker I was, go to work every second day, and not give a damn about hardly anything. Not except you."

Anger filled his features, and I wanted to reassure him that everything was okay. I almost reached forward to put my hand on his shoulder, but instead, I hugged my arms around myself. "At least you're home. That's the main thing."

His eyes snapped toward me and locked onto mine, and we stayed like that for a few seconds, just gazing into each others' eyes. Shane's voice was steady when he spoke. "No. That's not the main thing."

My breath caught in my throat, and Shane shifted around in his seat to face me properly, not once taking his eyes off me. "Claire..."

A chap on the window startled both of us, and we saw Michael standing there, tapping a finger to his watch. He had wanted to give us time, but we were testing his patience.

He stepped back as Shane opened the door, standing up to welcome fresh air with open arms. Not literally, obviously. I exited the car as well, remembering to pick my discarded shoes up on the way. I started to make my way towards the front door, hugging my cardigan tight around me in the freezing winter night. The glittering frost on the ground nipped at my bare feet, and if I hadn't been on an emotional whirlwind, I would've almost have thought myself an idiot.

Behind me, I heard Shane heave an exasperated sigh. "Thanks, man." He said to Michael. "You couldn't have given us one more minute." The heavy footsteps behind me indicated Shane was walking up the pathway as well, the tall shadow on the moonlit path showing his tense stance.

We made it inside without any hassles, regardless of whether we had Michael The Guard Dog on duty. As I entered the house, I welcomed the familiar scent of home. I had the urge to hug the old walls, but remembering that this wasn't a reunion with the house, I held myself back. Michael was next to follow me in, and finally Shane. As I put my shoes down on the floor, he slammed the door shut with a loud _bang _that echoed throughout the house.

Michael and I spun on our heels, fixing Shane with equal glares. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "What? I just came back from the dead, I have the _right _to be stroppy."

I tried to hide a smirk. His words may be true, but after all his time in "hell", Shane certainly hadn't lost his sense of humor.

Michael wasn't finding it so funny, however. "Dude!" He shout-whispered. "It's two in the morning! Just wake the whole house up, why don't you!"

Shane ignored his comment and pushed past us, making his way up the hall. Shaking my head with a light laugh, I followed after him, but came to an abrupt halt beside him when a fourth voice joined us.

"Michael? Is that you?" _Eve. _

"Ha, you wish, dude." Shane said, and I scrunched my eyes together, resisting the urge to deck the idiot.

A second later, there was the sound of pots and pans colliding with the floor. A further second later, Eve was out of the kitchen door, standing in front of the three of us with wide, open eyes. _"Shane?_"

At least he now had the decency to look guilty. "Uh...hey, Eve." He gave a small wave of his hand. "Long time no see."

Eve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She cast a wary glance at Michael, then me, and then back at Shane. It was easy to see that the cogs were turning in her head, and that she was having a hard time separating reality from fiction. Her face went pale under her rice powder makeup, outlining the black eye make-up she was wearing.

And then she collapsed.

"Eve!" Michael screamed, rushing with vamp-speed to her side. Her black hair had fallen over the majority of her face; as I rushed to Michael's side, he smoothed the hair gently off her face. Shane was next to join us not even a moment later, crouching down next to Eve's head.

"Is she okay?" He asked, concern scrawled clear on his beaten features.

After a moment's hesitation, Michael said, "Yeah, she's fine. Just shock." He shifted into a better position and lifted Eve into his arms. "I'll take her upstairs."

Shane and I watched them go, and then turned to face each other. He gave me a weak smile, and I couldn't help but return it. That is until I noticed that his wounds had worsened during the long ride home. I nodded towards the stairs. "Best get you cleaned up."

* * *

I didn't know who I was any more.

The person staring at me back through the circular mirror wasn't me. She had battle scars; she had a bruise on her jawline, fang scars on her neck, and a hint of an unwavering kiss above her lips. She had hair falling out of an otherwise prim and proper bun. Just by looking at her, you could tell that she had been through hell and back; but you could also tell that she had come out stronger. She was tired, weary, and had a dozen different emotions building behind her eyes.

This wasn't me. I was a skinny geek with the stroke of luck in getting the hot boyfriend. This girl proved that she deserved him. She was strong...

I gently touched the fang marks on the side of my neck. I wasn't the old Claire Danvers any more...

A soft knock at the door broke my thoughts, and I turned to see Shane enter the bathroom. He grinned at me as he entered. "You better hurry this up, Danvers, I need my beauty sleep."

"Does it actually work with you?" I motioned for him to come in. He had taken his suit jacket off and the blood stained white shirt remained torn and ragged. I grabbed the first aid kit off the side of the bathroom sink and opened it to find what you would expect to find in a normal pack: plasters, disinfectant, bandages, tape, dressing pins, wipes, cleaning alcohol and cream.

Shane shrugged, his blood stained shaggy hair flopping in the process. "I guess that's up to you." He winked, a smirk dancing around his cracked lips. "Personally, I've always thought that I look devilish without the sleep."

I rolled my eyes, giving a good hearted laugh. I decided to start off with Shane's lesser injuries; I would work my way up from the bruises to the scrapes, and then _attempt _the deeper cuts last. God knows that Shane would probably let me no where near those.

I got the cream out of the kit and returned to Shane. Despite his looming height, I didn't need to get on my tiptoes to apply the cream. It was on the side of his face, and when I touched it, he flinched. I ignored the bolt of electricity thatshot through us when I touched the bruise, and Shane closed his eyes. As I rubbed the cream in, a smile slowly spread over his lips. "What?" I asked, grinning.

He shook his head. "Nothing, really...Say, Nurse Danvers, you're awful gentle."

I debated whether to dignify that with a response. Hell, why not? "Well, my gentleness will all depend on how good a patient you are, Mr. Collins."

He raised his eyebrows, opening one eye. He looked down at me, and our eyes locked. "And what would happen if I misbehave, exactly?"

I stifled a giggle. It felt exactly like old times. "Well first of all, doctors aren't supposed to fool around with their patients. It's incredibly unprofessional."

Shane closed his eyes (eye) again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn shame."

I finished rubbing the cream into his bruise and moved to his black eye. "Ah-ah, you didn't let me finish." I smirked. "I could always just make this sting a lot more if you misbehave. Nobody said I had to be a good nurse." _Oh shit. _I realised my innuendo too late.

"I think I won't make a play on that comment." Shane laughed. "Claire – sorry, _Nurse Danvers –_ the innocent turns _baaaad."_

I lightly punched him on the arm, rubbing the rest of the cream into the black eye. I moved to get the disinfectant for the scratches and scrapes. I turned to dab some of it onto cotton wool, and when I turned back, Shane's eyes were open again, and he was leaning against the sink, knowing brown orbs watching me carefully. I moved over to him again, brushing stray strands of hair off his cheek so I could get to it more easily. "This might sting a bit." I said softly, suddenly feeling sympathetic because of his injuries. He didn't deserve this. He took too much beatings because of me.

When the fabric touched his skin, Shane sucked in a quick gulp of air through his teeth, the only sign that it was causing him any pain. Apart from this, he made no complaint.

No other words were exchanged while I cleaned his scratches, starting off with the one on his cheek, moving along to his nose and then his eyebrow. It was a comfortable silence, but it still seemed like so many words were left unspoken.

"I missed you." He said suddenly, throwing me off course.

In all honesty, I didn't know how to respond. Some part of me ached to reply the gesture – because it was true – but some other part of me felt like this was one of the times that I should listen to stoic intuition. Things couldn't go back to normal now. So much had happened; so many irreversible things.

So instead of answering, I pulled away from him, throwing the cotton wool in the bin with all the others ones that I had used up. It was like a blood bank in there; small balls of white covered in so much gorgeous dark red.

I pulled out the cleaning alcohol, wipes and cotton wool, along with the cream and some plasters – I didn't know what the thing lurking under Shane's fringe would be like. For all I know, his head could be cut open, revealing his skull and parts of his...

_Okay, stop. _

I turned back to Shane, who had shifted in his position against the sink. His arms were crossed over his chest – he had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows – and he was watching me in a way that both made my stomach flip and make me feel self-conscious.

"Claire, you can't avoid this. We have to talk." He said softly. His words were light, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see anxiety there.

"We can tomorrow. We're both tired; we might say things that we don't mean." I dropped my gaze from his and closed the distance between us. I lifted my hand to his forehead, scraping his fringe back and holding it in place where it wasn't in the way. I almost gasped at what I saw. This gash hadn't been created using mere hands. A weapon was involved; a knife.

I tried to hide my reaction – I didn't need Shane feeling any more crap than what he already did.

"Like what?" He pressed. "'_I love you'_? 'Cause the last time I checked – well, in my case, anyway, I don't know about you – I meant i-."

I cut him off. I wasn't going to listen to this. "This might sting a bit. So, sorry in advance."

* * *

"_Dear God, woman! _What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Shane jerked away from the cloth that my hand held, almost banging his head on the mirrored cabinet in doing so. "Kill me?"

"Oh, shut up." I laughed. "I thought you were the brute in this place?"

Shane stared at the wipe like it was alien. "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to the unexpected. Like wipes trying to kill me. What the hell do you think you're doing? You it's ally or something? I did nothing to deserve this."

I shook my head, biting my lip with a smile. I threw the wipe in the bin and took out a new one, dabbing it with cleaning alcohol. As I went to lift it back to his battered brow, he grabbed my wrist with the wipe in it, his smooth fingers encouraging goosebumps on my skin. He held a firm but gentle grip on my wrist and lowered it to my side, holding it in place. "Oh, I don't think so." He said, totally serious.

"What? Are you wanting to catch something?" I reached over him to get another wipe out the kit, this time obviously not bothering with the alcohol. But, unsurprisingly, as I reached to wipe his forehead with this – his fringe had managed to shove it's way over to the side of his face, out of the way of the cut – he caught my other wrist, but held it in the air this time, close to my chest. His arms were crossed over, and he tugged me closer to him, our bodies pressing together. I looked up at him. Our eyes locked.

"I don't trust you with those wipes for one second, Nurse Danvers." He said in a low, husky voice.

"I wouldn't trust me either."

And then I knew that this was how it was going to be. This was how it was going to lead onto the rest of our lives. This was the part in the love story where there was a romantic reunion, one where the guy sweeps the girl off her feet, kissing her passionately and whispering sweet nothings in her ear when they came up for air.

It was like time was standing still. I could feel Shane's heart beating against his broad chest, and my heart matched its rhythm, beating _kiss me kiss me kiss me. _

Shane leaned down towards me, and I closed my eyes, tilted my head towards his, waiting for the sensation of his lips on mine.

A knock on the door alerted us to the fact that we weren't alone. We sprang apart as Michael popped his head around the door. When he took in our uneasy stances and the way we wouldn't look at each other, he blushed. "Uh, sorry. Just to let you know, I'm going to bed. There's coffee in the pot downstairs, if you need it." And then he nodded towards us and left.

My breathing was ragged from the near kiss, and Shane exhaled slowly. I threw the wipes in the bin and packed the first aid kit up silently, refusing to meet Shane's eyes.

I put the kit in it's rightful position in the cupboard and walked to the door. Opening it, I said, "You're done. You should get some sleep."

As I closed the door behind me, I heard Shane groan and a _thud _that indicated he had punched the wall.

* * *

"_We are not allowed to linger, even with what is most intimate." _

The sentence repeated in my mind again and again. I stared at the dark ceiling of my bedroom, having given up the hope of sleep long ago. I had closed my eyes again and again, tossed and turned, even counted sheep, but still...nothing. How would I be able to sleep, anyway? With Shane just across the hall? He was the only thing I could think about; him and that one sentence from a Rilke poem. _"We are not allowed to linger, even with what is most intimate." _

Talk about irony.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat that could've been anything. I threw an arm up onto my forehead, hand dangling off the side of my head, throwing the other one up to touch the headboard. My pillow had created a cast for my head – I had been lying in the same position for a long time, eyes opened, betraying nothing, staring at the ceiling. The covers over me felt hard around my body; it was like I couldn't feel things as they were.

Sweat was dripping down my neck slowly. Shane was just across the hall.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. _

Just go to sleep, Claire, just go to sleep...

I turned my head to look at my alarm clock. Half four in the morning. This was going to be hell tomorrow – today...whatever.

A beeping noise from my dresser informed me that my mobile phone was needing charged; the pitter patter of feet on the roof indicated that seagulls were up and awake, even at this hour; comforting bashing against my window told me it was raining heavily outside.

I couldn't take this any more.

I swung my legs over the bed, throwing the covers off my body. My camisole top clung to me, and my sweat pants felt heavy around me.

I stood up and walked out into the hall, carefully closing my bedroom door behind me so that it didn't make any noise.

I tiptoed across the hall to Shane's door and lifted a fist to knock on it. I stopped short, contemplating the outcomes of what might happen if I went any further. Would it change anything? Would it reinforce Shane and I's relationship? But would anything happen? Shane could be asleep on the other side of the door, and my knocks would only be a buzzing in his dreams. Maybe he _would _be awake, but only wanted to talk things out. Did he even want me any more? Were we even _together _any more?

Only one way to find out.

I knocked on the door twice, feeling like an idiot lovestruck teenager every second I had to wait. Maybe I should just go back to bed.

There was a rustling on the other side of the door, obviously Shane getting out of bed to answer my irritating knocks. I shouldn't have come here. Should I go back?

Shane opened the door, standing there looking cut, bruised, broken, wide awake, and more beautiful than what I had ever remembered. He couldn't be real...This just _had _to be a dream.

He looked surprised to see me. "Claire." His voice held no emotion; it was completely flat.

And no other words were exchanged. That was all it took.

Our mouths met in a flurry; I wasn't entirely sure who kissed whom, but at the end of the day, did it really matter?

Shane wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other at the base of my neck, pulling me closer to him as our tongues entwined. My heart beat violently in my chest, like it might burst out at any moment. I slid my hands up under his t-shirt, feeling the well-chiselled muscles underneath it, and I suddenly decided in that moment that this was what I had been waiting for.

The t-shirt was gone all of a sudden, lying forgotten on the floor, and I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck, trying to grasp onto some evidence that this was reality, and not just some fantasy. His skin felt soft and hot against my bare arms. Shane bit down on my bottom bit lightly, and I gasped into his open mouth, making him groan, sending hot shivers all over my body.

Shane, suddenly conscious that this was all happening practically in the hall, grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought us into his room, turning his back to the door to kick it shut.

And that's when it got really passionate.

Shane shoved me up against the nearest wall, my legs still around his waist. He broke the kiss and began nibbling at my neck, placing chaste kisses up and down my throat to my collarbone and then working his way back up. I closed my eyes at the sensation of feeling him close again, after months of thinking this would never happen again. It was almost too good to be real; I didn't know whether to scream with joy or cry.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Shane's bare back. A black, blue and purple bruise flowered in a wondrous pattern over all of his shoulder, reaching down to his shoulder blade. Down the right side of his back was a slivering line of scar tissue, ending out in a somewhat deformed love heart shape. When had he gotten those?

My mind was brought back to the current situation when Shane's lips met mines again, and I pushed back onto his mouth with the hunger I had been longing to show. Forgetting about the scars, I ran my hands up and through his thick hair that _still _held that carelessly messy style about it.

He dropped me down from his waist, still holding me close to him, and pulled my camisole over my head. After this, he picked me up again and we smashed into another wall, this time with Shane's back against it. Our kiss never broke as we slowly made our way over to the bed, Shane dropping me on it when we got there. He straddled me in his sweats, and I tipped my head back as he kissed my neck.

Suddenly, he pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down into my eyes. I waited for him to say something. I got tingles all over my skin, both of excitement and anticipation.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, voice husky.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...it's just been a long time, that's all." He looked away from me, uncertain.

I placed a hand on his cheek, and his head instantly snapped back towards me. Our eyes locked, and even though no words were exchanged, he knew what I was trying to say. I loved him, and it would always stay that way.

We kissed again, this time softer than before, engraving unwritten promises on our skin. I broke it once more, locking gazes with Shane again. "I love you." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

He didn't answer, just kissed me in a way that reassured me he felt the same.

Our reunion was entwined together with lust, need, love, and relief. All the time, I couldn't believe this was real. Shane was alive, and we were together. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Ta-da! About bloody time, eh? Twenty chapters in! Jeez, I'm surprised they never tore each others' clothes off at first sight. Although, to be honest, that's quite un-Claire like...still :-P **

**So, I owe a humongous thank you to the following, for putting up with my procrastination so much: **

_**Ironkitten89: **Thank you so much for the message that actually got my arse into gear. I hope this chapter was worth the wait **crosses fingers** _

_**ChocoTeaserCrunch: **Thank you so, so much. I hope you don't hate me for the wait :S Oh, yes, believe me, I have great ideas in store for this bad-boy :-D Not all happy, I have to say...But ideas nontheless :P And don't worry, you'll get to see some major Eve-freaking in the next chapter :D Nikita x_

_**Babygirl555: **Lmao :D I'm so sorry for the two month wait, but thank you as well! I hope you enjoyed :D _

_**LaurenBallard: **Yup, he's back :D_

_**Midnight: **Hey, it's Shane. We should do more than crack out the champaign, we should get the caviare and melba toast :-P I am so sorry for this very late update, and I hope you keep reading this...'cause I really like your reviews :-P Louis Spence is amazing. Just...yeah. With his lisp. God, I'd love to have a best friend like him. But, alas, I don't :-P I hope you enjoyed! (I've got a funny feeling you did, but I hope to God that you actually get this update :P) Nikita x _

_**Bexybabes16: **Oaft, Shane is just really awesome, haha. Thank you so much :D Oh, I know what you mean...I think they may have caught up in the bedroom department by now? Who knows what the next chapter has in store...alright, now I sound like some perv, so I'm gonna shut up :-P Niki x _

_**Cutieepiee-x:**Right, if we split him in half, will you be happy? ...Which half shall I choose, I wonder... Oh, btw, I love your profile picture, haha :P _

_**RoNfOrThEwIn: **Thank you muchly :D _

_**Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike: **You're welcome :D _

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Okay...Crescendo is just amazing :D You are so fecking lucky to have met her :P YES I HAVE READ BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! It took me ages to read it, but I loved it. I got the sequel for my Christmas, but I got a ton of other books too, so I've been slowly making my way through. It doesn't help that my birthday is in two days and I know I've got at least 3 books from friends, so I've got more to go through...and I bought three yesterday...Right, I'm a nerd, let's just say that :P I'm currently reading Linger by Maggie Stiefvanter, just finished Shiver about two days ago. Have you read it? I almost hyperventilated today in chemistry over something that happened in it! My friend Rachael was like "Now, I understand that you care, but people are looking..." And then my friend Jade was like like "...Grace...Sam." whenever she walked near me :-P Hope you enjoyed! And I'm so sorry for the wait! Nikita x _

_**Nykira13: **Thank you muchly :) _

_**XmelissaXXRayanne: **Haha :D Everyone's crying at this! I didn't think I was that good at tragedy, haha! Thank you :)_

_**MollyxKookie: **Thank you, your review made my day...both when I first read it and now :P And don't worry, I know what you mean. And thanks for the update note, got my arse into gear :-P _

_**Unknown: **Lmao, thank you :D_

_**Separate Entity: **Oh, Valentine's Day by LP is amazing, isn't it? I've heard that song my Miley Cyrus you were talking about...on Hannah Montanna, lol. I'm with you on the Miley Cyrus thing, though. Can't stand the girl. And don't worry, I won't apologise for liking Evanescence ever again! They're my favourite band :D I love your username, btw :P _

**So thank you to the above for putting up with me. I hope you enjoyed. Sadly, I don't know when I'll be updating again, but sometime soon I hope. I've just got tests and studying to get on with, but when I have the chance, I'll write :D Or I hope I can manage that. Believe it or not, one of my New Years resolutions is to stop procrastinating...guess I'm failing at that then :-P **

**Nikita x **


	21. Facade Is A Six Letter Word

**Um...well, hello again :L I've been awfully quite...again. **

**Right, let's just get rolling straight away. Except, this chapter was pretty rushed, so it's not that long :P **

_**Therapy ~ All Time Low **_

* * *

"_No I freaking well won't calm down!" _

Eve's voice woke me up from my pleasant slumber, her high pitched voice ringing from the bathroom. I opened one eye to look for my alarm clock, but the bedside table didn't belong to me. _Oh. _

My other eye opened as I realised I was in Shane's room, a smile crossed my face when I remembered what happened last night, and my heart started to beat erratically when I felt Shane's warm hand on my bare stomach, my back pressed against his chest. I sighed in bliss and shrunk down further into the covers, trying my best not to wake Shane up. At my slight movement, he yawned, tickling the back of my neck with hot breath, sending shivers down my spine.

If it hadn't been for that and the tiniest of movements from his hand on my stomach, I would have never known he was awake. _Please go back to sleep, please go back to sleep..._

I scrunched my eyes shut, somehow hoping that that would make him fall asleep again. I didn't want to ruin the moment with talk, I just wanted to lie here in each others arms, while we still could.

"_The living dead is walking around in my house! _Besides you, I mean! I wouldn't be surprised if he started saying we should use Ouija boards, and soon we'll be drawing pentagrams around him!" Eve screamed again, and when Shane chuckled, ever so slightly, his chest rising up and down at the movement, I knew I could really punch Eve right now.

I didn't know whether he knew I was awake or not, but his arm tightened around me, almost protectively, before he lifted his hand to slowly trace circles over my bruised skin. He was gentle enough that it didn't hurt, instead sending tingles all over my body.

He kissed my shoulder delicately before pulling away. Then, very softly, he whispered, "You awake, Claire?"

As an answer, I turned around in his arms to face him. I was met with his signature bed head and narrowed brown eyes. I frowned. "What?"

He didn't reply. He crushed me to him, our mouths meeting in a passionate frenzy. I was surprised, but I returned the kiss, and when it was over, Shane rested his forehead against mine, his breathing heavy. "What was that for?" I asked, out of breath.

He pulled away, grinning. He let go of me and I leaned up on one elbow as he rolled onto his back and put one hand under his head, looking smug as hell. I grinned back at him, flopping down onto the bed next to him before putting my head in the centre of his chest while he wrapped his free arm around my waist. I draped my arm over his chest.

"Just wondering whether it was a dream or not." He said, gazing down at me.

"I know how you feel," I sighed, poking at one of the bruises on his arm. "I guess there are some aspects of last night that you wish were a dream."

"What, like getting torn apart? Yeah, you're right about that. But I didn't really mind the rest of it."

I could just _hear _the smirk in his voice, and my head snapped up. Sure enough, he was smirking, looking very _very _attractive with his Monday-morning look, smug, and like he needed a friendly slap.

"Oh-hoh, so it's all coming out now, eh, Collins?" I laughed, leaning up on my elbow again.

He just raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and flopped down next to him again, adopting the position I was just in.

"Eve, for God's sake, he's your best friend." You could hear the controlled anger in Michael's voice from outside the door. "Shouldn't you be happy that he's back?"

"No, he's not my best friend! He's my best friend's boyfriend – you know, the best friend whose heart he _broke _when he had to go away and play hero?" Eve's boots continued clumping down the hall, fading off into the distance. Michael's frustrated sigh sounded outside of Shane's door, and then a soft "Oh crap," sounded in my ears.

There was a knock on Shane's door, and after a shared look between the two of us, Shane shoved me down under the covers. "Hey, um, if you don't mind me asking, _what are you doing?" _I whisper-shouted, but I went down under the covers anyway, turning on my side towards the wall...in case I saw anything that...well, didn't really want to be seen.

"Michael would probably kill me if he found out I didn't at least wait to talk to you before this all happened. You know with him and his responsibility and everything, he would want to talk it out and stuff first." I peeked out of the covers as Shane rolled onto his stomach and flung an arm over the back of his head.

The door started to open, and I hurried back under the covers. Honestly, this was stupid. Michael knew what had been going on, and half the time, his feelings for Eve got in the way of the practical stuff as well. There were plenty times when even the _looks _those two gave each other could possibly be classified as pornographic.

"Shane?" A click indicated that Michael had stepped fully inside the room. "C'mon, man, I know you're not asleep."

Shane yawned and rolled over, feigning tiredness. "Not now, you mean. I was dreaming about rainbows and dancing teddy bears, and then you just had to wake me up." He sat up in the bed, the springs creaking under his advanced form. As he pushed himself up, he placed both his hands under the covers, and the one closet to me found my hand, squeezing it tight. "What's up?" Shane asked.

Michael laughed, a bright sound that was music to my ears. I hadn't heard him laugh like that in a while. "It's good to have you back, Shane."

"Good to be back, Mikey." There was a movement on the bed, and a tapping sound that suggested they had tapped fists, just like always. _Guys. _I almost rolled my eyes. Was that the best they could do? _Boys will be boys. _

"Mind telling me about this, though?" Michael asked, and I managed to sneak a peek at him holding up Shane's discarded t-shirt from last night. Oh no...

"...Erm, it's a shirt, dude. You know, you wear it over your chest? You have quite a lot, like most people. I know Eve doesn't like you wearing them, but, other people do prefer you with them on. Like me."

I could _hear _the eye-roll in Michael's voice: "I know what it is. What was it doing _outside _of your room?"

Shane let go of my hand then, and I wanted to sink right down into the bed, clearly out of sight. He yawned again. "I was just tired. I could hardly walk up the stairs without collapsing, and I just couldn't be bothered taking it off...in here. Sounds lame, I know, but I just wanted my bed as soon as possible. So...I stripped in the hall. For your enjoyment, obviously, Mike."

"Haha, very funny," Michael said, as plainly as possible. "So you just undressed in the hall, for all to see? Because you couldn't be bothered walking a few extra steps?"

"That's why you were always the smart one between us."

A sound like a rumpling of fabric reached my ears, and a jerked movement from Shane told me that Michael had thrown the t-shirt at him. "I'm not even gonna ask about the underwear."

"Got too hot," Shane said.

"Oh, really."

"Really."

Michael laughed again, and I knew what was coming. I shrunk further into the bed. "So now you're wearing women's underwear? And then who's that lying in the bed with you?"

An awkward silence fell upon the room, and I knew we were in deep. Shane couldn't think of anything to come up with, and I was lying there, naked under a bunch of sheets, while I was about to be forced to crawl out and get dressed. It was an unspoken fact that Michael had wanted Shane and I to talk out what had gone on the past few months before we rushed back into the romance after our reunion, and we had certainly defied his rule. I knew that he was just looking out for both of us – he didn't want us to immediately jump back into the way things were. He knew that, chances were, it would just make the needed conversations that much harder. It could break everything we had worked so hard to earn.

"..Eve." Shane said, completely flat. "Sorry, dude, couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, that's why she's wearing the carpet out at the bottom of the stairs. I think we both know the answer to this question, Shane."

Shane sighed agitatedly, fidgeting with the sheets. "Fine, it's Amelie. You got me."

"Shane." Michael said, clearly growing bored of this game.

"Oliver?"

"Try again?"

"_Myrnin! _That's it! Yeah, it's Myrnin. That sexy, crazy air about him...oaft."

"Okay, well you and _Myrnin _meet me downstairs in half an hour. We need to talk. It's kind of paedophilic, man."

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants!" Shane laughed, and another clicking of the door told me Michael was gone.

I threw the covers off my head, taking deep gulps of oxygen as my head resurfaced, meeting Shane's grinning face. "Air! Fresh air!" I laughed, sitting up and adjusting the covers so that they covered my body.

Shane laughed, moving himself to sit beside me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me as I drew lazy circles over that torso that he knew I loved _way _too much.

"He totally didn't buy that," He laughed, raking a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe you thought he did." I scoffed. And then added, after more though, "He really missed you, you know."

Shane nodded. "I know. And so did Eve, whether she chooses to make it clear or not. See the way she fainted? It was 'cause she couldn't cope with her_ overbearing _joy to see me again. Mmmhmm. One sight of me, and the place just brightened up, and she couldn't take it. Both with my optimism, and devilish good looks."

"_Optimism?" _I screeched, a blush creeping onto my cheeks when I realised I had reached Black Canary levels.

"Yeah, optimism. Without me, you guys were a bunch of pessimists scrounging around all day, with no one to brighten your ways. I bet you three fell apart without me."

"Okay, Mr Optimistic, you do realise that you complain about almost everything?"

"That's bull. Hey, you're supposed to be the genius, I thought you would have worked this out before? Eve was so glad to see me, she fainted. But fear not, lil' lady, I'm back again to point out all the good things in life, while she goths' the place up. It'll be like a battle. And you can't forget that my looks have brightened the place up. Bet you guys looked right ugly."

I slapped him on the chest. "Oh, thanks! Glad at least _someone's_ boyfriend thinks their girlfriend's beautiful!"

"Well, what can I say? You dull compared to me, babe."

"You are so cocky, you know that? And who said you were the most attractive person around here?" I pulled away, grinning, and stared at him in the face. "What if Michael is the hottie here?"

"Okay, 1: I'm not being cocky, I'm being optimistic. 2 – You _know _that I'm the most attractive person around here. And 3 – Dude, Michael's _dead. _I think chicks dig pulses more."

"Cocky! And at least Michael calls Eve beautiful! You just freaking told me I was ugly compared to you!"

Shane shook his head and leaned over to kiss me once, on the lips. "You know I was just kidding. You're gorgeous. And anyway, I know that sometimes, you can't help but want to tell me just how _fantastic _I am anyway. Those scratch marks from last night being one example," He winked.

"_Excuse me?" _Despite myself, I blushed...again.

"Oh, come on. What were you trying to do? Carve "Shane is incredible" into my back? 'Cause if that's the case, darlin' , I already know."

I grabbed a pillow from behind me and swung it at his head, laughing. Yelling and dodging, he grabbed me around the waist, kissing me eagerly before letting go. I pulled away reluctantly.

"We should probably get dressed. Michael wants to talk to us." He whispered, brushing a hair out of my face.

I nodded, grabbing his t-shirt from the bottom of the bed and slipping it over my head. Shane looked taken aback. "I take it I'm wearing another top then, eh?"

I shrugged and we turned out backs to each other. I felt Shane kiss me lightly on the shoulder before I heard him turn around, continuing in his business. After getting the rest of my clothes on, I turned around to find Shane standing with his back to me, pulling his jeans on. The scar I had noticed from the night before glistened in the morning sun, yearning to be touched, soothed, cooled, anything to make it stop looking painful.

I knelt on the bed and crawled closer to him, trailing my fingers down the length of the scar, making Shane shiver under my touch. The skin was soft and smooth, but it had that feeling that scars often did, like the skin that had formed over the wound was too stretched out, willing to break open again at any given opportunity.

We both froze, and I knew that Shane could sense what was coming next.

"Shane," I whispered. "What happened to you?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short, considering half of these chapters are donks long. But I just kind of wanted it over and done with, and the next one will be pretty long, but not really uneventful :S It's basically Shane explaining everything that happened...like, is he dead or alive? How is he back? Etc, etc. But for you Britons, you all know it's the Easter holidays, which means more time to write ('cause I'm sad, and have no life...well, at least for the first week :/). So, basically, NO DISTRACTIONS! Yay :) **

**Oh, I almost forgot: Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday :D**

**Thanks to: **

_**MollyxKookie: **Why thank you :D Honestly, the first draft was way better than the second one, so I wasn't too happy -.- Anyway, I hope you had a good birthday as well!_

_**Babygirl555: **Who _doesn't _love Shane and Claire? And thank you muchly :-P I would never abandon you lot, just procrastinate like there's no tomorrow (that actually doesn't make sense...) _

_**Heartbrokentears: **Thank you! :D That is a HUGE compliment! I would love to get published one day :D _

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Okay, if I'm honest with you, I love Sam as well. So does my friend Rachael, who got me the books for Christmas. She was like "I tried to read them once, but I couldn't get into it" and then she borrowed them from me and LOVED them ;) Sam's kind of like the guy I like...well, not a lot, but the dude's a gentleman and stuff. Except, Sam's positive. Tom isn't :-P MICHAEL MCINTYRE'S BIOGRAPHY! OMG, I love him! I call him Skippy :-P Y'know, 'cause he's always skipping about the stage? And I've got a book you have to read: Siren. It's amazing. Rachael's got that the now, actually... It did take the two of them long enough, haha. And YESH, I HAVE read the House Of Night series, but only the first three :S Rachael (again) got me Awakened for my birthday, which I felt horrible at, because she loves the series a lot more than me, but just got the book for me anyway :( And thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed :D Nikita xx _

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD – **Yeah, writer's block sucks, haha. Have you ever got readers block? The most depressing thing EVER. It's L. J. Smith (the author of the Vampire Diaries) that does it to me, with the trilogy Dark Visions. It took me months to read it :-P Haha, I'm sorry it wasn't that actiony in this chapter, and it won't be in the next either (sorry!), but probably the chapter after is when it'll start up again, and it'll carry on with the action until the last chapter. And no, Dean hasn't gone yet :-P Thank you! _

_**Teardropsfade – x: **You changed your name! NO! :O I was like "...who's Teardropsfade?" and then I realised :/ It's still a good name, haha :-P ANYWAY. Yeah. You have him during the week. School'll probably hinder that, anyway ;) Muhaha :D And I've got my eyes on someone else, anyway... I've said too much :P And you guess right, it's not me :L It's dah Lara Croft, 'cause I'm a video game nerd like that :P And I would change her name to Imie...but then it wouldn't be my name ;) xx_

_**ChocoTeaserMunch: **I know...it took me forever to update that chapter...and this :S And Eve goes MENTAL in the next chapter, so you'll probably enjoy that :L Thanks for the birthday wishes! :D And there'll probably be about five more chapters, max? The next one's basically explanations and stuff, but at the end of it, there's a bit of a surprise, which leads into the next three chapters, and then there's an epilogue. Roughly five, give or take a few :-P And I got my "stuff" sorted out. I feel soooo much better xx_

_**Separate Entity: **Thank you! And yaasss, Paramore! (I cry every time I think about them now, after what happened to Josh and Zac :/) And I'm glad you enjoyed it :D xx_

_**Total Obsessive Bookworm: **...You have no idea how much your review meant to me. Seriously. I looked like a freaking loon grinning :D I'm so sorry to hear about your friend, though! I hope you're okay? And it's fine you didn't review the last chapter, you reviewed now! :D And thank you so much! Yeah, people do tell me that I write really maturely for my age, when I'm technically still a baby :L And..meh, I'm okay at school. My English teacher is really hard to please with writing, but she thinks I'm good, while my other English teacher...I hate. We wrote a critical essay on a poem, and the teacher wrote at the top "You expressed your views on war and the poem well, and your sentence structure is fantastic. Remember, however, that economy of language is the key to credit" and had she not been talking a bunch of bull, I would've been fine about it. Want to know what she did? On all the more unusual, less contemporary words I had used to describe things (not just using basic words, basically), she had scored them out and written more common words. I was so annoyed! Economy of language, my arse! How can she write that, when I _used _economy of language, and she changed that? I mean, I wrote "belligerent"...she scored it out and wrote "cruel". God, she's annoying :P Anyway, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed! _

_**XXMelissaXXRayanne: **Thank you! :D _

_**Vampdiariesfan: **I knew it was you ;) Aw, thank you! I think FANTASTICALLYAMAZINGLYHAWT is the word you're looking for to describe Shane...and that doesn't even cover it :D Funny, "fantasticallyamazinglyhawt" didn't come up with that red squiggly line under it...wait, it did now :L And Eve goes mental in the next chapter, so don't worry! I got my problems sorted out, though, but thanks anyway :D Hope you enjoyed! Nikita xx_

_**VamprGirl4EverAndEver: **Thank you so much :) You actually give me more motivation to write, and just proved to me that it doesn't matter when I update, so long as I do it. _

_**Ironkitten89: **Oh, sorry :S Thank you, though! :D_

_**BlackSapphire96: **Thankoo :D xx_

_**Gabby: **Haha, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it :) x_

_**SexyBite112: **Well, consider it continued :D _

_**MademoiselleTesla: **Wow, you have no idea how nice it is to hear that :L And yes, you have an amazing taste in music! :D Glad you enjoyed! :D xx_

**think the thanks were longer than the actual chapter... :L**

**Anyway, I know I always say this, but this time it's true: I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can :P I hope you all enjoyed, and if you're from the UK, I hope you enjoy your holidays! **

**Niki xx **


	22. Limbo

**I have now updated in less than a month! I feel so proud! **

**So yeah, this is an explaining chapter, basically. But you's will never guess what I just found out. I HAVE TWO SIGNED RACHEL CAINE BOOKS! Yup, Feast Of Fools and Carpe Corpus are signed. I've read all the books, but I didn't _own _them all till recently, and I got Feast Of Fools, Lord Of Misrule and Carpe Corpus for my Christmas. So, I was reading FoF about two days ago, and when I went to close the book and I saw this scribble and I was like "...I have a signed Rachel Caine book!" and then checked the other two, and found another signed one. My mum was like "Yeah, I did order some special ones for you..." It took me five months to notice. God, I'm dense. **

**Anyyywayyy, enough of that. No song-of-chapter this time (shocker, I know!), so maybe you can choose your own? **

* * *

Eve slapped Shane so hard, _I _felt it. And I was halfway across the room.

"You asshole! What the _hell _were you thinking?" She paused, but it was clear she wasn't looking for an answer. She carried on. "Have you been alive all this time? Was there even a freaking body in the coffin? _Where have you been?" _

Shane looked like he wanted to die...with no pun intended. He looked up at me, clearly asking for some help, and then over at Michael, with the mental sentence of _dude, get your psycho girlfriend away from me _casting through his head.

Michael just shook his head at him.

Shane sighed, grabbed a hold of Eve's arms and pushed her back so that she was at least outwith slapping range. "Eve, one question at a time. Seriously, you need to calm down, or this time, _you'll _be the death of me." No one found it funny, least of all Shane.

"You think that's _funny? _You think it's funny, dead boy!" She slapped him again, and this time, Michael interacted, pulling Eve away from Shane and wrapping his arms around her waist securely to stop her struggling. Tears broke loose down her face, and she sobbed as she studied Shane, standing with an expression on his face like he hated himself. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he had caused everyone so much pain, and you could see how much he regretted it. He thought he wasn't worth it.

That thought made salty tears spring up in my eyes, and I tried to force them back down. The least thing that anyone needed at this moment was me bringing on the waterworks.

"You better sit your ass down and start explaining, Collins," Eve said through gritted teeth, "or I swear I'll make you wish you were still dead."

That, I realised, might be cold, but it was undeniably true.

Shane nodded, a grim movement of his head that made me doubt if he had really came out of this thing the same person, and then made to sit down on the couch.

After I had seen Shane's scars again and asked what had happened, he'd insisted that he waited until we were all together before he told anyone. He had been pretty persistent about it, and I respected him for it – you could tell that he was just wanting to let everything lie; just let everything be, but he knew that we deserved to know what had happened. I kept my distance from him as we had walked down the stairs, feeling confused over my own emotions, and then stupid at my confusion. Eve had been denting holes in the floor with the pacing she was doing, and Michael had been watching her with a look of both reluctance and fascination. As soon as Shane had come down the stairs, the Slap Fest had begun.

Eve sat on Michael's armchair, and Michael sat on the arm of the chair. Silently, Eve took his hand, and he squeezed hers in reassurance. I sat at their feet, pulled my knees up against my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. It was a silent agreement that we would give Shane his space to explain.

"Well, obviously, you know that I was staked." I cringed at how bluntly he put it. "I mean, even I noticed that, and I'm no genius. Anyway, I thought I was dead. I mean...I _was _dead. For a while. It's sort of fuzzy for the first part, 'cause I have no idea in the hell what was going on."

He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Next thing I know, I'm back. Kind of. I'm...somewhere. It was like a replica of this one place me and Claire went to a couple weeks back, except there was a huge bubble in the centre of where ever I went. Just...this huge bubble, desperate for my attention. I still don't know how it worked, and I felt like tearing the thing to shreds half the time, but obviously, I didn't. If I had, Claire would be dead, and I probably wouldn't be here, either."

"A bubble?" Michael asked. "With what?"

"With Claire, man. It was like it somehow followed her every move. No matter where she was, it was always there, ready to show me what she was doing. I could hear what was being said, could hear what she was hearing...it was kinda creepy. And what's even more creepy is that I could talk to her through it. I didn't realise I could until it really mattered, but I could still do it, and eventually I could freaking walk through it and _end up here._" He held up his hands. "Don't ask me how it happened. I just knew that Claire needed me, and so I went to her. One minute I'm in some sappy place with apple trees, lakes and flowers blooming all over the place, and the next I'm in Myrnin's lab, fighting off Dean The Psycho Undead."

As if a lightbulb clicked on over my head, I suddenly understood everything. "The lab. When you told me to hide...when you were talking to me at the University, and then you caught me. All because of this bubble thing? It let you travel between the two worlds? The way you could just suddenly appear and disappear..."

Shane nodded, leaning forward to lean his elbows on his knees, casually dangling his hands. "Like I said, don't ask me how it worked, because I don't know. It took a lot out of me whenever I did it, but it was like this bubble thing was trying to patronise me into using it. It was kind of like 'Hey, dumbass, I'm giving you the opportunity to go back...and you're not?' Anyway, it was at my own cost. Doing that sort of thing took a lot out of me, which explains why I only came when I needed to, and how half the time I disappeared without meaning to, like at the hospital. It was always coming, and I knew it, but I couldn't control it. Amelie said it was for my own good."

"Amelie?" Michael again. "What was she doing there?"

Shane shrugged. "Don't know. Nothing good, obviously. She was only really the bearer of bad news. She told me I had died, and that I had to stay in this place – it was kind of like limbo, halfway between everything – until I was ready to go. Something to do with Dean. She knew that he shouldn't be around, and she knew that something was going to happen to Claire – that he was after her – but she didn't want to do anything. Well, she _wanted _to, but she couldn't, 'cause apparently that was my job. Nothing big. Just the usual; leave the beating-the-crap-out-of-someone-job to Shane." He paused and flopped back against the couch, running his hands over his face. "I don't know what that place was, but Dean got there somehow. It was like he followed me there somehow; found a way to latch onto me when I was going back. Amelie had said that the more visits I made to reality, the longer it would take to actually come back. Which, at the time, didn't make sense."

I finished for him. "But now it does, because the bubble was a mini-trip back to reality, but only for the time being. The more manifestation time you took up, the longer the folded space took to heal the gap between reality and limbo. It isn't something that can be broken easily – it barely works with the portals – and it's even harder when it's between reality and paranormality. The place where you were shouldn't exist, which is probably the reason why there was this bubble in the first place, because in order for it to be, it needed to latch onto something stable. The barrier was partially broken each time you stepped back through here, and when the barrier healed, you were pulled back to limbo with it."

Everyone stared at me for a minute with unblinking eyes. Then a second later, Shane breathed, "God, you're brilliant."

I lifted a shoulder. "I'm a geek. It's what I do."

Shane gave a slow smile, one that made me want to leap over and into his arms and never come out again. But Eve cleared her throat, and Shane shook his head, as if shaking mental pictures out of his head. As if last night wasn't enough.

"Basically, she wanted me to be around to fight Dean. She explained that she had only "preserved" me when she "became aware of this", because otherwise, the world would be doomed and, poof, Amelie and her empire wouldn't be worth more than the pink clothes in Eve's wardrobe. So yet again, Shane's the brute force in all of it. Not that I don't enjoy it, 'cause I do, but y'know. It would be nice to let Michael get roughed up for once."

"Cheers, man. So is that it? One minute you're there, the next you're here? But why are you here now?" Michael said.

Shane shrugged. "Guess it's just the timing. The thing healed up enough to spit me out, and luckily for me, I get to fight Dean now that I'm out. No doubt Amelie's right around the corner, just waiting to come pick me up so I can go fight to my death."

"So what are you? A ghost?"

Another shrug. "I'm solid, if that's what you're asking. I don't know if my body's still in that coffin, but I know that this technically _is _my body. I think it kind of came with me to this limbo place."

There was an overwhelming sense of understanding floating about the room now, so much so that I kind of felt like I was intruding on something. But there was still something that I needed to ask, though, and I knew that I couldn't just leave it.

"What about your scars? The new ones?" I whispered, and Shane and I locked eyes. I couldn't read what the expression in his dark orbs were, but it wasn't good.

Michael and Eve sensed that we needed to be alone. Eve stood up silently, walked over to stand in front of Shane, and motioned for him to stand up. He did as she said, and for a second Eve just stood there, in her purple tutu, Doc Martens and yellow tank top, staring at him. And he just stared right back. Then, surprisingly (I had a safe bet that she was going to slap him again), she threw her arms around him, and Shane rocked back on his feet a bit, but he returned the hug, tugging her close to him. Eve's shoulders shook; I heard the unmistakeable sounds of sobs. Shane stroked her hair, and Michael came up to take Eve off him. With a nod to Shane, he turned Eve around, and instead, Eve latched herself onto Michael. He soothed her quietly before leading her upstairs. I heard his door shut behind them.

I stayed where I was sitting on the floor, and Shane suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shifted his body so that it faced forward, towards the TV. He put his head in his hands. "I didn't say that I stayed out of trouble while I was in limbo," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. What happened?"

He hesitated, and I thought that he wasn't going to answer me. Just as I was about to ask again, he started to explain.

"The scar on my back...it's the result from traveling back and forth between the worlds too much. You're theory was probably was right, but the void wasn't the only thing that got ripped apart."

I gasped, covering a hand over my mouth. The manifestation had caused part of him to get torn up..."Oh, God, Shane..."

He shook his head, stopping me. "That isn't all. Remember how that little creep Jason pulled a switchblade on me a couple months back?" He paused, as if waiting for an answer. I nodded. How could I forget? "Well, I think it was pretty obvious that almost killed me." He shook his head again. "Something happened in that place. It was like I suddenly got partial immunity to wounds like that. I mean, obviously, I could still get hurt, and it's not as if it would heal itself or anything. I look like the walking dead, thanks to Dean and his chums from yesterday. But it's like the place made fatal things non-fatal."

He turned his back to me, lifting his t-shirt up at the back to let me see the scars again. The long one running down his back was still there, and so was the bruise – what I hadn't noticed was that along his hip bone and up the left side of his back was a large slash, the wound still slightly open, with a puncture wound at the top of it.

Shane had been stabbed.

I flew up and out of my sitting position and sat down behind him, careful to not disturb the wound as I lightly touched above it. "Did Dean do this to you?"

Shane nodded, letting his top fall back down. I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes, and bit my lip to try and fight them back. Shane didn't turn around. He took in a shakey breath. "It happened last night. Soon after you got out, the Japanese guy he was with pulled out a knife and tossed it to Dean. He went whatever the knife equivalent of trigger-happy is...Someone saw, and Dean and his chums made a run for it, thinking they'd killed me. Can't say I'm disappointed they didn't."

He turned around to face me, and when he saw my reaction, lightly placed a soft hand on my cheek. "This isn't about you, Claire." He whispered. "Don't worry about me, I've got a free trip to non-fatal beatings. The only thing that can really hurt me is limbo. It was tearing me apart, one bit at a time, just to get through."

I turned my face into the palm of my hands and let the tears fall, closing my eyes tightly, hoping it would somehow was reality all away. Shane wiped my tears away with his thumb, and slowly, softly, he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"But I'm here now," he whispered. "And nothing, _nothing, _will change that. I promise." I opened my eyes and stared into his own, almost taken away by their beauty. It had been a while since I had been able to stare into those eyes, and I didn't want anyone to take the asset away from me now. Shane gave a halfhearted smile, trying to add some humour into the situation. "And if I break that promise, you can smash my Xbox."

I laughed. "Who said I haven't already done it?"

"Because I know Michael would kill you if you did." He grinned.

He leaned forward again, and as I felt time slow down towards the kiss, there was a heavy knock at the front door. Michael came padding down the stairs, gave one glance at the two of us and grinned, and then went to answer the door.

A few seconds later, looking as beautiful and otherworldly as humanly – _vampirely –_ possible, Amelie walked in, modeling a beige pant suit, her hair twisted into a French plait, cascading long over her shoulder.

She nodded to us both. "Shane, Claire," her eyes focused on Shane once more. "It's time."

* * *

**And now we're coming to a close :( I think maybe four more chapters, tops? **

**Anyway, thanks to (these messages will be shorter, haha): **

_**teardropsfade-x: **Oh...right, haha. I'd be embarrassed if someone asked me about my one as well, lol :P You just got the idea of Shane going about school with someone in my head...everyone would be jealous, haha :D And yeah, deal :S Although I'm a book nerd too, but a gamer more than that, so yup, deal xx_

_**Lightbulb Moments: **Nah, I don't watch Neighbours, haha. But yass, Bite Club comes out next week! I'm so excited, haha :D And I would totally recommend Siren...it's really slow to start off with, but once you get into it, it's quite good :S I would KILL to see him live, no joke! I call him Skippy. 'Cause of how he skips across the stage and stuff? I had to study over the holidays as well. We've been back five days, know how many exams I've had? 7. It sucks, haha. Hope you enjoyed xx _

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD – **YOU'VE SEEN ALL TIME LOW LIVE? Okay, I'm now extremely jealous! And ikr, that's my favourite song by them as well :D I haven't actually read the Vampire Diaries, haha, I just used that as an example of what she's written. Sorry :S And Dean will make a reappearance in two chapters time, haha :P I IMAGINED HIM LIKE THAT TOO! The way she said he had emo-y hair and everything, I was like "Oh, nice" and then she went and made him a serial murderer, and then I was like "Oh, nice" again (sarcastically, obviously :P) Hope you enjoyedddd :D xx_

_**MollyxKookie: **The way you described your happy dancing spaz attack reminded me of Eve, lol. Just how she's always dancing about and stuff :P I'm not sure about the English schools, I'm from Scotland, haha. I think that's why we probably got off earlier, but then again, we had to go back earlier :( Hope you enjoyed xx _

_**Separate Entity: **Yes, he is ;) _

_**ironkitten89: **Why thank you :D Hope you enjoyed :) _

_**VamprGirl4EverAndEver: **Thankoo :D _

_**Morganville-Vamp-Chick: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D _

_**vampdiariesfan: **Yes, I should think that you forgive me lol :] God, I hate cocky guys most of the time, but I love it on certain guys (Shane – obviously – being one of them). Yeah...it might need shortened. We could always just change it to "Shane" and then create an entry into the dictionary? And the definition can be: Google Shane Collins, haha. Or, attractive; hot; alluring, etc., etc., etc. I think you might have enjoyed Eve's flip out in this chapter more, haha :D Erm...ew...well, thanks for putting those pairings in my head...Although I did start it. Oh dear God...middle-aged women in mini-skirts. HAWT! Nah, just kidding. Your poor brother. Yuppers, I've read Ghost Town. I never got it till the start of the year though, AND BITE CLUB COMES OUT NEXT WEEK! Yes! Hope you enjoyed! (Oh, and I'll message you back ASAP) x _

_**tlkin2much: **Sorry for the delay, but at least I DID update! _

_**RoseHathaway17: **Okay, one: I love your penname! And two, yes, I love Shane! So much :] I love Eve too, she's just so...unique, I think is the word I'm looking for, haha. Erm...ew...well, thanks for putting the image of Shane/Myrnin in my head...although I did start it, so it's my fault :P AWW, THANK YOU! Hope you enjoyed, dude ;) _

**So, yup, thank you to those above. And also, an announcement (kind of): **

**I've decided that this is going to be a trilogy. So obviously, there'll be two sequels after this. Just to notify you, haha :P **

**BYEE! **

**Nikita x **


	23. By Candlelight

**Yas, I'm back in under a week. I haven't done that in some time. **

**So who's all got Bite Club? (Don't give any spoilers, I haven't got it yet!) **

_**Supernatural ~ Flyleaf **_

* * *

"Time to what?" Eve had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Dance?"

Amelie disregarded her by perching lightly on an armchair. She crossed her legs. "I trust you've explained everything to your friends, Shane?"

Abruptly, I stood up. "Yeah, he did. But not all of our questions were answered."

Amelie raised a thin eyebrow, as if she hadn't considered that we would have more questions than that just for Shane. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She _knew _that we had tonnes of questions, and not all of them about Shane. For example: why does Shane have to fight Dean? How is Dean even alive? How is he stronger and faster than most of the other vampires?

I started off easily. "What is Dean?"

Amelie looked genuinely confused, a frown creasing her forehead for the briefest of moments before she regained composure. "A vampire. I assumed you knew that."

Eve let out a short laugh. "Look at that. Amelie has a sense of humour."

I watched Eve as she came to stand beside me, suddenly feeling some relief. With her by my side, I could face Amelie. Eve put a reassuring hand on my arm.

"You know what she means."

"He is of Myrnin's creation." Amelie said. "The man believed that he would be able to make a vampire scientifically, not genetically. He didn't want to waste any living human blood, which is why he insisted on using Dean."

"So he brought him back to life?" I asked.

Amelie nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what he did. Technically speaking, Dean isn't a vampire. He's a hybrid, which is why he exceeds most vampire's limit of both strength and speed. He wasn't human when he was experimented on, and now he never will be again."

"Wasn't human?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call a decaying mass human, Claire."

Making something that sounded like a small "oh", I sank down next to Shane on the couch, and Michael lifted himself up effortlessly onto the dining table, pulling one foot up to rest it on the table and dangling his arm on it, which earned him a glare from Eve. She knew that really, it was only me and her that cleaned this house. Michael helped with the chores sometimes, and Shane...well, Shane had an excuse.

"Why would Myrnin do something like this?" I whispered. "He knew what Dean had done."

"I suppose it was merely to see whether a hybrid could be created or not. I'm still unaware of how he had such an epiphany on the matter, or how he even found the means to make it happen, but I've known Myrnin for quite some time now. He wouldn't do something so risky without having his valid reasons."

"Which are?" Shane stood up, speaking for the first time since Amelie had entered the house. "In case you forgot, Dean tried to kill Claire. He _killed _a bunch of girls before her. He _raped _them. He's turned a bunch of townsfolk into rogue vampires, who look like the walking dead, literally speaking. He's out to kill every freaking one of us in this town, and you have such a calm head about it?"

Amelie didn't even flinch. From what I saw, she didn't even blink. "Myrnin believes that a greater threat than Dean is coming. Something that we were not prepared for, and because of this, we needed to create a counter attack for what is soon to be upon us. Dean was only to be the first of many hybrids, chosen solely because he already seemed to be set on being a leader."

"Set on being a _leader? _The psycho is a murderer!" Eve screamed. "He set my brother up!"

Again, Amelie didn't seem to care that people were disagreeing with her actions. "Shane, you have until tomorrow night. I'll be here when the time comes; all you need to do is be ready." She stood up, elegant as ever, and made her way to the hall.

"Wait." At my voice, she stopped, but made no move to turn around. "What's coming?"

"Something that none of you can handle. Something that no one can handle, but I wish to be prepared for it. However large the danger is of creating more people like Dean, the danger for not doing so is even higher."

"You do know that he's created a mutiny, right? That he's trying to overrule you?"

Amelie nodded, continuing on her way to the door. "I do not intend to kill him, but stop him before he gets out of hand, and then neutralize him. Shane, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

And then she walked out of the house. I felt anger flare up in me. How could she be so casual about this!

"Well," Shane sighed, just to break the silence. "I like how she's willing to risk me dying just to "neutralize" Dean."

I flung myself off the couch, rushing towards the stairs. "It's Amelie." I said, not turning around. "She doesn't give a crap about anyone but herself."

I marched up to my room, palmed my door open, and slammed it shut behind me. I knew I was being unreasonable, but God was I angry with Amelie. She never gave a single care to anyone but herself, and I was done with it. I had already lost Shane once, and I wasn't about to let it happen a second time.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Claire?" Shane.

I fell down onto my unmade bed, slamming a pillow over my head. "Not now Shane." I mumbled. "Just, please. I need to be alone."

He must have listened to me, because there wasn't another knock, and I didn't hear the door open. And soon enough, I let the dark swirls of sleep consume me.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later to the pitter patter of rain on the window. Groaning, I rolled myself out of bed, noting how the house was silent. No metal coming from Eve's room, no soft hum of Michael's guitar as he practiced in the living room. Not even the sound of magazines being emptied into zombies from one of Shane's video games could be heard.

Glancing at the clock on my wall, my body turned cold. I had slept all through the afternoon, and it was now the late hours of the evening. I hate wasted all the time I could have been spending with Shane on _sleeping. _

I jogged out into the hall, still noting how nothing could be heard about the house. Where was everyone?

It was pitch black, save for the faint glow of some light from downstairs. At least that proved that someone was in.

I took the steps slow, thinking about how I was going to apologise to Shane for being stupidly angry over nothing, when I saw what the faint glow was.

Candles had been placed over almost everything in the room; covering the coffee table, the piano in the corner, the dining table, the floor – any available space was filled with candles. Tall, small, scented, non-scented, coloured or not; the candles were _everywhere. _

And standing in amongst it all, with a sheepish smile on his face, was Shane.

I stifled a gasp, my hand flying to my mouth as I took in the scene.

Shane took in my face, laughing light heartedly. "Eve bought the candles. I just stood and looked pretty."

I came down the rest of the stairs, running my hand in the air above one of the candle's flickering flames. Eventually, I was standing in front of Shane, a stupid grin plastered on his face, no doubt mirroring my own. "So, I was thinking," he began, taking my hands in his own. "We never really went on that many dates before the whole Dallas incident. And we also never really did anything romantic when we were on our own."

He moved my hands up and clasped them around his neck, holding my forearms there. Reaching over, he pressed the play button on the stereo, and some melodic song I didn't recognise filled the room. We slowly began to sway to the music, as if our bodies were suddenly on automatic.

"Hell freezes over, and Shane Collins turns into a romantic," I whispered.

"Hey, take advantage of it while the proposition lasts." His smile was sad and knowing, like he knew our time was running out.

Our lips came together softly, a lingering type of kiss. It was slow, but we still came apart too quickly. It didn't seem like the right time to share a deeper kiss, because the moment was so sweet, and there was something kind of fulfilling in knowing that.

I rested my head on my shoulder, just letting the moment play. The songs faded in and changed, only at the brink of my memory. I don't know how long we must have stood there, just the two of us, swaying as one to the music, but too soon, the grandfather clock chimed midnight, and I felt like I was in some fairytale, and the signaling of the ghost's hour was like breaking a magical spell.

I felt Shane stroke my hair lightly before kissing the crown of my head, and then he pulled away. "Maybe we should be getting to bed," He yawned.

I nodded, pulling away to start blowing the candles out one by one. Shane did the same, and eventually we were surrounded my darkness and silence, having also turned the stereo off. I felt a warm hand clasp mine, and Shane led me silently up the stairs.

Soon we were in the darkness of my bedroom, the rain now heavier outside, and within a few minutes, we had undressed and were under the covers, Shane's arms wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest. We weren't planning on anything to happen tonight; we seemed to just want to _be _with each other, just be near each other. We both somehow sensed that things wouldn't be the same after this. Amelie was set on sending Shane to his death.

Sensing my fear, Shane's grip tightened on me, and he kissed my forehead lightly. "I thought I already told you, don't worry. I'll be fine," He reassured me.

I nodded, drawing lazy circles on his chest. "I know. There's nothing to worry about when a guys favourite hobby is hitting things," I teased.

But inside I was petrified, and we both knew it. There was nothing I could do once Shane left tomorrow morning, and that was the thing that scared me the most: that I would be sitting here, twiddling my thumbs or arguing with Eve about whose turn it was to wash the dishes while Shane went out and got himself killed.

I didn't know where Eve or Michael were, but at this moment, I didn't care.

Soon enough, we had fallen asleep in each others arms, all weight of the world on us lifted as long as we were together.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Shane was gone, and I had a plan.

Shane may be immune to fatal wounds, but that still didn't make him immortal.

I had what had to be the quickest shower in history, got dressed, and went downstairs to find Eve and Michael in the kitchen. By the sympathetic glances they gave me, it was obvious that they had spoken to Shane before he left this morning.

"Don't bother, guys," I sighed. "I've made my mind up. If Shane's going to his death, then so am I."

Michael frowned, and Eve flew up out of her chair. "Claire, you can't be serious. That's suicide."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but I can't exactly just wait around for the news that Shane's dead...again."

"Are you crazy? Caire, Amelie had to put _Shane _into a paranormal world just to get him strong enough to _neutralize _Dean. _Shane. _Y'know, the big muscly guy that likes to go around punching everything that moves?"

I shrugged again, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. I was set on what I was doing, but I still had no idea where I was going.

"Wait." Eve again, behind me as I pulled my shoes on in the hall. "I'm coming with you."

"_What?" _Michael, now.

"Well, if Claire's off to her righteous death, I won't stop her. I'll help her, though."

Michael sighed, grabbed his keys off the mantlepiece and tossed them to Eve. He had gone down without a fight, which surprised me. "Fine. But don't expect me to be sympathetic when you get your head bitten off."

Once we were in the car – Michael in back, Eve driving, and me in shotgun – Eve popped a CD into the stereo in the car, and within a second later, I was listening to Framing Hanley's "Lollipop" belt into my ears.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Do you plan on telling me where this place is?"

Eve tapped her nose. "Spoilers," she grinned.

She seemed awful calm about marching to her death.

Eve revved the engine, and grinned one last time. "Let's go save Mr McStabby's ass."

* * *

**Thanks to: **

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD – **I know, the band are hilarious, haha :L I've read a couple of interviews with them in Kerrang, and I'm usually creased at the end of it :-P Well it wasn't a long break this time! It was only five days (...I think...). Anyway, yeah, Dean's back in the next chapter, and so is the action, so I think you'll be happy, haha :P And nah, I don't have Twitter, sorry :S Hope you enjoyed xx _

_**coreysfallen: **Thank you! I recognised your name; I think I read your Hush Hush fanfic? It's amazing. Thought I would just throw that out there, haha :L _

_**tlkin2much: **Honestly? I think he looks hot when he fights, haha :P _

_**3v3ry6ody5 FOOL: **Okay, I love your name. It's from the Evanescence song, right? And I used what you joked about in the start of the chapter, just in case you were wondering, haha :L _

_**Charliee: **Thanken you so much for your enthusiasm! :D I'm glad you like where the story is going. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D xx _

_**teardropsfade-x: **:O You have a boyfriend? Well that changes things :O How would he feel if he knew you were kinda-crushing on a fictional character? _

_**VamprGirl4EverAndEver: **Yeah, it does. He can still die – it's not as if it's a miracle thing that's happened to him...well, it is, but you know what I mean – but only if the thing that happens to him is REALLLLY bad. Keep that in mind ;) _

_**Lightbulb Moments: **I haven't read it yet :( PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE! If you have, I might just hate you. Nah, you know I won't. I was planning on buying it this weekend, but I ended up having to spend the money on bus fair to school ('cause I'm too lazy to walk), used it to buy me a Subway while on a school trip with some orchestra to Glasgow (even though I was 99p cheaper, because my friend brought a deal for three cookies, and gave one to me), and then I had to use the rest to pay for a trip to M&D's. So now I have a total of about 3p. Yay. Well you reviewed JUST in time, haha. Hope you enjoyed xx_

**Okay, another chapter down, and we're coming to a close. Dean's back in the next chapter as well :P **

**Hope you all enjoyed, **

**Nikita xx **


	24. Damn Cajun

**No, I'm not dead :L **

**I'm incredibly sorry for the hiatus again, and I don't really have excuses except – yet again – exams and whatnot. Not that that's any _real _reason from keeping you guys from this story. **

**Elbow ~ "Grounds For Divorce"**

**Oh, yeah, and before you ask, I was just really desperate to write about a Cajun named Remy...cudos to anyone who guesses why...**

* * *

"So _this _is where they all conduct their evil 'debates'," Eve muttered as she parked the car. Rain hammered against the window, and I thought that it ironically set a spooky scene today.

We were sitting across from The Elder's Council, bang slap in the middle of Founders Square. The building looked huge and imposing, and matched with the dulled morning sky from the storm coming in, it made the perfect setting for what we were about to do. Get ourselves killed, I mean.

And right across the square, scruffy hair blowing about in the monstrous wind, was Shane, arms folded stubbornly over his chest as he followed Amelie out of her limousine and up the stairs of the building. Two of her bodyguards flanked their sides, and a group of tough-looking guys waited at the top of the stairs to greet them. It looked like they were all ready for a battle, and that Amelie's name would be their war cry.

Two tall shadows stood just under the shelter of the porch of the building, too hard to work out in the dull light.

I was getting ready to rush out of the car and up to them, but Eve had beaten me to it. Raindrops flew into the car from where she held the door open. "Yo, dead boy! Keep your ass right there!"

At hearing her voice, Shane snapped his head around, frowning before finding us sitting across the square. He shook his head slightly, muttering something and turning to Amelie. After a few brief words, she nodded with contempt and then turned to whisper something to one of her bodyguards. Amelie quickly hustled Shane up the steps as we began to run out of the car and across the square. As her bodyguard approached us, the group of mercs had a word with Amelie, but they weren't going in just yet. Luckily for us.

"Sorry," the bodyguard said, a Cajun accent viscous around his words. "You ain't goin' any further. For your own good."

"But -" Eve started.

The Cajun stopped her, shaking his head in dismay. "Like I said, it's for your own good."

We _so _didn't have time for this.

Michael stepped up and in front of us. "Listen, with all due respect, this is just as much our fight as it is his. Now will you please just let us-"

A hand to the shoulder proved that this guy wasn't fooling around. "_Non, _ain't goin' nowhere near that buildin'. Now, be good little kids and jus' turn 'round and go back the way you came."

"Hey, no need to get all touchy," Eve muttered under her breath.

Cajun-guy, being a vampire and everything, had heightened hearing. "Sorry, _Cheri,_but I have my orders. Why don't y'all make this a little bit easier for _moi_?"

We didn't get to answer, because across the square, a loud, booming voice called out, "Claire!"

I turned around on my heels, and immediately wished that I hadn't. Dean, looking unscathed and smug as hell, walked across the square with his posse of the rogue undead following closely behind him. Scratch that, make it that he _swaggered _across the square.

"_Merde,_" Amelie's bodyguard muttered, abandoning us to run up to protect Her Highness.

Damn Cajun.

I felt Michael go still beside me, heard Eve hitch in a stifled gasp. I wanted to turn and run, run anywhere; into the car to drive like a maniac and risk everything to get out of this hell hole; up the steps and into the Elder's Council, ignoring everyone and barricading the door shut, just anywhere away from here, but it felt as though my feet were rooted into the ground.

I was aware of a fourth presence by us then, followed by a protest from Amelie, but before I knew it, I was being dragged back and up the steps by Shane, Michael quickly mirroring his actions with Eve.

But we weren't quick enough.

Dean used his heightened speed to sprint up to us, freezing us in place. He didn't say anything, but after a tense moment of Shane and him locking eyes, practically growling at each other, he looked down at me.

He leaned down to my level. "Claire," he breathed softly, breath cool on my face. I tried my best not to flinch, but a sardonic smirk made an appearance when I failed. "Long time, no see. Still fighting for the wrong team?"

"Go to hell, Dean," Eve said, which resulted in Dean twirling around to glare at her. He took a step towards her, but Michael intervened; he bolted in front of Eve, keeping her safe behind him as he and Dean bared fangs at each other, clearly some sort of primal instinct coming out in both of them. They were battling to prove who should be alpha male.

And clearly, Dean thought he was of the pedigree race.

Shane was eying Dean's minions carefully. They had almost reached us by now, but if they had really wanted to, they could have been here almost as quickly as Dean. Which meant that something was off, and I didn't like that one bit.

I felt a tugging on my arm, and when I was brought back to Earth, I saw that Michael and Eve had began retreating up the steps, Eve still huddled protectively behind Michael. Shane wearily began up the steps, pulling me along with him, when Dean grabbed a hold of my other arm, yanking on it so hard I thought it would rip out of it's socket.

"Understand this," he growled, back to being the callous psycho we all knew and hated. "If you fight against us, you'll lose. And you're too much of an asset to risk that."

"For God's sake, _shut up,_" Shane said. "And let her go."

Shane's tugging grew more adamant and I began following him up the stairs, but Dean wasn't letting me go. Nervously, I glanced behind him to the group of rogue's growing closer. There were black bands strapped across their torsos, like some kind of belt...

Oh my God, they had _artillery. _

"Sorry about this," Shane muttered, before giving a strong pull on my arm, ripping me out of Dean's grasp. There was a burn in my skin from the force used, but chances were, a slight burning was a lot more pleasant than death-by-blood-draining.

We cautiously began making our way up the steps, afraid to shock Dean into doing something unreasonable. Or, well, totally reasonable, in his standards.

As soon as we reached the top step, Shane grabbed me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and proceeded to dash into the building, cries of anger and colourful cursing behind us. As soon as we entered the building, Cajun-dude and Amelie's other bodyguard began barricading the door, using anything heavy enough in sight to block the pieces of timbre.

It was silent for a minute, save for the heavy hammering of the rain on the roof. Shane eased me down from his shoulder, but kept his hold around me secure, as if he were ready to haul me over his shoulder all over again and run somewhere else. My wet hair plastered itself to my forehead, and a drip of water from Shane's hair landed lightly on the back of my neck, gliding down my back until my t-shirt absorbed the moisture. There was an eerie calm about the building, but everyone's breathing was growing raspier, heavier, deeper as they waited for what was to come.

Suddenly, a large _thud _echoed throughout the lobby, shaking the doors to the building violently. Eve squealed; Michael made a noise in the back of his throat; Cajun-dude muttered _"Merde" _again; the mercs took the safety off their guns; Shane tightened his grip around me and Amelie stayed perfectly still.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

They were going to get in here any minute.

I glanced about the room, remembering it to be exactly the same as I had last seen it. The two tall men revealed to be none other than Myrnin and Oliver. Why they were there, I didn't know, but I was glad that they were all the same. We needed all the badass vampires we could get.

"I hate to state the obvious," Oliver said, peeling his leather gloves of his hands, "but staying in this room isn't one of the best ideas at the moment."

"They'll get in any moment, ma'am," Amelie's second bodyguard confirmed. "Running's the best idea at the moment."

Amelie nodded slowly. "At least until we find sufficient space for what needs to be done."

Shane leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Well, now that we have her blessings to run for our lives..."

I stifled a giggle as we steadily backed out of the room, none of us prying our eyes from the shaking door. The mercs stayed where they were, most likely the first line of defence. I felt sorry for them.

When we came to the second room, I recognised two people sitting comfortably in armchairs in a corner of the room: Richard and Monica Morrell. Suppressing a groan at the latter, I followed the group to the centre of the room.

"What's going on?" Monica asked, shooting out of her chair.

"Richard, please do calm the girl," Amelie waved an unaffected hand in their direction, turning to Cajun-dude. "Remy, if you would."

Cajun-dude – Remy, apparently – ran a steady hand through his brown hair, nodding. This guy seemed way too informal to be protecting Amelie.

He turned away from the group and strolled over to the opposite end of the room, bending down to unlatch some unseen object. He threw it up, revealing a door implanted in the ground. Amelie calmly walked over to join him, motioning for the rest of us to follow. As we reached it, I noticed that it was a trap door: a ladder led down to what looked like three flights of stairs.

Amelie's second bodyguard climbed down the ladder, and after a few seconds he called up that it was all clear. "There is a bunker underneath the building, installed for emergencies such as this." Amelie said, and I had a brief thought that if we had known about this bunker during the aggressive storm so many months ago, a lot of people could still be alive. "We will stay there until the time comes, and if we need to run, we run through the catacombs and eventually up a second series of stairs."

She took Remy's hand as he helped her down the ladder, and once she was safely down, he vaulted down without even a glance at the ladder. Show off.

"What the hell is going on, Richard?" Monica demanded, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Shane helped me get set on the ladder before turning back to the Morrell's. "We're about to feed you to the piranhas, that's what. So shut up."

The corridor we were in strangely reminded me of a tomb. The walls were all made of ancient stone, unlit torches secured to them, and the air was damp and compressing, probably from the rain seeping in from outside. I was right, there were three flights of stone stairs, leading down to God knows what.

Michael helped Eve down next, and then he landed swiftly in the dark afterwards. Monica – sadly – was next, then Richard. Myrnin, Oliver, and finally Shane, ever the gentleman.

After the door was closed, we silently made our way down the stairs. The tension was thick – we were all clearly petrified – and I really did _not _want to think about what was outside. Was this it? Was this how we were going to die?

As if sensing my thoughts, Shane took my hand in his, and when I looked up at him, he gave me a sad smile. The message was clear: He wanted to make everything better, but he couldn't.

Eventually we reached the bunker. Everyone seemed to look at each other, and after a heavy moment, we all flopped down on the floor. The bunker was huge, with no furniture to to get in our way. Shane sat against the wall, long legs outstretched, and gestured for me to join him. I sat beside him, draping my legs over his and leaning my head against his shoulder.

Looking around the room, you could see the unease on everyone's faces: Michael sat in a corner, Eve cuddling into his chest while she sat between his legs; Amelie's second bodyguard had draped his jacket on the ground so Amelie could sit, and he hovered protectively by her side; Oliver lounged on the stairs, casting weary glances at Amelie; Myrnin was being Myrnin, tapping the walls intently, searching for hollow spots; Monica was demanding Richard to tell her what was going on in angry whispers, and all Richard did was pull her into a tight embrace; Remy was pacing near the stairway, muttering words in his native tongue.

Everything was strange, with an overwhelming sense of loss.

"I'm sorry," Shane whispered into my hair, making my brows knit together.

"You're sorry?" I asked, turning my head up to face him. "What for?"

Shane's gaze locked with mine. "For dragging you into this mess. It was my fight, yet somehow, you're still here."

I shook my head. "He was after me as well, not just you. This is just as much my fight as it is yours."

Shane brought a hand up to brush damp hair out of my eyes. "Well, whatever the case, I won't let him hurt you. I hope you know that."

I leaned forward ever so slightly, suddenly intoxicated by the fact that he was so near me. I was scared – petrified, really – but the fact that he was here and that he had just promised to keep me safe gave me confidence. Confidence that we would make it out of here alive.

"Shane-"

"Aha!"

We turned towards Myrnin, and he had a broad grin on himself, like a kid on Christmas morning. "I've found it! _Monsieur _Remy, if you would?" He patted the square of wall in front of him, stepping back.

Remy joined him in front of the wall, a grin mirroring Myrnin's sported on his face. "Nothin' better than destroyin' stuff." He lifted a pale arm back and struck forward, literally _ripping the wall out. _Debris and dust lay at his feet, and Myrnin hustled him out of the way to reach in.

"I've found the supplies!" Myrnin cried, tossing a bottle of water to us all. Next were coloured water bottles, and there was no need for any of us to ask what the contents of those bottles were.

Just as he reached in to grab something out of the alcove when there were strangled screams from the ceiling, followed by a series of gunshots. It sounded horrible...it sounded like _death. _

Shane's arms tightened around me and the room went deadly silent as they ringed on and on. Eventually, they stopped.

"They have infiltrated the building." Amelie announced, as if we needed the confirmation.

"I'll go check it out," Remy said, starting towards the stairs.

"No," Michael said, untangling himself from Eve. "I'll go."

"What? Michael, you can't be serious." Eve grabbed a hold of his hand, pleading for him to stay.

"I'm not going to do anything, just see what's going on. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

I had to turn away from the look they were sharing. It felt like prying into a private moment, something too intimate that any outsider should never see.

Eve looked like she was going to continue fighting, but there was a sudden _whisp, _and then Michael was gone.

The silence was worse this time, with unspoken thoughts.

Nobody did anything. Monica looked small and pale against Richard's shoulder; Eve tried to hide her uneasiness by drinking some water, and Shane stroked my hair in a gentle pattern.

It seemed like hours later when here was a thud above us. Oliver stood bolt upright, hands balling into fists. Remy and Amelie's second bodyguard flanked his sides in a "V" while Myrnin hovered in front of Amelie, helping her up. Eve crawled over to join Shane and I, but Shane had chosen to pull us both up, pushing us both behind him like he was our infinite shield, and Richard had pried Monica away from him while he unholstered his gun and waited for what was to come.

And something _was _coming.

There was heavy breathing from above us, and a drop of something red fell from the very top floor. By the reactions of the vampires in the room, it was a drop of blood.

"Oh, _merde,_" Remy muttered again. "Jus' what we need."

Nothing happened for a while, but the breathing grew heavier as the..._thing..._grew closer to us. We all looked up as a pair of battered black Converse trainers vaulted over the banister of the top flight of stairs, the owner of the pair of shoes landing in a crouch at the feet of the stairs. Blood dripped from Michael's hairline as he slowly looked up at us all, uttering only one word:

"Run."

* * *

**Oh, I love it when I do cliffhangers like that :L**

**Sorry if this seems rushed, but...well, it kind of was. Sorry. **

**I'm not gonna do big long shout-outs just now, but thanks to:**

**teardropsfade-x; coreysfallen; Charliee; Lightbulb Moments; VamprGirl4EverAndEver; laura xox; Rosieyoumeatsix **(Well then, you obviously have amazing taste in music too ;])**; vampdiariesfan **(I PROMISE to message you soon)**; morganville-vamp-chick; iBook-95 **(don't worry, I'll explain more of why Myrnin did it later :]) and **Derry **(I will kill you if Jason reads this).

**Until next time...which hopefully won't be too long!**

**Nikita x **


	25. Yeah, Mutiny

**Once again I have updated in less than a month. That's an achievement for me :] This is the third last chapter, so _finally _it's coming to an end. Just this story, I mean. There's sequel's and shizz. **

**Enter Shikari ~ Destabilise**

* * *

My friends and I were renown for getting into trouble.

If it wasn't that we were committing things "legally unacceptable", it was that we were getting chased around town, fearing for our lives. It could be someone getting changed into a vampire, or worries that the exiles that had come to town were going to try and kill you. Sometimes it was lesser things, just the odd bully (I say the odd bully – that's what they are, when you compare them to Monica Morrell) or small worries of not paying the town's special taxes on times.

Or running through the Elder's Council from a mutiny of infested rogue vampires and one vampire leader that was dead and resurrected by my crazy vampire boss.

But, you know, potatoe, potato.

Michael had told us to run, and that was exactly what we were doing. The walls of the catacombs underneath the Elder's Council passed by in a blur, and I didn't even dare looking back to see what was lying in the shadows behind us. I was even scared to look in the shadows in front of us. If it weren't for Shane's hard grip on my arm, I didn't know what I would do. It all seemed to be unrealistic: the threat of death lurking behind us and the fear of the unknown lying in front of us. Don't slow down, because you might get killed, but don't speed up, because you don't want to rush into anything.

We had visited places like this before, just after Bishop and Amelie had declared war against each other. _Things _had been out there, degrading and degenerating vampires; _hungry _degrading and degenerating vampires. Who was to say that there weren't any waiting for us here?

"What the _hell _is going on?" Monica shrieked, not faltering in her run beside Richard. "I swear, someone better tell me what's going on, or I'll freaking _feed you to those vampires myself!"_

"You would be wise to choose otherwise, Monica," Amelie said, opting for the more graceful fast-paced walk rather than running like the rest of us, but she was still ahead, with Remy and her other bodyguard right by her side.

"Oh yeah? Well I really don't care about what threats you have going on at the minute, Amelie. I'm running for my life, and no one will tell me why! Plus, what the hell is _he _doing here?"

"Oh, that _he _better not be directed at me," Shane growled, suddenly stopping in his tracks and causing me to run into him. "First of all, I have a name; I'm not a categorized skank like you. Second of all, I'm pretty much stressed out for all of us here, so I deserve some respect. And finally, _he _is _seriously _not in the mood for your bull, Monica, so _he _might just turn around and send you back the way you came."

"Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me; I'll turn you right around and send your skanky ass to the people who wouldn't mind biting you."

That shut her up.

Richard looked as though he wanted to protest to Shane bitching at his sister, but then he thought better of it. Looking at Shane's face, I wouldn't have gone up against him either.

As footsteps sounded behind us, we started running again. Eventually we came to a set of stairs, and, panting for breath and tripping over ourselves, we hustled ourselves up the stairs. Remy kicked the door open, held it for us as we trampled into the room, and then slammed it shut before slotting a plank into place over it.

There was nothing for a few seconds, just a consuming silence. We were still in an underground room, but supposedly not as far under as what we were.

We slowly backed away from the door, Shane standing protectively in front of me while keeping one hand pressed to my back as he pushed me along with the crowd. Michael was doing the same thing with Eve; Richard looked like he was trying to mirror the guys' actions with Monica, but she wasn't having any of it. Myrnin and Oliver stayed near Amelie and her bodyguard, while Remy hovered tensely near the door.

Nothing...nothing...nothing...

The door vibrated as something heavy banged against it, fighting to get into the room. Monica jumped, squealing annoyingly, before she turned on her heel and dashed to get out of the room. Everyone was hot on her heels, Remy muttering "Bloody vampires tryin' to mess my day up" before we noticed that, in fact, everyone was _not _hot on her heels.

Michael was still standing by the door.

"Michael...?" Eve asked, voice urgent. "Come on! We have to go!"

But Michael just shook his head, hands clenching into fists. He didn't turn around to face us, either.

"Michael! We don't have time for fooling around! There are _homicidal vampires _chasing us!"

Michael's shoulders tensed, and he took in a deep breath as the door made another _thud. _

"I'm not coming."

Everyone started talking at once.

"What?"

"It appears I'm not the only insane one around, little Claire."

"_Merde. _Jus' what I need, a heroic teenager tryin' to save the day."

"I can't let you do that, Michael."

"Are you serious, Michael?" Eve whispered. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Ha-ha, very funny, dude."

Michael turned to face us then, and his face was set in a look of grim realisation. He looked paler than usual. "I'm serious. Running away isn't working; we're going to have to fight them."

"That might be true, but _you _don't have to fight them, you idiot!"

Glancing over at Eve, you could see how stricken she really was. Her paleness could rival Michael's, and you could see tears glistening in her eyes. "Please," she whispered. "Please, Michael. Don't leave me."

As a response, Michael walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her smaller body, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Which was accurate: If Michael was really going to do this, there was no telling whether he would have a tomorrow.

He let her go, kissed her once on the forehead, and bent to whisper something in her ear. It seemed too intimate to watch, but it had a strange allure to it as well, like you couldn't help watch them bid their farewells.

Whatever he whispered, it must have been final: the tears in Eve's eyes spilled over, and as Michael began to walk away, she slipped her hand down his arm and into his hand, only letting go when the distance stretched too great.

"We should leave. Time is of the essence." Amelie sighed, and by the clinking of heels on the floor, began walking away.

"I do this and I do that, but I never get any praise. Least the boy gets a sigh when he goes to his death," Remy muttered, following after her.

Michael made his way to some boxes in the corner of the room, and started dragging them over to the door. It was heartbreaking to watch, seeing him act to remote and mechanically, like a man truly ready to face his death. When they covered the entire door, he turned to those of us left. It was only Eve, Shane, Richard and myself that had bothered to show him any sign of respect.

Richard nodded to Michael, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. Without another word, the mayor of Morganville left.

Shane was moving Eve and I towards the next door, but stopped suddenly. Michael made his over to me and gripped me up in a quick hug before moving along to Shane. After a second of just staring at each other, they suddenly hugged each other, slapping each others backs before stepping back.

Michael didn't look at Eve again – it seemed like he was physically incapable of doing so – and Eve just stared at the floor, arms wrapped around her body. Michael nodded at Eve with the side of his head.

"Take care of her, man."

Shane nodded. "Don't worry. She'll be in one piece for when you get back."

_If _he got back.

And with that, Shane took Eve and I by the arm, hustled us through the room, and Michael slammed the door shut behind us.

"Oh, _God, _what have we just done?" Eve whispered, before running up to the door and banging her fists on it. "Michael! Please, don't do this! Michael, let me in! _Michael!" _

No reply.

"I understand that this is a moment of grief, Eve," Amelie said from the background, "but perhaps, would you be capable of tearing yourself away from your lover long enough to let us progress?"

Eve twirled around, no doubt a nasty retort on her tongue, but she bit it back.

"We best get moving," Richard murmured, leading us into the hallway that was next.

Eventually, we decided to lie in wait at the end of the hallway. Everyone stood or slumped on the floor in silence, not knowing what we were actually waiting for. Michael, probably. There was a part of me that was sure he would be okay, that there was no way he wouldn't make it out of this and was expecting a call any moment to say that there was nothing to worry about.

But even Michael couldn't make everything bad go away, and I was worried about why he hadn't phoned us yet. Sure, he hadn't said that he would, but it was Michael...he just did that sort of thing. He didn't want us to worry.

I must have jinxed it, because a second later, Eve's mobile rang.

She glanced at the caller ID before plastering the phone to her face. "Michael? Are they done? Are you okay?"

There was muffling on the other end, and Eve whispered, "Oh, God," before clamping a hand over her mouth. To empasise the point, we heard banging along the corridor.

"I love you too," Eve said, voice barely audible. She hung up.

Those of the group that had been sitting on the floor stood up, clearly tense. Shane stepped forward and gripped Eve by the arms. She wouldn't look up at him, so he gently shook her until she met his eyes.

"What is it? Eve, what's happened?" he demanded.

"They've got through," she sobbed, swiping furiously at the tears leaking out of her eyes. "He says that there's more of them than there was before, somehow. He's told us to keep running."

Which meant that he didn't think he was going to make it.

Shane just gripped Eve tighter. "He'll make it. It's Mike; he always makes it. He was even decapitated, and he still made it."

Nobody laughed, because it was far too morbid a moment to find it funny.

"This door leads to the rest of the catacombs," Amelie said, coolly walking to the door. Yeah, because there wasn't a gang of homicidal vampires after us or anything. "Not before long, we'll enter the main building again. Keep your guard on; I am unsure of what will meet us at the end of the tunnel."

Silently, we all followed her through the door and up the small set of stairs into the rest of the dull and dusty catacombs. Nobody was rushing this time, but when I glanced behind me, I noticed that someone was missing. Someone other than Michael.

"Where's Richard?" I asked, quickly glancing around the rest of the group.

Monica started at me incredulously. "What are you talking about, he's right-"

She cut herself short, her brow furrowing as she turned around in a circle, searching for her brother. "Where is he?"

"He obviously followed in Mr. Glass' footsteps," Remy muttered. "Good on 'im. It'll be me next."

"This isn't freaking funny, you stupid Cajun! He's my _brother!" _

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that, _cheri." _He held his hands up in mock defense. "Don' take it out on me. I ain't the psycho goin' about tryin' to kill 'im."

Monica took a glance at me, searching my face with hopeful emotion on her own. When I didn't say anything, Monica turned around and stomped back after Richard.

"Monica, stay with us," I said, stepping out to grab her arm. I didn't like her, but I wasn't about to let her go to her death.

She shook me off, whirling around to face me. "He's my _brother. _I'm not about to let him die alone. And don't even bother telling me to stop, because I won't listen."

And with that parting shot, she turned on her heels and marched off to her death.

Eve breathed a low whistled. "Woah. Never knew she had a heart."

I shot her a look. "That isn't funny, Eve."

"I never said it was. But I've had that crappy a day, I don't give a damn any more."

The rest of the journey through the catacombs was completed in silence. Soon enough, we trailed our way up into a huge hall, one that I hadn't seen before. Here, it was hard to imagine that any blood could be shed; it was so pure and white, and there was a strange calming effect about the room.

"I wish to wait for them," Myrnin muttered, standing firmly as the rest of us made for the next door. "They might be able to fight some of them off, and we could at least give them the respect of waiting to see if they are okay."

I glanced outside the window as Amelie spoke, finding that the storm was picking up. "We should, Myrnin. We'll wait for a maximum of five minutes, and if -"

She was cut off when another mobile began ringing, and I realised with dread that it was mine. I flipped it open, bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Claire? It's Richard."

"Richard? What the hell were you doing?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I can hear them. They've gotten past Michael."

"What?" I asked. "Wait, does that mean-"

"I don't have time, Claire!" And with that, he hung up.

I brought the phone down from my ear, staring at it.

"What?" Shane asked. "Claire, what is it?"

I looked up at them, and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Before long, my breathing hitched up, and I felt like fainting. No way. This couldn't be happening. Not Michael – things like that didn't happen to Michael.

"Claire." Shane repeated, voice low. "What did he say?"

"It's Michael," I whispered, and the lump in my throat grew. "They've gotten past him."

"What?" Eve demanded, coming around to stand in front of me. When I didn't look at her, she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "What did you say?"

"He's dead, Eve," I whispered, and then the tears fell freely down my face.

Eve stared at me for a minute before speaking. "You're lying."

I shook my head. "I'm not. I'm sorry, Eve."

Eve began to sob uncontrollably, and Shane came up behind her, spun her around, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She sobbed into his chest, and he stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Enough of this," Oliver said. It shocked me out of my sorry state; I had almost forgotten he was there.

Without another word, he turned around, began to march out of the room. He hesitated, turned, gazed around the group and nodded silently to Amelie. And then he left.

"Oliver. Wait."

Shane stepped back from Eve.

My brows scrunched together. What was he talking about? Oliver was the second most badass vampire in this town. If anyone could kill Dean and Co., it was him.

"What is it, boy?" Oliver sighed, turning around. He looked tired. And when Oliver looked tired, you knew it was bad.

"I'm coming with you."

Shane locked gazes with me, but I didn't say anything. I gave the briefest of the shakes of my head, but that was all.

He rubbed his temples. "I need to do this. Dean's done too much crap to get away with this alive. Anyway, it's my fight, no one else's. It's my duty to fight him. Even if it gets me killed. Again."

Without another word, Shane took Eve by the arm and guided her over to me. She silently took my hand.

"Take care of her," he said with a sad smile. "Michael would kill me if I let her get hurt."

Nobody said anything to that comment, but I nodded anyway.

Shane didn't say goodbye to anyone; he didn't even look at them. He locked eyes with me, began backing away to an impatiently waiting Oliver. Shane turned around, clenched his hands into fists, and ran out of the room.

"We must keep moving," Amelie said impatiently.

Everyone began shuffling towards the next door. Eve and I looked at each other, no doubt the same thought running through both our minds.

It would be a funny story to tell somebody, someday, about the two girls that were widowers before they were twenty.

* * *

**And another chapter down. I've got the next one almost finished, but that won't be up until next week. I literally have _no _time this weekend. As soon as this is posted, I'm off to learn a 7 and a half page French essay off by heart, and then do my maths homework (which is _six pages long. _Yes, you heard me right) Ah, my Friday night can rival that of Geordie Shore's. Tomorrow morning, I'm off shopping, and then I'll have about an hour and a half of free time before I'm off to my friends 16th birthday party thing (probably with a bouncy castle, knowing him). Sunday, I'm free, but then there's the French exam the next day...and procrastination FTW and all that. **

_**Anywho, **_**enough about me. Thank you to the following: **

_**Russian. God: haha, I loved that saying, **__**"shituki mushrooms"**_

_**Charliee: don't worry, I'll work in a slap somewhere **_

_**morganville-vamp-chick: thank you muchly :D**_

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: haha, he was running with them, don't worry. And you'll get a Dean and Claire scene next chapter, promise**_

_**VampGirl4EverAndEver: aw, that's so sweet. It's quite sad as well, though, considering it's orphaned :/ My exams went okay, but I've still got an early standard grade one on Monday for French, which I am NOT looking forward to. Good luck with yours!**_

_**Vampdiariesfan: Okay, will I be honest? Remy was inspired by an X-Men character...yesh, I am a geek, I know :S Now think it through, do you REALLY want to put a law against Shane's **__**hotness?**_

_**Tlkin2much: I have now updated, haha**_

**So like I said, there are now only two chapters let. And I will update asap. Cross my heart and kiss my elbow. **

**Niki x**


	26. Sorry, You're Not A Winner

**And I'm back :) **

**This chapter'll _maybe _be the last of Dean. **

**Nah, it is. **

**Or is it? **

**Anyway, I would just like to say that I'm in a good mood, because my family is getting a Newfoundland puppy. We dunno what to name it, but I'm all for Godzilla. Or Tiny. But Godzilla is better ;) **

**(I know the name of the chapter is the name of an Enter Shikari song, but this song fits it better :]) Been To Hell – Hollywood Undead**

* * *

The remainder of the group progressed through the rest of the building for roughly twenty minutes before we found a large lounge. Elegant suede and leather settees lined the room with a large mahogany dining table on the right side of it. There were mini lounges in the room itself, with smaller couches, armchairs and coffee tables. Paintings no doubt bought from the original artist lined the walls. The room seemed too normal for a fight to soon be hosted in it. It was too...pretty...for anything to get ruined.

It was all business as soon as we got into the room. Remy began to bolt the door, Amelie collapsed – still somehow looking prestigious and beautiful – into an armchair in the far corner of the room, and Myrnin sat behind a couch in the middle of the room.

Eve sighed and flopped down into a couch, pinching her eyes closed. When her hand fell from her face, you could see her dark eyes were bloodshot and tear stained. She took in Remy's figure by the door. "Is there even any point?" She asked, sighing again. "They'll blow their way through here like Duke Nukem anyway."

Remy finished barricading the door and then turned to face Eve, cautiously taking in her fragile form. He seemed to read her mind. "Don' worry, _cheri, _he'll be fine. He wouldn't stay behind if he thought he'd die from it. Trust me, we ain't that gallant."

Eve smiled briefly at him. "Thanks."

He gave an exaggerated box. "No problem. 'Tis what I do best. Well, actually, what I do best is between me and my fancy lady's, if you know what I mean..."

"Okay, Remy, thanks." Eve laughed, holding up a hand.

"Like I said, no problem." He smirked and walked away.

I closed the distance to Eve, and was about to perch on the armchair next to her before a large hand grabbed me by the back of my top and dragged me down behind the couch.

I yelled in protest, unsurprisingly looking up at Myrnin's crazy face. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and when he did, his voice was laced with forced calm.

"I believe you have some questions."

Hell yes I had some questions. But I didn't know where to start, so I began with the basic facts.

"You turned Dean into a vampire."

He nodded.

"You experimented on him to make him stronger than the rest of them." Another nod.

"You intentionally made him a psycho so he would have the instinct to kill his enemies."

He nodded again.

I paused for a second, clenching my teeth. "Why did you do it, Myrnin?" I asked, trying to search his face for any emotion.

But what I hadn't been expecting was surprise.

"Why, Claire, I had assumed Amelie had told you."

"She did. But I want to hear it from you."

Myrnin sighed, causing a few stray curly hairs to stir about his pale complexion. "It was for the town's protection."

"Yeah. I kind of know that."

He shot me an ungrateful glance. "If you would let me finish."

I shrunk back a bit. "Sorry."

"Yes, well, that's quite alright. You're under a lot of stress, as I understand, yet so are we all, and it doesn't benefit the situation when we're running from the very same thing that was created to save us, especially when most of our acquaintances are dead or-"

"Myrnin."

"Yes?"

"Get to the point."

"Oh, of course, sorry. Well, Dean was originally intended to be an experiment – a try-out, if you will. We were unsure of exactly on which terms it would be possible to create a new vampire, but then it occurred to us that we may be able to enhance the chemicals in the blood to a more viscous form. Along with this, molten iron was added to the blood."

"Making him stronger...but what about his speed?"

Myrnin shrugged. "I suspect it was paired with the strength, but I'm not sure. After a month of incubation, we examined Dean's blood again – it had mutated on it's own. How, I'm unsure of, but it had done it none the less."

"But how did you even make him?" I asked.

"Ah. An extract of Amelie's blood was mixed with Dean's before being placed in the body again. He was revived, and we planned to create an army of them to fight the threat that is coming – I suspect Amelie told you of this?"

I nodded. "But – you would have done this months ago, so the blood was mature enough to do this. Myrnin, how could you?" I whispered. "After everything he had done to me, how _could _you?"

Myrnin had done a lot of crazy things in the time I had known him. He had left me to die at the feast Bishop had held, he had handed Shane over Bishop when it seemed easier than staying loyal to us. So I shouldn't be surprised that he had broken my trust by doing something like this, but at the same time, I couldn't believe he had done it.

Myrnin sighed again, looking down. "Claire. I apologise for my behaviour, but it was in the town's interest, as I explained." He paused, and looked like he was going to say something else before someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped up, surprised and ready to hit anything if I needed to, but I spun around to meet Remy's wounded look of confusion.

"Fear not, _petite une. C'est moi." _

I sighed, relaxing again. Remy was sneaky, and I didn't really appreciate him turning that sneakiness on _me. _

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking in his worried expression.

"I can hear someone comin'. They're runnin', and I can hear a beepin'."

I frowned before standing up, ready to run if we needed to. As I turned away, Remy caught my arm. "It's not them," he said. "Dean, I mean. It's not him. There aren't enough footsteps."

I glanced over at the door, confused. "Well if it isn't him, then who-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because the doors flew open.

And the room next door exploded.

Eve screamed, ducking behind the couch where Myrnin flew up to see what was going on. Remy tackled me to the ground, lying on top of me to shield me from the shrapnel that flew into the room, and I saw Amelie's other bodyguard doing the same to her.

Everything calmed down and turned silent. Remy got up, dusting himself off before giving me a hand up. What we didn't expect was what came next.

Shane ran through the room, coughing and choking, carrying a limping Michael by his shoulder. Richard followed the pair through, shooting at something we couldn't see.

Eve shrieked and sprinted over to Michael, taking his other shoulder and helping Shane carry him to the couch. They laid him down and Shane backed him away, wiping blood off of his forehead and shoving his sweat soaked hair back. Eve knelt beside Michael on the couch, smoothing his hair back while he smiled weakly up at her. "You're alive," she whispered, smiling back down at him.

He didn't respond, but put his hand over hers to still her movements.

I caught Shane watching me, and walked over to fling my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and I held him tightly.

"You're too damn heroic for you're own good," I whispered in his ear, tightening my grip around him.

"Yeah," he said back, voice croaky. He kissed my forehead. "Well at least Mike's alive. Even if we're probably about to die."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "Don't do something like that again." I whispered. "I've lost you once already, I don't want to do it again."

Shane opened his mouth to say something, shook his head, and instead, leaned down to kiss me. It was soft at first, but then he deepened the kiss, and it darkened, twisted, until we were both clinging to each other. Shane pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, breathing hard. "When you kiss me like that," he said, voice husky, "who am I to disagree?"

I grinned, but my face fell when Oliver stormed into the room. "I hate to break up your reunion," he said, sounding like he totally wasn't regretting breaking up the reunion, "But Dean is coming. I suggest we move forwards."

Nobody needed to be told twice, so Remy and Eve helped Michael up and they began through the next doorway. Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver and the other bodyguard went next. Finally, Richard went through, looking stricken and watching the door warily.

And he had a reason. As Shane tried to pull me through, I noticed what it was.

Monica was missing.

I'll be the first to admit that Monica and I were far from best friends. Part of me wanted to just follow the rest of the group through the room, but there was a larger part that knew I couldn't do that.

I shook Shane's arm off and sprinted into the flames.

"Claire! Come back!"

I ignored him.

I plunged into the fire, covering my mouth against the smoke. Taking a leap over a group of fallen timbre, I landed hard on my ankle and gasped, only for a cloud of smoke to plunge into my lungs, making me cough and splutter. I narrowly dodged a pillar falling down, and grunts and shouts behind me told me that Shane had come in after me.

I ducked under a burning pillar, wincing as I narrowly missed the flames. I could see two burning doors on the floor up ahead, and two shadows just beyond that.

I ran-limped towards the figures when there was a crash from behind me, and I whirled around to see rubble fall on top of another shadow.

_Shane. _

I leaped over the pillar, rushing towards him until a single scream pierced the air, and it wasn't Shane's. It was Monica's.

Hoping to God that Shane would still be badass-supernatural-guy enough to get out of there, I spun on my heels and raced into the next room.

Monica was lying on the floor, unconscious, and Dean was standing over her, fangs bared and looking like he was going in for the kill. When he heard me approach, he looked up and smirked.

"Claire. Turned to the dark side after all?"

I didn't have an answer to that. I watched Dean carefully as I circled around the timbre, climbing over it when it came to it. Dean raised an eyebrow, and he looked like he was going to laugh.

Bastard.

I reached down and flung burning ash in his face, ignoring the pain it caused to do so. He cried out in pain, and using the distraction, I reached down and began to drag Monica's limp body over to the exit, coughing against the smoke. I stopped to let her down while I panted against the heat, before dragging her closer again.

But Dean was there in an instant, standing in the doorway and leaning one hand on the doorframe, like he was impartial to the heat.

"Don't think so," he said in a low voice before shoving me back. I tripped over Monica and tumbled to the floor, banging my head. I grunted and looked up to face him, putting on a brave face.

"So, Dean, still trying to revolt to get out of town?"

"Nah, I'm not. That's why I'm here." He said, venom practically laced in his words. "What the hell do you think?"

I shrugged, trying to feign confidence. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Well shut up."

He pushed off of the wall and came to loom over me, legs on either side of my waist. I smiled sweetly up at him, vaguely aware of the fire spreading close to my hair. "So, a mutiny, huh? Extreme."

"I told you to shut up."

"And you expect me to listen?" I barked out a laugh. I sounded like Monica. "You know you're not getting out. What are your plans, anyway? To kill Amelie?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. And Myrnin, for turning me into this _thing."_

"He said you were made to protect the town." I said, all banter pushed aside.

It was Dean's turn to laugh, and it sounded manic and hysterical. "And did you think I actually _wanted _to do it?"

No, not really.

He laughed again before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter now, anyway." He lifted a hand up, and I turned my face to the side, waiting for the blow that was about to come.

But instead, a third voice filled the room. "Yo, jackass, hit her and I'll break your face."

_Shane. Thank God. _

He was okay, with barely a scratch on him. He hovered in the doorway, fists clenched, staring Dean down with those furious eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head to face Shane. "You never understand when you're not wanted, do you?"

"Shane," I said, taking the distraction as a time to quickly get to my feet. "Take Monica and get out."

He tore his eyes away from Dean. "No. I'm not leaving you."

I shook my head, and I felt hot tears stinging in my eyes. "Please, just get Monica to Richard."

He eyed Dean again, who was staring him down. "Fine. But I'm coming back."

He grabbed Monica, looked disgusted at having to touch someone he hated, flung her over his shoulder in a not-very-gracious manner before turning and shoving his way through the timbre.

Dean laughed and turned to face me again, but I didn't have time to let him finish; I grabbed a burning plank of wood and smacked him in the face with it.

He cried in pain and scratched at his eyes, and I took the opportunity to turn and run for my life.

I jumped over timbre and heard Dean's heavy footsteps after me. I willed my feet to carry me faster, ducking under low pillars and avoiding pools of flames when it came to it. I was turning black from the ash, and was beginning to cough harder and harder, being too concerned with getting away from Dean to bother covering my mouth.

Something hit me hard from behind, and I fell to the ground with an "oof". Something was burning on my face, but I turned onto my back and stared at Dean, who had tackled me to the floor. Scratching at his face, I tried to wriggle my way out from underneath him. Eventually having had enough, he rolled off of me and made to grab my feet instead.

I kicked out blindly, and he let go suddenly when I struck his head. I scrambled to my feet and Dean shouted after me before there was the sound of falling timbre from above us. I whirled around to see the pile of collapsed wood, flames licking around the sides of it.

Dean had been crushed.

I began to run to pull him out, but I thought better of it. I didn't care whether he was the key to protecting the town; he was also the key to killing everyone in it.

I spun back around and raced through the rooms, ignoring the burning on my face when it increased. I coughed, holding my sides before I reached the room where everyone had been before, where the fire was now beginning to crawl into.

I palmed the next set of doors open, finding that the group weren't in this room, either.

At a hallway, I saw I had two options: one door took me outside, and the other took me deeper into the building. Hoping to God that I was choosing the right one, I veered left, to the door that would take me outside.

Palming the door open, I was met by the storm, which was even more violent than what it had been, and a group of people looking scared and relieved at the same time.

Richard was soothing a waking Monica, who was slumped against a pillar. Seeing that everyone else was safe and fine – even if Michael, whose head was rested on Eve's lap, looked too pale to be normal – I collapsed against the wall, catching my breath and on the edge of laughing hysterically.

Shane knelt beside me, taking my face in his hands and scanning me for any damage. He touched the part on my face that I felt burning slightly, and I winced."Is he-"

I didn't let him finish; only nodded.

Everyone fell into silence then, the only sound being the distant wailing of sirens.

Until Monica had to break it.

"And I ask, again, what the _hell _is going on?"

* * *

**Well, folks, it's almost finished. The next chapter will probably be short and sweet, but there'll be more stories, as you know :) **

**I'm sorry for making you guys think that Michael was dead, though. Well, not really :P I would never kill Michael, though. Well, having said that, I _did _kill Shane...**

**Anyway, thanks to: **

_**morganville-vamp-chick: Thanks, they went okay :) And Shane's all well and safe, as you know now :P **_

_**VampGril4EverAndEver: That's a shame about having the exam on your birthday! I'm lucky, I have my birthday in January, so I won't get an exam on it :S And that sounds sweet :] Yeah, I probably should have just let Monica die, though...hmm. Oh well :L **_

_**BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD: Don't worry, Michael isn't dead :D I didn't have the heart to do it, haha :P Haha, school sucks sometimes, eh? **_

_**Babygirl555: Haha, it's okay :) I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for the compliments! **_

_**Charliee: I updated as soon as I could! Hope you enjoyed :D **_

_**FrozenxxSmile: First of all, I love your new username :) Second of all, naw, Michael's not dead. I couldn't do that! Except to Shane, but that's different, because I actually think he wouldn't be able to stay dead for long :S And you wouldn't send that mob after me :O But that's Shane's mob! There's nothing worse than a mob of angry teenage girls – they'll freaking kill me! And third of all, yesh, you better not put a law against his hotness, not only because he's been in jail too many times already, but because he's too pretty. He'd get bum raped. And then, because he's too pretty, he wouldn't know it was happening. Until he wondered why his arse was itching, that is ;) xx**_

_**dixieland101: Thanks :D **_

**Okaydoke, everyone, one chapter to go. I'm sure you're all glad, haha :L**

**Niki xx **


	27. Dead and Gone

**And so we have reached the end. Sadly (finally). Sorry about the hiatus again. **

_**Best of You by Foo Fighters**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl.

A girl brought up to have good morals, to say _yes, please _and _no, thank you _on cue, a girl brought up to respect her elders and speak her mind without being arrogant or self-centred. Voice your opinions, but don't belittle others.

The girl kept to herself, got her head down, and worked. She never spoke much, usually only unless spoken to, and she kept her target on a shining pedestal at the front of her mind. Her target? To be the best she could. MIT, for a start. And to never, _ever, _let anyone or anything come between her and her aspirations.

Of course, as soon as she moved to Morganville, that all ended. _Poof. _Cheerio, goals.

She still said _yes, please _and _no, thank you _on cue, but she didn't say it like a drone. If someone was being patronising, they wouldn't get such politeness. If someone mocked her now, she would fight back. She continued to respect her elders, but she was no longer afraid to argue with their decisions. She spoke her mind more.

She didn't keep to herself much any more; if she saw something wrong, she would try and fix it. She wasn't holed up inside this strange shell, and wasn't afraid to let down the strong walls built around her mind. She let people in, and she was thankful her that.

But as for her aspirations? Well...erm...yeah.

The teenage girl was in love, and quite ridiculously so. Not only with Shane Collins, the boy/man clanging cups out of the cupboard, someone who made her toes curl when she saw him and sigh in a Jane Austen way, but also her best friends, Eve Rosser – Goth extraordinaire – and her vampire boyfriend Michael Glass – music extraordinaire.

She fought vampires, tested the Laws of Physics on a daily basis, and walked through walls. And, yeah, she wasn't afraid to say that she was like Buffy the vampire slayer.

Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. And she was me.

I sat alone in the twilight.

My feet are planted firmly on the ground in front of me, my bum now numb from sitting on the back garden steps a few minutes too long. Our grass was a bit overgrown, and I knew that if I mentioned this to Shane, he would complain that it was getting too dark too early for anyone to cut it, and Michael would complain that Shane hadn't been pulling his weight since he got back. Eve would probably come up with another remark making feminism look shiny, concerning how it was about time the boys got up and did some _"housework...or garden work...or whatever."_

I sighed, beginning to wonder what was taking Shane so long to make two cups of tea.

We agreed to sit outside and just share some quiet time alone after the events of earlier on today. I can feel a sting on my face, wondering if I'll end up with a burn scar as the days pass by.

Dean's – apparently – all dead and gone, so, you know, yay. But he probably isn't. Amelie informed us soon after _she _had been informed that his body hadn't been found. Shane's arms had tightened around me, Eve let out a small sob of callous despair.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Dean had survived a lot worse, but at the same time, I thought it would be the end of him. Amelie insisted that it was due to quick disintegration – he's a more "matured" vampire and therefore, he's more partial to the things that kill normal vampires.

I rolled my eyes into the darkness. My ass.

The moon above me shined bright in the cloudless skies, and I can't help but think that it adds to the mood quite well.

I heard another clattering in the kitchen, and sure enough, Shane walked out. He sat beside me, his knees cracking in protest from the pain they have been put through today.

Handing me a mug, Shane smiled a forceful smile. He didn't say anything, and so neither do I.

Instead, he put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him, placing my mug down at my feet and burying my face deep into his t-shirt. It's covered in soot; we hadn't had time to clean up since we got back from a meeting at Common Grounds.

I let his familiar scent engulf me, and he kissed the top of my head reassuringly. I still don't say anything, but he still somehow seems to know that something isn't right.

Eventually, though, I pulled away to stare into his brown eyes. They don't seem to be the same as what they once were – once playful and full of life, they always seemed to have a weight on them now. Less innocence towards the world, and less trust of anyone in it, even though Shane couldn't be called particularly innocent or trustful anyway.

"Do you think he's dead?" My voice sounded strange to me.

Shane shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. He raised his mug to his lips and then paused before answering. "Don't know, to be honest. Probably not. The guys got a fetish for being immortal."

I sat straight up and took a sip from my mug. After a short silence, I said, quietly, "I feel like I'm being watched."

Shane put down his mug and wrapped me in his arms. He stroked my hair quietly while trying to avoid the burn on my cheek. "It's only natural. I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again."

I nodded into his chest, but not in a committed way. I don't feel safe anymore. Not even with Shane.

We continued to drink in the silence, and suddenly, I felt remorseful. Some "alone time". We were barely able to talk. It seemed like we were too hung up on the day's earlier events to talk to each other.

I stood up, earning a raised eyebrow from Shane. "I'm tired," I offered, brushing my jeans off. "You coming upstairs?"

He nodded and stood up also, taking my mug from my hand. I walked into the kitchen, and after Shane tells me that he's going to do the dishes, I decided to wait for him in the living room.

The house is plunged into silence. I heard Eve whispering to Michael in her room about half an hour ago while I exited the bathroom, but that was the last interaction I'd heard in a while. No lights were on besides that in the kitchen, and I was making more noise with my breathing that what Shane was with the dishes.

I stood by the window and crossed my arms over my chest, looking out at the peaceful night of Morganville. I say peaceful, but someone was probably already murdered with fang marks in their necks, someone else was probably being stalked, and someone else had probably just stumbled too close to Myrnin's lab.

As I glanced about Lot Street, something across the road caught my eye. Some form of movement.

I scoffed at myself. _You're going crazy, Claire. _

If I looked hard enough, though, I swear that I could see something glittering in the alley opposite our house. They looked like...eyes. Staring _right at me. _

I took an involuntary step back, frowning as I continued to stare at what's staring at me. There's a streetlamp in front of the alley, and the figure takes a step forward. We stared at each other, like in a contest to see who would look away first. The figures eyes turn red.

_I dare you to look away, _they told me, but I don't listen.

The figure backs down first. He stepped into the light a small fraction, and I felt a frown creasing my forehead. There's a smirk plastered about his pale lips, a tuft of black hair peeking out from behind a grey hood. One side of his face is scarred, pale pink from fresh burn wounds.

He takes another step forward, and strong arms encircle my waist.

I gasp and jump, but Shane's low laugh vibrating in my back told me that I'm safe.

"Everything alright?" He asked lightly. He kissed the burn on my cheek delicately, and it sent shivers down my spine.

The figure in the alley's smirk grew, and he turned and walked away, a forgotten silhouette in the night.

I turned in Shane's arms and smiled up at him. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just being daft."

He kissed my forehead in response, took my hand, and lead me upstairs.

As we reached the middle of the stairs, I turned back to glance out of the window. There was condensation on the glass. Where had that come from?

Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl. And nothing was alright any more.

* * *

**And there we go, _fin. _I am so glad to get that over with...but it's my own fault, because it only took half an hour to write, and I could have done it ages ago :S But, anyway, I had a struggle writing this because of the tense. We just did this essay in English when I had to write in the present tense for a change, and now I'm starting to write in the present tense rather than the past. So if there's any tense muddle ups, I'm sorry :L **

**Thank you to _everyone _who has supported me throughout this story, and I mean everyone. Without these reviews, this thing probably wouldn't be finished, so yeah. Anyway, thanks to reviewers of the last chapter: **

Vampiregirl4EverandEver, **Charliee, **_**This Angel Bites (you changed your name AGAIN!), **_dixieland101, _tlkin2much _and _smeggysmooch. _

**But, of course, thank you to everyone else, and muchly so! **

**The sequel to this thing will be out hopefully by next weekend, entitled either "Remembering Sunday" or "Bloody Sunday". I am unsure. Something to do with a Sunday, anyway. I hope to update by Saturday or Sunday, but fourth year is a bitch. Seriously. I've had more homework and tests the past three weeks than I had in six months last year. **

**So, addio from me for now!**

**~Nikita xx **


End file.
